


If: Vignettes at Sunset

by Bounemr



Series: Twin AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Chloé is pretty alright actually, Gen, Happy Ending, New Miraculous Holders, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Twin AU, moving schools, since it basically picks up halfway through chapter 11 of that one, the first chapter especially won't make much sense without context from the previous story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 94,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bounemr/pseuds/Bounemr
Summary: When Lila's schemes are exposed just as Marinette is about to transfer schools, Marinette finds herself forced to choose to go through with the transfer or to stay at Dupont. In "Greatest Hits" she makes one decision; this is an examination of what would happen if she makes the other one.Branching off from chapter 11 of "Greatest Hits" immediately following Lila's downfall, this story follows Marinette in her time at Solset Academy for the remainder of the school year.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Character(s)
Series: Twin AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493630
Comments: 161
Kudos: 374





	1. What If

She never expected this. She never expected Lila to lose. Now that she has, now that Chloé has descended from on high to so thoroughly dismantle Lila’s kingdom… Marinette doesn’t know if transferring is still the right thing to do. Up until this moment, she didn’t have a choice.

Her brother, Thomas, takes her hand in his, and Marinette accepts his silent support for a few long minutes before she looks back to him. Their parents are standing back, sending encouraging smiles her way. Thomas himself keeps his brow furrowed and his lips pursed. “It’s your choice, Marinette.”

Camille smirks. “This Alix girl is pretty cool.” Alix approaches when she hears her name and accepts Camille’s offer of a fist bump. “And Nino was always on your side. It’s up to you.”

Ross doesn’t look at her. He’s focused entirely on the crowd torn between approaching her to apologize and cowering from his glare. Still, his hands are on his hips rather than crossed, and there’s something much less severe about his gaze that convinces Marinette that, to him, the threat is gone.

She’s thrown off-balance when Arno nudges her. “Don’t worry. We can always hang out other times. Especially during the summer. I know you want to stay with your friends.”

Marinette wonders how Arno can possibly have come to that conclusion when she’s still confused herself. There’s too much to consider, too many unexpected options opened up. She doesn’t know how to handle this so suddenly.

It’s not the same, anymore. Nino is the only one that never wavered. He’s frowned at her, sure, and he’s called her out when she admits to doing things that are uncool, but he never doubts her when it matters. Not like the others. It’ll take a long time to rebuild trust with everyone, if it happens at all, but that doesn’t mean she shouldn’t try, or doesn’t want to, or even that she doesn’t care about her old friends. She does care. A lot. The idea of leaving has been tearing her apart, so now that it’s not necessary… can she really go through with it?

Dupont is a better school for her. It’s more focused on the arts than Solset is. She already has roots here, too, and no matter how she feels about some of them, not all of those roots have rotted. And it still doesn’t sit right with her, to leave her friends. Some of them stand by her even still, some never truly crossed her. Alix, Nathanaël, Rose, Juleka, Nino, they were all on her side when things went over the edge here. They’re all guilty of one crime – dismissing Marinette’s warnings about Lila and making her feel like she can’t voice those warnings. But, past that, and a few stray relatively harmless rumors all but Nino may have believed, they’re still friends to her.

And, as much as she doesn’t like her, Chloé put a lot of effort into keeping her here. Marinette has to wonder at her motives, but it is still a good deed. Maybe, just maybe, they can eventually be friends, too. That would be a story for the history books.

But… dismissing her, making her feel isolated, even if they weren’t doing it on purpose, wasn’t okay. It doesn’t make them bad people, and Marinette would never call them bad, but it might just make them bad for her. Marinette isn’t sure she’s willing to take the chance that all of this will happen again. She’s still not even sure what will happen to Lila. All she knows is that she’s in the principal’s office.

Marinette is surprised when Camille lets Luka pass by the shield, but she’s thankful when Luka puts his hands on her shoulders. He enraptures her in his eyes and says, so calmly, like a cup of hot tea in a small, quiet parlor, “Your melody. You’re still skipping notes.”

Even after all this time, Marinette still doesn’t quite understand how he thinks. Still, if he says so, she trusts him. The doubt in her gut gives her a hint to what he’s seeing in her. She gives him a smile, touches his shoulder, enjoys their moment, and then slips past him to face the crowd. She wishes she has more time to talk to him. Maybe he can help her find her direction. Right now, she still feels lost.

“Are…” Nino swallows thickly. “Are you still going to transfer?”

Marinette looks to Nino. She appreciates that he doesn’t assume anything. It’s a good question. One that she doesn’t quite have the answer to just yet. Marinette looks to him, and then the others, and then Alya. “Do you still want me to?” She asks.

There’s a chorus of indignant cries, but Alya’s is the only one Marinette hears. “I’m sorry. I understand if you do.”

“Ugh! I already said you’re not going anywhere!” Marinette is taken aback by Chloé stomping towards her. “These losers have apologized, so shred those ridiculous papers already and come back to school! God!”

Marinette wants to. Desperately, she wants to. She loves her friends, despite everything. And yet… it wasn’t Lila’s text that sent Marinette to Solset in the first place. It wasn’t her lie about Marinette and Nino kissing under the stairs or all the tumult as the class went to war that pushed Marinette over the edge.

It was a sketchbook. A sketchbook, and empty, negligent or uncaring eyes from all her friends. It was how Alya expected Marinette to thank Lila for what happened to her sketchbook. It was, ultimately, how none of them, even Alya, let Marinette truly vent about everything Lila put her through, so she had no other choice but to talk to someone else. People who listen to her when she talks, whether they believe her or not. People who let her process her feelings, whether justified or not.

Thomas, her sweet brother. He’s the one Marinette needs. Arno and Camille and Ross, they’re the ones that have actually supported Marinette through it all.

It was never the explosion that hurt Marinette. She wasn’t even here for it. She wasn’t here for it because she’d already burnt out long before the bomb went off. And that… is telling.

There’s still not much of a choice. Marinette doesn’t like it, but it’s better this way.

“I’m sorry.” Marinette shakes her head. She isn’t sure how long she’s stood there thinking about her answer, but her words break a silence so thick Marinette can feel it choke her. “I… I can’t stay.”

There’s another uproar, but this time Camille and Ross insert themselves between the crowd and Marinette, and she can feel Thomas take her hand again. There’s a whisper of a breath in her ear. “You sure, love?”

It’s funny to Marinette that Arno is the only one who doubts her choice for even a moment. Then again, he’s the only one that might’ve stayed, if it were him where Marinette is. He’s the one that sees things how she does.

Not a school of abusers and their victim righteously dropping them all, but a group of friends that made a very, very big mistake. For all Thomas and Camille and Ross’ wisdom and savvy, Arno is the one that Marinette knows simply can’t see the situation as black and white. That’s more comforting than she thinks it should be. His hand on her shoulder, his voice in her ear… it solidifies her resolve.

Arno is empathetic, and he’s an optimist, and Marinette knows he’ll tell her that she can work things out if she tries. She wants to try. She thinks she probably can work things out, too. But she’s Ladybug. Better to be a few minutes late than to be akumatized, and Marinette just can’t take the risk of this happening again. If it does… she’s not sure she’ll be as strong, or as lucky, the second time around.

So, she steels herself. “Yeah.” She says. “I’m sure.”

“Okay.”

Arno frowns, a worried one, but Marinette can see Thomas and Camille and Ross smile. “I wouldn’t judge you.” Thomas says. He’s smiling, and Marinette can see in his eyes how proud he is, but he says it anyway. “If you really want to stay, I’m confident you’d be fine so long as Lila’s taken care of.”

“I want to stay.” Marinette admits. “But no. I’ve been at Solset for two weeks now. We’ve already got the paperwork filled out.”

“B-but!” Alya protests. “You can’t! I- we’re all sorry, Mari! You were right, okay? Lila lied to us. It was stupid of me to ever believe you’d do that with Nino. You don’t need to leave.”

Marinette shakes her head. “Alya, it’s not the picture. I wasn’t even here when she sent you the picture, remember?”

Alya staggers back, like she’s been struck. “Lila- Lila can’t get your stuff anymore. Nothing like your sketchbook will ever happen again!”

“This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” Chloé shrieks. “After all that _work_ to out Lila, you’re _still_ planning on leaving?! How dare you!”

“I didn’t ask you to do that, Chloé. I do appreciate it, but… leaving was always more than just Lila. She made it worse, but the truth is I’m just tired of not being listened to. Not one of you would hear me out when I talked about Lila. Even if you didn’t believe me, you could’ve at least let me speak. You made me feel like I was all on my own. I’ve been anxious for… a long time. Things are better at Solset. I _feel_ better. I’m in a heathier mind space. I do still want to be friends, but I think Solset is just better for me than Dupont is. Sorry.”

Nino bites his lip and ducks his head, letting his cap shadow his face. Alix meets her eyes. She nods sharply. “We understand, Marinette.” Alix says loudly. Marinette watches Alya – she’s looking at Marinette like all the stars are vanishing from the sky. Adrien is worth a special glance, too, (she considers calling him out, letting everyone know that he knew from the beginning about Lila’s lies, but she decides it’s not worth it, especially with how fragile he already seems.) and he’s finally watching her. All she sees on his face is pure horror.

The rest of the class is split. All those who were with her and Nino in the climax, Alix, Nathanaël, Rose, Juleka, Max, even Sabrina, they all just nod and grit their teeth and bite their tongues. They feel this deeply, but underlying it is a certain acceptance that surprises Marinette. The rest – Ivan, Kim, Mylène – are as shocked and horrified as Alya and Adrien. Chloé, though, just looks angry. Luka, who is still there watching, just smiles gently at her, like he supports her as much as Thomas and the rest of her group does.

There’s that, at least.

“Go ahead.” Alix says. “If you’re sure. Damocles will be talking to Lila for a while, I think, so you might be waiting, but… if that’s what you’ve decided, then go ahead.”

Nino adjusts his cap. “We’ll talk later, right? We’ll chill out. Absorb everything. Then we can talk. It’ll be too late to convince you to stay, but…”

Marinette smiles and reaches out to him. With her hand on his shoulder, she says, “Yeah, it’ll be the start to figuring out how we’ll stay friends.”

“No!” Chloé stamps her foot. “I don’t accept this! You were supposed to stay! I even went out of my way to work with _Thomas_ and these losers! I- I was… I thought I was doing the right thing! It’s supposed to work when you do the right thing!”

“Chloé…”

“Go on, Marinette.” Alix cuts in, grabbing Chloé’s arm gently. “Seriously. Think about it a little more. Take your time. But go do what you have to. I’ll handle this.”

Surprising Marinette and, if their expressions betray them, nearly everyone else, Chloé drops her head and lets Alix pull her away.

“Oh, Chloé…” Marinette murmurs.

“Come on, sis.” Thomas tugs on her hand gently, pulling her away from everyone. “Alix is right. You should take this time that the principal is talking to Lila to calm down and make sure you’re sure about your decision.”

Marinette sighs and lets him pull her away. Aside from the rest of the Solset group and Marinette’s parents, no one follows. When she looks back, there are a lot of eyes on her, but even those are starting to disperse, moving away in a daze.

She appreciates that. She appreciates what Alix is doing. She needs the space right now. If the others keep begging her to stay, Marinette isn’t sure she’s strong enough to keep denying them.

But despite that, she is sure. She sits outside the principal’s office, with her family all around her, and she’s sure. She doesn’t hate her class for what they did. She tries not to hate people for mistakes. She still wants to be friends with them. A lot of them, she knows, still are her friends. Even the mistakes they did make haven’t fractured that fact.

But the people around her now are her family. In such a short time, even Thomas’ found family has become her own. She never gave much thought to the idea before but hearing each one of them call her family and love her the same way she loves her brother and parents and stand by her even as they advise her and sometimes even disagree… that’s something very special. Marinette has a wonderful family, so she’s never considered finding more except for her future spouse and kids.

Marinette isn’t sure yet how Solset Academy will work out for her. There’s a lot that she’s giving up. Despite how close they feel, she still doesn’t know Camille and Ross and Arno all that well, if she’s honest. The school itself isn’t quite as generous to the arts as Dupont, from what she can tell. On top of all that, she’ll have to go live at the school, too – the first time she’s really left home. It’s scary. Downright terrifying.

And yet… it’s the right decision. To stand by her family. As much as she wants to stay and stand by her friends, as much as she doesn’t want to give up on Dupont, she wants to get to know her new family just a little bit more. Two weeks isn’t nearly enough time to get to know people like Arno, Camille, and Ross.

Lila stomps out of the principal’s office suddenly, obviously seething. Marinette isn’t sure if she just doesn’t see the family waiting there or purposefully ignores them, but either way Lila doesn’t take the time to talk to her. That’s for the best, Marinette thinks.

“You ready, sis?” Thomas leans close to her, nudging her slightly.

“Yeah.” Marinette says. Her voice is calm.

“And you’re sure?”

“…Yeah.” She’s still a little overwhelmed, but she doesn’t have any doubt.

So much preparation, so many feelings, two weeks of shenanigans pretending to be her own sibling and Machiavellian string-pulling on all sides, and it all culminates here. With a slip of paper and a sad look. Remorse or pity or guilt. There’s no telling which one. It doesn’t matter anymore. It’s done. Marinette no longer attends Collège Françoise Dupont.

She walks out, surrounded by her family, with a few of her friends watching from around the courtyard, and wishes she can regret her decision. There is certainly a lot that she feels about it, but none of what weighs her heart now is regret.

It’s Camille’s idea to pig out on sweets and watch movies together in their pajamas, despite it still being mid-afternoon. As if Marinette just went through a break-up instead of a school transfer.

“Not all that different, Mari.” Camille says gently. “Come on, show me your movie collection.”

“Fair warning, love,” Arno says. “If there’s so much as a single emotion on screen I will be crying.”

“He’s not kidding.” Thomas laughs. “He cries every episode of Supergirl. Multiple times.”

“Oh, like you didn’t cry whe-”

“Hey, spoilers! Mari’s still on season one!”

Marinette chuckles and turns to look at Arno. “Really? You didn’t cry at _Cabaret_.”

Arno groans and grabs her shoulders to look her dead in the eyes. “Love, I was trying to not look like a weenie in front of the love of my life’s sister, okay? It took literally everything I had to hold back when Cam started singing _Cabaret_. I can not keep that up for a whole movie night.”

Ross shakes a little in his silent laughter and signs. “It was only a matter of time before you realized how much of a weenie he is.”

“I’m a sympathetic crier, okay?”

“It takes a lot less than someone else crying to start you off, dude.”

Arno giggles. “That’s fair. Don’t pretend you don’t love me for it.”

“For it?” Ross makes a face. “I love you, but I wouldn’t say your crying has anything to do with that.”

Arno’s grin stretches across his entire face and he just squeals and giggles for a while. Marinette can’t help but smile at his behavior, but she still looks to her brother for explanation. “We all know he does, but it’s pretty rare for Ross to actually say he loves one of us. Arno’s a mess every time.” He whispers.

Ross just smiles and shakes his head. “Anyway.” He signs. “What’re we watching?”

“What do you think, Mari? It’s up to you.” Camille says.

“Well…” Marinette plays with the hem of her shirt. “I haven’t had the chance to watch the newest season of Project Runway.”

“Project Runway, coming up.” Camille turns to the television and starts setting up the show.

Marinette smiles. Arno steals Thomas as a cuddle buddy, which is rude, but Marinette is amused enough by Thomas going red as a tomato and their still extremely fresh relationship change to not try to steal her brother back. And she doesn’t really need to, because Camille scoots closer to her and grabs her arm as soon as the first episode starts playing. Ross doesn’t cuddle, but he doesn’t seem bothered by that. If anything, he just seems amused as he watches the two pairs.

They pass the afternoon commenting on the show – mostly Marinette on the fashion itself, admittedly, though Arno makes some surprisingly insightful points, too – and just enjoying being together. It’s nice. Marinette can hardly remember the last time she felt this relaxed.

The only thing ruining it is what comes next. In the morning, after a well-deserved night’s rest and a hearty breakfast that makes Marinette worry that even she’s overdoing the food with all the snacks she had the night before.

That morning, she gets a text. Not from Alya, or Adrien, or even Nino. It’s from Alix. It asks when, and if, she wants to meet up with her old class before she has to leave for Solset.

A part of her doesn’t want to. She wants to just leave and avoid this whole thing. But she can’t. She knows she needs this as much as they do, so she texts Alix back and tells her family what she’s doing and she asks her brother and the others to not follow her.

“Take someone, at least.” Camille pleads. “No offense, but I don’t trust them. We’d all feel better if you had at least one of us with you.”

“Why not Ross?” Thomas says.

Ross makes a face. “I think she’ll be fine.” He signs. “Now isn’t when she needs us.”

Camille sighs. “I know, but please?”

“Cam…” Marinette groans, halfway out the door. “It’s not like they’re going to kidnap me.”

“I know you want to do this on your own.” Camille says. “But Ross won’t interrupt. Honestly, you’ll barely know he’s there. Unless someone does try something. And he has a lot of experience with that. Please? It’d set all our minds at ease.”

“Nino will be there.” Marinette reasons. “Alix, too. Even if the others did try something, they’d stop it.”

“Seriously.” Ross signs. “It’d be a waste of time for me to tag along. Besides, if anyone was going to go it should be Tommy.”

Thomas snorts. “Nah. Much as I want to, I wouldn’t be able to keep my mouth shut. Especially if things get out of hand. Please? Both of you? You know we’ll never stop worrying unless you both go.”

Marinette sighs into her hand. With a look up at Ross, she says, “Well?”

Ross rolls his eyes. “Whatever. I don’t think I’m necessary, but if you want me there, I’ll go.”

“I think it’s a great idea.” Arno says. “Though I could also play bodyguard detail.”

“Nah, you stay with Tommy. You’ll have more fun together than I would sitting around.” Ross signs. “At least watching this should be interesting.”

Marinette groans. “Alright. Ross can come. But the rest of you, please stay here.”

“If Ross wasn’t going with you, then you might have to worry about that.” Camille winks. “We would absolutely follow you. But since you’ve got him, we have nothing to worry about. I hope it works out.”

“Yeah.” Marinette gives her a smile. “Me too.”

The day is clear. Her mind is sharp. She wants to face them alone, but she thinks having Ross along isn’t too bad of a compromise. She’s ready, and yet she’s not quite sure what to expect.

The morning chill bites into her as she walks in step with Ross. It’s crisp and forward and exactly what it wants to be. There’s not enough time, in her opinion, to think about everything. Not enough time to decide what she expects or what she wants.

She wants to stay friends, that’s true, but in what capacity? She still considers them friends regardless, but the word still somehow rings hollower than before. It’s not that she begrudges them for what they did. Her family may disagree, but she doesn’t think they really did anything wrong. Were there times that they could have been more thorough, or taken a side when they didn’t, or doubted a little more when they should have? Absolutely. But Lila was still their friend, in their eyes, even if she was new. They weren’t wrong to trust in their friend. Not morally, anyway.

She doesn’t hate them or bear them any ill will. But especially with her now moving, Marinette just isn’t sure any friendship between her and them will last. It’s not her trust in her friends that broke, it’s her trust in her friendships. That, Marinette thinks, might hurt even more.

Marinette feels a touch on her shoulder and looks up to see that piercing gaze of Ross’ burn into her. Even now, even though she trusts him, she finds herself looking away. It always feels like he sees too much of her.

He doesn’t wave for her attention, though. She’s looking for it. He doesn’t even try to sign anything. He just walks with her step for step, stride for stride, until they’re face to face with most of Marinette’s old class.

Lila’s missing, as is Chloé. Everyone else is here with her.

“I didn’t catch your name.” Alix says loudly, boldly, holding a hand out to Ross.

Carefully, just a tad slowly, Ross signs out his name. Alix tilts her head, admitting that she doesn’t understand, but Ross takes her hand to shake regardless.

“His name’s Ross.” Marinette says.

“Ah. Well, good to meet you. Can I ask about the signing?”

Ross smiles wryly and shakes his head.

Alix seems taken aback slightly but backs off and ducks her head. “Oh, sorry.”

“Ross.” Marinette frowns.

He flashes his teeth – it’s a smile but almost seems like baring his fangs instead – and signs. “I’m just joking. I really don’t care.”

Marinette rolls his eyes. “Sorry about him. He’s mute. He can still understand everything we say, he just can’t talk back verbally. Seriously, Alix, he was just messing with you.”

Alix purses her lips but smiles as she shakes her head. Alya is the one that asks why he’s here. “So, he’s your bodyguard?”

“He’s my brother’s, and Camille’s, peace of mind. Bringing him was the only way to stop them from tagging along, and they’d be a lot more disruptive.”

“We really messed up that bad, huh?”

Marinette takes a deep breath. She releases a deep sigh. “We’re here for a reason, right?”

“Right.” Alix answers. She shakes her head quickly and refocuses with more vigor. “Yesterday, everything was kind of wild. So, now that we’ve all had time to think, I want to say I’m sorry for my role in enabling Lila. I’m not sure what I would’ve thought of that last ploy of hers if Nathanaël hadn’t gotten to me in time, but I know I fell for at least a couple of the less serious ones before that. So, I’m sorry. I should’ve had more faith in you.”

Some of the others take their turns apologizing. It’s so solemn, so serious, like a receiving line at a funeral. Marinette just feels awkward, and occasionally she can sneak a glance at Ross, and he looks comically bored and that will get her to smile just a tiny bit. And then Nino steps forward. “Thinking back on it, I think she probably lied about a whole lot more than just you, dudette. Sorry I couldn’t see through her.”

Marinette almost laughs at that one. “Nino. Of everyone, you never once believed her lies about me. Not seeing her lies for what they were was just you wanting to see the best in her. That’s part of what we like about you, dude. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I still feel lik-”

“Dude are you serious?” Alix exclaims. “These guys should apologize to you, too. You should be standing over there with Marinette, graciously watching us prostrate ourselves for your forgiveness.”

Nino chuckles awkwardly and fiddles with his cap, but he and Marinette share a look and he backs off. Marinette can see him hang back from the crowd, behind all the others. Marinette thinks to give him a hug, he looks like he needs one, but now isn’t the time for that. She’ll have to set some aside later to talk to him.

It’s Alya’s turn next. For a long time, she and Marinette just stare at each other. Alya looks so lost. She just stares and stares, like she can’t comprehend what’s happening. “I…” She starts. Stops. “I…” She looks around, as if someone else will finish her thought for her. “I don’t know what to say. You’re my best friend. I should never have believed… any of it. But I believed some of it. That’s…” She shakes her head. “I’m sorry.”

Marinette sighs. “Well… _some of it_ was very convincing.” She says. “No hard feelings.”

She doesn’t quite say the words “I forgive you” but that’s just because she’s a little bored of saying the same thing over and over again, not because she doesn’t actually hold the sentiment. Marinette appreciates what’s happening, but she’d rather it not be so… morose. The situation really doesn’t call for all of this.

Though, there is one very serious conversation that does need to be had. Adrien steps forward when Alya backs off, and he’s the one to begin it. “Marinette… please… don’t leave.”

He’s the last to speak and first one to ask such a thing. The only one that dares. “It’s too late for that, Adrien.” Marinette says.

“No.” He shakes his head. “You can transfer back. You can come back! We all want you here! Please, don’t leave us. Don’t leave me.”

Marinette sighs, and gets ready to reply, but Alix elbows him with a scowl. “Adrien.” She hisses through gritted teeth. “That’s not what we agreed on.”

“Maybe not, but _someone_ needs to talk her out of this! You all know she’s making a mistake! Marinette, you can’t just leave behind all your friends!”

Marinette closes her eyes. She has to take a deep breath. _I’m ready for this. Right?_

“You can’t just walk away because of one liar! Look, she’s exposed! No one believes her anymore! So, there’s nothing stopping you from coming back!”

Marinette tries to listen, to hear in his voice what she used to see in him. That kindness, that sweet, gentle boy who believes even the worst of them are just angels in wolf’s clothing. That belief, that steadfast belief in the goodness of people. The problem is, she can’t hear it anymore. All she hears is desperation. It verges even on whiny.

“We’re your real friends, Marinette. You know us. Please… I can’t… I need you to stay.”

 _Should’ve thought about that before Lila went too far._ Marinette sighs. She knows Adrien well enough to know that there’s more going on with him than just her moving. She might not be so sure if it was this meeting alone, but from the way he acted yesterday, she knows he’s dealing with something serious. Knowing him, and not having heard any school rumors about it, it’s probably something to do with his home life. It breaks Marinette’s heart to pull out like she is, destabilizing his school life, too.

But it also breaks her heart that he still can’t even see what he did wrong. She wants to think it’s just because of the state he’s in. He has other things going on, so she won’t judge him. Let him resolve his home issues, whatever they may be, and then perhaps he’ll have more time to reflect. She can still give him a nudge in the right direction, though.

Marinette opens her eyes. She’s surprised – very surprised – that Ross is in alert mode. It’s no panic, and not even on yesterday’s level, but he’s standing more erect and he’s moved to block Adrien from getting close to her. His focus is on Adrien, and the way he’s pricked up, like a wolf that’s scented its prey, is a far cry from the relaxed, exceptionally bored attitude he’d worn before Marinette closed her eyes.

“Marinette, please. I’m your friend.” Adrien steps closer. Marinette realizes that Adrien is a lot closer than he was before he started talking. Ross gets in his way. “Hey, move.” Adrien growls. “Marinette needs me.”

It’s even more surprising to Marinette that Ross doesn’t even look back to her. Not for orders, or confirmation, or anything. He plants his feet and levels Adrien with some look that Marinette can’t see from behind him. Not his signature glare, at least, since no one so much as flinches.

“Marinette, tell him to get out of the way.”

“I’m not going to do that, Adrien.” Marinette says.

Adrien takes a step back in shock. “But… I’m your friend. I just want to… don’t you trust me?”

“Quite frankly? Not as much as I trust Ross, right now.” Adrien flinches badly. “Don’t judge him for being cautious, but either way, I don’t really want you touching me right now, Adrien. Okay?”

Adrien cards his hand through his hair. “I don’t understand. We were in this together! We always were. How can you trust this guy you barely know over me?”

Alix has to grab him and drag him back to the bulk of the crowd. She’s rough, and as Ross steps back to Marinette’s side she sees the tiny quirk of a smile on his lips. Amusement, more than anything else. Alix elbows Adrien again, once she’s wrestled him far enough away. “For one, you still haven’t apologized.” She mutters.

Marinette sighs again. There’s a lot of that. She’s tired. Too tired for how early it is. “Adrien, do you even understand why I transferred?”

“Because Lila lied about you.” Adrien says confidently. “But you’re stronger than that. You don’t need to run away. And it’s all solved, anyway! Why run now?”

“I’m not running.” Marinette says. “I never was. I do still think of you all as my friends, and I want to keep being friends, and I know you did your best, but you guys made me feel like I was all alone for months.”

“You were never alone!” Adrien protests. “You had me!”

“No, I didn’t.” Marinette shakes her head. “If you don’t even realize that, I don’t think I can help you. All I needed…” Marinette chuckles wryly. “All I needed was for one of you… just one… to let me vent without trying to counter me or make me apologize or tell me why I shouldn’t feel the way I did. I don’t even know how to explain how relieving it was to hear one single person just say, ‘I hear you. What’re we going to do?’ That’s it. I didn’t need you to believe me. Any of you. I needed you to listen to me. And Adrien… you didn’t. You just kept telling me what _you_ think I should have done and felt, just like everyone else.”

Adrien curls up into himself. Alix nudges him again, gentler this time, but he still makes no move to apologize.

“I do still want to be friends.” Marinette says. “With all of you. But I transferred because I can’t trust that the next time I have any kind of issue you’ll actually listen to me. You’re all good friends, and I can’t keep saying it enough, but I do still want to be friends, but it’ll be better for me to be friends with you while I’m in a place that I feel more supported in. That’s why I’m transferring. It has nothing to do with Lila, or this whole explosion. I just feel better at Solset. I feel much more understood and supported, so…”

“I hear you.” Alix says. “I don’t blame you. You do what you need to do.”

Nino wrings his cap again and gives her a tentative smile. “Will you let me apologize for that, at least?”

Marinette chuckles. “You’re already forgiven, Nino. Truth be told, I don’t blame any of you for that, either. There’s not really anything to forgive. I’m just… happier at Solset. That’s really all there is to it.”

“I’m sorry.” It’s Alya. With tears in her eyes. “I was supposed to be your best friend. You should’ve been able to talk to me about anything. I… I’m sorry. This is my fault.”

“No.” Adrien says. He almost growls it. There’s a dark edge to his voice that brings Ross right back on edge, even more ready than he was before. “No, this is _your_ fault!” The words are hurled at Ross There’s a certain bite, an accusation not just in the words but in the tone. When she looks, Marinette sees Ross’ expression curled into something between a growl right back and a pained wince, or maybe some mix of surprised disgust. “How could you do this to our Marinette? How could you take advantage of her like this?”

Marinette flinches back herself, but though Ross stands strong, Marinette sees his tightly curled fist shake ever so slightly. Marinette can’t judge if it’s from anger or fear. She knows he’s not afraid of Adrien by any means, but she also doesn’t know his story. She can’t take the chance, and she also doesn’t want to risk Ross punching Adrien for anything but self-defense, so she carefully takes Ross’ hand in her own.

“Are you seriously doing this?” Alix hisses. She grabs him. She holds him back so that Ross doesn’t need to do anything. “Is this _seriously_ how you want to do this?” Her voice is as much a warning as Ross’ gorgon-like glare. Marinette is more surprised than ever when Ross relaxes his fist and allows her to entwine their fingers.

“Are you okay?” Marinette whispers gently. _Sorry, but I honestly can’t tell._

Ross signs quickly with his free hand, turning just a little so Marinette can see it clearly. “This is nothing I haven’t seen before. I’m calm.” _Oh, good._ _Wait, just how much of this kind of thing have you seen?_

“Marinette, get over here.” Adrien says. “Get away from him. You’re better off with us, you know that. He’s not good enough for you.”

“Before this morning,” Alix growls, “you didn’t even know his name. Don’t you start pretending you know him. Marinette trusts him, that should be enough for you.”

“No! I’m not going to let Marinette ruin her life because some freak seduced her away from us!”

Marinette believes that Ross is okay because Adrien’s words now wash off him as easily as the ones of that guy who harassed Camille two weeks ago when Marinette first met him. He doesn’t even so much as tense at the yell. Not any more, anyway. Ross is definitely tense, but it’s a good tense, a ready for action tense. A ready to defend, to subdue if necessary. It’s not an anger or a hurt or an attack tense.

That being said, like hell will _she_ simply sit back and watch this. It takes her a moment to absorb Adrien’s implication, and she glances down at her and Ross’ joined hands and squeezes him tighter. “Adrien.” Marinette growls.

He stills immediately, cowering under her.

“You will not _ever_ call Ross that again. Understood?”

Adrien nods. Marinette glances back to Ross. He rolls his eyes. “That’s not necessary, you know.” He signs.

“I know.” Marinette says. “That’s their warning.”

“Marinette, please.” Adrien begs. “You can’t leave.”

Alix twists his arm. Not enough to hurt too bad. Not if he doesn’t fight it. He doesn’t. “I don’t remember her asking our opinions on that, sunshine.” Alix says. “Keep it to yourself.” She lets him go again.

“Adrien.” Marinette says. “This whole conversation, you’ve only been proving exactly what I mean when I told you why I decided to transfer. If you’re only here to try to drag me back to Dupont, you should go home.”

“No. I’m not- I’m not going anywhere until you agree to come back!”

“Oh, you’re going _somewhere_ , alright.” Alix grabs him again and starts dragging him away. “Sorry, Marinette. I’ll take out the trash. Can we talk later?”

“Hey! Alix! Don’t you see that Marinette is making a mistake?”

“Yeah.” Marinette says. “Don’t worry about it. You still have my phone number. We can talk anytime.”

“I have to stop her! I won’t let her hurt herself like this!”

“Thanks, Marinette.” Alix says. “Later.”

She stalks away, dragging Adrien, kicking and screaming, by the ear.

“Wow.” Alya says eventually, breaking the long silence the departure leaves. “That was…”

Ross makes a very rude gesture that Marinette has to turn away from, though she can’t entirely disagree with his sentiment.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Marinette.” Nino murmurs, still watching the direction Alix took Adrien. “I had no idea he would… do that.”

“We all agreed.” Alya says. “Before we came here. We talked about how to handle this. We agreed that we needed to let you say your thing, listen to you, you know, and accept whatever you tell us. We agreed to apologize, all of us, and not to fight your decision. On school or… friends.”

“Yeah.” Nino says. “Apparently someone forgot that whole thing. And… yikes. Even if I didn’t swear to accept your decision, Marinette, _that_ was way out of line. We should have seen that coming. I’m sorry.”

Marinette shakes her head as the others apologize, too. “Don’t worry about it. He doesn’t speak for you.”

“Still…” Alya says carefully. “It’s _Adrien_ …”

“Alya, it’s okay. I was already over him after everything. If I really needed it, that was just… the nail in the coffin, I guess. I hope he learns to accept it. I don’t really see how we can be friends if he doesn’t.”

“You’re too good for this world, Marinette.” Alya groans.

Marinette giggles and looks to Ross. “What do you think?”

Ross makes a face for a second before signing, “You don’t need that.”

It always astonishes Marinette how much Ross can say in so few words when he can’t even speak verbally. But she agrees. She’s not sure she agrees with all of his implications, but he’s right. Until Adrien shapes up, it’s better if she keeps her distance.

If Ross has his way, she’d cut contact entirely. She can tell from how he signs it. Marinette isn’t sure Ross would even permit this meeting if he were in Marinette’s shoes, she knows he’s decided their guilt, and Adrien screwing the pooch so royally here is just confirmation of what he already believes – that Marinette’s life is better without Adrien.

Maybe that’s true. She believes in the good in him, though. She sees that he’s dealing with more than just this school drama. She’s ready to believe that he’s just trying as hard as he can to keep things at school steady and stable because he can’t handle both home and school being a wreck. She’s ready to give him one more chance. Later. Not for a while. She’ll let him get used to the new steady at Dupont so that he’s not tempted to try to drag her back again before giving him his true second chance.

“You’re too soft.” Ross signs, rolling his eyes.

Marinette sticks her tongue out at him.

He laughs. “What about them?” He signs, nodding to the rest of the class still gathered.

“Well,” Marinette says, “you all have my number. We won’t be able to hang out all the time, of course, but if we plan a little more than we used to, we should still be able to spend plenty of time together. Right?”

“Yeah, absolutely, dude.” Nino grins. “And, I can’t wait to meet all the cool new dudes you make friends with over at Solset.”

Alya makes a face. “I can. They’ll rightfully kill us for hurting Marinette.”

Ross snorts. “The only one you need to worry about is Cam.” He signs.

Marinette laughs as she relays his words to the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Vignettes" may not technically be the correct word, since every chapter is 5k words or more lol. Still, unless they're explicitly grouped (which will happen) there is at least some time between each chapter - anywhere from days to weeks.
> 
> Anyway, I know it's been a minute since "Greatest Hits" finished, but here's that continuation of the AU that I mentioned. I hope y'all enjoy it <3


	2. Heroes and Villains

“No, no, no, no, no!” Marinette screams, jumping out of her chair. “Shenanigans! I’m calling shenanigans!”

“All’s fair, love.” Arno grins wickedly at her, smugly holding up his game system.

Marinette narrows her eyes at him. “You fight dirty.”

“I did nothing illegal.” Arno counters. “My team is just better than yours. Sorry, not sorry.”

Marinette glares down at his game, and the krookodile still front and center on it. “I hate Foul Play.” Marinette hisses. “And I hate that they got rid of the steel type’s resistance to dark.”

“Mawile is still resistant because of fairy type, love, don’t blame this on typing shenanigans. I told you I’m a pokémon master.”

Marinette crosses her arms and glares, but she knows he’s right. He won, fair and square. He’s earned the title of pokémon master. _I will beat you eventually._ “Let’s move on to Mecha Strike and see who’s the master.” She sneers. “Unless you’re scared.”

“Of you and an action fighting game? Absolutely, love. Still, I won’t turn down a challenge.” Arno shrugs. “Set up the game.”

Marinette does. “I can’t believe your tactics, though.” She mutters. “You’re the most irritating trainer I’ve ever fought.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“I mean, shuckle with a red card? And your trickster sableye? You’re going to make me go grey.”

“Oh, those are favorites of mine. They stumped your brother for _months_. I’m surprised you handled them so well, though.”

“I used a klefki and an avalugg on my X team. It was the same stall and debilitate strategy for a while. I’m surprised your pair gave Tommy that much trouble.”

“I thought that was a dirty tactic.” Arno teases. “And now you tell me you did the same thing? For shame, love.”

“It _is_ dirty. When it’s used _against_ me.” Marinette sticks her tongue out at him. “Now pick up a controller. It’s time for me to earn my rightful first place back.”

“Ah, ah, ah.” Arno smirks. “I’m a pokémon master, and I know you’re unbeatable at fighting games. I think if you _truly_ want to claim first place, we have to make it a two out of three and level the playing field for our final game.”

“Oh, really?” Marinette narrows her eyes. “What did you have in mind?”

“You. Me. Arcade. Dance Dance Revolution.”

“You’re _so_ on.”

“That’s assuming you win this, of course.” Arno grins. “I know you’re the master, but I don’t plan on going down, regardless.”

“Pick a character.”

They laugh and start the fight just before the door opens and someone walks in. She doesn’t bother looking to see who it is. Ultimate Mecha Strike requires ultimate focus, and Marinette knows the only ones who’d just walk into her dorm are her family.

“Ooh.” The familiar voice purrs. “Good luck with that, dude. My sister is legendary at this game.”

“I know.” Arno says through his teeth. “I already beat her in a pokémon battle, though.”

“Shenanigans!” Marinette yells.

“It was perfectly legal strategy! That combo, though, I’m not sure about.”

“Just because you’re not good enough to pull it off doesn’t mean it’s illegal, _love_.”

“Not good enough to- oh, we’ll see about that!”

Marinette hears an amused sigh. “Yeah, sorry Arno, but-” Thomas is interrupted by the round coming to an end. “This isn’t going to last long. As I was saying.”

Arno huffs. “Round two.” He sighs. Marinette can hear in his voice that he knows what’s coming. He’s still fired up, but he knows. Round two is barely longer than round one, and Marinette emerges victorious as expected. Arno laughs, shaking his head. “Yeah, I can’t even beat Tommy at this game.”

“Our papa taught us to be the best.” Marinette says. “What can I say?”

“You can say when we’re going to the arcade to finish this.”

Thomas clears his throat, drawing Marinette and Arno’s attention. “While I’m sure you two would tear up the arcade, you can’t today.”

“What?” Marinette asks. “Why not?”

“Because I came here to let you know about this S.O.S. from Cam. Check it out.”

Arno puts his controller down first, so he’s the one that catches the phone tossed at him. “What’s… wait, really?”

“Really, really.” Thomas nods.

Marinette leans in close to look at the phone. It’s a message from Camille to all of them. Marinette must not have noticed it on her own phone because of the competition. The message says that Chloé Bourgeois is on campus, escorted by Nino as a show of faith, and that she says she wants to apologize to Marinette.

“This has got to be fake.” Marinette says.

“I don’t think so.” Arno says. “Cam could tell if she was lying.”

“But… _why_?”

Arno and Thomas both shrug. “It’s up to you, sis.” Thomas says. “You want to go find out, or do you want us to get rid of her?”

Marinette purses her lips. On one hand, it’s Chloé. On the other, Marinette hasn’t seen Chloé as that evil she once was for a while now. Chloé put an astonishing amount of effort into exposing Lila, all for Marinette’s sake (she thinks), and though her attitude is rotten she hasn’t been hostile almost since she made the decision to be worthy of the Queen Bee title. Chloé has earned at least a talk.

In fact, since Chloé didn’t come to Marinette’s awkward goodbye apology circle, Marinette has been wanting a chance to talk to Chloé for real. She’s happy to oblige if Chloé is going out of her way to start that conversation. “Where is she? Let’s go see her.”

The boys are kind enough to walk her there. Sitting on the wide stone railing in front of the theatre, Camille and Chloé sit facing each other. There’s tension in the air, clearly, but this place is firmly Camille’s turf, and Chloé, while aggravated, doesn’t seem to be looking for a fight. Still, Marinette rushes up to them before anything can get out of hand.

“Chloé!” She exclaims. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here!”

Chloé huffs. “Yes, well, I… whatever. I came here to apologize.” Chloé keeps her arms crossed and her body turned away. “Not for Lila. I didn’t do anything wrong, then. The stuff before, I mean. I’m sorry about… you know. Bullying you, or whatever.”

Marinette bites her lip. She isn’t sure what she expected from Chloé, but despite what she was told a genuine apology certainly isn’t it. Beside her, Thomas raises his brow. “Are you for real?” He asks.

“Of course, I am, Dupain-Cheng! Why would I be here if I wasn’t?”

“Huh. I just think it’s funny.” He says. “Why apologize to Marinette?”

Chloé’s nails dig into her arms. “I don’t have to explain myself to you. I came to apologize, and now I have. Take it or leave it, it doesn’t matter.”

“I accept your apology, Chloé.” Marinette says.

“You do?” Thomas makes a face. “No offense, sis, but, why?”

“Because I do.” Marinette giggles. “I know Chloé has been working really hard, so I accept her apology. I wanted to thank you again, too, by the way. Even though I didn’t end up staying, it was really nice of you to put so much effort into exposing Lila.”

Chloé sniffs and tosses her hair. She stands a bit straighter, prouder. “Of course, it was. What do you expect?”

“But, I’m not the only one you bullied.” Marinette says with a small smile. “Not the only one even of my family. I accept your apology, and I’m ready to forgive you, but I can’t until you apologize to Tommy and Cam, too.”

“She actually did apologize to me.” Camille says, raising her hand idly. “It was really weird.”

Marinette giggles. “Well, good.”

Eyes turn back to Chloé, and she’s staring at Marinette with her jaw on the floor. “Wait, really? You’re just going to forgive me? Just like that?”

“Not yet. You need to apologize to my brother first.”

“Yeah, whatever. I’m sorry. Are you serious?”

“What’s so unbelievable?” Marinette tilts her head.

“I made your lives _horrible_! I was a total nightmare! How can you just…”

Thomas sighs deeply. “It’s been a long time now since I’ve suffered Chloé’s full Chloé-ness. Marinette says you’re better, and you’re clearly not the same brat as when we were kids. So, what the heck? I’ll put you on probation. Tentatively forgiven.”

Camille snorts. “Not a chance in hell. I don’t forgive. Sorry. Still, Tommy’s right. We can all see that you’re different. For that, I’ll give you a chance. You don’t need to be afraid to step on campus until you screw up again. That’s as merciful as I can stomach.”

Marinette can’t decide if Chloé looks starry-eyed or terrified. “Are you serious?” Chloé quietly asks again. “I thought you guys of all people would… never forgive me.”

Marinette giggles. “It’s true that you haven’t been very nice to any of us, but anyone with eyes can see that you’re trying to do better. I don’t think you’ve caused an akuma in over a month, at least.”

“Twenty-three days, actually.” Chloé winces.

“And you’re apologizing. The old Chloé would never do that.”

Chloé kicks at the pavement. “I just want to be worthy of my Miraculous. And Lila was… a wake-up call, too.”

Camille frowns. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, it’s just that when I decided to be a Queen Bee Ladybug could be proud of, I did what I thought made me a hero, but… Lila gave me some… perspective, I guess. I didn’t actually know how to be a hero. What I thought was important turned out not to be, and things I never thought about are.”

That checks out, in Marinette’s mind. While Chloé did get better after her first true mission with the bee Miraculous, she was always slipping back into old habits. After Lila took root, though, things seemed to quieten down with her. Marinette almost missed it because she thought of Lila as so much more of a threat, but there was a reason Chloé fell off the radar for big threats at school. “Like what?” Marinette asks.

“Like…” Chloé grits her teeth. “Like I’ve been treating Sabrina horribly. When Lila first showed up, I knew she was a bad guy. I wanted to take her down, because heroes take down the bad guys, but then… she tricked Sabrina into following her. I saw what she made Sabrina do. Carry her lunch tray, her bags, her books. Do her homework for her. And I… well, Sabrina yelled at me. I was livid, of course, I was sure that it was just Lila talking. And it was – Sabrina would never have done that if Lila hadn’t put her up to it. But… she was also right. Once I calmed down, it bugged me until I realized it. All that stuff I was calling Lila a villain for doing is exactly what I’ve been doing.

“I always thought heroes should be worshipped. They _should_ get special treatment. I thought what Sabrina did for me was okay because I’m powerful and later because I considered myself a hero. Heroes _are_ _better_ , so they deserve better. But… Sabrina didn’t see it that way. Even if it was Lila talking, I know some part of Sabrina feels that way for real. A hero and a tyrant look the same from below, the way I was thinking of them.”

Chloé stands proud, as she always does, but her face is flushed, and she’s turned standoffishly away from them. “Oh, Chloé.” Marinette smiles and steps forward to give her a hug. She can feel Chloé stiffen in her arms. “You still have a ways to go, but for what it’s worth, I like the person you’re becoming.”

“You… do?” Chloé is stiff as a board and her voice sounds brittle.

“Of course. The hero Chloé Bourgeois is someone I’d be honored to call a friend. You’ve already saved me once.”

Chloé relaxes slowly, and Marinette lets her go. “I don’t deserve that.” Chloé shakes her head. “I didn’t even help. You still left.”

Marinette sighs. “Chloé, I left because I feel more supported here. After what you did, it wasn’t about Lila anymore. It was always more than just her, but…” She shakes her head. “I left because it was what’s best for me. And I stand by that. Up until the end, Lila didn’t even hurt me all that badly. It was always our classmates dismissing me that hurt. That’s what made me leave.”

Chloé stares at her with wide eyes. “So… there was never any chance to get you to stay.”

“I’m sorry. I wish there were. I thought there was, until you dealt with Lila. But I had you guys, and these guys,” she gestures to Chloé and Nino, and then to Camille, Arno, and Thomas, “all right there, and I just… felt it. I felt what was right for me.”

“I see.” Chloé fidgets for a moment, toeing the earth beneath her feet. “So… If you’ve forgiven me… how are things with the others?”

“I’ve forgiven them, too.” Marinette says honestly. “They made a mistake. I don’t blame them for that.”

“Even though they pushed you here?” Chloé uncharacteristically bites her lip. “Did _I_ push you here?”

“No. You didn’t.” Chloé stares, so Marinette elaborates. “It’s like… with them, I thought I could rely on them. All this made me realize how little they actually support me. It’s not that they don’t at all, or that Lila pulled them away, or anything like that. They just don’t support me as much as I would expect from my best friends. They never really did. It’s not their fault, just a bad match.” Marinette cringes a little when she sees Nino, standing off in the background, wince. “That’s why I moved. You, though, we were never friends to start with. All I got from you was improvement.”

“So, it’s different expectations.” Chloé says. “Because I was horrible to start with.”

“I suppose.” Marinette says.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Camille says.

Chloé manages to glare at Camille before her gaze softens again. It turns to Thomas. “And what about you? You didn’t seem to like my classmates much when you were there.”

Thomas shrugs. “It doesn’t much matter what I think. My sister is perfectly capable of making her own decisions. And none of them, except Lila, will hurt Marinette on purpose. That much, I believe. So long as that’s true, I’m not going to interfere in Marinette’s social life if she doesn’t ask me to.”

Chloé purses her lips and stands a little taller as she examines him. “Still,” She says, “now that Marinette’s here, you must see them more often.”

“On occasion. To answer your question, no, I don’t forgive them. They didn’t support my sister, and unlike you, this isn’t something they’ve spent time thinking about and correcting. They’re the same people who let Marinette feel alone. The only reason I can tentatively forgive you is because you’re not the same person who bullied us back then.”

“Hm.” Chloé hums and turns to Camille and Arno. “What about you two?”

“I don’t forgive, and I don’t forget.” Camille says. “The best those guys can hope for from me is toleration. For Marinette’s sake, they have that for now.”

Arno covers his face. “My friends are crazy.” He mutters. Chloé looks to him, though, so he eventually answers. “The only one that did anything wrong is that Adrien kid. All the others were just tricked. Like Marinette said, it’s not their fault that they aren’t as compatible as they thought they were.” He shrugs. “Some people do better with friends who aren’t quite as ride or die as we are, love. My sister is that way. That doesn’t make any of them wrong.”

Chloé frowns. “So, do you forgive Adrien?”

Arno shakes his head with a sad smile. “Not yet, love. He hasn’t even apologized yet. Until he can acknowledge what he did wrong, I can’t just forgive him like that. But, like Tommy said, my opinion doesn’t matter. Why’re you asking?”

“Because…” Chloé hesitates. Her eyes dart to the ground and her teeth flash to worry at her lip for just a moment. “You guys are good. I’m still… learning what good is. I just wanted to hear what you thought.”

Marinette watches her in silence for a moment. Her family and Nino all watch her. After a while, Marinette asks, “Well, what do you think?”

Chloé frowns for a long minute. “I don’t want to believe that Adrien is unforgivable. I always thought he was the model for what’s good, and he’s always stood by me.” She sighs. “But I think that might be why he’s not as good as I thought. He stood by me at my worst, and he supported Lila at hers. Not to mention… whatever happened just before you left. Sabrina told me about it but, honestly, I still can’t wrap my head around it.” She sighs, and then she shakes her head and fixes her posture. “But I really don’t care about the others. We’re not friends, anyway, so what do I care if they deserve forgiveness or not? That’s all your business.”

“What about Sabrina?” Marinette prods. “She’s your friend.”

Chloé snorts. “She’s basically my servant. I think I need to work on being a real friend before judging her choices.”

Marinette, honestly, is astounded. She smiles widely at Chloé, and spies everyone but Camille doing the same.

“What?” Chloé asks, making a face. “You all are looking at me weird.”

It’s Camille who answers her. “When did you grow up?” She asks. Marinette’s smile widens when she sees Camille smirk. A friendly smirk, not the wicked one she likes so much.

“Ugh, shut up! I don’t need this!”

Marinette laughs. “It’s a fair question. Honestly, I’ve been so concerned about Lila that I kind of forgot to watch out for you. You’ve come a long way, and I hardly noticed until now.”

Chloé snorts. “Like I need you watching over me to get better! I’m Chloé Bourgeois! I can do whatever I set my mind to!”

“I didn’t mean to imply that.” Marinette giggles. “I just mean I’m really impressed.”

Marinette giggles even harder when she sees Chloé’s cheeks redden. “O-oh. Well, of course you are.”

Things lull into a calm quiet after that. As Marinette is pondering where to go from here, Nino steps up beside Chloé. “Hey, dude. This might be weird, or whatever… actually it’s totally weird, but my best bro is still all up in whatever he’s in and Alya still won’t face me and I know things are still awkward with Sabrina, so… maybe we could hang out at school? I want to see this new Chloé.” He smiles. “She seems cool.”

Chloé looks him up and down and opens her mouth but quickly shuts it again. “That… sounds nice.” She says eventually.

“That’s a great idea!” Marinette exclaims. “And we can all hang out together, too.”

“Sure thing, dudette.” Nino tilts his head towards her. “If Chloé wants to.”

Chloé hesitates, and then smiles softly. “I… would like that.”

* * *

It happens much later than Marinette expects. For a while, she lets herself believe things are back to normal. She always expected it would be, of course. Chat Noir never stays angry with her long. She doesn’t know if Master Fu has gotten through to him or if he’s just sunk back into his delusion, but either way the recent akuma have been fine. Chat Noir admittedly seems a little out of it and behaves awkwardly, so Marinette assumes he’s adjusting to Master Fu’s lessons and trying to figure out their new dynamic without romantic love muddling things.

Marinette gets her hopes up that Chat is learning. So, when she shows up to the akuma attack and he’s more testy than usual, she doesn’t think too much about it. “Late as usual, my lady.” He spits.

“Yeah.” She winces. “Sorry about that. What’s the situation?”

“I’m sure you can figure it out. You’re the _hero_.”

“Cha-?” Marinette is cut off by the akuma himself and has to leap away to avoid her. As much as Marinette wants to question Chat Noir, the akuma is quite intent on getting her Miraculous and Chat Noir is only half-heartedly providing a pitiful attempt at a distraction, so she just doesn’t have the time to spare.

Marinette does figure it out, though there are a few close calls when she almost gets trapped. The collars the akuma throws and the dogs around the battlefield are fairly self-explanatory, but Marinette very nearly gets collared herself before she realizes that the collars are coming from the bracelets on the akuma’s wrists.

It takes her even longer to figure out that the akuma is in a ring on the akuma’s hand. _Great._ Marinette thinks. Small things so securely attached to the akuma, like rings, are usually the hardest to get a hold of. She can’t just grab it with her yo-yo and call it a day.

Still, Marinette doesn’t think too hard about Chat’s behavior. He’s out of line, of course, but he’s been out of sorts since Master Fu started talking to him. Marinette expects his moodiness. She could take it at a better time, but he’s still supporting her, if not as much as she’d like.

But then, in the middle of the melee while he’s supposed to be distracting all the dogs, he just takes off. Marinette is confused and angry at first, until she realizes that he’s approaching a civilian. She calms down and reassesses, falling back into the defensive so that the dogs can’t sneak up on her while she’s fighting the akuma. Once Chat gets the civilian out of here, she’ll be able to turn the situation around again.

It takes longer than she expects, though, and the next brief chance she gets to look over to them, she’s taken aback by what she sees.

It’s Ross, scowling at Chat Noir as Chat scowls right back. Neither of them look like they’re going anywhere anytime soon, and Marinette knows she needs help, so she retreats, snagging Ross with her yo-yo along the way to pull him to the relative safety of the rooftops. Chat Noir follows.

“What is going on?” Marinette hisses. “Chat, you were supposed to get him to safety!” She winces slightly at the look on Ross’ face. That same looks she’s seen once before. As Arno described it, “like a momma wolf with her cubs in a corner.” It’s terror, pure and simple, but the kind of terror where he has no other option left but to fight, even knowing he can’t win. That clenched jaw, that wild gaze, it stings Marinette deep in her heart. “Sorry for grabbing you so suddenly.” She says to him, realizing the most likely reason for his state.

“I was going to!” Chat argues. “Right after he tells me why his friend thought it was okay to punch a hero!”

Ross curls his lip and raises his hands to sign. “You can’t understand me, anyway.”

Marinette sighs. After dragging her hand down her face, she says, “Chat, no matter what his friend did, that’s no excuse to leave him in danger in the middle of an akuma attack.” She turns to Ross and starts signing along as she talks. She knows Ross can understand her perfectly, but she’s in the habit while he’s around just to keep in practice, and besides that Ladybug has no reason, upon seeing him use sign language, to assume he’s not deaf. “And you, sorry again for grabbing you suddenly. Are you alright?”

Ross’ eyes widen. “Yeah.” He signs. He bites his lip and his expression changes. It’s more appraising now as he looks her up and down. “Don’t worry about it. I appreciate the save.”

“Right.” Marinette nods.

“You know sign language, my lady?” Chat asks.

Marinette ignores him. Instead, she summons her lucky charm. _A whistle, huh? Or maybe…_ She takes a peek over the edge of the building. It’s not tall, but none of the dogs can get up to them. The akuma himself is nowhere to be seen, though.

“There you are!”

Marinette jumps. The akuma appears on the other side of their rooftop, catching all of them by surprise and punting Marinette over the edge into the street below.

“Ladybug!”

She barely hears Chat’s scream over the cacophony from the dogs all around her. There’s too many of them. She’s swarmed, and by the time she thinks to use her lucky charm that thought is cut down by two different things working against her. First, one of the dogs has closed its jaws around her arm – it’s quickly joined by a multitude of others all working together to pin her down. Second, in her surprise and the impact from being hit so hard, she dropped the darn thing all the way up on that rooftop.

She struggles, but it’s no use. Chat Noir fights the akuma one-on-one, and Marinette can only assume Ross has been collared and turned into a dog. There’s no easy escape from the roof. _Great. I meant to save him but ended up just making him a sitting duck._

Chat Noir is thrown into the opposite building. He’s out for at least a few moments. Enough time for the akuma to jump down and lean over Marinette. “I’ll take these.” The akuma growls, reaching for her earrings.

For a moment, Marinette thinks that’s it. Chat is dazed and she’s pinned. But at the very last moment, just as the akuma’s fingers brush her earrings, all the dogs suddenly let her go.

The akuma is distracted, as well, and turns to see what has the dogs’ attention, and when the dogs start to clear out, giving her a bit more space to move, that’s the opening Marinette needs to throw him off of her, slip the ring off his hand, and throw it to Chat Noir, who has recovered just enough to catch it and cataclysm the thing.

Marinette cleanses the butterfly before allowing herself a moment to turn and see what has saved her. Disgruntled and a little ruffled – his jacket is askew on his shoulders like he has just moved frantically and shifted it – Ross purses his lips and walks carefully around the dogs to approach her. He hands her the small object he’s holding. A red, black-spotted whistle. Specifically, a dog whistle.

With a smile, Marinette takes it from him. “Thank you.” She says, signing too. She throws the charm into the air and cleanses everything, returning all the dogs to their normal human forms and repairing what damage they caused.

Ross just waves her off. “Glad I could help.” He signs nonchalantly. “See you around, hero.”

Marinette giggles. Ross is the only person she’s ever met who acts so apathetic to meeting and saving Ladybug. Though, admittedly, not quite so many have the chance to save her. Usually, it’s the other way around. “Hey, how did you get down so fast?” She calls after him.

He turns back to her. “Carefully.” He signs with a smirk. “I can climb.”

That’s more concerning to her than it probably should be, but nonetheless Marinette is thankful for his skill. A lot of the dogs ran after him, which gave her the opening to flip the akuma. If he’d been unreachable, there’s a good chance the dogs might have turned right back to her before she could get away. The chance was there, and she kind of wishes he’d have taken it – better for him to stay safe – but nonetheless him being on the ground could be what gave her the victory.

Still, she wonders how he became so good at scaling buildings. Maybe he just hung down and dropped. It isn’t that high, all things considered. It’s perfectly manageable. Still, most people would be scared to do that when they don’t have magic protecting them.

“My lady,” Marinette is brought out of her thoughts when Chat Noir approaches, “pound it?”

She smiles. “Right.” She shakes her head and meets his fist with hers. “Pound it.”

Chat Noir huffs. “What is so interesting about that guy?” He crosses his arms. “You sure do seem concerned about him.”

“He’s a civilian who had to get involved in an akuma battle. Of course, I’m concerned about him.” Marinette rolls her eyes.

Chat makes a face. “Well, as long as I don’t have to worry about him. What’d he say, anyway?”

Marinette purses her lips. “Nothing odd. Why?”

“And why do you know sign language? Is your boyfriend deaf or something?”

Marinette sighs. “Chat, you know that I can’t tell you that.”

Chat growls. “Look, my lady, I know you’ve got a really kind heart. I love that about you. But you should really watch out for people like that guy.”

“People like that guy?” Marinette echoes. “What on earth is _that_ supposed to mean?”

Chat shrugs. “It’s just a warning. You can date whoever you want until we beat Hawkmoth and get together. I wont judge you for a few flings.”

“ _Excuse me_?!”

“But guys like that will use their disabilities to get you to pity them. I’ve already seen one just like him trick my friend into making a huge mistake because she fell for his shtick. I know a girl who lies about disabilities all the time to manipulate people, too.”

Marinette grits her teeth. “Chat Noir, I’m warning you right now. Watch your mouth.”

“I know it’s not serious between you and your guy, but you should still be careful not to let him take advantage of you.”

Marinette has to take a few deep breaths. Her gut is roiling. Even after all her many rejections, she’s never wanted to punch him quite as much as this moment. _The nerve._ She clenches her fist and her jaw. _How dare you._

Chat Noir’s miraculous beeps, drawing both of their attentions. “For your sake, Chat,” Marinette growls, “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that. Get out of here.”

He scurries away, as ordered, leaving Marinette to simmer.

 _So, back in his delusion, then._ She sighs. _And now he hates the disabled. What wonderful character development. I’m going to have to tell Master Fu about this, aren’t I?_

_Maybe Tikki’ll help._

The pit in her gut digs itself deeper as she makes her way back to her dorm. Every twitch of her muscles shifts more earth away until she collapses on her bed feeling vertigo. Tikki is quiet.

It’s one thing that Chat hasn’t let go of his fantasy of them being together. Marinette honestly doesn’t expect him to just let it go. He’s held that flame for a long time now, and it’s taken Master Fu’s intervention for even a hope of him letting it go, so she knows it’ll take a while for him to let go completely. And the problem is that he _does_ make progress. Ninety percent of the time, he’s her reliable partner. It’s just that other ten percent that he turns into a different person. Even then, the worst of him has been slowly coming to terms with reality for a while, too. First, he accepts that they can’t have a relationship without revealing themselves, then he accepts that they can’t reveal themselves until they beat Hawk Moth, and today he’s accepted that Marinette is free to pursue whoever she wants because they aren’t together.

He just still hasn’t let go of the “yet.”

That’s what makes the situation so horrible. If he were always so problematic – if he pouts and refuses to help unless she “admits her love for him” or dogs her about it every attack, then Marinette wouldn’t struggle with the possibilities. But he doesn’t. He only really bothers her about it when something sets him off.

Then again, those triggers are… questionable. She understands his issue when Camille punched him and warned him away from her. Even if Camille wasn’t totally wrong, she was still very aggressive about it. He got defensive, and he let things escalate, and he was specifically challenged on his love for Ladybug, anyway. But just _seeing_ Ross set him off into another tantrum, to the point that he prioritized a one-sided argument with a man he can’t even understand over getting a civilian to safety. The incident with Camille was almost a month ago now, so it’s hardly any excuse for that kind of behavior.

And then after the battle… Marinette shakes her head. She just stares at her ceiling, not comprehending the world around her. _Talking about him like that was completely out of line._ She thinks. Even the recollection of it has her blood boiling. _And who does he think he is assuming he knows anything about my fake boyfriend? Honestly, Ross would be a vastly better boyfriend than Chat, nowadays._

She sighs. _Well, I know exactly who he thinks he is. He thinks he’s my boyfriend. Or,_ intended _or whatever._ She sighs again, deeper than before. _I want to give him more time. It’s Master Fu’s decision, anyway, but… he just put a civilian in danger_ and _left me to fight alone for longer than necessary because of a personal grudge over an incident almost a month ago with someone who wasn’t even there. That’s… not a good sign. Not to mention those really concerning assumptions about people with disabilities._

“Tikki?” Marinette asks quietly.

“What is it, Marinette?”

Marinette turns her head to look Tikki in the eyes. “Do you think about what Master Fu said before? About maybe needing to find a new Chat Noir?”

Tikki hums quietly. “Do you?”

Marinette groans. “I’m just… thinking about what happened. Should we tell Master Fu? Do you think he knows?”

“I… well, I am going to tell him.” Tikki says. Marinette sits up to stare wide-eyed at her. “It’s part of the reassessment.” Tikki admits. “Master Fu asked me to keep an eye on him. He probably already knows, but Plagg and I are supposed to report anything he does that we find concerning.”

Marinette purses her lips. “Can you tell me what you’re going to say was so concerning?”

“Marinette…”

“I know. I know what _I_ found concerning. I’m just curious.”

Tikki sighs and settles on Marinette’s knee. “In short? There’s no telling how long he would have abandoned that battle for if you hadn’t intervened. He was arguing with Ross, who can’t actually talk back to him – that’s less of a Miraculous issue and more of a personal one, honestly.” Tikki makes a face. “He hasn’t given up his obsession with you, and he acted like he has some sort of bone to pick with mute people.” She pauses for a moment. “That one is scary. He never acted like that before, but if he keeps going down that path… he’s already forgotten to get one boy to safety because of personal issues. Prejudice makes a very poor hero.”

Marinette sighs again. “Yeah. Good summary.” Her head hangs low and her voice sinks even lower. “What do you think is going to happen?”

Tikki is quiet for a moment. Marinette watches her fidget as she mulls over the question. “I don’t think any of us are quite ready to give up on Chat Noir, but… I don’t know if you’ve given any thought to the temporary heroes.”

“The temporary heroes?” Marinette frowns. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, if Chat becomes less helpful, or even if we just need one of them, have you thought about whether you still trust your old friends with the Miraculous?”

“Do I… What?” Marinette gasps. “Are you serious? I would never replace them over something like this! I know I moved, but… they’re good heroes.”

“It’s just something to think about. You might need them before this is all resolved.” There’s an ancient edge to Tikki’s voice, a warning from someone wise. Marinette doesn’t like the thought, but she knows it’s best for her to listen.

“You might be right.” Marinette admits. The atmosphere is heavy. Too heavy. “Speaking of, though, Ross was pretty cool out there, getting all those dogs’ attention.”

Tikki smiles enigmatically. “Yes, he was very brave.”

“If he got a Miraculous, which do you think it’d be?” Marinette giggles a little, thinking about it. “It’s almost too bad there’s no wolf. He strikes me as a wolf.” As Tikki giggles along with her, Marinette thinks a bit more about the idea. “Although, I hate to say it, but he might be a liability if he can’t talk to us. I can understand him just fine, but Chat can’t. As far as I know, none of the others would, either.”

“It would be more difficult for him than others, that’s true.” Tikki says. “But I don’t think you should rule him out. Most of your actual talking during a battle is banter anyway, not anything super important, and it’s not like he doesn’t have any other way to get your attention. If you ever feel like he’s the best choice for a Miraculous, don’t let his disability stop you.” Tikki grins. “He’s really loyal, and very brave. I think he’d make a great hero.”

Marinette smiles and lays back. Her mind goes to all the times he’s stood between her and danger. They haven’t even known each other long, but he’s always right there when she needs him. From all the stuff with Lila, to her good-bye with the class, even to stepping between her and Chat Noir. “Yeah.” She says. _Maybe he’d make a good turtle._ She chuckles. _Nah, Nino’s the greatest turtle. I can’t take that from him._ “I think he would. What about Tommy?”

“Ooh!” Tikki chirps excitedly. “I have ideas for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 Dec. Edit: Added accent mark to Chloé's name. For some reason, this chapter didn't have them.


	3. Distance

For what seems like the thousandth time, Marinette collapses into her bed with a chilling weight in her chest. Things at Solset are going well. Extremely well, actually. Marinette is liked by pretty much everyone, and she has her family with her whenever she needs them.

She just can’t help but feel like she’s missing out on things, though. Yesterday, it was a charity project. Her old classmates all got together and participated in an effort to clean the city. The day before that, Marinette caught pictures on Alya’s social media showing her, Mylène, Ivan, and Max at the arcade together. The day before that Alix texted her to let her know about an art project that she and Nathanaël did together with Nino.

Those are just the start of a long line of things she’s missed because she’s just not around anymore. And, of course, she does things herself. She’s not alone any of those days. She spends all of them with her brother and Arno, or with Camille, or with Ross or with another classmate. Or she just enjoys the quiet and works on her own things. Now that she has her sewing machine, she’s been throwing herself into some projects she’s been itching to start since she’s gotten to Solset.

She’s not alone, but when she looks at her phone or computer and sees all the things her friends are doing without her, things she didn’t even know they were doing, she feels lonely.

She should expect this, really. When she first moved, they spent so much time trying to arrange times to hang out that she practically spent all her time over at her usual hang-out spots anyway. Now that the novelty has worn off and they all get used to not seeing each other so often, those meet-ups have gotten more and more infrequent.

Now, as the days pass by, Marinette finds herself shutting herself in her room more often. She throws herself in her design work and her sewing. She has an important dress to make for Camille for that charity gala coming up, after all, and she’s been meaning to make _something_ for Ross, if only she can figure out what he’ll like. And she went a while without her sewing machine. Marinette did work on a few small projects in the interim, but now that she has it back she really wants to put it to work.

That’s what she says, anyway. She knows the hole in her chest. She knows what haunts her like a cold fog, even as she works herself to the bone. She’s lonely. Or, more precisely, she misses her friends.

But this is her decision. She made it, so she needs to accept the consequences. She always knew she wouldn’t have as much time with her friends as she used to. Besides, it’s not like she hasn’t made friends at Solset. She’s not alone.

She’s not.

There are just moments, a lot of them, when she pokes herself with a needle and bites her lip a little harder than normal and catches sight of Tikki’s large eyes focused on her with concern and she feels a little bit like she is.

Until now, she hasn’t given it much thought. She just feels the pangs and moves on. It’s her decision, after all. These are just the consequences of it. It’s hard to dismiss it, though, when her brother knocks at her door.

She opens it and takes a step back. He leans on the doorframe and gives her a soft smile. “How are you doing, sis?”

Marinette crosses her arms and purses her lips. “I’m fine. Why?”

He shrugs. “You’ve been quiet recently. It hasn’t really been that long since all that stuff at your old school. I just want to make sure you spending less and less time out and about is you settling in and not something happening with your friends.”

The insinuation sucker-punches Marinette. She’s not fighting with them or anything, but the mention from her brother’s lips brings forth that ache in her.

As much as Marinette wants to insist that nothing is wrong, her brother and their friends aren’t idiots. No doubt the rest of them have noticed that Marinette is spending more time at Solset. Specifically, in her room. That ordinarily wouldn’t be alarming but given how enthusiastic everyone was about meeting up often to keep in touch, and how most of Marinette’s friends are still on thin ice for everything before, she knows they’ll all be concerned.

And he’s her brother. If she can’t talk to family, who can she talk to? There’s no point in worrying him and the others any more than is necessary. So, she sighs and waves him in and takes a seat on her bed. “Nothing happened.” Marinette starts. “I guess I’m just feeling the distance. I knew I wouldn’t be able to spend as much time with them as before, but… I don’t know. I miss them.”

“Ah.” Thomas scoots up next to her and wraps his arm around her shoulders. “That makes sense. How can I help?”

“I’m not sure you can.” She smiles at him. “But thanks. I think I just have to get used to it.”

Thomas frowns and hums softly for a moment. “Why don’t I call Arno? He’s moved around a bunch. He might have some tips to make it a little easier.”

“Sure.” Marinette has to admit he has a point. She really should have thought of asking Arno about it earlier. But it’s not like it’s anything unbearable. She can handle it. She knows she can.

Thomas sends out a text and sits with her until Arno comes knocking at the door. He bounds in with his dazzling smile and holds a hand out to Marinette dramatically. “Come on, love.” Arno winks. “Places to go, people to see. You know how it is.”

Marinette giggles as she takes his hand and lets him pull her to her feet. “Where and who, exactly?” She asks.

“A favorite place of mine.” Arno snickers. “With some people you know, and some you don’t. Honestly, love, I was going to surprise you with this, anyway, but now I’m hearing you’re lonely?”

Marinette only hesitates for a moment before she nods. Arno has already pulled her halfway out of the dorm.

“Don’t worry. I get it. I get lonely real easily, you know. And moving around so much, I know how it feels to miss your friends.” Once outside in the sunlight, Arno stops for a moment and looks at her seriously. “I won’t lie. It’ll take time. Maybe a lot of it. I’m more used to it than you are, so…” He shrugs. “But something I’ve noticed? When you move away from people, you miss them, naturally, but part of why you miss them is that your group suddenly became so much smaller. You spend a lot more time alone, so you’re lonely, and because you miss the people you love, you isolate yourself even more.”

Marinette bites her lip and averts her gaze. He’s not wrong, she thinks. She _does_ spend more time inside nowadays than she ever used to. Akuma included. She spends a lot of time with her family, but that’s still just three people compared to the whole class and more she had before. It used to be that her quiet days to relax were the times she spent all day with her family. Now, she’s calling that socializing. She didn’t realize, but it’s hard to argue when Arno lays it out so clearly.

“Now, I can’t promise this is the best method for you, or anything, but what I’ve started doing whenever I move somewhere new is, I go out and make a bunch of new friends. If you have more people to talk to and hang out with, then you spend less time being lonely. How many new friends have you made since you started going to school here?”

Marinette groans quietly. “Uh, there’s Elizabeth.”

“That’s my sister, love. Family doesn’t count.”

“Margot and Sebastian.”

“Good! Who else?”

Marinette bites her tongue. She can feel her face warming and she ducks her head. “…Does Chloé count?”

“Wait, seriously? That’s it?” Arno gasps. “Oh, love, no wonder you’re lonely. You had a mountain of friends back at Dupont! Obviously, you can’t replace them, but when you’re used to talking to so many people all the time, you need a bigger friend group than our little squad. I mean, who was your main group back at your old school?”

“It was me and Alya. Then Nino, and I guess Adrien. He’s really busy, but he’s Nino’s best friend so a lot of the time it was us four.”

“Now imagine how you’d feel if you didn’t have any friends besides them.”

Marinette winces.

“Exactly, love. You and me, we’re not like the others, you know? We’re butterflies.” He grins again and winks. “Ross and Cam and your brother, they’re really comfortable with just a few close friends. That doesn’t work for us. I know coming to a new place and making new friends is scary, but it’s what we have to do to be happy, right love?”

“Speaking of my brother, should we wait for him?”

“Oh, no, this’ll take all evening. You know he has that thing later.” Arno waves her off. He’s bouncing again and leading her by the hand towards the edge of campus. “He knows where we’re going. I told you I was planning to surprise you with it, right?”

Marinette giggles because Arno is always so adorable when he gets excited. Also, she’s touched that he pays attention to that kind of thing. “Yeah.” She says. “Thanks, Arno.”

“Don’t even mention it, love. As I said, I was planning this anyway. Besides, I know how it feels. Sometimes I still get kind of…” He shakes his head, chuckling all the while. “I don’t want to see you fall into the same depression I did. You came here because your old friends made you feel lonely back there. I can’t _not_ do everything I can to make sure you aren’t lonely here.”

All that’s well and good, but Marinette finds herself hung up on that middle bit. “Arno? What do you mean?”

“Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about.” Arno grins. “I was depressed for a long time. Still feel it, sometimes, but it’s not so bad now. You know. Making friends and leaving. Missing everyone.” He shrugs. Never once does his dazzling smile fall from his face, but Marinette is concerned enough to look closer. Because this isn’t something to smile and laugh about, and because that smile is just a little _too_ permanent. His expression is usually always bright, but it shifts appropriately to the situation, genuine and open. It’s a little disturbing to her, how his smile now just barely misses reaching his eyes. Arno would give Adrien’s false smile a run for its money, and that smile is literally a moneymaker. “Stopped seeing the point, after a while. For a few years, all I had was Mom, Eliza, and the _cutest_ little stuffed otter you’ve ever seen. Took a lot to get me to open up again.” He turns to grin at her. “Still a work in progress sometimes, depending on the day.” He winks. “But it’s well worth the effort.”

“Arno…” Marinette chokes a little over her words.

“Hey, love.” He pauses his walk to turn to her once more. “No crying on me, okay? I told you I’m a sympathetic crier. If you cry, I’ll cry, and then we’ll spend all evening here crying instead of with our friends.” He chuckles. “Seriously, don’t act so surprised. Did you really think I’m the only one in our group without a tragic backstory?”

That pulls an unwilling chuckle out of Marinette.

“Look.” Arno sighs, but his smile just softens into something a little more real instead of dropping altogether. “It’s nothing I’m ashamed of. Actually, in some ways I’m grateful for it. Part of healing, and fighting it, was training myself to see the good in things. I mean, I still have no guarantee that I won’t need to move again this summer, or the next. I honestly don’t know how long I’ll have to get to know you or to be with Tommy. But you know what?”

Marinette worries her lip. “What?”

“That little voice in my head, telling me that means all this is worthless?” Arno looks around dramatically and leans in close to Marinette’s ear to whisper. “He’s a Lila.” Arno chuckles. “We don’t listen to Lilas, do we?”

“They’re the worst.” Marinette agrees.

Arno beams at her. “And you know the good thing about this Lila?”

Marinette frowns. “No? What could possibly be good about it?”

Arno leans a little closer again to whisper. “He can’t talk to anyone but me.” Arno pulls back, smiling. “That means if I don’t believe him, no one does. He doesn’t have any power.”

Despite the feeling in her chest, Arno joking like this still makes her laugh.

“There’s that smile, love. Keep smiling for me, will you? It makes ignoring my Lila a lot easier, you know?” With a wink, he takes her hand again and leads her down the sidewalk once more.

Marinette follows, not putting up any fuss. Arno is right, after all. She isn’t nearly as outgoing with her current classmates as she was with her old ones. Whatever Arno has planned for her, she trusts that it’s going to be good.

Although, his admission still rattles Marinette. Arno – bright, optimistic, sparkling Arno – is the last person Marinette would suspect of struggling with depression of all things. She knows he won’t lie to her about how he’s doing with it, so he must be pretty okay, but… she got a glimpse past his façade today. She didn’t even know he had it in him to _have_ a façade before now. Deep down, a part of her worries about how much of his bubbly behavior is just overcompensating for how he’s really feeling.

If there’s one thing she’s sure of, though, as she walks down the street watching him skip ahead and pull her along, it’s that he feels very deeply. She’s been told she’s the same way, so she relates to him that way. She can’t even imagine how he must have felt with his own personal Lila haunting him, isolating him without even the overt malice or even person to blame. For years, too, he said. Marinette knows the Lila comment was mostly in jest and is just a comparison, but if he felt half as bad as Lila made Marinette feel, that’s already way, way too much. Marinette suspects Lila can’t even compare. Arno doesn’t deserve that. No one does, but especially not Arno.

If she’s allowed a second thing to be sure of, it’s that Arno is so, so much stronger than she ever suspected. She knows from experience the kind of fortitude it takes to maintain a positive attitude. Optimism is so hard when so much is working against it, and with Hawk Moth in Paris there’s more working against it than ever. Marinette struggles enough to see the bright side of things, and she knows her anxiety makes it harder sometimes, but she can’t even imagine what it takes to achieve that when working against depression.

It’s not long at all before Arno pulls her into a building. Inside, Marinette hears a voice she recognizes. Or, a scream, anyway. “No way.” Marinette gasps. “You didn’t.”

Arno giggles. “I didn’t. I’m friends with another band here. They’re all a year ahead of us, which is why you probably haven’t run into them. They told me Kitty Section would be here tonight. I wanted you to meet them for a while, and this seemed like a perfect opportunity.”

Marinette smacks herself. “I can’t believe I didn’t know Kitty Section had a gig tonight!”

Just as guilt and shame and something a little darker starts to creep up on her, Arno grabs her shoulders and steers her into the little club. “Don’t worry, love.” Arno says in her ear. “They wanted to tell you as soon as they found out. I barely got there before they could spill the surprise. Did you know Luka likes you, by the way? It’s kind of cute.”

Marinette is thinking a few thousand miles too quickly to register the second part of the comment. “Oh, really? Thank god. I thought for a moment they just forgot to tell me. Wait! Do you think everyone else will be here? Were they told not to tell me, too? Is Lila here?! Wait, wait! They’re already on stage! We’re late! We’re late! Oh, my god, hurry up!”

She darts in and quickly finds a seat, nearly toppling over a few tables (and people) in the process. Arno follows her more slowly, snickering the whole way. When he slides into a seat next to her, he leans over to whisper. “They’ll be up again later, love, after my friends I told you about. You didn’t miss anything. Besides, it’s not my fault you wanted to unlock my tragic backstory on the way. Those things always take forever.”

She sticks her tongue out at him and turns right back to the stage. Her heart soars when she sees most of Kitty Section looking straight at her, with mixed levels of amusement and relief and joy. Kitty Section, live in concert. It’s not their first gig by a long shot, especially since they got such a massive boost from Bob Roth’s contest (and scandal), but even so Marinette always feels the same whether it’s their first or thousandth performance. She’s so overcome with pride that she hardly notices anything but them on stage until they wind down and a boy not much older than them takes the microphone.

“Give it up for Kitty Section, everybody! So good, the corporate bigwig steals from _them_. By the way, Kitty Section, you’re ruining my ‘down with the man’ Robin Hood thing, so tone it back, will you?” The boy winks and grins and laughs to let everyone know he’s joking. “Anyway, unfortunately, they can’t perform non-stop all night, so you’ll have to bear with me and Archetype in the meantime. Stick around, though! Kitty Section will be back on stage running through their set for an encore right after us. In the meantime, we’re Archetype. Hope you enjoy.” The boy runs a hand through his hair to push the unruly black locks out of his face and turns to his band, a collection of teenagers with the kind of punk-grunge feel to them that makes Marinette think Camille would fit in well among them.

Arno leans on the little table between them, resting his head on his hand. “Those are the friends I was telling you about.” He says. “That’s Mathias that spoke.”

Marinette smiles and watches as Archetype begins their set. She keeps an eye on them, but now allows herself to be distracted by everything else. They are in a dim, cramped little building. Marinette half-expects to see a bar on the side wall, but instead is a row of counters and soda machines. Further back, in the corner, is a café that Marinette would probably call seedy if it isn’t Arno who brought her here. Everything is dark, a little stinky, and there’s a pervasive itch of some mustiness in the air like this place is totally underground.

That being said, the atmosphere is charged. Loud rock music, the dim lighting, and the crowded space filled with people (mostly teens, Marinette notices) makes the place feel like a concert more than some seedy bar in an alley. Though, admittedly, the two aren’t mutually exclusive.

“Hey, where are we, anyway?” Marinette asks Arno. “How did you find this place?”

“Through Archetype.” Arno says. “They’ve been performing here for _ages_. A lot of underground bands start out here, at least the bands of kids our age. They have an open mic for a few hours every evening and encourage new bands to have their first performances here. Because the open mic lets younger people participate without jumping through a bunch of organizational stuff, this place became a teen hangout.”

“That’s amazing!” Marinette says.

“Yeah, Connor – he’s the bassist with the purple hair – he told me that they insist on playing here as much as they can out of loyalty. This is where they had their first public performance and their first big break. Nothing like Kitty Section’s break, but he likes to say that it’s lucky here for them.” Arno chuckles. “Regulars here all know them by now.”

Marinette hums and enjoys the music for a moment. It’s not quite so metal as Kitty Section, instead it verges more towards a more traditional rock but showing some range by brushing up against pop, alternative, and even going a little country on one song. Despite Archetype’s general punk rock appearance and feel, everything about their set feels extremely carefully crafted to Marinette. It’s clear that they’ve spent a lot of time perfecting this performance. “If they play here all the time, do people get sick of their set?” Marinette asks. The song choice feels so immaculate that she can’t imagine this is something they’ve just thrown together.

“Oh, nah. They mix up their sets all the time. They have a few they cycle through, and they write new songs all the time, too. They told me that when they feel like they’re starting to get stale, if they don’t have any new pieces, they’ll just work on a cover instead.”

At some point during the set, Mathias catches sight of them and Arno waves eagerly. Marinette can see that same look on the faces of every member of Archetype that Kitty section had for her. Not that she expects any different, but it’s still heartwarming to see how excited they are that Arno was able to make it, especially if they perform as often as Arno makes it sound.

Eventually, after a while of chatting with Arno and enjoying the music and atmosphere, Archetype concedes the stage to Kitty Section. Sometime during their set, Marinette is distracted by all four members of Archetype pulling chairs out of nowhere and crowding their tiny table. “Arno! You made it!” Mathias exclaims. Connor goes straight for the hug before even bothering with the greeting. The other two, a blond boy and a girl with pink streaks in her hair watch with amusement.

“Hey there.” The blonde boy says, nodding to her. He’s stockier and more squared than Adrien, and his eyes are bright, almost electric, blue. “Arno told us he might have a guest along. You’re his boyfriend’s sister, right? I’m Alex.”

Marinette smiles. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Marinette.”

“Marinette.” The girl says, playing with the name on her tongue. “I’m Tori. Kitty Section mentioned you. Especially Luka. All good things, of course.”

Mathias laughs, leaning over Arno to get a closer look at Marinette. “Yeah, I’m so glad I finally get to meet you. Between Kitty Section and Arno, I feel like I’ve heard so much about you. My name’s Mathias.”

“I’m Connor. Any friend of Arno’s is a friend of ours.” Connor says. “Aren’t you in my little brother’s class?”

Marinette worries her lip. “Uh, I don’t know. Who’s your brother?”

“Sasha Bishop.”

Marinette sticks her tongue out as she thinks. She does recall the name. She’s talked to him a few times. She likes him, but they aren’t close. He was one of the first to greet her when she first got to Solset, so, even though she eventually settled into a bit closer friendship with Margot and Sebastian (who sit right next to her, along with Camille) she has a soft spot for him. “Oh! Yeah! He’s your brother?”

“Yeah. You should hear him talk about how cool the new kid in class is.” Connor teases. “He told me he wishes he did more to make you feel welcome, but, you know. Your pal Camille scares the daylights out of him.”

Arno starts cackling. “Love, I keep telling you that Camille adores Sasha! She’s mentioned more than a few times how cute he is.”

Connor laughs. “It’s not his fault Camille is scary.”

Marinette giggles along with Arno and, for the first time in a while now, feels more whole. She feels as if a light is turned on, and it’s starting to burn away the fog she’s been in. Meeting new people, in a new place, Marinette is pretty nervous, but she also feels a lot warmer than before. She isn’t as lonely as she was.

She thinks, as she chats away with them all, that maybe later she should try to bring Sasha in on things a bit more. _It’d be nice to really be friends with him, too._

Of course, it feels like no time at all before all the members of Kitty Section are crowding their tiny table even more. There’s no way so many people can fit here, so they have to lean over each other and pull chairs from other tables, but no one seems to mind too much. The air is thick but warm and easy and everyone laughs and banters like they’re all old friends.

But just as they’re winding down the night and most of them take off, Marinette is surprised when Juleka pulls her aside. Ivan and Rose have already left, as well as all of Archetype except Connor, who chats quietly with Arno while Luka watches the girls.

Juleka keeps her head low and hugs herself tightly. “I, uh,” she says, “we weren’t sure whether to tell you, but… um…”

“What is it?” Marinette worries her lip. Her mind conjures a million different tragedies, but she’s more than familiar with Juleka’s anxiety. It won’t do her any good to freak out without even giving Juleka time to collect her thoughts and courage to tell her what’s going on.

“Alya’s been hanging out with Lila again.” Juleka says quickly. She covers her mouth and flinches away, like she expects an attack.

For her part, Marinette hears the words like an arrow in the heart. “She what?” Marinette struggles for breath. There’s something caught in her chest. “Why?”

Juleka rubs her own arms. “It’s… kind of complicated. She took everything a lot harder than a lot of us.” She mumbles. “We think she’s trying to… redeem her.”

Marinette sighs and closes her eyes. She can believe that. Alya took Marinette’s departure harder than most – of course, she would, she was her best friend – and coupled with feeling inadequate because of the falsehoods she’s posted on the Ladyblog, trying to be a hero and showing the villain the errors of her ways isn’t really out of character for her.

Still, Lila is dangerous. Even if her lies were revealed, she can always make up more. She’ll have to be cleverer than she was before, since she doesn’t have Alya’s trust to start with, but Marinette believes Lila in cunning enough and malicious enough to try it.

“Have any of you tried to talk to her about it?” Marinette asks.

Juleka nods. “Alix did. Alya says she knows what she’s doing.”

“Hmm. And what does Nino think of this?”

“He said we should all leave Lila alone.” Juleka says. “Including Alya.”

“I’m inclined to agree.” Marinette sighs heavily. “Thanks for the warning.”

“O-oh, um…” Marinette pauses and waits patiently for Juleka to continue. “Also… It’s, uh, Adrien.”

“What about him?” Marinette isn’t sure if Juleka is nervous to bring him up because of Marinette’s old crush or because he’s just done something _that_ bad. That Juleka feels the need to bring him up at all might be telling on that front. Adrien still hasn’t even apologized, and the few times she’s seen him since she’s left, he’s just ranted at her about her “huge mistake” or asked her when she’d be coming back. Marinette has little desire left to hear how he’s doing, honestly.

“We- um, I mean… well… I think we messed up.”

Marinette furrows her brow. “What do you mean? What happened?”

“We agreed not to tell you.” Juleka murmurs. “We didn’t want you to worry about him or feel guilty.”

“But…?”

Juleka grimaces. “Not long after you left, we figured out that he’d known about the lies the whole time.”

“Oh.” That would explain a lot. Marinette didn’t feel the need to call him out on it when everything went down. She didn’t want everyone to turn their ire on him as well as Lila, so she tried not to confirm such a thing even when she did talk to him. If they found out, though, he’s undoubtedly run into a reckoning. Marinette hardly needs to hear any more to guess what state he’s in. If he wasn’t such a jerk the last few times she’s seen him, she’d want to go over and see if she can comfort him somehow.

Though, that explains _why_ he’s been so rude, and in such denial about her leaving. If she can figure out what to say, she might just go over anyway.

“Even Nino wouldn’t talk to him for a while.” Juleka says. And if Nino refused to speak to him, Marinette can only imagine what some of the others did. Alix in particular might have crossed into somewhat cruel. Some of the other hotheads, too. None of them would explain to her in any detail just how they treat Lila now, so Marinette doesn’t have a baseline, but… that’s still very not good.

“Oh.”

Juleka clutches herself a little tighter and says, “He’s basically Lila’s lackey now.”

Marinette can’t help but wince. It makes sense. Even knowing she lied so much, Adrien put up with her the whole time. He played along and at much rarer instances even verged on encouraging Lila. So, clearly her lying doesn’t bother him much. And if the rest of the class turns on him, rightly or not, Lila is the only friend he has left. Not to mention that, even if she usually only talks about herself, Lila _is_ very good at telling people what they want to hear.

This explains a great deal. Adrien’s obsession with his fantasy of Ross having seduced Marinette into leaving, rather than it being any fault of his own? It probably started with Adrien, in his vulnerable state back when Marinette left. Then, the truth came out and the rest of the classmates leave him, so Adrien is all alone (and Marinette can only guess if whatever was bothering him had gotten resolved by then) and Lila swoops in to snatch him away when he’s at his lowest. She probably encourages that fantasy of his. It probably keeps him devoted to her, just because she’s the only one who will entertain him.

And, it gives more context to Alya’s decision, too. If Adrien is in her clutches, then not only is Alya trying to redeem the villain but also rescuing the boy everyone thought was so kind and innocent, too. Maybe she even has the idea of redeeming him. Of purging Lila’s corruption from him just as she redeems Lila herself. Marinette knows Alya still hasn’t forgiven herself – she even refuses to accept Nino’s offer to get back together because of it – so getting Adrien back might just be her own ticket at redeeming herself.

When Marinette contemplates all of this, it’s all so… disappointing.

They should know better. Especially after everything, they should know better. But who knows? Marinette hasn’t seen hide nor hair of Lila since she transferred. Maybe all that drama really did prime her to turn a new leaf. Maybe Alya can pull it off. Marinette doesn’t know. She doesn’t have a great feeling about it, regardless.

“Thanks for letting me know, Juleka.”

Juleka nods solemnly and goes to collect her brother. The two leave, both casting concerned glances towards Marinette, and Arno and Connor come up to her.

“Hey, love, ready to go?” Arno asks.

“You alright?” Connor asks. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Marinette firmly shakes her head. “It’s nothing. Just an update on some old drama.” She bites her lip and sends a look back towards the doorway Juleka is just disappearing from. “It’s none of my business anymore.”

Connor clicks his tongue. “Gossip, huh? Keep it away from Arno if you don’t want everyone hearing about it.”

“Excuse you, I can keep a secret!”

“Oh, like you kept the secret of the sunken lasagna?”

“Okay, that story is hilarious, though.”

Marinette makes a face. “Do I want to know?”

“No.” Connor says.

“Yes!” Arno exclaims at the same time.

“No story. It’s late.” Connor says. “We should get going. I’ll walk back to campus with you guys, if that’s alright with you.”

“The more the merrier.” Marinette smiles.

Marinette doesn’t like what Juleka told her, but what she said to Connor is true. Marinette doesn’t go to Dupont anymore. Contact with her old classmates is by and large already getting more and more rare. The likelihood that she’ll ever have to deal with Lila directly again is really low now, and so long as no one else tries to bring him along with them, she’ll probably not see much of Adrien, either. Alya is another story, but even then all she can do is wait it out and see what happens. And if Alya wants to spend time with Lila, then it’s none of Marinette’s business. Unlike before, Alya knows the risks now. If she lets herself be fooled, then there’s not much anyone can do.

All of that going on back at Dupont, that’s not her life anymore. If one of them asks for her advice or her help, then fine, but until then… it’s none of her business.


	4. The Swift Savant, Pt. 1: Cry For Help

It’s a day like any other when Marinette reads what very well may be the most concerning text message she’s ever received in her life. Camille’s charity gala is just around the corner now, so Marinette has been spending a lot of her free time embroidering Camille’s dress. She _should_ have plenty of time to get it done, but things can sometimes be unpredictable, especially with her growing social life and Ladybug duties. So, she’s working dutifully, lost in her flow, until her phone chimes.

When she checks it, there is a message from Ross. Short. Simple. Not unusual, but this message in particular is only more concerning for its simplicity. _“I need your help.”_ It says.

It’s in the group chat, and already Camille has messaged that she’s on her way to Ross and Thomas’ dorm. Arno’s confirmation comes just seconds later. Marinette double checks that she’ll be alright to abandon her work for the moment and sends her own message, already halfway out the door.

Ross does not need people’s help. He prides himself on his independence. Marinette can’t even remember a moment where he’d asked her to do any more than hand him a saltshaker. He accepts help, naturally, when it’s given, and he’ll thank someone for aid, but he doesn’t ask for it. He certainly doesn’t _need_ it. He’s even one of the only people who, with no prompting from Marinette whatsoever, has saved Ladybug and practically won the day.

Marinette knows him well enough now to know that even when he does need help, he’s stubborn enough not to ask for it. Marinette practically tore her hair out a few weeks ago when he barely eked out a passing grade on his history test and he admitted he’d known he’d do badly and hadn’t asked any of them to help him study. It’s honestly probably the most infuriating thing about him. More than once, she’s thought it has to be some sort of complex he has.

It’s inspiring, how he stands so tall, unbothered by mortal perils. He’s competent and responsible with an almost apathetic ease. Before, Marinette thought he was so darn cool because of it. Now, she knows it’s because he very carefully refuses to let anyone see his struggles. After all, even a couple months into their friendship (and they have gotten quite close in that time. Marinette would trust him with her life.) she still has almost no idea what he has going on behind the scenes.

She practically knows Camille’s life story by now, and though Arno still surprises her sometimes, it’s clear he never hides anything. She just learns new things as they come up. But with Ross, even Camille and Arno and Thomas never talk about his personal life. Marinette knows his home life is troubled, but that’s all. Sometimes, she doubts that even the others actually know. The whole subject of Ross at home is taboo in the group. She barely even has any inclinations as to what’s going on there because it’s all so hush-hush.

But the thing is, that’s not weird. Knowing Ross, Marinette gets the feeling that that’s how he prefers it. It’s just like him to keep his worst struggles like the world’s most important secret. He keeps even his closest friends at arm’s length, but when that close even that feels like an honor. That’s why, when he asks for help, Marinette sprints to his side without a second thought.

When she gets to the dorm, she looks to her phone to text the boys to let her in, but then she sees the second most concerning message she’s ever received. Marinette goes straight into overdrive, split between breaking down the dorm doors and transforming right there in front of anyone around to fly to Master Fu.

The message, from Master Fu, reads, _“I’ve made my decision regarding the cat. Please come see me as soon as you can.”_

That Master Fu wants to tell her his decision in person isn’t a good sign. If he’s really going to take the black cat Miraculous back, then this is a development of the utmost importance.

That means it should take priority. The city comes first. But then… it also means she needs to be focused, and the only way she can do that is if she’s there for her family first.

_“Be there soon, probably.”_ Marinette texts him back. _“Family trouble. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way.”_

Camille opens the door for her so Marinette shoves her phone back in her pocket and pays it no more mind.

Inside Thomas and Ross’ dorm room, Ross sits on the sofa looking decidedly disgruntled with his arms crossed and a weak pout on his lips. Camille shuts the door and locks it. “Okay,” she says, “we’re all here. What’s going on?”

Ross sighs, grits his teeth, closes his eyes, and then takes a few long, deep breaths. Slowly, he raises his hands to sign to them. “My mother is back. She’s asking to see me.”

On some level, Marinette feels a huge surge of relief. But the whole room snaps into static tension at the word “mother” in a way Marinette has never quite experienced before. The air is charged, and Marinette feels her hair stand on end. Camille, right next to her, is glowering so darkly that Marinette fears her look alone will make everyone in the room drop dead. Thomas stills and goes deathly quiet. For once, Marinette can’t read her brother at all. Even Arno tenses up and his smile drops entirely, morphing into something between a frown and a grimace. The chill from all of them feels like someone poured a bathtub of liquid nitrogen into the dorm. It washes over her like a wave so suddenly and unexpectedly that Marinette can only guess at the deeper meaning.

No one – Camille’s mother, Lila, even Hawk Moth – has ever had such an effect on this group at the mere mention of them. Marinette doesn’t think she’s ever seen Camille so furious, and considering the grudges and anger that she holds, that’s saying something. And all Ross did was bring up his mother.

Whoever this woman is, Marinette hopes she never has the displeasure of meeting her. Anyone who has this effect on her family can only be the worst of people.

“And?” Camille demands. “You’re not going to see her, are you?”

Ross clenches his jaw. “I don’t have a choice. She already said if I don’t show up, she’ll come to me.”

Camille clicks her tongue. “What can we do?”

“We need to play by her rules.” Ross signs.

“Like hell! You can’t play her ga-”

Ross levels Camille in his gaze and holds up a hand. It’s the only time Marinette has ever seen anyone effectively silence Camille. “My mother isn’t yours.” He signs. “And you know better than anyone that we have to wait for the right opportunity.”

Camille growls and stamps her foot and turns away, throwing her hands in the air. “I hate that you’re right! But she just- gaahh!!! I hate the thought of entertaining her for even a moment!”

Ross shakes his head. “She wants me to have dinner with her. I managed to get it put off until tomorrow, but she’s not going to give any more than that.”

“You can’t go in there alone.” Thomas protests. “We won’t let you.”

“No, I can’t.” Ross signs. “I need a witness, or…” His hands still as he bites his lip and his gaze becomes vacant. He shakes his head roughly. “But I also need an excuse to have a witness. She’ll never allow all of you to come. It’ll have to be just one.”

“One of us along in a meeting with your mom.” Arno sucks in a hissing breath. “Yikes.”

“What’s your excuse?” Camille asks.

Ross sighs and pinches his nose when everyone turns to see his answer. “Introducing my girlfriend.”

Camille’s eyes light up. “Good one. This whole thing is under the pretense of catching up, right?”

Ross nods. There’s a faint desperation on his face that seems to say, “It’s the only thing I could think of.”

“Awesome. Though, I can’t guarantee I won’t murder her.”

“That’s why you’re not the one going.”

Camille pauses, and for a long moment her mouth hangs open, and then she turns to look to Marinette. Suddenly, Marinette has all eyes on her. “Wait, what?” Marinette gasps. “Me?”

“Arno and Tommy are taken.” Ross signs. “And bringing a boy would only make things worse, anyway.”

“But there are so many rumors about us.” Camille protests. “That _we’ve_ started, mind you. And no offense to Mari, but I’m literally an actress. It’d be more believable if it’s me.”

“I know.” Ross signs. “You’d also sooner relieve her of her head than eat with her.”

“That’s… not untrue, but you know I could make it through dinner!” Camille says. “I wouldn’t act out of line. This is your thing. I’d follow your lead.”

“Then follow my lead.” Ross signs. “If Marinette is okay with it, I’d rather it be her.”

There’s a long moment of silence as Marinette tries to summon up words, and she catches sight of Thomas narrowing his eyes, looking between Ross and her quickly. “Why my sister?” He asks. “I don’t think I’m comfortable sending my sister to meet your mom.”

“The short version?” Ross signs. “I want my mother to believe that the one with me doesn’t know what she’s done. With Marinette, that’s the truth.”

“I’m an _actress_.” Camille says insistently. “And do you really want to bring in Marinette without telling her the details?!”

“It doesn’t matter.” Ross signs calmly. Marinette is paralyzed when he turns his gaze to her. His eyes burn with a hidden fire, and Marinette can only read his expression as… daring? In multiple senses of the word. It’s a leap – he knows Camille is probably the better choice, but he’s taking a chance – and more than that he’s challenging Marinette. To step up to the mantle. To walk into his fire just as he walked with her into hers months ago. “Marinette also makes a better statement.”

Camille sighs slowly. “Well, I can’t deny that.” She shakes her head. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“I won’t let anything happen to her. Trust me.” Ross signs. And they do. Marinette knows they all do. If she can help him, she will. If she’s his choice for this, she believes there’s a reason. Ross always is and always has been enigmatic – Marinette doesn’t really believe she’ll ever understand his full reasoning – but if he’s asking her for help, she will do everything in her power to give him that help and more. He’s already done the same for her, when she’s asked and not. “What do you say, Marinette?”

Marinette sets her jaw and nods resolutely. “Just tell me how I can help.”

Ross nods back and examines each of the others carefully. “You all be ready.”

“You don’t need to tell us that, love.” Arno chuckles weakly. “We’ll all be camping here waiting for you no matter what you say.”

Ross smiles. “I figured. Now, can you guys let me plan with Marinette alone for a while? There are a few things I want to warn her about. She can’t be totally unprepared.”

Camille hums deeply. “Something even we don’t know about?”

Ross gives her his mysterious smile. “Something like that.”

“Alright.” Camille sighs. “Ross… you know you don’t have to hide anything, right? I know there’s a lot you haven’t told us, but none of that is your fault. We won’t judge you.”

There’s a certain edge to Ross’ gaze that Marinette can’t quite place. Like the burning coal of his eyes has turned to steel, but there’s an overhanging pressure pushing everything down. A weight the size of the world straining to break through his expression. “I’ve never been afraid of being judged.” Ross signs.

“I won’t try to make you tell us.” Camille says sadly. “But all of us just want to be here for you.”

“I know.” Ross signs. Camille, Thomas, and Arno all start out the door, but Ross waves for their attention as they cast their last looks back. “I love you.”

Marinette knows he doesn’t say it often, but this time feels so much like a goodbye that she can’t enjoy it for what it is, and clearly neither can any of the others. “I love you, too.” The three of them say back.

“Be careful.” Camille adds.

Ross nods and they close the door behind them.

Marinette gulps when he turns to her. “Marinette,” he signs, “you should know the real reason I want you there instead of Camille.”

Marinette almost chokes on air. “Wh- what do you mean?” She’s taken aback because the reason he gave Camille makes so much sense. Clearly his mother is dangerous somehow. Having someone along who doesn’t already know what she’s capable of is a foolproof way to keep her in check. Everyone is on their best behavior in front of guests. Marinette isn’t sure what he means by the “message” that Marinette sends, but the first reason alone is good enough for her.

But the thought that Ross lied? To Camille? It’s… absurd. Baffling. Ross is a lot of things, but a liar is definitely not one of them.

“I’m not going to ask.” He signs. “It’s none of my business. But there’s some sort of connection between you and Ladybug.” Marinette feels all of her breath vanish from her lungs. “She needs to be warned.”

That ominous statement snaps Marinette out of her state. “Wh- that’s ridiculous!” She exclaims. “Me and Ladybug? How would we even know each other?”

Ross shrugs. “Any number of ways. Your best friend, that reporter, runs the Ladyblog. Surely, you’ve run into her more than regular folk. Or maybe your friend can contact her. Or you might be her.” Marinette bites back her scream. “I don’t really care. Deny whatever you want – I know you can’t confirm anything. Whether I’m right or wrong, I believe you’re the only chance I have to warn Ladybug, so I have to try.”

Marinette bites her tongue. This is bad. Really bad. Her identity could be compromised. _I need to figure out some way to convince him that I can’t be Ladybug!_

Ross waves for her attention, and then shakes his head. “Look, my mother is dangerous. I wasn’t lying when I said I don’t want you to know too much going in, but you should know this much: she left almost four years ago. Left home and didn’t come back.”

“That’s terrible.”

“It was the best day of my life.” He signs coldly. “I know Camille is a more convincing girlfriend, but you are the single best person I’ve ever met at keeping people calm. I’ve refused Hawk Moth before and I’ll do it again, but my mother… she’ll take his power.”

“You’re worried about her being akumatized.” Marinette breathes. “Wait, you’ve fought off the akuma before?”

Ross nods solemnly. “Several times. But I don’t take orders.” He smirks wryly. “It’s a problem of mine. Hawk Moth’s solution is never the only one. I’m more than capable of dealing with my own issues, and I’d sooner take any consequences than do a single thing he tells me to.”

Marinette thinks vaguely back to his adamant nature before. _Would rather fail a test than ask for our help._

“I think he’s trying to wear me down, but every new akuma only gets easier.” Ross shrugs. “I’ve figured them out.”

“You… figured them out?!” Marinette shrieks. “What do you mean? You can just… refuse when an akuma gets to you?!”

Ross snorts. “Yeah, pretty much. Had a few bad days and got the chance to experiment with it. It’s a combination of optimism and willpower, and a penchant for disobedience. And if you let go of the thing the butterfly possesses before you get transformed, the connection breaks. Plus, I’m stronger than him.”

Marinette doesn’t even know what to say to that. “I’m not sure it’s smart to get arrogant about it.”

“I’m not.” Ross signs. “But I don’t do things I don’t want to do, and I have no desire to give Hawk Moth what he wants. It doesn’t matter what he offers me, my spite is enough to overpower him.”

Marinette almost laughs. Of all the things, Hawk Moth is foiled by some damaged kid filled with spite. But then she thinks a little more. “Is that true, though? You’re still going through with this dinner.”

“As I said, if I don’t, she’ll find me.” He shrugs. “Well, I have a way to avoid her, but, there are still things I want to know. Why she left, for one. Might not bother if Cam was my only option but since you at least have a chance of getting through this without akumatizing anyone it’s worth at least trying to get those answers. I don’t just want to do things that are pleasant.”

Marinette is familiar with this philosophy of his, at least. He does what he wants, and he’s special in that he rarely wants to do the easiest thing. Ross is driven by interest. Marinette’s meeting with the class back then was interesting to him, so he went (despite the small fuss he put up about it). Biology is interesting to him, and the club interested him, so he joined the club despite not being able to effectively communicate with any of the other members. He’s a man who is easily bored but is also very curious. Because of that, oftentimes the easy way to do something is too boring for him to bother, but he’s more than eager to take on a challenge.

If Ross has no interest in, or better yet has a stance against, helping Hawk Moth, then he’ll take on a mountain of struggle to do anything but that. And it sounds to Marinette that figuring out how exactly to fight off the akuma and refuse Hawk Moth is a lot more interesting to Ross than some superpowered one-stop-shop to fix whatever problem attracted the akuma to him in the first place. He’s probably even safer against it because he likely doesn’t believe he’d win against Ladybug, so the whole thing would just be a waste of time in his mind.

It’s just the kind of thinking Marinette expects from him. She just didn’t expect it to be so effective at fending off Hawk Moth. _This is ridiculous._ She thinks. _Utterly ridiculous._

“I’m really interested in how you fight off akuma.” Marinette tells him. “If you can explain it in more detail later, it might be something we can spread to help reduce people’s risk.”

Ross inclines his head with a small smile. “That’s part of why I bothered. I have notes. But now’s not the time. I’m more than happy to pass those off to you after this, though. Maybe you can get them to Ladybug.”

Marinette flinches. “I really don’t have any way to talk to Ladybug, you know. She’s saved me a few times, but that’s the extent of my relationship with her.”

“I believe you.” Ross signs. “I don’t really care. Ladybug’s personal life doesn’t interest me.” He slowly adopts a somewhat mischievous grin. “It’s Chat Noir’s personal life that interests me.”

Marinette jumps once more in renewed alarm. “What? Why?”

“Why does a hero act like an entitled brat? What made him turn so toxic?” Ross shrugs. “Just his infatuation? Because I saw him a while ago, got caught up in an attack, and he had some interesting things to say to me and about people like me. Honestly, I’m kind of worried for Ladybug. I think Chat Noir is on a downward slope, and it’s only a matter of time before he spirals. That whole situation, including what’ll happen to his ring if he does lose it completely, is very interesting.”

He sobers himself suddenly and sighs. “But, it’s also why I want Ladybug to be prepared, and you to try to prevent an akuma. I’ll probably provoke my mother. You can hold me back, calm her down… I trust that you’re the best chance at that. And if she does get akumatized, then I want Ladybug to have as many advantages as she can get, because I don’t trust Chat Noir to be an advantage for her.”

Marinette feels that like a stab to the gut, too. It’s one thing to witness Chat Noir’s behavior and judge it herself. It’s one thing for him to be on probation with the guardian reassessing him. And Marinette knows that Ross has had personally bad experiences with Chat Noir, but still… to hear a civilian openly say he doesn’t trust one of the heroes of Paris… Marinette still needs to have that talk with Master Fu, and in the small chance he has decided to let Chat Noir keep the ring, Marinette knows she will have to tell him this, and that might just tip the scales.

She lays a hand gently on her purse and feels Tikki press back through the fabric. Tikki won’t know what Ross said, unless Marinette tells her, since she can’t see Ross’ hands from inside the purse. But if part of Chat’s reassessment is informing Master Fu of concerning things regarding him, Marinette thinks that this counts. She doesn’t want to stack the dice against Chat any more than he’s done for himself, but Marinette will do her duty. Not that she believes she’ll have to. She’s believed for a while now that things are going wrong with Chat. The way Master Fu phrased his message only confirms it for her.

“I see.” Marinette says. “Well… I’ll do whatever I can. Let me know where we’re going to be, and I’ll let Alya know. She’s always chasing Ladybug, so maybe she’ll see her before then.”

Ross nods. “Thanks.”

“Right. Um, sorry to run off, but I have something else to do today. Unless there’s more? It can wait if there’s more.”

Ross smiles and shakes his head. “No more.” He signs. “Go on.”

“Alright. See you tomorrow. Text me the details, okay?”

“Will do. I love you.”

Marinette freezes in the doorway for a moment, and then grins and makes the same sign back before she takes off. That is the first time Ross has told Marinette he loves her. Arno is right. It does feel really, really special. Even as she sprints and finds her way to Master Fu’s place, she feels mushy inside. Marinette knows they all love her, of course. They’re family. But to have it right there in the open is nicer, and more relieving, than she expects. The others are all more obvious in their affections, so even though Ross managed to say it directly like that before Camille has, she knows his is the one that really breaks down the final barriers.

But she can’t linger on that. She has important business to handle. Master Fu called her here for a reason, and she fully intends to do what’s necessary, regardless of the decision. She is steeled for what might be inevitable.

“Welcome, Marinette. Please, take a seat.”

Marinette sits on a cushion and accepts the tea that Master Fu offers her.

“Allow me to cut to the chase.” Master Fu sighs. “Chat Noir continues to make bad decisions and surrounds himself with bad people. Despite my guidance, he still refuses to acknowledge his mistakes. Because of this, he is no longer worthy of using the black cat Miraculous.”

Marinette expects this. “What about Plagg?”

“Plagg has agreed. Chat Noir has refused to change, and therefore must be retired.”

Marinette bites her lip. That’s it, then. As much as she wants to stand up for him, there’s only so far that can go. She’s already agreed to respect Master Fu’s decision on this. All she can do now is sigh and ask, “So, what do we do now?”

“I will take back the Miraculous tomorrow.” Master Fu says. “But it may be some time before I am able to find a new cat.”

“I understand.” Marinette frowns and furrows her brow. “But… I can’t fight akuma alone.”

“I promise it won’t take long.” Master Fu says gently. “In the meantime, you always have the temporary heroes if you need help.”

Marinette sighs. “Right. Speaking of. My friend Ross is worried about something happening tomorrow. I’m going to be with him, and we’re worried the situation will put the person we’re meeting at risk of akumatization. Ross has already asked me to try to warn Ladybug about it.”

Master Fu frowns deeply. “That is concerning. With Chat Noir out of commission, it is very dangerous for you to be so close to an akuma without being transformed.”

“That’s not all. Ross doesn’t know exactly what it is, but he’s convinced I’m connected to Ladybug somehow. He was so sure that I could let her know. He even threw out the possibility of me being her.”

Master Fu’s eyes go wide. “Marinette, this is terrible news.”

Marinette ducks her head. “I know. But it could be worse. Ross doesn’t care about Ladybug’s identity, so he’s not actually trying to figure it out. So long as I don’t make it obvious, the magic should still be enough to stop him from identifying me. And the other thing… Master Fu, he’s figured out how to fight off akumatization.”

Master Fu furrows his brow. “Yes, a positive attitude will send the akuma away.”

“No, I mean _after_ it gets to him. When Hawk Moth is offering his powers. Ross said he’s rejected it several times now at least.”

There’s a strange glint in Master Fu’s eyes when he hears this, and his demeanor turns pensive and thoughtful. “Hmm… that is very interesting. Chloé has done the same thing before, has she not?”

“Yes, but he’s done it several times. He said the more often Hawk Moth sends the akuma, the easier it gets. He’s… experimenting with it. Not attracting the akuma on purpose, of course, but when they come, he’s taking advantage of it to learn about how it works.”

Master Fu hums to himself. “Regardless, it would be better for now if he does not know who you are. Be careful and allow me time to think on this.”

“Of course, Master.” Marinette’s eyes trail to the old phonograph. The foreboding feeling, a deep-rooted dread, that’s settled in her gut since Ross told her about his mother stirs inside her. _I’m going to need help with this._

There’s every chance that Ross’ mother won’t be akumatized at all, but Master Fu and Tikki both have been telling Marinette to trust her instincts. It’s better to be safe than sorry, especially when Marinette will be right next to the akuma, if she is akumatized, and she doesn’t have Chat Noir to get her out so she can transform.

And more than that, Chat Noir’s Miraculous being taken is a huge deal. If she doesn’t handle this right with the city, things might get even worse. There could be mass panic unless she can make things clear ahead of the curve. The public just wondering where he is might be the worst thing that can happen.

“Master Fu, how should we handle Chat’s retirement? It might be smart to get the story out ourselves.” _So we can control what’s being said._

Master Fu frowns. “Through your friend Alya?”

Marinette nods. “Actually, I was wondering if I can take the fox Miraculous, too. I’ve got a bad feeling about this thing with Ross and having someone ready to get me out so I can transform would be ideal. And I can tell her the basics of what’s going on with Chat and ask her not to post the story until I tell her to.”

“You believe this is the best way to do this?”

“I do.” Marinette nods resolutely. She needs backup, and she needs to control the narrative about Chat. Going to Alya tonight will kill two birds with one stone.

“Very well. Remember to trust your instincts. Your intuition is your greatest weapon. If you believe this is the wisest course, then I will trust you.”

Marinette flashes him a smile. As he retrieves the Miracle Box, she’s already thinking about how to handle Alya. The last thing Marinette wants is to bad mouth Chat Noir. It might be best to make it out like he’s forced to retire because of outside circumstances. He’s moving, or something. Ideally, Marinette will get away with as little explanation as possible. But not knowing who the new black cat will be or when they’ll come is very concerning, so she’ll need to reassure the people somehow. “Master Fu?”

“Hmm?”

“The people might worry if we don’t have Chat Noir, and temporary heroes are unreliable, because they can’t jump in without me getting them first. I’m not asking to take any but the fox right now, but what do you think about one or two of them holding onto their Miraculous just until we find a new black cat? If I can tell Paris that we’ll have more heroes on standby in the meantime, that would go a long way to keeping everyone reassured.”

Master Fu nods slowly. “I was thinking the same thing, actually. Rena Rouge will hold the fox until after your evening with your friend. When you return with the fox, we will speak about who should be allowed to keep their Miraculous until we find a new black cat. Is that acceptable?”

“That’s perfect.” Marinette says. She accepts the box he hands her with the fox Miraculous inside. “I have to go find Alya. We’ll talk again tomorrow evening?”

“Tomorrow evening.” Master Fu nods. “Stay safe, Ladybug.”

It takes almost no time at all to find Alya. She’s in her room, the first place Marinette looks. A knock at the window and Alya is scrambling over herself to open it for her. “Ladybug!” Alya gasps. “You’re here! Is there an akuma?! Do you need Rena Rouge?”

Marinette sets herself on the ground softly and takes her time to return her yo-yo to its place around her waist before answering. “There’s no akuma, but I will be needing Rena Rouge soon.”

“You will?” Alya’s eyes light up. “Then you have my Miraculous!”

“Just a moment. There are some other things I need to talk to you about before we get to that.” Marinette says. “Do we have time to talk, or will your sisters interrupt?”

Alya waves her off eagerly. “They’re already asleep, we’ll be fine. What do you need?”

Marinette worries her lip and sighs. “I need you to break a story. But before I tell you, I need you to promise not to post it until I give you the signal. I’m telling you ahead of time so you can figure out the best way to say it.”

Alya, finally sensing the solemnity of the occasion, straightens up and nods. “Of course, Ladybug. What’s going on?”

“Well… this may come as somewhat of a shock. Chat Noir has been reassessed and has been deemed unworthy of continuing to use his Miraculous.”

“He _what_?!”

“He will give up his Miraculous very soon, and a new black cat will be chosen.”

“Wait wait wait!” Alya exclaims. “Hold up! You’re taking Chat’s Miraculous from him?! Why? What’d he do?”

Marinette schools herself. Alya’s shock is understandable. Marinette expects many in Paris will feel the same thing. “I can’t give you every detail.” Marinette answers. “Honestly, I’m not aware of everything. I just want you ready so that we don’t cause a mass panic when Chat Noir disappears or is replaced.”

“But _why_? You can’t take his Miraculous! He’s Chat Noir! He’s your other half!”

Marinette takes a deep breath. “Chat Noir has been showing behavior unbecoming of a hero for a long time now.”

“What, so you’re taking his Miraculous because you won’t admit you’re in love with him? How is that fair?!”

Marinette recoils. “W-what?”

When she looks Alya in the eye, she finds a fire she expects, but it burns hotter than predicted. It’s not passion, it’s _anger_. “Honestly, Ladybug, I can’t believe you would even consider this! It’s not his fault you won’t acknowledge that you’re perfect for each other!”

“Alya!” Marinette hisses. Her voice is steely, so much so that it sounds unnatural even to herself. “That’s enough.”

“No, you’re making a huge mistake! You can’t just throw away your soulmate because of stubbornness! You can’t throw away everything you have because he loves you!”

“Alya.” Marinette growls from her gut, a dark sound. “This is not your decision. It’s not mine, either. Plagg, Chat Noir’s kwami, is the one who made the final decision.” Marinette doesn’t know for sure that that’s true, but an itching in her mind warns Marinette not to reveal Master Fu so openly to Alya right now. She’s too agitated, too upset, and he’d be too good of a scapegoat. But it’s not a lie. Marinette is confident that if Plagg was truly against this, Master Fu would relent to his choice.

Alya looks like she has a lot more to say, but thankfully she bites her tongue. “Okay.” She whispers. “I’m sorry.” She shakes her head. “I need to get this story straight. What can I tell the public?”

Marinette sighs. “I’d rather not smear him to the world, so if it’s okay, we could just say he’s permanently occupied and gave up the Miraculous so that Paris won’t go without a black cat. It’s your blog, though, and that is technically a lie.” She watches as Alya flinches. It’s small, but there. “You can also reassure Paris that I won’t be alone fighting akuma in the meantime. I’m not positive how many or who just yet, but at least one, maybe a couple, temporary heroes will be given their Miraculous to hold onto until a new black cat is chosen. And no, Alya, I’m sorry, but that decision hasn’t been made yet. I don’t know for sure if you’ll be one of them. I plan on talking with… the kwami tomorrow, and we’ll figure out the details then.”

Alya purses her lips and furrows her brow. “Then, why do you have the fox Miraculous with you?”

“That’s the second thing I need to talk to you about.” Marinette says. “It can wait until you have your story figured out. Is there anything else you need on the Chat Noir story?”

Alya hums and moves to her desk to take out a sheet of paper. She scribbles down some notes. “He’s no longer able to perform his duties, so he’s handing off the Miraculous. A new black cat is coming, but in the meantime a few of the temps we know will be holding onto the Miraculous, so they’ll be able to fight with you in his stead. That’s the gist?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” Alya sighs. “I’ve got it. I’ll need to be careful, but I can do it. You just tell me when you want it posted, and it’ll be done.”

Marinette warms, and a large bit of the tension she’s holding leaves her body. “Thank you so much, Alya.”

Alya shakes her head. “Of course. I’ll do anything I can.”

Marinette nods and smiles, but when she reaches for her yo-yo and pulls out the fox Miraculous, she hesitates. Alya just said some things Marinette has heard a _lot_ of times before. Mostly from Chat Noir himself. The very same things which are contributing to him getting his Miraculous taken from him. She suddenly feels slightly nauseous, and that dread in her stomach gnaws ever more persistently.

_No, I’m being ridiculous. Alya knows better. She was just shocked. And it’s not like I need her to fight Chat. She’s just going to be staking out Ross’ place and getting us out if there’s an akuma._

“I ran into your friend Marinette earlier today.” Marinette says. Alya gets a strange look in her eye as she listens, but she doesn’t interrupt. “She and her friend are worried about a situation going on tomorrow. Ordinarily, I wouldn’t think twice about it, but I’m going to be busy for a lot of tomorrow, and with Chat Noir out of the picture, there’s a lot of potential for things to go wrong. I’ll drop what I’m doing as soon as I hear about it, of course, but…”

Alya nods. “Sometimes you don’t hear about akuma for a while. I understand. You want me to keep an eye on Marinette tomorrow?”

“Not all day.” Marinette says. “Her friend has a difficult situation. I don’t know all the details, but we all have a bad feeling about it. She’s going to dinner at her friend’s house and meeting his mother.”

Alya’s eyes go wide. “She’s meeting some dude’s parents?” Marinette allows herself to smile. They _will_ be pretending to date, so if Alya tries to listen in then she’ll get that much anyway. “She never told me she was seeing someone.”

Marinette chuckles. “I’m not sure it’s so simple as that. This boy’s mother is… well both of them seem to think she’s dangerous somehow, even without being akumatized. As I said, I don’t know the details. I was just asked to keep an eye on them. They expect tensions to run high and wanted to warn me in case an akuma does come for someone.”

Alya crosses her arms. “So, you want me to stake out the house while they’re having dinner. Just in case an akuma shows up?”

“Simply put, yes.” Marinette scratches at her neck sheepishly. “I know it seems a little silly, but as a hero I’ve learned to trust my gut. The moment Marinette mentioned this to me, I got a really bad feeling. Hopefully, it won’t come to it, but if someone does get akumatized, I’m going to be relying on you to keep Marinette and her friend safe until I get there.”

Alya hums, clearly unconvinced. “You really think an akuma will show up there?”

“Call it a hero’s intuition.” Marinette says. “You were my first choice for this, Alya, and if this goes well, it might help convince the kwami that you’re one of the heroes who should be given your Miraculous full-time. Temporarily full-time. But who knows where that will lead?”

“Really?” Alya bursts up in excitement. “I could be a full-time hero like you and Chat?”

“I can’t make promises.” Marinette says. “Everything is moving around right now, but I’m doing everything I can to figure it all out. I can tell you this: things are changing. My gut tells me that some of the rules might change soon, too, so it might be a possibility. To be honest, even if this goes well, it’s not a guarantee any of you will get your Miraculous permanently, and if you are, it’s not a guarantee you’ll be among those chosen. But you will be the only temporary hero who has held onto a Miraculous for a full day and proved you can keep it hidden.”

Alya nods resolutely. “Understood, Ladybug. I’ll prove you can trust me with this,” She smirks, “and I’ll spy on Marinette’s date for you.”

Marinette giggles. “I don’t know that it’s a date, but I do know it’s going to be personal. Out of respect for them, if you can avoid listening, please do. Just keep on the lookout for akuma and jump in if they need you. Okay?”

“Whatever you say.”

“Good. Then here’s the Miraculous of the fox. After the dinner, or after the akuma, you’ll return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?”

There’s a painful pang deep inside Marinette when she voices the question. A tug of her gut telling her not to let Alya take the Miraculous. But Marinette knows this time she’s just being paranoid. She’s listening to her gut that tomorrow will be dangerous, she’s listening to her gut that the fox Miraculous is the one she needs, and she’s listening to her gut that she needs Alya to handle the story of Chat Noir for her. Even if she doesn’t give Alya the Miraculous, where else would she turn? Thomas and Camille and Arno just don’t feel right. No one else does. They aren’t foxes, and neither is Marinette, but even if she were to use the power herself, the whole point of bringing the fox in is that she needs someone on the outside to save her skin so she can transform.

No, it makes no sense to do anything else. This feeling is just nerves. It is doubt creeping up on her because of Alya’s statements about Chat Noir. That’s all.

“Of course, you can trust me.” Alya says, accepting the Miraculous. “I won’t let you down.”

Marinette smiles. “I know you won’t. Good luck tomorrow. I’m counting on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two notes.  
> First, this is the first of two three part segments in this story, so this one and the next two chapters will be a little arc of sorts before there's more time between chapters again. I don't really think it'll confuse anyone, but I thought I'd clarify again. The Pt. 1-3 chapters all take place immediately following each other, the events are just too long to be in a single chapter so this is how they're separated.
> 
> Second, just a quick warning. Next chapter introduces Ross' mother and shows that conflict, as well as another conflict I won't go into detail about for spoiler reasons. It's easily the darkest chapter in the story, and while I think you all can probably see it coming, there are themes of abuse and other realistic "logical conclusion" themes that you can figure out if you follow certain arcs in this au to their finish. Ross' mother is Bad. Like, Really Bad. Past that, there's nothing out of left field, and I don't want to go into too much detail for spoiler reasons, but I thought I'd put a trigger warning of sorts all the same. Think of the direction of the story, what's happening in this chapter, and where everyone is, and nothing should catch you totally off-guard. If you're super worried about specific triggers and want the small spoiler of either what Ross' mother does specifically or the warnings for the other conflict, you can message me on tumblr (same name) and I'll tell you. Otherwise, like always, the next chapter will be out in two days.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	5. The Swift Savant, Pt. 2: Plummet

“Oh, my sweet boy! You brought a guest!”

The door to Ross’ apartment opens to a beautiful woman smiling at them both. She has the same dark skin as him, straightened, but wild hair, and kind, charcoal eyes. Even though it isn’t so pronounced on her more feminine features, Marinette can see the same square jaw, the same curve to her lips, the same impact of her nose. Marinette can’t help but look back and forth between them. She hasn’t met Ross’ father, but anyone with eyes can see who he takes after.

Knowing Ross and his relationship with her, though, he probably takes that as a personal insult. _Not really._ She thinks with a wry smile to him. _He knows that’s not something anyone had any control over._

But Marinette is a little taken aback. From the way the others talk about this woman, Marinette envisions her as something horrible. But she’s not. She’s entirely pleasant to be around, except for the nagging feeling in Marinette’s gut. Marinette imagined her as some sort of bog witch, cruel and mean and ugly, but she’s perfectly ordinary, rather attractive even. Modest, friendly… at least it makes it easier for Marinette to play her part.

She’s holding hands with Ross, but she doesn’t need to feel the muscles in his hand to notice how he tenses. Immediately, the sight of her puts him into full battle mode. He’s ready to punch, to kick, to yell, to do whatever it takes to get away. She squeezes his hand tightly, trying to remind him to keep a hold on his emotions. He’s the one who wants to do this. He still has questions that need answering, and he won’t get anywhere by trying to fight her.

Ross gives her a meaningful glance, a grateful one, and lets go of her hand to sign with both of his. “This is my girlfriend.” He signs. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Did you say girlfriend?!” His mother gasps. “Oh, come in, come in! How rude of me to keep you out in the hall!”

The two are ushered inside and quickly find their way to the kitchen table. Marinette looks around on the way. The entire apartment seems barren to her. It’s so empty, so lacking in life. There are some plants in the corners, but all of them are long dead and dusty. There are heaps of books, but every one of them is lined up carefully on the bookshelves, also covered in a layer of dust. There are no signs of anyone living there, except for the pans and plates in the kitchen that were used for tonight’s dinner and the obviously rushed dusting of a lot of the major surfaces. The coffee table, most of the kitchen, there are vacuum lines on the couch and rug, too.

Marinette knows that Ross’ mother only got here recently, and Ross has been living at Solset, but shouldn’t Ross’ father be here? Yet the house looks like it was abandoned until Ross’ mother cleaned it to prepare for their arrival.

It feels like a stake driven through Marinette’s heart. The rug in the living room has roads crisscrossing it, made for toy cars. There’s a little plastic stool in the kitchen, the kind the Césaires use when the twins help out with dinner, so they can reach the countertops. The same kind Marinette used when she was that small. A section of one of the shelves has colorful kids’ books and educational workbooks. It’s a whole lot of little things that hint at family and Marinette’s own memories of laughing and playing and learning with and from her parents and brother. And yet here everything is tucked away and abandoned. No one has lived, let alone laughed, in this apartment for a long time. It’s hard for Marinette to tell if those tell the history of the place, or if they’re simply there for appearances.

It’s unnerving. Like the set of a horror movie. Marinette smells air freshener over the dust and the meal in the oven.

Ross seems unfazed, though, so Marinette politely keeps her thoughts to herself. She knows she doesn’t know the situation. The apartment creeps her out a little, but she knows that’s irrational and she won’t have to be here long, anyway.

They don’t talk on the way to the table, and then they don’t talk because Ross’ mother excuses herself to take the food out of the oven. It’s only after they’re seated and eating that Ross’ mother finally starts up conversation. “I’m so sorry about that, honey,” she says to Marinette. “Silly me, I totally forgot to introduce myself! You can call me Lailah.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Marinette nods to her shyly. “I’m Marinette.”

“Yes, yes, my boy’s girlfriend! Ah, so grown up now. Tell me, how did you two meet?”

Marinette shares a look with Ross and hesitantly begins her tale. “Through my brother, actually.” She says. “I used to go to a different school, but I transferred, and my brother introduced me to his friends. Ross included.”

Lailah stares into her soul for a long second. It’s the same look Ross gets sometimes, like she can see right through Marinette. But then in the next second she’s right back to normal. “That’s so sweet. I’m glad he’s making so many friends. So, dearie. Tell me about school! You must be learning so much.”

“Nothing important.” Ross signs. “I’m passing.”

There’s a tense silence. Marinette struggles to break it. “With flying colors!” She says. “He’s just being modest. Everyone knows him as the expert in our science classes. He helps me with my work all the time!”

Lailah looks at Marinette and for a moment Marinette thinks Lailah doesn’t even see her. She just looks into the space Marinette occupies blankly, and then turns back to Ross and smiles. “Well, _I’ve_ been busy, let me tell you. I can’t wait to show you all my research!”

Ross narrows his eyes. Marinette can see his patience is already wearing thin. It’s concerning. Very concerning. Still, Ross waits. They make small talk for a while, as they eat. It feels like forever and no time at all before Ross does end up snapping, though. “Why are you here?” He asks bluntly, expression leaving no room for misinterpreting him. Marinette gently nudges him. _We just want to get through dinner._ She tries to remind him.

But Lailah’s response throws her off. “Haven’t you heard, dear? Oh, I suppose they just haven’t published it yet. No matter, I figured it out!” Lailah bounces in her seat. “We can do the operation as soon as tonight. I’ll fix you, and we’ll live happily ever after.”

_Fix? What?_

“I’m not broken.” Ross glares at her, his worst gorgon’s gaze. It’s harsher than Marinette’s ever seen before, and sends a chill through her, but Lailah doesn’t even seem to notice. Ross is getting agitated. He’s shifting in his seat and his hands are a flurry when he signs instead of the slower, more methodical approach Marinette is used to with him. “And you’re the one who left.”

“I left to figure out how to fix you!” Lailah protests. “I knew the answer was out there, and I finally found it! Now, you can be everything I know you can be.”

“I will be nothing for you.”

Lailah sighs and frowns. Her expression is familiar. That of a mother who feels forced to scold her child. Not angry, just disappointed. “Now, now, none of that attitude. I raised you better than that. And in front of guests, too.” She clicks her tongue. “What will I do with you.”

Desperate to calm things down, Marinette speaks up once more. “Um, excuse me, what do you mean when you said you’d figured out how to… uh, ‘fix’ him?”

Lailah flashes her a kind smile. “Why, his throat, of course! You know all about his… issue, I’m sure.”

_Fix his throat? Let him speak? Is that really possible?_ Marinette hesitates and looks over to Ross. He’s seething but using the opportunity to center himself again. _And does he even want that? I can’t remember him ever being upset by that, even when people make fun of him for it._ “You can really do that?” Marinette asks. She doesn’t know much about medicine, and never thought to look into whether such a procedure is possible. But if that’s all she wants, that doesn’t sound like such a cruel thing. Sure, her wording is problematic, but the intentions are surely good.

“Of course, I can. I spent years studying just to be sure that I can do it. My boy is already so bright! He’s so smart, I taught him all he knows, you know. He can do anything he sets his mind to.” That’s certainly true enough. Ross is uniquely capable of pulling off whatever he pleases from what Marinette has seen. To even deny and… toy with Hawk Moth’s akuma. It’s remarkable. “And as soon as I fix that pesky problem of his throat, he’ll be _perfect_. My perfect son.” Marinette tenses herself, then. The word “perfect” seems to take on a less and less positive connotation since everything with Adrien. As she learns about Camille and Chloé, that’s only reinforced further. Perfect is a lie, and a dangerous one. It’s a lie that hurts kids who are expected to meet that standard. “You know, he’s a savant. It’s no surprise, of course. I made him that way. If there’s ever anything to figure out, he’ll be the one to do it. He’ll be famous!”

_And here’s the delusion. Great._ Marinette hides her grimace as she shares a look with Ross.

“Oh, my little Ross, I’m so excited for you! I know you can’t wait to get fixed, so why don’t we go right now? I’ve already prepped my lab for it! We’ll just pop right over. The sooner we get it over with, the sooner we can start vocal therapy, you know. You’ll be talking like a pro in no time.”

When Marinette looks over to Ross, she sees an expression she’s only seen twice before. He’s all sharp, all edges, and piercing, his expression like a wolf. He’s hunched, crouched, hiding but also ready to leap. The embers in his eyes blaze with terror and denial. Like a wolf, backed into a corner. It’s warning, to let everyone know that one more threatening move will lose them a hand or worse. But it’s also his last resort.

_Keep her talking. Give him time to calm himself. Don’t attract an akuma._

“You can do that?” Marinette asks. “I’m sorry, but Ross never mentioned what you do. You’re some kind of surgeon?”

“I’m an evolutionary biologist.” Lailah preens herself. Marinette isn’t an expert, but she doesn’t _think_ that qualifies her to perform surgery on anyone. “But don’t you worry. I would never hurt my precious boy.” The way she talks, it’s like he’s still an infant. She baby-talks even when just talking _about_ him. Even Marinette is starting to get irritated by it. “I’ve worked on him loads of times before. I know what I’m doing. Trust me, Marinette, you’ll still have your boyfriend in the morning.”

She doesn’t even argue that she’s qualified, Marinette notices, which alarms her _greatly_. A flash of terror like lightning surges through her. _She’s worked on him before? Like, operated on him?!_ Marinette casts a wild look to Ross, and his cornered wolf expression hasn’t shifted at all, except maybe to become more aggressive. It tells her all she needs to know. _She has. And he clearly didn’t agree to it. What on earth has she done to him?!_

Marinette has faced down dinosaurs and dragons. She’s faced superpowered villains, a drowning city, actual lightning aimed for her, and even the power of pure destruction thrown at her. But this woman, who conducts experiments, _invasive_ experiments at best, on her own son… this woman terrifies Marinette. Someone who is capable of that, and sees no wrong… what else are they capable of?

Marinette knows the deal she made. She’s there to help Ross. To help him keep his head and to try to prevent an akuma, but in this moment the only thing Marinette can think is of how to escape with Ross and never let her find either of them ever again.

“Come with me, dear boy.” Lailah croons. She reaches out to take his hand. He stands suddenly, backing away frantically. Lailah just frowns and gives him that disappointed mother look again. “You know it’s so much easier if you cooperate.” She says.

“Oh, wow, look at the time!” Marinette exclaims. “It’s getting late. We should really go back to school, or we’ll miss class tomorrow!”

“Nonsense. My boy is so much better than that silly little school. I’m back, honey.” She stands, reaching again for Ross. “I’ll take care of you. And I’ll teach you so much more than that school ever could.”

“Ross.” Marinette hisses. She doesn’t dare grab him, but she knows if they stick around things will only fall apart. Better to make a strategic retreat and move on from here another day. “Come on.”

“ _Ross_.” Lailah growls. It’s the first sound from her mouth that isn’t sickeningly sweet. “Do as I say.”

Ross glances to Marinette. His eyes are still wild. Still, when he turns back to Lailah he raises his hands slowly to sign. “I am not yours.” His hands tremble all through the words, but he keeps them steady enough to be read.

_Smack!_

Marinette gasps. Ross’ head is thrown to the side violently. The slap came so suddenly, so quickly, that Marinette didn’t even see it coming. And now Lailah just sighs and puts her hands on her hips like she hasn’t just hit her own child. “Have you forgotten your lessons already?” Lailah tuts. “I am your mother. You will do as I say.”

“I will do nothing for you.” Ross signs, a withering, silent growl on his lips.

Suddenly, there’s a clamoring at the window, and Rena Rouge is there sliding the thing open and rolling inside. “Akuma!” She shouts, pointing behind her. Trailing through her same trail, the purple butterfly flutters through the window and speeds over to the three in the kitchen.

Marinette immediately centers herself. She takes a deep breath, clears her head, pushes all thoughts of the conflict away. But the akuma was never going for her in the first place.

It vanishes into a bracelet on Ross’ wrist. He doesn’t usually wear jewelry, but on occasion Marinette will catch him with something she’s sure Arno gifted to him. Marinette is thinking how his expression is so similar to every other akuma victim she’s seen possessed when she’s grabbed roughly by the arm. “Marinette, run for it!” Rena Rouge says. “I’ll hold him off.” Her eyes dart over to Lailah. “You too, lady. Move it!”

Lailah just smiles serenely and approaches Ross instead.

“Hey! Get away from him! You’ll get… hurt…”

Marinette and Alya both gape at the sight of Ross sighing. He licks his lips slowly, almost bored, and casually fiddles with the clasp of the bracelet. It’s not even violent. It’s not a struggle. He just unclasps the thing and sets it down on the table, cool as a cucumber. The dark butterfly leaves the bracelet just a few moments after.

“What on earth?” Rena Rouge mutters.

Lailah claps her hands together, beaming. “That’s my boy! I knew you would never let anyone else control you! You’re _mine_. Not his.”

“I’m _mine_.” Ross signs, with that silent growl once more. “You are nothing to me.”

Rena curses loudly, and Marinette knows she should run. It’s a morbid fascination she feels, like watching a train wreck, as the freed akuma flutters towards Lailah. When it disappears into her wire-frame glasses, Marinette can only watch. When the dark miasma covers her and she reappears, Marinette can only watch.

Lailah laughs. Loudly. “No, Hawk Moth.” She croons. “That’s a stupid name. I am Lailah Keaton! And _you_.” She levels her gaze on the three of them in the room. “You will _obey_.”

Lailah steps carefully forward, her new stark lab coat and dangerous-looking whip all catching Marinette’s eye. “Now you two,” she looks to Marinette and Rena Rouge. “Be good little children. Don’t you move a muscle.”

Instantly, Marinette’s body seizes up. She’s no longer frozen by fascination, no, she’s just frozen. She struggles and struggles, but she can’t so much as twitch her finger. Rena Rouge isn’t moving, either. _Not good._

“My dear boy. You stand right there. Mommy has to go get some gifts for Hawk Moth, but don’t you worry. I’ll be back before you can say ‘I miss you.’”

Lailah turns to head to the door, and Marinette thinks they’re screwed. She can’t move an inch, Rena Rouge is stuck, too, and Chat Noir doesn’t even have his Miraculous anymore. The only two people in Paris with the ability to fight her are already in her clutches. It’s only a matter of time before she figures that out.

But Ross is looking murderous, and Marinette notices that though his feet are rooted to the spot, he’s still moving his arms freely. _Loopholes? She told us not to move at all, but him not to move from where he’s standing. Is that how we fight this?_

Ross reaches over to the table and picks up his bracelet once more. For a moment, Marinette thinks he’s just going to put it back on, but he tosses it up and down a few times, like he’s testing its weight. _He’s not._ Ross bites his lip and closes one eye and brings his arm back. _He is. Oh my god._

_Crack!_

The bracelet, Marinette notices, is made almost entirely out of stone (thanks Arno), and as such is relatively weighty as those things go. It’s impact with the back of Lailah’s head is a horrifying sound Marinette will remember sweetly.

The next thing she knows, Marinette is being pulled out the open window. The hit must have been enough to break whatever magic was forcing them to obey. That’s a good thing to know, too.

Rena Rouge curses again as she sets Marinette down a few blocks away. “Ladybug was right. This is bad. Really bad. Marinette, I have to go fight, can you get home okay?”

Marinette still feels shaken, but she nods. “Y-yeah. I’ll be fine. Thanks for getting me out, but…”

Rena flinches. “I know. I’m sorry. I could only carry one of you, and you were right next to me. I didn’t want to ris-”

“I know.” Marinette assures her. “It’s okay. Go save him.”

Rena Rouge swallows thickly, nods, and turns.

“Oh, wait! Did you notice? She forces us to do what she orders, but it’s only the letter of the order. Ross could give us the chance to escape because she didn’t tell him he couldn’t move his arms.”

Rena nods. “Loopholes. Got it.” She sighs. “Still… never mind. Don’t you worry about a thing, Marinette. I’ll save him.” She smiles, but Marinette knows Alya. It’s forced. “I’m a hero, after all.”

Alya takes off and Marinette fumbles with her purse. Tikki just phases through it. “How can we fight her?” Marinette asks. She’s on the verge of panicking. Already she was so close to losing. Lailah is a dangerous individual with an extremely dangerous power. Compulsion. Marinette shakes her head. All Lailah has to do is talk and Marinette has lost.

“I have an idea!” Tikki chirps. “Maybe her powers won’t work if you can’t hear her!”

Marinette gasps. “You’re right! You’re a genius, Tikki! Transform me!”

Marinette is itching to go to Ross’ place. To save him and maybe Rena Rouge, but to rush in would be foolish. She has an advantage by knowing what Lailah’s power is. She needs to be patient and collect a few things before she can run inside guns blazing.

She drops down into her own room and quickly fishes out some ear plugs. Thinking ahead, she brings a few extra pairs, too, for Rena and Ross, and then she takes off.

She jumps through the same open window she escaped through, and just in time. Rena’s Miraculous is already a few minutes down, and Lailah is standing there with her head thrown back, cackling. Marinette counts herself lucky that Lailah seems to think waiting for Rena’s timer is more amusing than just grabbing the Miraculous.

It’s also so much crueler, but Marinette tries not to think about that. This is an akuma. For whatever her faults, even someone like Lailah shouldn’t be judged by her akuma. _Then again, she did claim that she’s herself at the beginning there._

Lailah catches sight of her falling through the window and says something, but Marinette’s earplugs muffle it, so she has no idea what. Marinette can’t read lips, and she doesn’t care to find out if reading lips counts as being told, either, so she doesn’t try.

Marinette is smug when Lailah throws her hands down in frustration and screams. Cheekily, she shows off her earplugs and throws her yo-yo. She aims to hit the glasses, but Lailah ducks out of the way just in time.

“You think that matters?” Lailah laughs as she signs. “Kindly give me your Miraculous.”

Marinette feels herself freeze up again. _Heck._ So nonverbal commands work, too. _Heck, heckity, heck, heck!_ Marinette grits her teeth and fights as her arm unwillingly moves towards her own ear.

Rena Rouge’s eyes are blown wide with panic, she looks like she’s trying to scream, but her lips are glued shut. Ross, though, his eyes are darting all around. Looking for something. Just as the first earing slides out of her ear, Ross full-body tackles Lailah to the ground.

Marinette slides the Miraculous back into her ear as quickly as possible and tosses the extra earplugs to Ross and Rena. “You can’t watch her signs.” She reminds them, though Rena can’t read signs that well anyway, so she should be safe.

But Rena is also timing out. She only sticks around long enough to catch the earplugs before giving Marinette an apologetic look and taking off out the window. Marinette knows she’ll be back as soon as she can. That’s fine.

Lailah throws Ross off of her, and Marinette makes sure not to look at her hands.

Ross meets her eyes and nods. He taunts Lailah, signing rude things at her, and dodging her as she chases him around the house to get him to look at her so she can control him again.

“Lucky Charm!” Marinette throws up her yo-yo, using Ross’ distraction, and catches the sunhat. She slips it onto her head, unsure yet what to do with it.

She jumps, when Rena Rouge appears beside her again. Lailah hasn’t bothered to stop chasing Ross. He seems manic, wild, but strangely happy. The grin on his face as he throws insult and insult Lailah’s way is one-hundred percent genuine.

Rena Rouge is wearing the earplugs, but she tilts her head to ask for the plan.

Marinette frantically looks between them all, and then the sunhat on her head, and smiles.

She gives Ross a look, which he returns with a curt nod, and she drags Rena by the arm deeper into the house. She picks a door towards the end of the hall and shoves Rena inside, double-checking that Lailah hasn’t seen them before ducking in herself.

Rena finds the light switch. Marinette jumps again, and this time Rena does too. Marinette barely gets her hand up in time to stifle Rena Rouge’s scream. In the corner of the room is a man – he can only be Ross’ father – hunched in his chair. He’s deathly thin, all skin and bones, holding his heavy head in his frail hands.

Marinette doesn’t remember ever being told about Ross’ father, so when she saw the house she assumed he must have just not been around. Seeing him now, Marinette’s breath catches in her throat. She shares a look with Rena. She doesn’t need to read lips to know what Rena’s asking. “Is he… dead?”

Tentatively, Marinette braves her first step forward. The man just sits there like a statue. There’s nothing in his expression, nothing in his eyes. He’s totally and utterly shut down. He doesn’t seem to notice the girls there, but though his eyes hold no light, they are distinctly living. If he were dead, Marinette imagines he’d be long so. Still, she takes another step forward.

He doesn’t move. Eventually, she crouches down next to him, and when he still doesn’t respond, she hold a hand out near his mouth. Thank god for magic suits, because if hers were anything else she’d never feel that little wisp of breath coming from him. She looks back to Rena. “Alive.” She mouths.

“Barely.” Rena says back.

It’s horrific, but Marinette forces herself to tear her eyes away. There’s still an akuma to fight, and it’s still chasing after Ross as they speak. _One problem at a time._

Quickly, she whispers the plan to Rena and replaces their earplugs. Rena holds her flute to her lips. “Mirage.”

They burst back out into the main apartment, to see Ross standing on the back of the sofa, just as it overturns. He leaps gracefully off of it, landing softly on his feet, and openly mocks Lailah when she screams at him.

Thank the lucky stars, Marinette’s plan works to perfection. It’s a risky one, because she’s playing a dangerous mind game with Lailah and she relies on Lailah not knowing how Rena’s power works, but in the end, she pulls it off.

The sunhat is a red herring. Lailah spies Marinette and the Ladybug clone made by the Mirage, and assumes that Marinette’s plan is to get her to chase the one _with_ it, but in actuality, the Mirage can’t hold things physically and so she’s only playing into Marinette’s hands when she thinks she’s so clever going after the Ladybug without the Lucky Charm. Lailah foolishly turns her back, and Marinette hits her glasses off her face with one well-placed throw of her yo-yo. Rena catches them and breaks them just as Lailah falls on top of the Mirage, dispelling it.

They all remove their earplugs. Lailah is groaning on the floor. Ross’ eyes are still wild, and the panic is sinking in once more. “Let’s get out of here.” Marinette says, leading the way for the three of them.

They’re gone before Lailah can see the door shut behind them.

“What on earth was _that_?!” Rena shrieks. “You!” She turns to Ross. “You just casually kicked out the akuma? Who was that guy in there? He needs to get to a hospital! And _Lailah_ … what the actual fuck?!”

Ross winces. He raises his hands to sign but seems to give up the question before finishing it and just lets his hands drop. “Mom must have brought him here. I’ll message his nurse.” He takes out his phone, but Marinette still has so many unanswered questions.

“Who the hell talks to a kid like that?” Rena rants.

“Trust me, you missed the worst of it.” Ross signs nonchalantly, knowing she can’t understand him. His eyes find Marinette. “That guy is my father. He stopped being able to take care of himself after my mother left. He shut down again, right?” Marinette nods. “Please don’t worry about him. This has happened before. His nurse and I can take care of it.”

“What about your mom?” Marinette asks. “I got the impression that…”

“Worse.” Ross signs. “Now that she’s back in town, I guess I should call the police. They’ll watch me for a while, if she leaves home, and she’ll either skip town again or get arrested. I built up the case against her while she was gone, so don’t worry about her either.” He hangs his head. “Sorry about dragging you into this. I should have just called the police the moment I heard she was in town. I was going to, I guess I just…” He bites his lip and throws his hands, giving up on finding the words.

“She’s your mother.” Marinette says gently. “I understand. It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

After giving Rena Rouge the bare details, only what Ross has told her as Ladybug – that Lailah has a criminal case against her and he’ll be calling the cops so he won’t have to worry about her, and that his father has a nurse who will take care of him – she convinces Rena to let it go just enough that they’re both only very concerned instead of overwhelmed with worry.

_Well, now I understand why everyone hates Lailah so much. I can’t believe…_

“Ahahahahahahaha!!!” Marinette jumps for the umpteenth time that night. Her nerves are already shot, and it seems like the others’ are as well, given how Rena and Ross jump in kind. “My lady… you should know better!”

“What the…”

She’s shoved to the ground by Ross tackling her. Over Ross’ shoulder, Marinette see’s Chat Noir streak through the air where she was standing. “Chat Noir?!” Marinette gasps, regaining her footing. “What are you doing here?”

Rena Rouge furrows her brow. She looks between Chat and Marinette quickly, and then relaxes. _No… I didn’t tell her when he was supposed to get his Miraculous taken, did I?_ “Hey, Chat!” Rena calls. “You’re a little late for the akuma. Don’t worry, though, we got it all taken care of.”

Chat’s expression turns dark, but Rena doesn’t even seem to notice. “Oh, I’m _sure_ you did.” He spits. “Because you don’t need _me_ , do you my lady? Sweet, stupid Chat. You’ve never needed me, or you wouldn’t be trying to replace me!”

“Chat…” Marinette tries weakly.

“Who’s going to be the new cat? Huh? Is it him? You just fought with him, didn’t you? A civilian, over me? Some random boy over your soulmate?!”

Marinette’s earrings beep, and Rena’s is on her very last leg as well. They don’t have very much time to get out of this at all. At least _that_ seems to be making Rena antsy to leave.

“Do you really think he can replace me? He can’t be there for you. He can’t even talk! He’d be a liability, and he’ll never make you as happy as I will.”

“Chat Noir, this isn’t the time for this.” She has a civilian with her, and both hers and Rena’s transformations are nearly done for. Literally any other time would be better for this confrontation.

“Honestly, my lady, I’m just insulted that you couldn’t even bother to come yourself. Instead, you send that old man after me!”

“Old man?” Rena repeats slowly.

“It isn’t my decision.” Marinette tries to reason with him. Maybe she can get him to back off and let them talk about it after she recharges. “You know that it isn’t. I argued for you, but the guardian reassessed you and decided for himself. I’m sorry, Chat. Give me five minutes and I’ll come back right here. We’ll go somewhere private and we’ll talk it out.”

Ross’ eyes narrow. “Don’t go anywhere alone with him.” He signs.

“Oh, I know.” Chat purrs. “Don’t worry, bugaboo. I’ll keep your identity a secret. As soon as I show you how much I love you, then you can go.”

Marinette stumbles back; Ross puts a steadying hand on her shoulder. “Wh- what?”

Chat Noir laughs. “Well, I won’t be Chat any longer, will I? So, this is our last chance! I won’t be a hero anymore, so we have to tell each other now, or else we might never find each other again. We’re meant to be together, bugaboo. I’m not letting this break us apart.”

_He has no intention of letting me get away._ Marinette realizes. She looks to Ross, who meets her eyes and nods. He’s ready to help her. She looks to Rena, but Rena… she’s biting her lips and looking away.

“Chat, we don’t have time for this. I promise, we’ll talk later, but-”

“No! I’m not letting you slip away! You’re my lady! My love! We’re soulmates; you know it! And once I show you how much I love you, you’ll finally stop denying what’s so obvious! You’ll be begging for me to stay!”

“Rena, recharge quickly. I’ll need your help to slip away and recharge myself.”

“But…” Rena says, not moving from her spot. “He’s right.”

“What?!” Marinette gasps.

“You can’t just kick him off the team! We won’t know who he is, and he’ll never know who we are, and… after we beat Hawk Moth, and it’s safe again, we’ll never know who Chat was.”

“Rena, you can’t be serious right now!”

“And, I mean… you two _are_ perfect for each other.”

“Are you a girl or not?! Can you not hear his _threat_?!”

Rena Rouge just freezes, with a stricken expression, and Marinette has to dodge Chat leaping for her. They dance like that for a few bursts, and Rena just watches. She doesn’t move a finger to try to stop it. There is one advantage she has, at least, and that’s that Chat is entirely focused on her. She guides him a short distance away and signals to Ross with her eyes to grab Rena and get out of sight. He barely hesitates. _At least there’s one ally I can count on._ Marinette sighs internally.

It’s by pure luck that she gets any ground on Chat. He’s attacking her with wild abandon, clawing and punching and kicking – anything to knock her into a position that he can grab her, stop her from fighting back, and… Marinette doesn’t want to think about what he’d do. Any other day, the worst she can imagine is he’d force a kiss on her, but… the crazed look in his eyes… Marinette isn’t sure anymore. It’s already all she can do to avoid thinking about what he might have done to Master Fu if he’s still holding onto his Miraculous. She doesn’t think she can handle it if she lets herself think too hard about the possibilities.

But luck she has, and by some miracle she snags him by the waist with her yo-yo and, with herculean strength, chucks him halfway across the city. That’ll buy her time, but not much. She transforms back in the first safe place she finds and quickly feeds Tikki. She cannot do this on a timer.

When she’s Ladybug again and emerges from her hiding place, there’s no sign of Chat Noir. Marinette thanks her lucky stars and goes to see if Ross and Rena are alright.

Ross is standing, frowning his regular bored and disinterested frown with his arms crossed, watching the entrance to the alley, with frequent glances above. He doesn’t look back, but that’s because Alya is there with her head in her hands. “…ve her!” Alya says, ostensibly to Ross, but to Marinette it doesn’t seem like he particularly cares what she has to say. “I mean, right? This whole thing is so unfair to him. You agree with me, right?” Her voice is tense and frantic, and she yelps when Marinette drops down beside her. Ross is unbothered, because he spotted her on the rooftop.

“Rena Rouge.” Marinette growls, mindful of Ross still obediently keeping his back turned. Honestly, Marinette is a little surprised he’s willing to let _anyone_ behind him while his back is turned after the night they’ve had. _Thank you, Ross._ It’s a small blessing that Rena hasn’t been outed, but a blessing nonetheless.

“Ladybug!” Alya squeaks.

“What was that?” Marinette stalks up to her.

“Well,” Alya says, “he just wants to-”

“He just _attacked me_ , Rena! He made it obvious he intended to force himself on me!”

“He wouldn’t go-”

“I don’t know how far he’d take it!” Marinette screams. “That’s not even the problem! I told him no, Rena. And I trusted that as my teammate, and as my friend, and as a fellow girl, you would support me! But no. You took his side!”

“I… I just…”

“You just _what_?! What do you think could _possibly_ justify this?!”

The first of Alya’s tears fall, and she struggles with her words. “I… I thought… I thought if you give him a chance, you could-”

“Give him a chance?” Marinette hisses lowly. She’s growling the words from her gut and her voice barely rises above a whisper. “A chance to do what to me? And then what? When he forces himself on me, then what? I magically fall in love with him? His unwanted kiss makes me go straight to the guardian to tell him he’s wrong and that Chat should keep his Miraculous? Is that it?” Alya ducks her head. Marinette holds out her hand. “Give me the Miraculous, Rena. Now.”

Alya covers the fox tail around her neck with a hand. “Wh- what? But…”

“ _Now_.”

“But… you still need help. Chat is coming back, and you can’t…”

“I can’t trust you.” Marinette says coldly. “So, you can’t help me.”

Alya hesitates for too many moments longer. Marinette is about to tell her to get a move on with it for fear of Chat Noir finding them, but then she hesitantly reaches up and takes off the necklace. It’s an even slower movement, with even more stops and starts, as she reaches out to place the Miraculous in Marinette’s hand. “I’m… I’m so sorry.” Alya cries. “I’ll go hide.”

“Thank you.” Marinette says firmly. For a moment, she thought Alya would try to keep the Miraculous. Handing it back gives Marinette hope. “Go.” Alya looks at her for one last tearful moment, and then takes off.

Marinette sighs at the fox Miraculous in her hand. Trixx settles there, too, oddly quiet. “Now what do I do?” Marinette mutters.

“Bugaboo…” Marinette holds her breath when she hears the call. It’s faint, so he’s not too close, but he’s still too close for comfort. “Where are you?”

Just as he moves away, another sound drowns everything out. A helicopter, flying high enough to be safe from any battle, but low enough to film what’s going on. _Damn it. Just what I need. Taking his Miraculous on live television._

_I’m down Rena, there’s no way I can slip away to find Master Fu now that that chopper is here, and I’m not even sure Master Fu is okay. I can’t risk getting caught trying to get backup for a chance. Chat is crazy, but he’s not stupid. Even if Master Fu is safe, Chat knows that I’ll go for help if I have to fight him. If he hasn’t taken Master Fu out of the game, he’s watching for me to go there._

_No, I have to do this with what I have. Just me._

Marinette looks at Trixx helplessly. “What now?” She asks. She’s not sure she can beat Chat on her own, and the only thing she has besides her yo-yo and her wits is a Miraculous without its keeper and a boy already-

Wait.

Marinette eyes Trixx, and Trixx smiles faintly and turns his gaze to Ross’ back. “What do you think, Trixx?” Marinette asks. At this point, Ross hearing a kwami’s name and voice is the last thing on her mind.

“I like him.” Trixx chirps. His cheer is out of place but appreciated. It makes Marinette’s heart just a tiny bit lighter. “He’ll be a natural.”

“You think so?” Marinette looks to Ross. His muscles have tensed a little more, probably from hearing Trixx, but he still hasn’t turned around.

Thinking back, Trixx does have a point. While Marinette’s first thought for Ross was the turtle, because he’s always protecting her in a very physical sense, Ross has always been playing with illusions and tricks. His mind is as sharp as they come. He finds loopholes in akuma’s rules, he figures out how Hawk Moth’s powers work and how to defeat them with ease. He’s always been the first to pick up on Marinette’s cues, especially when she’s Ladybug, even ahead of her own brother. He’s the one her brother warned her would figure out their little twin swap, even over the actress Camille, and he’s the one who figured out Marinette is connected to Ladybug (Marinette has no doubt he’ll know her identity if he cares to dig deeper). He speaks through everything but words.

Plus, he’s not afraid of battle, and he’s honestly all she has right now.

Still, she hesitates. Not because she doubts he’ll succeed, in fact her gut tells her this is not just the best idea she has, but a good idea period, but she hesitates because she knows Ross has some serious trauma in his pocket. Being a hero is strenuous, and she doesn’t want to put that pressure on him on top of everything else.

He visibly freaks out in some situations because of, she assumes, what his mother did to him. He clearly is the only thing keeping his father alive at least some of the time. With Lailah gone for so long, and his father shut down, Marinette has to wonder just how much of Ross’ life even his closest friends have no clue about. That’s not an easy situation, and to give him the responsibilities of a hero on top of that…

Not to mention, a new fox at the same time they’re taking Chat Noir’s Miraculous… Marinette shakes her head. If only she hadn’t blown up at Alya. _The mission now comes first. I’ll never beat Chat without help, and Ross is all I have. I don’t have time for regrets._

“Ross.” She calls. “You can turn around.”

Ross does so and furrows his brow at Trixx. Trixx flies up to him. “Hi there!” He chirps. “My name’s Trixx! I give the fox Miraculous its power.”

Ross tilts his head for a moment and then nods and turns to Marinette. She holds the Miraculous out to him. He just blinks at it, dumbfounded for a moment. “Ross,” Marinette says, “this is the Miraculous of the fox. When the mission is complete, you will return it to me. Can I trust you?”

Ross meets her eyes and nods. He takes the Miraculous and fastens it around his neck. Trixx excitedly dances around him. “Usually, you would say ‘Trixx, transform me’ but really that’s just another command. It’s not strictly necessary to transform, it just means we _have_ to transform you. So, you know, when you want to transform, you’ll just have to give me the signal.”

Ross smiles and holds his hand out to Trixx. The little kwami settles on his palm. Carefully, he brings Trixx to the Miraculous, and he transforms on the spot.

His suit is a lot paler than Rena’s or Volpina’s. It’s orange, but verges close to tan, and the accents running along it vary from pitch black to a brownish grey. Where Rena has black sleeves and boots, he has white, and the tail behind him is part of a sort of loincloth that extends to mid-thigh in front and mid-calf in the back. Both ends taper to a point and are tipped in black. Marinette takes just a moment to examine him, mostly because she’s used Chat’s tail in her plans enough to think to look for anything he can remove and give to her (the loincloth and tail are part of a belt of sorts, with a clasp at his side, so that can probably be taken off easily), and then she moves on. “Nice look.” She says. “What should I call you?”

Ross makes a face that seems to say, “How should I know?” But, what he actually signs is, “I didn’t expect this.”

Marinette chuckles. “Well, think of something quick.”

Ross looks down at himself and frowns. “I’m a swift?” He signs. When he realizes Marinette has no idea what that means, he just shakes his head and signs, “Velox. _Vulpes velox_ , the swift fox. It’s not like it really matters, so it’ll do.”

“Alright then. You understand the mission?”

“We’re going to take Chat Noir’s Miraculous. What about that?” He gestures to the helicopter.

“Don’t let them see his identity. Your illusion can keep him safe from the cameras, or we’ll just figure something else out.”

Velox bites his lip, then nods, then looks seriously at Marinette. “What about me? If I help take his ring, I’ll probably end up seeing his identity whether I want to or not. Does my illusion even work on me?”

Marinette sighs. “If it’s necessary.” She says. “I suppose it doesn’t matter. I trust you to keep it to yourself. The fewer people who know, the better, and he’s already making this into a spectacle.” Marinette huffs. “I wanted to do this quietly. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He’s going to cause panic, and Hawk Moth will-”

“Slow down.” Velox signs carefully. “Breathe. It’s out of your hands, so we’ll just have to deal with it. Focus on getting the ring, then worry about the rest.”

Marinette nods. “Right, sorry. You’re right. You ready?”

Velox holds his flute in his hands and examines it thoughtfully. Once he puts it back on his back, he hops in place a little, carefully testing his own strength, and then signs, “Yeah. Ready when you are.”

The pair creep to the mouth of the alley and look out carefully. “Chat is probably on the rooftops.” Marinette murmurs. “Better vantage point.”

Velox touches her shoulder and points up at the helicopter. It’s circling like a vulture, but the glinting camera poking out of the side is trained on something.

“Of course.” Marinette breathes. “They haven’t found us, so they must be watching Chat.”

“He won’t expect me.” Velox signs. “But he’ll expect Rena. It’ll be hard to surprise him.”

“It can’t be helped.” Marinette says. “He’s obsessed with me, and you’re a surprise no matter what. Stay hidden; find a good opportunity.”

“Will do. I’ll head over on ground level. You take the roofs.”

Marinette nods and throws her yo-yo to swing towards Chat Noir.

He’s waiting for her in the park. The one between her own house and Dupont. Marinette risks only one nervous glance towards her home before she steels herself and drops down. _Velox is taking the longer way. He’ll be here soon, but I should plan not to need him for a minute or two._ Staying in the alleys and out of sight means he needs to go farther more carefully than Marinette did. _Hopefully there’s a reason he’s called a swift fox._

“Hey bugaboo.” Chat Noir croons. His voice and expression harden suddenly. “Where’s your boyfriend?”

“Ross is a civilian.” Marinette says evenly. “Rena and I just saved him from his mother’s akumatized form.”

Chat Noir laughs. “You always have an answer for everything, don’t you? That’s part of what I love about you, you know. But he’s gone now, and there’s no sign of Rena. Did you finally realize we’re meant to be?”

Marinette readies her yo-yo. “Chat… surrender now. We don’t have to do this.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, though. You threw me away! You kicked me out! Like trash!” Chat laughs manically. “But I forgive you. I forgive you. It’s okay. I love you, so how can I not? Hahaha. I’m yours, bugaboo. I always have been. I can’t make it alone! Come on, my lady. Let’s not fight anymore. We can kiss and make up and everything will be back to normal!”

Marinette fights the pain in her heart. This is Chat Noir. Her partner, her friend. _What happened to you?_ “Chat, please.” Marinette’s voice trembles and she can’t help but send a pensive glance up to the camera circling them. “I don’t want to do this.”

“Of course, you don’t! You love me! We were meant to be one!”

“Chat…”

“But I know you’re stuck.” Chat wipes at his tears and grins at her. “You have to do what the _guardian_ says. None of this is your fault! I know if it was up to you, we’d be together. That’s why I have to take the decision into my own hands.”

“Chat, I’m warning you…”

“Don’t worry, bugaboo. I’ll give them back. Just as soon as I see your real face. Just as soon as we can be together. Let me do this. Let me see you and show you how much I love you!”

Marinette’s eyes tear up, but she can’t risk her vision blurring. She wipes away the tears as quickly as they come, but they just renew themselves. _Chat… my Chat Noir._ “I can’t do that, Chat. You’re delusional, and you’re abusing your powers. In the guardian’s name and as per his wisdom, I will reclaim the black cat Miraculous.”

Chat just laughs. “Oh, bugaboo. It’s okay. True love always wins, you know. I’ll prove it to you.”

With one last wild look, Chat Noir leaps.

Marinette has fought Chat Noir more times than she can count. She’s fought him for training, to improve her own skills and their teamwork. She’s fought him while he was controlled by an akuma – in those cases he’s heartless or angry and everything is mechanical, just steps on the way to making him better. But this? There is no making this better. This is it. This is the end. He’s wild, manic. The look in his eyes, the way he moves, is so different than every other time she’s fought him.

Chat has nothing left to lose, so he fights like it. One last misguided attempt to save his own skin. To eke out the neutral ending to his game, instead of the bad one. He’s fighting a losing battle, and he knows it, and the only last victory even possible to him is not losing her permanently.

And it breaks Marinette’s heart.

But no matter how she feels about it, this is what must be done. So, she fights. She fights and fights until her muscles scream for respite and she fights even more. Time flows differently in a battle, but Marinette is convinced this battle must take hours. They’re evenly matched, no matter how she looks at it. Normally, Marinette can pull out a victory but Chat is erratic and desperate and that makes him more dangerous than usual. The whole thing is a volley, back and forth, back and forth. Mostly, neither of them gain any ground, but when one gets a hit in, they’re trading blow for blow.

Marinette knows this type of fighting isn’t sustainable, and she knows she’ll tire before Chat does. _I need Velox._

It’s only when Chat Noir finally manages to pin her does Velox make his move. But it’s not Velox who jumps into battle. It’s Rena Rouge.

She lets out a battle cry and swings her flute down. Chat barely dodges the attack, rolling off of Marinette to do so. Rena presses the charge, jumping at him again. He dodges again. “There you are.” He growls. “No more surprises, now.”

Marinette doesn’t have time to think about the fox Miraculous. She throws her yo-yo to intercept his staff when he tries to bring it up to block Rena’s attack, but he manages to backstep just fast enough to dodge anyway.

Together, Marinette and Rena press Chat into a corner, and it’s only with belated panic that Marinette realizes they’ve pressed him right up against the glass of her own family’s bakery.

The doorbell tinkles, and three pairs of eyes turn to see a wide-eyed little girl with black pigtails, a gasp on her breath, and tears in her eyes. “Ch… Chat Noir?”

If Marinette hadn’t known that she herself is Marinette, she’d be fooled too. Chat’s attention is on the illusion, so Marinette risks a glance around. Rena is next to her, and hasn’t used her Mirage, which means… Velox is nowhere to be seen, but this can only be his influence. The Rena next to her is an illusion, to set Chat at ease so he won’t be expecting the fox’s powers. _Clever._

“Marinette?!” Chat Noir gasps. “What are you doing here?! You’re supposed to be at your new school!”

“What’s going on?” The illusory Marinette begs. “Why are you all fighting?”

Chat Noir reaches for her, but the illusion pulls herself out of his reach. The betrayal, the disbelief in her eyes and voice make even the real Marinette feel guilty. “Don’t worry, Marinette.” Chat says. “I just need to prove a point to my bugaboo. None of us will hurt anyone.”

“No! This is wrong! You shouldn’t be fighting! You know better than this, Chat!”

Chat growls under his breath. “So even you’ll turn on me?”

“Wh-what?” The illusion stutters and stumbles back. “Chat, you’re scaring me.”

“First you abandon your friends at school, and now you abandon _me_?! I thought _you_ were better than this, Marinette. You were supposed to be the best of us.”

“Then think for a moment about _why_ I would leave! Think about why I don’t want you fighting!”

Chat screams and launches himself at her. At a civilian. An illusion of one, but one he believes in. Marinette is too stunned to move. He’s attacking a little girl with no powers and no training. He’s launching himself at her just as viciously as he launches himself at Ladybug.

A wave of nausea overcomes Marinette, and she worries she might throw up. Even throughout this fight, she never suspected he would sink _this_ low. Not to mention it’s _her_ he’s attacking.

But he never reaches her. Velox drops down silently from her balcony. He lands right on top of Chat Noir, forcing him to the ground and pinning his wrists behind his back in one swift motion.

Velox’s appearance snaps Marinette out of her stupor. The Marinette illusion and Rena Rouge both pop out of existence when Marinette ties Chat’s hands behind his back with her yo-yo before he can call for his Cataclysm. Velox moves off his hands – just in time to avoid the Cataclysm – and savagely stomps Chat’s head into the pavement. He keeps his foot there on Chat’s head, stunning him again when he tries to get up once more. Velox’s burning eyes catch Marinette’s, and he sends a careful glance up above them.

There’s no hiding now. They’re caught on video, and Velox’s necklace is already a minute down. No illusion. The only thing Marinette can think to do is drag Chat inside the bakery, but even if she stops the cameras before he leaves, the people in the helicopter will surely see who he is. And Velox is revealed too. A new fox, whose first introduction to Paris is taking the Miraculous of one of their oldest and most beloved heroes. The question of what happened to Rena will be just as fresh as what happened to Chat.

Marinette looks to Velox helplessly. “What can we do?”

Velox bites his lip, and then looks down at the pendant. With a deep breath, he touches a hand to it. “I can do it.” He signs. “I have an idea, and it might be a little dangerous, but I can do it.”

Marinette furrows her brow. “Don’t do anything rash.”

Velox just grins at her and closes his eyes again. Beneath his fingers, the beeping fox Miraculous stops its wailing. For a long time, nothing more happens. It seems like an eternity, but then the one black segment of the tail fills in with color. “How…”

Velox winces. Marinette’s heart leaps, because it looks like he’s in pain. But he doesn’t show it affects him any more than that. “Not ideal.” He signs. Before he says any more, he takes his flute in hand and blows into it, waving it around them like a wand. “But Hawk Moth doesn’t have a time limit,” He signs when he returns the flute to his back, “so there has to be some way to counter it. This isn’t how he does it, but I guess you’ll have to continue that experiment.”

With no more fanfare, Velox stomps Chat’s head into the concrete one more time and bends down to look at his hand. He clicks his tongue and raises his eyes to Marinette.

She picks some twigs and leaves out of her hair and drops them onto Chat’s open hand. The Cataclysm turns them to dust and disappears. Velox kicks him again to get him to stop struggling, then pries his hand open and slips the ring off.

Plagg appears, tired, weary, with heavy eyes and a heavy heart, already hiding by habit from the prying eyes of the chopper above them, but nothing else happens to Chat Noir. Marinette raises her eyes to Velox. He’s frowning down at Chat. After a second, he raises his eyes to the chopper and drops them to her. _Of course, I can’t see through the illusion, but it looks like he might be able to._

She nods to him. It’d be a bad idea for Marinette to take Chat home, anyway, given the circumstances, so it’s up to her to stop the cameras so that Velox can get him out of here without announcing Chat’s identity to the world.

Chat Noir is limp on the ground, so Marinette deems it safe and withdraws her yo-yo. Velox solemnly places the ring into her hand, curls her fingers around it, and turns back to Chat. Marinette shakes her head and sends her yo-yo to the helicopter.

Up in the sky, she kindly asks the news crew to stop filming. They’re actually surprisingly understanding about it and agree to leave without following Velox and Chat. Just the name “Velox” and the fight seems to tickle their fancy enough to get them to back off. They swing a bit lower so Marinette can get to the rooftops a little more easily, and then fly off. Velox is long gone, but Marinette trusts him. There was a brief moment, just before he left, that his eyes drifted to the Eiffel Tower. That’s where they’ll meet after Chat is safe. Marinette is torn on whether to go there and wait, or to go immediately to Master Fu’s place and check on him.

Marinette considered the possibility, but didn’t think it likely, that Chat hurt Master Fu somehow. Until Chat attacked the illusion of Marinette, at least. Now, she’s not sure what he would have done. And she trusts Velox. There isn’t a scrap of doubt in her mind that he’ll wait for her at the tower to return the Miraculous. If she doesn’t end up showing, he’ll go back again tomorrow. Still, she promised Master Fu that she’d return with the fox. “Plagg?”

“Hmm?” Plagg hums disinterestedly.

“Is Master Fu okay?”

Plagg is quiet for a while. “Nothing serious. He’ll be fine.” Then, as if reading her mind, he says, “You should get the fox back first.”

Marinette sighs. “Okay.” With the weight of everything pressing down on her, Marinette heads for the tower.


	6. The Swift Savant, Pt. 3: Ever Onwards

Marinette is living a nightmare. She thought, when she left Dupont and Lila behind her, that the nightmare was over, but she was wrong. Chat Noir is deemed unworthy of his Miraculous. Ross’ tragedies are beyond anything Marinette can even process right now. Rena Rouge betrayed her, and Chat Noir fought back against the guardian and not only kept his Miraculous when it was demanded to be returned, but tried to steal Marinette’s Miraculous, too.

Marinette has had a bad feeling ever since Ross sent her that first message, asking for help, and now she knows what that feeling was warning her for. And it hurts. It hurts so deeply and cruelly, and Marinette can’t even muster up the will to care if anyone sees her when she collapses at the base of the Eiffel Tower and curls up into a ball to cry.

There’s a gentle purring and a comforting tiny weight atop her head, pulling carefully at her hair. And after a long, long while with just the two of them, a hand joins Plagg’s weak attempts to comfort her. It touches her shoulder, then slips down to her back, rubbing gentle circles, and then it slowly pulls her close into a hug.

The hug doesn’t last, but Ross isn’t one for touch like that, anyway. Marinette still appreciates the gesture more than she can admit.

Slowly, he coaxes her out of her ball, and together they retreat elsewhere in the city. They go towards Solset, since Ross will have to walk home after she leaves. In an isolated alley, they finally turn to each other to talk.

Velox immediately reaches for the clasp of his necklace. “Wait.” She says. He stops and eyes her carefully. “There’s a few things we should talk about first.”

Velox purses his lips and nods, dropping his hands.

“You know Chat’s identity.”

Velox nods.

“But I don’t.”

Velox raises his hands to sign, “I can tell you, if you want.”

Marinette shakes her head. “No. Not… not yet, at least. I need to talk with the guardian about everything first.”

Velox nods. “That’s the one who gave you and Chat Noir the Miraculous, then?”

Marinette flinches. “Yeah.” She sighs when he doesn’t sign any more. “Velox… thank you. You did a great job. Not just with Chat, too. You saved us all, tonight.”

Velox waves her off. “I just did what I could. Nothing special.”

Marinette chuckles in disbelief. “Nothing special? You let Rena get Marinette to safety, and you saved us both when Lailah had us controlled.” She frowns. “Now that I think about it, how _did_ you do that? When she tried to make me give her my Miraculous. I thought you and Rena were both frozen.”

Velox smirks enigmatically. “A combination of optimism and willpower.” He signs. “And a penchant for disobedience. There are loopholes in everything.”

Marinette shakes her head. “Clearly. And Marinette told me how you fought off the akuma.” Velox snorts in a way that says, “You really want to call that a fight?” which just makes Marinette giggle weakly. “And you somehow figured out how to stop the timer and use your power again?” She says in disbelief. “How did you do that? That could be very useful.”

Velox winces. “No, it’s not.” He signs. “My logic was that the little fairy things-”

“Kwami.” Marinette says, only just realizing they never actually told him what they are.

“The kwami.” Velox has to spell it and look to her for confirmation before continuing. “When Rena transformed Trixx was really tired. I figured that explains why you need to ‘recharge’ after using your powers. The ability uses too much of the kwami’s power, so they’re tired and need to refuel before you can use it again.”

Marinette nods, and Plagg drifts off her head, attentively watching without interrupting.

“So, I was thinking about why Hawk Moth and Mayura don’t have that problem. It’d be really stupid if it were just because they’re adults. Even then I’d want to know what about adulthood changes the rules.” Velox taps his foot. “My theory is that the key is to draw the power for the ability from both the kwami and yourself. Share the burden. Or, otherwise, some other combination of contributions. Power control, if not power. That’s obviously a lot easier said than done, especially since we’re dealing with magic. But what I did, I think, is I recharged Trixx using my own energy. That’s not a good idea. It kind of hurts, and leaves you really tired, and I don’t think it would even work if you’re already worn out from fighting.” He shakes his head. “I imagine I won’t be getting the Miraculous again, so it’ll be up to you to experiment with it and figure out how to do it. Maybe your kwami can help, too.”

He’s looking at Plagg, who frowns. “There’s a reason we take the bulk of it with you kids, you know.” Plagg says. “If it was so simple as that, we would have told Ladybug and Chat Noir how to do it from the beginning.”

Velox shrugs. “Then maybe it’s a good thing I’m a temp.”

Marinette hums and looks to Plagg. “Plagg?”

He huffs. “The kid is sort of right in the theory. But don’t you ever pull that trick again! Your pathetic human body can’t power a _god_!”

Velox grimaces once more. “I don’t plan to. It was just an experiment. Now I know it’s a bad idea, and I don’t plan on pushing my luck trying that again even if I have the opportunity.” His eyes turn to Marinette, and there’s a flash of fire in them that Marinette recognizes. A burning curiosity. He’s telling her, in that look, that if he is trusted with the Miraculous again, even though he promises not to pull that same trick again, he’ll still be trying to bypass the timer in other ways.

_I’d be surprised if you didn’t, honestly._

“I don’t want either of you trying that until we say to, understand?!” Plagg hisses. “Even if you do it correctly, you can hurt yourself if you’re not prepared. And you, Ladybug, I don’t care if you _lose_ because of it, don’t you _ever_ do what he did today. He took a huge risk trying to power Trixx, and he’s only alive because Trixx stopped him. You even trying to power _Tikki_ would…”

“I understand, Plagg.” Marinette murmurs softly, reaching out to him. “I won’t ever try it.”

Plagg huffs and pulls away. “You should have taken him into the bakery.” He growls. “You could have made the camera people go away before you took him home.”

They could have, and that makes Marinette burn with guilt. Velox took an unnecessary risk, a very dangerous one. Knowing him, he probably would have tried it once he got the idea anyway, but still. “At least this way, I don’t know who he is.” Marinette says.

“You _should_ know who he is.” Plagg says sharply. “With what he pulled today; you should know so you know to be careful around him.”

Marinette ducks her head. “If that’s what the guardian decides.”

Plagg yells and zips in a quick circle before settling, grumbling, back on Marinette’s head. Done with the conversation, clearly.

Velox is clearly unapologetic. He rolls his eyes when she gives him a disapproving look. “It was worth it,” his grin tells her.

She sighs. “Okay, well, I should get the Miraculous back to the guardian. Can you get home from here?”

Velox nods and removes his Miraculous, handing it to her without a second thought. “Last thing.” He signs. “You mentioned running into Marinette. Do you know if she came home or is she still hiding somewhere?”

 _Heck._ Marinette tries very hard not to flinch at the reminder that “Marinette” has effectively vanished. Worse, she still has quite a bit to do tonight, so Ross will be getting home without her. Thomas and Camille especially are going to have a meltdown. “She, uh, she… said she was going to bed! Straight to bed. I’m sure she’s already asleep by now.” Marinette _knows_ her wide grin is suspicious, but she’s never been that great of a liar.

But Ross doesn’t narrow his eyes or furrow his brow. Instead, he finds a fond smile. With a wave to Trixx and to her, he steps out of the alley and leaves her alone but for the two quiet kwami with her.

“Well, that was fun!” Trixx chirps. “Let’s do it again sometime!”

Marinette covers her face with her hand.

* * *

She isn’t sure what to expect when she walks into Master Fu’s parlor, but it sets her heart at ease when she sees it’s completely unchanged. The only indication that anything at all happened is Master Fu kneeling in his usual spot with a black, swollen eye, and the phone placed on the ground in front of his replaying the footage of her and Velox’s take-down of Chat Noir.

She rushes in at the sight of him. “Master Fu, are you okay?!”

Master Fu calmly gestures for her to sit. “I am alright, Marinette. How are you?”

Marinette can’t hide the way she flinches at the question. “I’ve had better days.” She says honestly. “Just… everything today has been a… nightmare.”

Master Fu hums. “Yes, it has. Thank you for retrieving the black cat Miraculous, where I could not. Perhaps it will set both of our hearts at ease to handle business first. The fewer things we must worry about, the freer our hearts will be to grieve.”

“Yes, of course.” Marinette sighs. “Rena Rouge sided with Chat.” She growls. “When he confronted me, when he attacked me, she agreed with him and let him.” Marinette swallows thickly past the lump in her throat. “I know it was stupid to bring a new hero in on a mission like this, but… he was all I had.”

“He powered Trixx!” Plagg exclaims suddenly. “You saw it, right? And he made it clear that he’s going to keep trying to get around the timer. I don’t think it’s safe to give him a Miraculous again.”

“That’s fine.” Marinette raises her hands placatingly. “Honestly, I’m just angry at Rena. I shouldn’t have taken the Miraculous from her in the first place. She’s still a good hero. She just made a mistake and hesitated. Velox isn’t the new fox.”

Master Fu hums thoughtfully. “Or, perhaps, it is time.”

Plagg bristles. “What?! But they’re stil-”

“Plagg.” Master Fu says warningly. “Your keeper was not worthy. I understand your hesitation. But perhaps Tikki and Trixx can tell us what they think of Ladybug and… Velox’s preparedness.”

Seeing the implication, Marinette transforms back, letting Tikki free. She and Trixx meet eyes for only a moment, and when Master Fu voices the question directly to them, Trixx answers first. “He can do it! If Rena takes it back, she’s not quite ready, but Velox is plenty strong to start learning.”

Plagg gapes. “The one who you just met _today_ is more ready than Rena?!”

“Hey, I don’t make the rules!” Trixx sticks his tongue out. “I just break them!”

Marinette frowns. “Does that… mean that Velox is a better fox than Rena?”

Trixx turns his big eyes to her and frowns. “No.” He says. “It just means he’s naturally suited to it. He’ll pick it up faster, and merging our energies will go smoother. Rena is feeling all kinds of ways right now, and that’s messing with her. If she were in a better place, she’d probably be just about ready, too.”

Master Fu hums. “It is not necessarily the aptitude for the Miraculous, though Velox clearly has much of it. There is a lot more to who you are than just a superhero. As children, you are still figuring out who you are. Everyone is always changing, even an old man like me, but you young folk change more quickly than the rest of us. I will spare you the details but do always remember who you end up as after every battle.”

“There’s also the fact that they’re _tiny_ and don’t have the strength to keep up with us!” Plagg protests. “This isn’t an identity issue, it’s a power issue!”

Trixx flips upside down and giggles. “No, _that’s_ an affinity issue. Velox is great for me, so our power would work fine together. I think Ladybug’s the same way.”

Plagg pouts. “What do you think, sugarcube?”

Tikki, who has been quietly observing from Marinette’s hands, finally answers. “I… We would need to be careful, but I think it would be safe to at least begin the training. We can’t use it in battle until it’s mastered, but we should be ready to start learning.”

“Ha!” Trixx does a flip in the air. “I win! I win!”

“Gyahh, fine!” Plagg yells. “But if you hurt yourselves, don’t come crying to me!” He zips away, into the phonograph where the Miracle Box is kept.

Tikki sighs. “Please excuse him, Marinette. He’s just upset because…”

“I understand, Tikki. None of this can be easy on him.”

Master Fu takes a slow sip of tea. “We will consider how to begin your training later.” He says. “For now, please don’t try to do it on your own. Once things settle down again, and we have more time, we will work together to unlock this power for you.”

“Of course, Master. Speaking of, what are we going to do?”

“Your friend Alya has already begun damage control on the Chat Noir situation.”

“She has?!”

Master Fu nods. “She details in no uncertain terms his transgressions regarding you. I expected you would have seen her article.”

Marinette groans. “No, I haven’t even had time to go home yet. I went from Chat to getting Velox’s Miraculous back to straight here. What did she say?” Marinette pulls out her phone to bring up the Ladyblog.

The exclusive Marinette warned her about is there, but it’s edited to no longer protect Chat Noir’s image. In fact, it’s almost painfully scathing. She uses footage from the local news, but comments on it with the scene before the helicopter arrived, dialogue and all, when it was Ladybug, Rena, and Ross facing Chat to make it abundantly clear who is in the wrong here. She even rakes Rena Rouge over the coals for her role in the situation, and comments that it’s lucky that there was another choice for the fox Miraculous.

If the regret and tears on Alya’s face didn’t tell her all she needed to know earlier, Alya’s article very clearly details just how wrong she knows she was.

And Marinette notices with a jump in her heart that she never once mentions Ross being present. She says she was hiding and saw Chat face Ladybug and Rena Rouge only. Marinette assumes Alya would know Velox is Ross, but she doesn’t expect her to go out of her way to protect him.

“This is very good for us.” Master Fu says. “She is trusted among your fans. Her word will go a long way to ease the uncertainty around Chat’s Miraculous being taken. You must still be careful, though, and we must still decide on an ally for you in the meantime.” Master Fu gives her a meaningful look. “Who do you trust, Marinette?”

Marinette doesn’t know. She’s pulled in so many different directions that she can’t tell up from down. There’s Carapace. He’s safe. He’s trustworthy. But especially now, Marinette really doesn’t want to leave Master Fu without his own Miraculous. Viperion, maybe, but what message will he send? He’s been used all of twice, and almost no one knows who he is. But if she wants a hero people already know, she’s narrowed down to basically Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee.

Chloé’s identity is out, so she’s not an option. Even if Marinette did give her a Miraculous (and the idea is surprisingly tempting, now that Marinette has seen firsthand the effect being a hero has had on her. Marinette would trust her with it, if she could.) she couldn’t be Queen Bee, so the image problem is still there. Alya is pretty effectively slandering Rena Rouge right along with Chat, and though Marinette appreciates that she knows she was wrong, it’s really inconvenient if the people stop trusting Rena, too.

That just leaves Carapace as the one with any measurable experience. And him being there despite the claims about Rena would go a long way to cooling down tensions. Or maybe firing them up. Marinette just doesn’t know.

She doesn’t know anything anymore.

Master Fu tells her to pick people she trusts, but this decision isn’t just about her. She also has to pick people that Paris trusts. She hesitates, and then says, “I think Carapace is the best choice. I trust him, but Paris also trusts him. I’m not sure how Alya’s article will affect Rena’s popularity, or his through her, but he’s the most well-known of the temporary heroes who isn’t involved in any of this. It might be the best choice for keeping Paris’ trust.”

Master Fu nods solemnly and slips the bracelet off his wrist. “That is a wise decision, Marinette.”

Marinette hesitates to take it. “I’m just not sure about leaving you without your Miraculous. Chat already attacked you. Does he know about this place? What if he comes looking for you?”

Master Fu chuckles. “I am not wholly unable to defend myself, Marinette. I will be alright until a new cat is chosen.”

“And… um…” Marinette worries her lip. “I know it might be a little… controversial. But I want to offer Alya the chance to redeem herself. She’s already done this.” Marinette holds up her phone, with the article on it. “She knows where she messed up, and I’d feel more comfortable in the meantime if I had more than just one teammate.”

Master Fu fondles his teacup thoughtfully and examines Trixx. “What do you think, Trixx?”

“Only on one condition!” Trixx chirps, surprising both Master Fu and Marinette.

“Oh? What’s that?”

“If Alya refuses it, I get to take my Miraculous to Ross.” Trixx giggles. “I want to stay out and help! So, if Alya doesn’t take it, Ross does. That’s my deal.”

Master Fu smiles, and the familiar twinkle in his eye returns. “I see. If you do go with Ross, he can learn along with Marinette how to use your powers more than once.”

“Exactly! Plus, it’s just so much more interesting out here than in that dumb old box.” Trixx sticks his tongue out. “Well, Marinette? What do you say?”

Marinette curls her fingers into her palms. Her breaths are slow and deliberate. _Bringing out Velox as an interim permanent holder? That’s… an interesting idea._

The problem is, of course, that he’s completely new. But with Alya singing his praises and thanking the heavens that he was there for Ladybug tonight on her blog, he has more name recognition already than a lot of the one-time heroes whose fights weren’t even televised (and with what happened, probably much more than even those which were), and she just might fight back against the inevitable tide of people who will think Velox is some sort of villain for taking Chat’s Miraculous. If Alya really does turn down the Miraculous (and Marinette didn’t consider it until Trixx mentioned the possibility, but now she isn’t so sure that isn’t likely with how she screamed at her earlier), then Velox may appear again regardless, since the fox might be needed. With Carapace as the rock, keeping Paris’ support, maybe she can balance Velox up on there as well.

But none of that matters if Rena Rouge comes back. That’s a different can of worms, but one Marinette volunteered for. If she can handle that, she can handle the Velox issue, so if Trixx really wants to stay out, then it should be fine either way.

“I think we can make that work.” Marinette says. “So long as Carapace agrees, we should be able to handle the media no matter what fox is out. And both of them are capable in a battle.”

“Great! Let’s go, then!”

“Patience, Trixx.” Master Fu says. “There is one more thing. Marinette, the issue of your and Chat Noir’s identities.”

Marinette gulps and nods. “Right. Velox’s illusion stopped me from seeing who Chat is, but Velox himself knows. He offered to tell me, but I said you would if it’s something I should know.” Marinette winces. “Oh, yeah, and he knows you exist. I couldn’t help it with Chat mentioning you. And I did get kind of heated.”

“That is fine, Marinette. If he continues as the fox, he will be training with me, anyway.” That takes a weight off her heart. A small one, considering all the other ones there, but one nonetheless. “But you mentioned earlier that he may have an idea of who you are, and now he knows who Chat Noir was. And… I do think you should know Chat Noir’s identity. He is someone who was close to you, and you deserve to know what he’s done in case he tries to approach you again.”

Marinette’s throat is dry. It hurts to swallow. “Oh. Right.” She says. “So, uh, who is he?”

Master Fu closes his eyes and bows his head. “Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste.”

 _Adrien._ That’s a name Marinette hasn’t considered more than in passing for a while. She expects it to shoot through her heart like an arrow, but instead it just falls limply to the floor. Maybe it just can’t penetrate all the other luggage her heart is carrying right now, or maybe it just really is that weak, but that’s how it is.

Still, she was so, so angry with Chat Noir. Hurt, of course, she carries so much pain even still, but she was so defiant, so justified. How could he do that to her? How could he act that way? But hearing the name Adrien… all she feels now is pity.

It explains a lot.

Why he was struggling so much that day that Lila’s lies came out – that was the same day Master Fu said he’d talk to Chat. It may even have just been bad timing that he refused to support her then. Why he hasn’t been improving, despite Master Fu’s best efforts – the whole time Master Fu was trying to teach him, Lila was enabling him. It even explains his borderline personal grudge against Ross, since he somehow convinced himself that it was Ross’ fault Marinette transferred. Even his offense at the transfer itself – with his mother gone and his father distant, and more recently all his friends angry with him, Marinette knows Adrien has more than enough issues with abandonment. Master Fu finally deciding to take his Miraculous must have just been the final straw in a long descent into crazy.

The poor, poor boy. Marinette wishes there were more she could do for him.

It takes her a long while to process that information, but when she does, she just slowly shakes her head.

Master Fu hums and hands her her teacup. She drinks, and they move on. There is a lot Marinette can say and think about Adrien, but it’s just not important anymore. Adrien blew his chance. All of his chances. And now Chat Noir has taken his own chances, set them alight, and danced on the ashes. Marinette accepted a while ago that Adrien just isn’t going to change, and knowing he’s Chat only explains things. It doesn’t excuse it. It hurts her deeply, and she’ll need to work through that, she knows, but it’s not important. Business first, so she can focus on her grief when the time comes.

So, she moves on, because there’s nothing else she can do. “As for Velox…” Master Fu continues, “His knowledge of who Chat Noir is isn’t very important anymore. Still, you should be careful not to spread it around.”

“Of course not. Ross doesn’t plan on sharing it, either.”

“Good. Him knowing you, however, is a different story.”

“Wait!” Trixx exclaims. “Okay, first of all, he _doesn’t_ know.” _Not so sure about that anymore._ Marinette thinks, remembering her terrible excuse and his enigmatic smile. “And second, he can’t be akumatized! Rena and Marinette saw it for themselves. If he can fight it off when he’s _that_ angry, there’s no way Hawk Moth will get him.”

“There are ways.” Master Fu reminds him. “If Dark Cupid makes a return, or he is controlled another way. Him knowing is a liability.”

“Boohoo.” Trixx sticks his tongue out again, but it’s a lot less teasing. “He and Ladybug are ready to advance their training! I know he’s new, but at that level, you _always_ know who your partner is! You can’t seriously be that paranoid. Besides, the secret identity thing has been falling apart since day one. Ladybug knows, like, everyone except the monkey, Rena and Carapace know each other, and as much as you whine about it, Ryuko and Queen Bee _are_ still on the table, just in much rarer cases. _So what_ if one guy who can’t even be akumatized figures out who Ladybug is?”

Trixx is heaving, having gotten too fired up, and crosses his little arms in a pout. “If they start training on their powers, they should reveal themselves. That’s all I’m saying.”

“Trixx, that is very dangerous.” Master Fu warns. “It will put not only Ladybug, but Velox and both their families in danger.”

“Um…” Tikki pipes up softly. “Actually, Master, I agree with Trixx.”

Marinette gasps. “You do?”

Tikki gives her a soft smile and turns back to Master Fu. “It would make the training a lot easier, and Trixx is right. Marinette is under so much pressure being the only one who can never be captured. If she’s akumatized, or if an akuma controls her, then we lose. That’s it.” Tikki sighs. “I agreed before, but now that there are so many other heroes, and no Chat Noir, and Marinette is the only one who knows them… now she’s not only responsible for the cure and cleansing the akuma, but for Paris having heroes to fight in the first place. That’s way too much pressure. She needs to be able to share her secrets with someone besides just us. If Velox knows, even if he’s not a permanent hero, that’ll be someone who will know that Ladybug is compromised if something happens to Marinette. It’s someone who will be able to take action if that happens. We’ve been really lucky so far, that Marinette has always been able to escape, but after everything with Lila, and tonight, we know that’s not always going to be true.”

Master Fu reaches a tentative hand to his wounded eye. “Perhaps you are right. I cannot take that responsibility myself. I am too old.” He sighs. “Very well. We will not do anything, then. If Velox does figure out Marinette’s identity, we will speak again, but until then we try not to worry about it.”

They all nod, and Marinette collects the fox and turtle Miraculous. “By the way, Master Fu,” she says. “What will you do with the ring?”

Master Fu holds the black cat Miraculous carefully between his fingers to examine it. “I have a few ideas.” He says. “But truthfully, I am not certain yet. I fear I must first tend to Plagg, and then… we will see who may be worthy of it.”

* * *

Marinette knows Alya won’t be excited to see Ladybug knocking on her window that night, but Marinette goes to her first because… it feels important. Alya is the biggest wild card, and no matter where things go, she’ll be key in handling the media attention on Chat’s forced retirement. It is quite late now, but hopefully those hours have given her time to calm down and center herself again.

The mirrored scene from the night before, of Alya letting Ladybug into her room, is fractured somehow. Alya is muted and depressed, the colors of the room are darker, the air is colder.

“Alya.” Marinette says gently.

Alya flinches. “I know. I know I…”

“Alya, it’s okay. I was angry, but I’ve had time to calm down. I’m not mad at you anymore.”

“You should be.” Alya growls. “I can’t believe I… I just let him… I… I took his side.”

Marinette’s heart leaps when Trixx comes zooming out of hiding, laughing gleefully all the while. Alya’s eyes snap straight to him. “Yeah, you did.” Trixx says. “Now what?”

“You… Ladybug brought you?”

“She brought my Miraculous too.” Trixx teases. “Good job with that article, by the way, we’ll need your help to contain all this with Chat.”

Alya gulps and nods. “Y-yeah. I thought… I’m sorry I didn’t wait for you to tell me, but I thought… well, things changed a bit.”

Marinette smiles. “You did well, Alya. Thank you. I always meant to tell you to post it as soon as I had confirmed his ring was taken. Though, I had also hoped to spare his reputation, but he threw that chance out the window when he attacked me on live television.”

Alya flinches. “Yeah. I was watching that. Your friend, Velox, he did… really well. Smart.”

“Yes,” Marinette agrees, “he did.”

“How did he use Mirage twice?”

Trixx laughs. “A combination of optimism and willpower.” He says teasingly. “And a penchant for disobedience.”

Marinette levels a weak glare at him. “A very dangerous experiment of his. He didn’t even know what he was doing, and he could have gotten hurt.”

“Nah, I was watching out for him. I could tell what he was about to do, so I prepared for it. Smart kid, to think of it, though. It never even occurred to you or Chat.”

“Thankfully.” Marinette counters. “If either of us tried it…”

“Yeah, yeah, let the disaster kwami catastrophize. Their keepers have survived doing that before!” Trixx waves that off like he didn’t just imply that some _haven’t_ , but Marinette catches sight of Alya’s stricken expression and decides that now isn’t the time for this conversation.

Marinette shakes her head. “Anyway, point is it’s not something you should ever try without training first.” She tells Alya.

Trixx giggles. “Okay, I’ll concede that. It was daring. But it paid off! Else that picture would be very different.” He nods towards a picture up on Alya’s computer screen, of Velox manhandling a struggling Chat Noir as he jumps to another rooftop. “Ooh, I just had a great idea! We kwami don’t show up on camera, so wouldn’t it be funny if pictures just showed your secret identities? That’d be so _stupid_! Ahahahaha!!!”

Alya doesn’t seem to find that as entertaining as Trixx does. “So, uh…” She asks hesitantly. “Why… did you come here?”

Marinette sighs. “Actually, this is about yesterday. Chat is gone now, and he made it a public event. Because of that, it made me realize that we’ll be better off if at least one of the heroes who will be helping me until the new black cat is chosen is someone Paris is already familiar with.”

Marinette can see the gears turn behind Alya’s eyes. “That means… your only real options are Chloé, Kagami, Nino, and me.” She shakes her head. “But not Chloé or Kagami, and I’m out now. So… you’re looking for Nino?”

Marinette smiles and shakes her head. “No. You’re right that he’s one the ones picked, but I’ll find him after I leave here. I came for you.”

“Me? But I… I…”

Trixx grins. “What’ll it be?” He says, but it sounds almost like a sneer. “You turned your back on Ladybug, but she’s offering you a chance to earn her trust again. You defamed yourself in your article, but you’re still a better option image-wise than any of the heroes who most of Paris hasn’t even seen. So, you can take the Miraculous, be Rena Rouge, and make up for your mistakes, or we’ll move on and Velox will be chosen instead.”

Alya gulps on air, staring wide-eyed at Trixx. “Do you… want me to be Rena Rouge again?”

Trixx snickers. “That’s not the question, is it?”

Alya looks between Trixx and Marinette for a long time, and for several minutes her eyes rest squarely on the Miraculous in Marinette’s hand, and then she finally turns away. “No.” She says. “I’ve caused enough damage. People will have a hard enough time trusting Velox, and the only reason they will is because I, as Alya, will be telling them to. I already told them why Velox was there instead of Rena Rouge. If Rena shows up again so quickly, no one will forgive her. … I won’t have forgiven myself. Velox is a better hero, and he’s a better choice. We can’t send a mixed message on what happened tonight. This is going to be delicate either way, but… I need to face what I did. I’ll make up for my mistakes here.” She puts a hand on her computer. “With this. And Velox will be the fox you deserve.”

Trixx hums and keeps his face carefully neutral. “You do know that this might be your last chance, right? If Velox takes up the fox semi-permanently, and people get used to him, there’s not a very good chance of Rena ever coming back.”

“I know.” Alya says. “What I did… that wasn’t a hero, and I don’t deserve the Miraculous until I can become one again. If that means I’ve missed my chance… then that’s my own fault.”

Trixx zips up to Alya’s face and nuzzles her cheek. Softly, Marinette can hear Trixx whisper, “Good decision. I’m proud of you.” And then he zooms back to Marinette and alights on her shoulder.

Marinette feels the need to say something. “Alya… we don’t punish people for mistakes.” She says. “Chat had his Miraculous taken because he couldn’t recognize what he was doing wrong, and he didn’t try to fix it. All of us need to work harder, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be a hero.”

Alya wipes the tears away from her eyes. “Thank you, Ladybug. Really, it means so much to me that you’d even offer. But…” She shakes her head. “I’ve made more than just a few mistakes. You know Marinette. I didn’t trust her when I should have, and I think I lost my best friend because of it. She moved and… we’ve just been seeing each other less and less. I believed a lie over my boyfriend and we broke up because of it. Nastily, too. I believed Chat’s… delusion and let him try to hurt you. I… I hope you’re right. I hope I can be a hero. But until I’m a lot closer, I don’t really trust myself with a Miraculous.”

Marinette nods slowly. “I understand. If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

“I have to go find Nino. Good luck, Alya. Thank you for helping us handle this.”

“It’s the least I can do.” Alya says. Just before Marinette leaps out the window, she’s stopped by another call. “Wait, one last thing!” Marinette turns to hear Alya out. “You took his ring, right? So, does that mean you know who Chat Noir is?”

Marinette’s throat tightens up. Even though she hasn’t had much to do with Adrien in a while, that’s not true at all of Alya. From what she’s heard, Alya is even talking to Lila, maybe just in an attempt to get Adrien back. _Should I tell her?_ Master Fu’s reasoning for telling Marinette applies even more to Alya, but Marinette was telling the truth when she said that the fewer people who know, the better.

But who knows what Adrien will do from here on out? Marinette hopes that taking his Miraculous will render him powerless, but if he’s that wild and desperate, he might still try something. The most obvious course is to try to figure out Ladybug’s secret identity, and the one to go to for leads there would naturally be the owner and founder and primary contributor to the Ladyblog. Alya.

“I do.” Marinette says. _Do I trust her with this?_ Marinette ponders the question, but Alya has already shown that she understands her mistakes. She’s not likely to make the same ones again so soon. Not if she isn’t tricked. By, say, Adrien asking for information instead of Chat. “I’ll tell you-”

“No, no, you don’t have to!” Alya waves her hands. “I was just curious! I didn’t…”

“Alya.” Marinette raises her brow. “I wouldn’t tell you if I didn’t have a reason to.”

Alya bites her lip. “Then he’s someone I know.”

Marinette nods. “And who might come to you, trying to find me.”

Marinette can see Alya’s face morph as realization dawns on her. Her countenance eventually settles on a determined expression. “I won’t tell anyone anything. But… I’ll be especially careful with him. Promise.”

Marinette smiles and nods. “His name is Adrien Agreste.”

Alya looks like she’s been hit by a bus. Blankly, her knees collapse, sending her down onto her bed. She sits there, staring into space, processing the name. Slowly, the numbness gives way to horror, and Alya settles her head into her hands. “Oh my god.” She whispers. “Of course, it’s him. How could I have…”

“I have to go.” Marinette reminds her, though it pains her to leave Alya in such a state. “I’ll keep in touch. Even if you’re not Rena, we’ll need to work closely to handle public opinion.”

Alya momentarily shakes herself out of her stupor. “Of course. Thank you for believing in me, Ladybug. And… goodbye, Trixx.”

Marinette just smiles, and Trixx whispers a quiet goodbye as they begin their journey to Nino’s.

He is relatively straightforward. Nino is a little freaked out from watching Chat get his Miraculous taken on the news, but he’s also read Alya’s article, so he knows most of the situation that led to it. He asks if Alya is okay, and Marinette gives him a quick brief of her situation and lets him know that Velox will be the other hero in play until a new cat is chosen (he accepts the responsibility of Carapace without hesitation, despite knowing Alya refused. Marinette knows things are still tense between them, so the light of relief in his eyes might not even be her imagination).

Nino then even admits to trying to learn sign language, since his friend Marinette is friends with a guy who uses it, like Velox. Marinette already knows this, of course, but she doesn’t need to pretend to be happy about it. Nino’s understanding is still shaky, but with everyone, not just Ross, signing as they talk when they hang out, he’s picking it up quickly. Marinette started doing that with Nino even when Ross wasn’t around just to practice and help him improve. He can read it a lot better than he can sign himself, but that’s the more important part for talking to Ross, and Velox, anyway.

The rest, Wayzz promises to fill him in on.

And then Marinette is making one last stop. Twice. Marinette winces when she realizes that with all this time spent as Ladybug tonight, doing all this housekeeping and cleanup, Marinette has mysteriously disappeared. But Ladybug duties first. She can figure out her excuse later.

When Ross lets her into the dorm, he looks at her like she’s grown a second head. She grins cheekily at him. “Surprised to see me?”

Ross shakes his head. “More surprised you didn’t just use the door. It’s easier.”

“Oh?”

He rolls his eyes. “Come on.” He signs. “You put Rena Rouge on guard for our talk with my mother? ‘Marinette’ caught you on your way and told you Lailah’s powers, so you could bring earplugs? Your best friend Alya is the first past that news chopper to cover the story, and she gives info on what happened when it was just us, Chat Noir, and Rena Rouge? Marinette never turns up and you don’t even think to mention her when you bring me home?” He shakes his head. “I said I didn’t care to figure it out, but you didn’t have to make it obvious. I told the others you went to sleep straight away, by the way, so expect them to bother you in the morning.”

Marinette panics for a moment, but a look from Trixx calms her down. _Right. This would have happened soon, anyway. It’s okay._ Instead, she just covers her face with a hand. “Seriously?”

Ross smirks. “Why is Trixx with you?”

Trixx decides to answer for her. “With Chat Noir gone, we need some temporary heroes to hold onto the Miraculous until a new cat is chosen. Carapace has his, and you’re the other option.”

“Me?” Ross raises his brow inquisitively. “What about Rena?”

“You read Alya’s article.” Trixx says. “And saw what Rena did.”

Ross narrows his eyes for a moment, and then relaxes his face and shrugs. “Fine. I don’t really care that much, anyway. I’ll help.”

“Oh, and Ross? Trixx?” Marinette looks at both of them seriously. “I know you two both like to do your own thing, but can you at least wait to experiment with your powers? The guardian is preparing to train both of us, once things settle down. I get that you want to play with it, but please just wait until you have someone to watch out for you.”

Ross gives her an incomprehensible gaze and slowly smiles. He shrugs. “The things I do for family.” He signs. “I’ve got other stuff I’m interested in, anyway, so sure. I’ll wait until your guardian is ready to help.” He glances to Trixx. “So long as he doesn’t take too long.”

Marinette chuckles and shakes her head. “I’m serious! It’s dangerous.”

“Marinette, you know enough about my life now to know I’m not afraid of danger.”

Oh, that’s weird. Marinette shakes her head roughly. “Please don’t call me that while I’m in the suit. We don’t want to make bad habits.” She says carefully.

Ross snorts dismissively, but Marinette believes he’s going to listen.

“Speaking of, though, what was all that? With your mom and dad?”

Ross’ expression evens out, and he bites his lip idly. “Mom experimented on me most of my childhood.” He signs. “Little things, mostly, but every once in a while, there were really bad cases.” He shakes his head. “I don’t want to talk about the details. As I told you before, she left four years ago, and I wasn’t sure if she’d ever come back. My father can usually take care of himself just fine, so long as I leave him food and all that, but I have to check in every once in a while, because sometimes he’ll just shut down. When I started here, I hired a nurse for him, but even then, sometimes we’ll miss things. You shouldn’t have had to see that. All of it, really, but him specifically. Are you alright?”

“Me?” Marinette gapes at him. “Are _you_ okay?”

Ross shrugs. “None of this is new.” He signs. “As I said, Lailah’s been doing that forever, and I’ve been the only one in the house since she left. I did manage to call the police after all that chaos, though. Don’t know if anything’s happened yet, but they already have a warrant for her, so if they find her it should go quickly.”

Marinette is taken aback by his nonchalance. “That doesn’t make any of it okay.” She protests.

Ross smiles warmly at her. “Really, I’m fine. I knew all that would happen with Lailah, that’s why I warned you ahead of time. I just… it was stupid, to give her a chance.” He shakes his head. “But I’m not broken up about it. She’s been dead to me since before she even left. I know someone like you would never understand the feeling, but…” He pauses, searching for his words. “I hate her. I hate her a lot. In some ways, I’m glad she hasn’t changed, because that means that I have an excuse to never see her again. I hated that I felt obligated to see her this time, but she’s blown her chance and now that’s over with. I’m just… relieved, honestly.” He yawns. “And tired. That was exhausting.”

Marinette chuckles weakly. “Yeah. It was. Thanks again. You’re a real hero.”

Ross snorts. It’s clear he doesn’t find the term applicable, but he doesn’t argue with her.

“Trixx can explain more of the details.” She says, “Or we can just talk later. Right now, I think we both need to be getting to bed.”

Ross nods and smiles. “Goodnight, Ladybug.”

“Goodnight.”


	7. Keening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit short on time today, so I will unfortunately not be replying to last chapter's comments, but thank you, each of you who commented, for your lovely words!

Marinette would think that after a week the buzz would die, but if anything, it’s only grown. A curious tension has overtaken Paris since Chat Noir lost his ring. It’s not unlike the initial tensions around the akuma attacks. She sees it on the streets when she goes to browse some fabrics (she’s still mulling through ideas for gifts for Arno and Ross, so she hopes the fabrics will give her inspiration), and she sees it inside Solset.

Her family makes a sort of barrier that insulates her from the worst of it, but even they are not immune to it. Ross is the only one wholly unaffected by the whole affair, and Marinette honestly can’t determine if that’s because he was part of it or because that’s just how he is. Given how the rest coddle her, Marinette suspects it’s the latter. She thinks she’s handling it all with aplomb, but even Arno and Camille have always had a strange talent for reading her mood before even she can.

The air is thick all through Paris, and Marinette knows through Nino, Alix, and Alya that it’s thickest at Dupont. The city feels like it’s covered in cotton. Everything is quiet, muffled, and it’s dense and fibrous. It’s suffocating Marinette in a way she doesn’t expect.

It makes her think of how things could be. How they might have been, if she had made different choices. It makes the world duller. Everything loses its vibrance. It’s all white-washed and pale and the longer this goes on the worse it gets. It’s like the longer it stays in people’s minds, it gets more and more sun-bleached. It takes up just as much space. It weighs just as much. It’s just as cumbersome and wearying to carry. But it’s paler, and through it, so is the rest of the world.

School is somewhat soulless, and when passion enters it just gets heated. Her classmates defend Chat Noir. They don’t understand what happened, and they’re scared that the hero they loved is gone forever. They’ll never know his true name. He’s lost. It’s almost like he’s dead.

Harrison from a few seats over comes in daily with something new to be irritable about. It’s unfair, he says. Ladybug can’t make that decision. Not with Chat. Maybe Chat Noir should have taken her Miraculous.

Petra behind her clings desperately to optimism. She’s positive it’s just temporary. She insists that the whole spectacle has to just be a huge misunderstanding, and as soon as Chat is back from whatever trip he’s on that’s keeping him away, he’ll reclaim his Miraculous and defend them all like always.

Camille to her left naturally argues louder than the rest that Chat Noir was skeevy from the start, and that it’s about time he faces some consequences. Ladybug should have done worse, she says, especially given how his Miraculous had to be taken.

Quiet Sasha, in the back, wonders if Rena Rouge has faced the same fate as Chat. There’s no judgement in his ponderings, but he cites Alya’s article detailing how she sided with Chat and asks if that’s why Velox was the one to take Chat’s Miraculous.

Harrison calls Velox a villain. An interloper that either poisoned Ladybug against Chat or acted on his own to steal the black cat Miraculous. No better than Hawk Moth.

Fred in the front says Velox is the hard choices guy. When the heroes need something drastic, or even maybe morally grey, done, it’s Velox they call. Rena will get the fox back when everyone settles down and the heroes don’t need to worry so much about tensions attracting akuma. He took the ring for a reason.

Marinette prefers when everyone is too caught up in their thoughts to argue about it. It’s quieter. She wonders when she started to like the quiet.

Anger, denial, righteousness, fear. There’s a weight on Paris’ heart, and every citizen is forced to share the burden. It’s little Madeline in the corner that asks if Chat Noir is going to be okay. No one can answer.

He’s gone. For better or for worse, he’s gone. Such a bitter pill, and everyone has their own ways to swallow it.

Marinette feels it all the more keenly when she’s Ladybug, though. Hawk Moth does not rest, so she must. When she and her teammates save a little boy from his possession, the boy spies the heroes and cries. A woman cowers, a man yells. More defend her, others join in the attacks. One girl almost faints when she catches sight of Velox.

It’s in the air. A tension that holds Paris taut. As Marinette walks that line, she peers down to the city below. Its grief rises like heat to sear her throat and sting her eyes. The longer it goes on, the more she feels like she’s roasting alive in it.

Carapace winces pretty badly when the newest akuma victim screams at Velox. “How dare you!” They accuse. “How dare you steal Chat Noir’s ring and turn around pretending to be a hero!”

“Hey, dude, the situation with Chat was compli-” Carapace tries to explain. He always does. He never loses hope that people will understand.

“We trusted you!” The victim wails. “And you support this villain! We thought heroes were supposed to be better than this!”

There’s no chance to tell them that that’s the point, but Carapace tries anyway. Velox doesn’t. Marinette doesn’t, either. She knows she should, but she doesn’t. Carapace is stricken, but he’s still trying his best. He protects the city, protects Marinette, protects Velox, and protects Chat, in his own way. How much it all truly weighs on him, Marinette is afraid to ask. So, she doesn’t. Instead, she says goodbye and leaves for home once more. She still has a dress for Camille that she needs to make the final adjustments on.

Just a few little alterations. A stitch here, a thread there. Marinette understands a dress. It’s safe, and it clears her mind. It’s quiet. She likes the quiet.

Ross enters her room as quiet as the grave. He looks the dress up and down and nods appreciatively. That’s all. After that, he just takes a seat. He waits for Marinette to finish what she’s doing.

“Hey.” Marinette says. “What’s up?”

Ross’ lips quirk into an almost-smile and he signs, “Just a warning. Your brother stopped me this morning to ask if we’re dating behind their backs.”

Marinette’s brow raises up to the ceiling. “If we were, wouldn’t we lie about it?”

Ross just shrugs. There’s an ember in his eyes that glints in his humor. He doesn’t sign for her, but he doesn’t need to. The “Naturally” is best left unspoken.

Marinette snorts and suppresses laughter. _Not that we’d hide it to start with. What would be the point of that?_

Though, she does understand the suspicion. With the two of them being heroes, they have snuck away together almost every day this week. Ross is a lot better at excuses than she is, Marinette finds, and he bears no shame in lying about his whereabouts, but when it comes to their family, only the truth will do. He just tells them that he can’t talk about it.

There is a lot that he doesn’t talk about. Aside from some agitated concern, he gets away with it. Camille once says it’s not even surprising, though she wishes it were. “I’m worried about him,” Arno tells her privately, “but you’re with him, right? He’s not alone?”

That reassurance is enough for Arno. After an amused look from Ross after a particularly egregious excuse the second day of their long week, Marinette rolls her eyes and follows his lead instead. It’s easier, to be honest. Even when she can’t reveal what she’s doing, she at least doesn’t need to hide that she’s doing it.

Since Marinette and Ross disappear at the same time, and she has assured Arno that she’s with him, the jokes have already started. Not surprising – there’s even more jokes about Camille being hopelessly in love with Marinette – so it’s no more surprising that Thomas is taking the joke seriously.

“I would’ve texted, but I wanted to see the dress.” Ross signs. “Are you still working on that?”

Marinette lets out a heavy breath and turns her eyes to her work. “Honestly? No. I’m just nitpicking now. It’s done, but I could always find something else to fix.” _I should really be working on Arno’s embroidery, anyway._

Ross quirks a single eyebrow.

“What?” Marinette knows exactly what – but neither of them are ever going to bring it up of their own accord.

Ross just shrugs. “I’ll head home. Nice job on that.” He nods to the dress. “Take a real break.”

Really, it’s almost like he doesn’t even notice. The weight clinging to Paris’ sagging heart has passed over him. It beads on his skin and rolls off like nothing more than a sprinkle of water.

A real break.

With a sigh, Marinette puts her things away. She should give the dress to Camille before she tries to make a hundred more tiny little “fixes” but she doesn’t quite feel up to it right now. She wants her friends.

Not her family. Her friends. There’s a very big difference, and when her heart is already so heavy, she wants something just a bit lighter.

Seriousness is odd, because it pervades everything. Ross has an inexplicable power to take nothing seriously if he wants. Marinette is a little jealous. How much easier it would be to not bear this. To not notice or not care how her city has changed. To not wonder or not hurt at how Chat Noir has changed.

Adrien is an old hurt. His identity being revealed explains but doesn’t excuse, and it certainly doesn’t heal. She remembers bright smiles and brighter laughs. Banter, love, fun, even in the midst of chaos. She remembers shaky, frozen breath in an alley, taunting from above. Threats, snarls, wide-eyed desperation verging on insanity.

It seems so stupid, to hurt this much over a boy she’s already broken off from. Over a boy she’s already accepted won’t change or even apologize. Over a boy who refuses to acknowledge his flaws. She’s over him. She has been for a while now, since before she even moved to Solset. It’s stupid to be so hurt by him. But still she hurts.

She texts some friends, gathers some essentials, and leaves her room. She was in class just this morning, but it somehow feels like the first time she’s left her dorm in days. The air is thick and wet and saturated with heat. It’s unpleasant, and encumbering, but it’s still better than the alternative.

When Marinette meets Sasha Bishop, they’re both surprised that their arranged rendezvous is where André’s parked his ice cream cart for the day. When Petra and her boyfriend, Alexandre, arrive, they’re both ecstatic at the revelation. The final tag-along who agrees to come on such short notice is Alix, strangely enough. Marinette hadn’t expected anyone from Dupont to show up, honestly. They usually have to plan things days in advance now because of they have such different schedules. Alix shows up more often than not, though, even when the others can’t, so Marinette probably shouldn’t be so surprised.

She does worry that Alix comes out of guilt or obligation, though. Given that no one else from Dupont is so willing to join her on short notice, even Alya and, to an extent, Nino (Marinette usually doesn’t invite them together, because she knows they’re still awkward, and this time she hasn’t invited either – the point is to forget about all that heavy business and just hang out with friends. She’ll never manage that with either of them, given how closely they’re all working on this.)

Petra and Alexandre get ice cream before the rest, but when Alix, the last (much to her irritation), arrives, she joins Marinette and Sasha in grabbing some cones. André gives his usual spiel, they each get their flavors. André, the sweetheart, wonders who should be paired.

“Sweetheart ice cream, huh?” Sasha mutters. “I’d normally dismiss it, but magic is proven, so why not? But is it strictly romantic? Will it bring some sort of soulmate even if you’re not interested in anyone, or does it only work for couples and hopefuls?”

“Stop thinking so much and just chow down.” Alix laughs. “If it is magic, it’s tasty magic.”

“Well, I just think when ingesting magic, it might be a good idea to familiarize myself with the rules, you know?” His voice is quiet, even as he yammers. Marinette laughs just as quietly, wishing her own runaway head to think at that volume instead of screaming her thoughts to the world. The number of times Alya had to shut her up… Marinette smiles just thinking about it. “I mean if we really want to get into it, I could also ask if there’s some sort of timer, how it relates to the idea of soulmates and destiny, why the medium of ice cream in the first place for relationship magic, and… um…” Sasha trails off, hugging himself, at Alix’s unimpressed, but amused, staring. “Et cetera. Uh, Marinette, why don’t you decide the ice cream?”

They all want their own cones, but they’re game for blending flavors since none of them are particularly interested in “soulmate hints” as Sasha puts it, so they all just decide to get what sounds most appealing to their taste buds rather than worry about relationship magic. In the end, they get all mixed up. Alix gets herself and Marinette, Marinette gets herself and Sasha, and Sasha gets himself with Alix, but after a few taste licks he and Alix agree to swap anyway. That starts both of them trying to steal a taste of Marinette’s cone, and in the end they back off from licking to using their spoons and just sharing all three.

“Ah, it warms my heart to see such bright young faces with such beautiful smiles!” André says as his parting words. _Keep smiling._ Marinette thinks, Arno’s voice echoing in her head. _It’ll make you feel better. Or at least, it’ll make the people around you feel better. Then their smiles can make you feel it for real._

“I’m not sure how André will feel about this.” Sasha admits, barely over a whisper, indicating their three shared cones when they find a place to eat them. “It feels a little disrespectful to his weird matchmaking magic, doesn’t it?”

“Calling it weird is more disrespectful than getting some good ice cream.” Alix counters.

“The quality is very good, isn’t it? Still, I feel like going to a regular ice cream shop might be more worth it just because you can actually pick your own flavors.”

Petra openly gasps at that. Sasha doesn’t quite flinch, but he sinks into himself just a little. “What?” Petra exclaims. “That’s not the _point_ of André’s ice cream!”

“If you’re alone and want some ice cream, sure.” Alexandre says evenly. “But André’s magic is supposed to bring people together. I don’t really buy it – ow, hey, I’m sorry! You know I love you! – sheesh.” He clears his throat after Petra’s offended, playful onslaught. “Anyway, I never asked, but I don’t see any reason why his magic shouldn’t work on friend love as much as romantic. I mean, he was more than willing to give you guys those cones in the first place. So, even if it’s just going as friends it might be worth the experience.”

“That is a good point.” Petra says, tapping her chin. “When you eat ice cream together, you stay together. That’s the rules of the magic. Since you guys aren’t dating, that just means you’ll be friends forever!”

“Oh.” Sasha mumbles with a glance at Alix. “Great.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, you little twerp?” Alix laughs, though, and her grin tells everyone she’s only joking. “Don’t you look at me and say that like that!”

“Gyaah, get off me!” Sasha weakly protests when Alix hooks his neck and roughly ruffles his hair. “Jesus, I’m going to have to deal with a jock for the rest of my life?”

He mumbles it, to himself, really, but everyone hears and starts cackling. “You bet, nerd.” Alix teases. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“That’s comforting, thanks.”

Petra giggles. “Oh, I wonder if Ladybug and Chat Noir have gotten André’s before!”

Alexandre noticeably pales but tries to brush it off. “And whether they were platonic or romantic.” He says it like a joke, but the groups momentary levity has been punctured once again by the weight hanging on their hearts. Petra doesn’t mean to do it, of course. Everyone still accidentally refers to their heroes as “Ladybug and Chat Noir” sometimes. Even Marinette herself. Still, the mention of Chat affects them all keenly.

Petra whimpers and covers her face. “Oh, I’m so stupid. I’m sorry – I meant just Ladybug. With anyone.”

“No, you didn’t.” Alix says. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Carapace and Velox are capable, though.” Sasha says. “We can all worry about Chat, but we shouldn’t worry about the akuma. Not any more than we did, at least.”

“Sasha’s right.” Alexandre says. “And now I am kind of curious. Do you guys think Ladybug and Chat Noir got ice cream together?”

Petra groans softly, clearly not forgiving herself for bringing it up. She knows just as everyone does about the unspoken taboo. There’s nothing inherently wrong with talking about it, but everyone in Paris has an opinion on Chat Noir, so bringing him up is sure to bring up more than just what’s implied. It’s something most people now try to do only when they’re prepared and won’t get so heated that they might become an akuma themselves. (Almost all of the akuma since the incident have been related one way or another.) “They can’t have, right?” Petra asks. “They broke up.”

Marinette is suddenly stricken by the realization that she never did share André’s ice cream with Chat. André called them lovebirds a few times, but they never stopped to actually eat it together. _Well,_ she thinks, _we did with Mr. Ramier, I guess, but I’m not sure that counts. Maybe friendship magic? But we’re not exactly that anymore, either, so…_

“I can buy Chat Noir at least pushing for it.” Sasha says. “Whether they did or not is another question. I suppose if you believe in the magic, the only conclusion is that they didn’t, though perhaps it is possible that their own magic interferes somehow, so it didn’t affect them if they did. We don’t know how magic works, so anything could be possible.”

“So, even if they did,” Alix says, “we can’t really use them in the tally of whether the ice cream works or not because magic is stupid and unexplainable. Makes sense.”

Alexandre hums. “I do have to wonder if the magic is in the ice cream or in André. He picks the flavors, right? If the Miraculous did interfere, would he even know what flavors to give them?”

“Do the flavors matter?” Sasha asks. “Or is the magic just in the belief and in sharing it?”

“Ah, placebo, my old friend.” Alix chuckles. “The world may never know.”

Alexandre laughs along. “Do you think Ladybug comes to André, like, all the time, and only picks people she’s gotten magically friend-tied to as superhero partners?”

“Ooh!” Petra jumps up excitedly. “That’s a great idea! They should all go together, in one big group! Even the really rare temporary ones! It’d be a group bonding thing!”

“They might be wary after Chat Noir.” Sasha says. “But assuming the magic is real, that wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

“Even if not.” Alix says. “After Chat Noir, any group bonding is a good idea.”

“What do you think, Marinette?” Alexandre asks. He wears a polite smile as he watches her. “You’ve barely said a thing, so far.”

Marinette flushes. She didn’t even realize she was so quiet. _Stop being weird._ “I doubt Ladybug can give out Miraculous just to go get ice cream together.” She says. “But group bonding isn’t a bad idea. Especially when they never know who they might be teamed up with.”

Petra nods excitedly. “That’s right! A lot of them haven’t really worked together before, have they?”

“There was one day there was a bunch of them.” Alix says tapping her chin. “Most of the boys, I think. If not all of them. But yeah, usually it’s one or two at a time.”

Alexandre hums. “I wonder what they all think about what happened with Chat Noir. We know what Rena Rouge thought, but…”

They’re split, truthfully. None of them want to believe that Chat Noir is really so lost to them, and the majority never witnessed Chat’s particular brand of crazy first-hand. Even up until the end, Marinette herself had her own doubts, so she can’t blame them. Until he attacked her, anyway. That being said, when she took the time to speak to each one, they all agreed to support her no matter what, and to give the new black cat, whoever they may be, a fair chance. They’re a lot like Nino was during the Lila incidents. Supporting her implicitly, but believing, even if never allowing that belief to affect their actions, that Chat isn’t as bad as he’s painted to be. They just can’t believe it. They can’t afford to. Not yet. But still they do acknowledge it, and that’s enough for Marinette.

Not that she can tell anyone that. Marinette sighs deeply. She really didn’t want to talk about this, but she won’t ask her friends to censor themselves if the others are comfortable with it. It’s not the same, anyway. It’s easier to talk about it with them, since they’re just friends. It’s sharing opinions, and surface concern, not the kind of familial worry that she has to deal with normally. This is fine, even if she’d rather avoid the topic.

“I’ll bet most of them are busy beating themselves up for never noticing.” Alix says, a tinge of bitterness to her voice.

Marinette wonders idly if Alix is speaking from experience. She hasn’t “officially” gotten her Miraculous but her situation has been odd from the beginning. The Miraculous itself is hers, of course, Marinette wouldn’t take an heirloom from her if she could, and she can’t exactly use it without her kwami, anyway, and with a girl as scrappy as Alix, it’s perfectly safe with her. That being said, they have an understanding. Alix is very mature about it all, and her respect for Ladybug is clear, so they both know that unless something really drastic happens, the rabbit Miraculous is hers if it’s ever needed. That makes Alix act as and think of herself as a _de facto_ member of the team. In spirit, if not in practice.

Realistically, there’s not much she could have done if she did notice, but Marinette can see her regretting letting it pass her by regardless.

“It was just a misunderstanding.” Petra says gently. “I’m sure of it. Things are tough right now, but Chat Noir will be back in no time and everything will go back t-”

“No, it won’t.” Alix barks harshly. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. But Chat Noir’s gone. He turned on Ladybug. Whatever his reasons, he’s not a hero anymore.”

Petra bites her lip and curls into Alexandre. “You have to admit,” he says softly, “in hindsight, he was kind of creepy with Ladybug sometimes. I never thought he’d pull that, but we all should have noticed.”

“Or at least not encouraged it.” Alix grumbles to herself.

Sasha worries his lip and furrows his brow, but it’s Marinette who can’t stop herself from asking, “What do you mean by that?”

“It’s our fault, too.” Alix sighs. “Parisians, I mean. Their fans. Specifically, the shippers.”

Sasha hisses. “It does all seem pretty… er, I’m not sure romantic is the right word, but…”

“I mean, the fans are one thing, but even the news badgered them about it. All the time. We weren’t just oblivious to Chat Noir going batshit crazy, we walked him down the steps.” Alix huffs.

“Oh, come on, guys.” Marinette says when she notices the heaviness on her friends increase exponentially with Alix’s words. “You know that’s not true. Chat Noir is his own person. He should have known better. From what I saw on the Ladyblog, it seemed like he had plenty of chances to get better. It’s on him for ignoring help, not on us.” _Though, maybe if someone had been there for Adrien…_ Marinette shakes her head. That kind of thinking will get her nowhere but deeper into her own hole.

“If he had Paris against him, maybe that would have knocked some sense into him.” Alix spits. “But instead we supported his delusion right up to the end.”

“You can’t beat yourself up over maybes, Alix. And you can’t control the rest of Paris. There were plenty of people who didn’t support him.”

Sasha chuckles under his breath. “Oh, god, Camille ranted about him for days.”

“None of us believed her.” Petra says. “But…” She chokes on her words. Her eyes water with big, unshed tears. “She was right, wasn’t she? He’s really not… coming back.”

“Hey, hey.” Alexandre hugs her close. He sighs. “No, I don’t think he is. But that doesn’t have to be a bad thing. Carapace is pretty cool, right? You like him, don’t you? Isn’t it exciting to see him all the time, now?”

Petra wipes at her eyes and summons a weak smile for her boyfriend. “Yeah… ha… I know it’s bad to have favorites, but he was always one of mine.”

“Personally,” Sasha mumbles, “I was always a fan of Rena Rouge. Velox is cool, though. It’s a shame that he had to be introduced like that.”

Alexandre hums. “Despite his weird reputation right now, I find him pretty inspiring. As far as we know, he’s the only hero with a disability. My little brother was so happy when he found out that someone like him can be a hero, too.”

Finally, Alix cracks another smile. “It’s even got people running to learn sign language.” Including Alix herself. Marinette smiles, remembering Alix asking her for help on how to start. Though that was before Velox, in the time when she was learning mostly for Ross, she really got serious about it after Velox’s debut, to Marinette’s understanding.

They laugh, they talk about the impact of Velox’s appearance, ponder the identity of the impending new Chat, and eventually they let go of the more morose topics and let themselves talk of the mundane. They’re a motley crew of friends, to be sure, and Marinette is surprised with herself for having them all, especially when she thinks of all the friends who didn’t come. Margot, Sebastian, Madeline, Connor, Mathias, Tori, Alex – _I know three of those, now, don’t I? Alix, Alex, and Alexandre, haha._ – not to mention most of the rest of her class, a lot of her old class, including Chloé, a fair bit of the art club, some of the theatre club, and a fair few faces from Thomas and Arno’s class, as well.

Just remembering how many friends she has makes her heart a tad lighter. She felt alone for a long time, and now she’s got friends in so many different places, and a family that she never has to worry about failing her.

Or, at least, she _shouldn’t_ worry about them letting her down. She knows she shouldn’t. But even now – especially now – trust is preciously rare. It’s true she trusts her family with all that she is, Ross knows her now, with her Ladybug secret, better than probably anyone else, but even so… she trusted Chat, too. She trusted Alya twice over, and twice she’s let Marinette down. Does she hate them, any of them, for it? No, not really. But still, she can’t be quite so certain in her trust.

Deep down, she knows that’s why she wanted to be with friends, instead of family. With them, she at least doesn’t need to pretend to herself that she trusts them as much as they trust her. Normally it’s not an issue, but with things… with her so fragile… Ross told her to take a real break, so that’s what she’s doing.

She talks with them until they run out of time to talk. They part ways, and Marinette feels refreshed, sort of. The weight doesn’t disappear, nor even get any lighter, but it is easier to bear. It doesn’t last, though.

Marinette never liked the quiet. She tricks herself into thinking she does, because it makes it easier to be alone when she has to be, but she doesn’t really. She can’t help how swiftly the beat of the city returns to her after she waves good-bye to Sasha. How the thrum of Paris’ heart vibrates her to her core. Each step she takes is in tune with it, and she feels the weight upon it like Atlas holding up the sky.

She doesn’t know why it comes upon her in such a way, why so soon after leaving her friends, why her tears flow and fall with every new beat. She doesn’t know what possesses her. Maybe it’s the cry of a baby in a park she passes by, or maybe it’s the couple whispering to each other on a bench. Maybe it’s nothing. Maybe time is the only trigger she needs, and this is simply inevitable.

Her heart is troubled, just as the city’s is. They share the same heart, so it must be. There is so much pain, so much despair. Marinette hurts for them as much as alongside them. She hurts on a much more intimate level, from what Chat was trying to do, what he might have done had he succeeded. From that Chat did it at all. From that her beloved partner, who has always been her guide, who made her into the hero she tries to believe she is, is the same boy she pined over for so long, who betrayed her in his own way long before Chat’s true turn, who despite it all stills holds onto her heart, even if it’s only through friendship. And, who, despite it all, stills holds Paris’ heart firmly in his hands.

She always wished for Adrien to come to his senses. She tries to be strong about it, and she manages, most of the time, because she’s also accepts that he will do as he pleases.

But what kind of hero watches that kind of behavior and sits back? What kind of hero can’t do anything to help him before everything becomes too late? What kind of hero lets her city suffer like this under her watch?

Everything is too much. It’s too quiet, but also too loud. In hushed whispers, Chat Noir’s name is on the lips of passersby. He and Ladybug together are meant to be paragons. They’re heroes of Paris, champions of the just. How can she have let that falter?

_What did I do wrong?_

It’s so unfair. Paris doesn’t deserve this. Ross doesn’t deserve to have to pick up the mantle and fight a battle that isn’t his after so long in a war with his own family. Nino doesn’t deserve to have to stand as a protector when he’s just a kid like the rest of them. Alya doesn’t deserve to feel like she needs to flog herself, or to sink so deep into penance that she can’t allow herself to be happy. Paris doesn’t deserve to have to mourn. Chat Noir never deserved to feel so alone and unloved that he felt he needed to take love by force.

_So why is all of this happening?_ Marinette clutches her own head in a futile attempt to stop the tears. She wants to scream. To scream to the sky, to whatever lives in the heavens whether it be God or anything else. She wants to wail, “People live here!” so that the powers that be can’t ignore that fact any longer.

_What did I do?_ Marinette can’t find the answer. What did she do, or not do, to bring about such suffering on her city? What could she have done differently to be the hero she’s supposed to be? How can she protect her city from this?

Marinette isn’t naïve. Not anymore, at least. She knows. She knows there’s nothing anyone could have done. She knows that it’s no one’s fault, really. Maybe she should blame Adrien, but even then… she just can’t. But even still, she can’t breathe for the weight inside her. It feels like it’s pulling her down so hard that her insides are being turned inside out. Even still, she can’t help the feeling, the twinge in her chest, telling her she should have done better. Been stronger. Found some way.

That’s what Ladybug does. She finds a way. So how can she have let this happen?

There’s a dull click of someone’s tongue over the pounding in Marinette’s ears, and she’s powerless to stop from being ushered into a car. Panic sets in for a moment, only long enough to register the familiar yellow, white, and black and designer fabrics, and then she sinks right back into her thoughts.

She’s moving again, soon, but the next thing she really hears is, “What’s wrong with you, Dupain-Cheng?”

There’s not quite the venom she expects in the words. The phrasing is harsh, but the words aren’t. A little abrasive, maybe. Rough enough to make Marinette feel it. Not enough to scratch.

But Marinette doesn’t even know the answer. It hurts. A lot. Everything does. But what’s wrong? Who knows? She just shakes her head and buries it in her knees.

“Marinette, come on. I know I’m not your top choice, but you got to talk to me.” Chloé says, gentler. “I want to help, but I can’t if I don’t know the problem.”

Marinette wants to tell her. She wishes she can. But she can’t articulate it if she tries. She just wants everything back to normal. She wants the good times, when things weren’t so hard. She wants goofy smiles and bad puns and hearts as light as she feels flying across the rooftops. She wants crisp winter nights and hot cocoa and hotter cheeks after a frozen race through the city. She wants meddlesome best friends and kind, beautiful boys to crush on. She wants the time when her greatest concern was keeping herself upright and speaking a whole sentence.

Not this. Not liars and falls off a precipice. Not to think how borderline she was herself – how she might have gone that way had things been different. Not to hold up the weight of the world on her shoulders; not to see her partner succumb to it. Not to wonder and regret. Not to bring already damaged kids into a fight that’s broken so many. Not to fight at all.

It’s all so, so, so, so unfair.

“Talk to us, love.”

“Please, sis, what’s up?”

“Marinette, for god’s sake, come on!”

Marinette gasps out the loudest sob yet, and then says, “I miss Chat Noir.”

“This is about _him_?” Chloé hisses. She schools herself, though, before Thomas or Arno can even give her a disapproving look. “Sorry, I didn’t mean- Actually, I… I think I understand what you mean.” She takes a seat next to Marinette and wraps her in her arms.

No more words are shared. Thomas sits at her other side and joins in the hug, and Arno wraps all three of them up together and they sit there for a long time, until Marinette finally has no more tears left to cry. “Not just him.” Marinette mumbles. “Everyone. Everything.”

“Marinette…” Arno sniffs through his own tears.

Marinette chuckles weakly. “You really are a sympathetic crier.”

“Hey!” He wipes at his eyes. “I told you! If you start crying, I will, and-” he sniffs again, but a smile returns to his face, “and then we’ll _never_ stop!”

Chloé rolls her eyes. “You are ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!”

“Seriously, sis.” She feels Thomas’ arm around her pull her a little closer to him. “That’s okay. I think we all understand.” He carefully kisses the top of her head, and then asks, “What can we do?”

He asks that, but Marinette is at a loss. “I… I don’t know.”

Arno sighs. “There’s not much we can do. I hate to say it but missing someone isn’t something that really goes away.” He sniffles again, but it seems to Marinette that this time it’s his own tears, and not ones for her. “You’re always going to wonder.” He says. “The trick for me is remembering that things aren’t so bad here. Even if a lot is gone, there’s still _something_ to smile about.” He sniffs again and grins widely, a happy, glittering smile that lights up the room. “Even if it’s something small, it’s enough.”

“Arno’s right.” Chloé says firmly. “I spent so long missing my mom. Wondering if my life would be better if I were in New York with her instead of here. But… _you’re_ here. Sabrina’s here. I was given a second chance here. That’s enough reason no matter what else is here, too.”

“Yeah.” Marinette mumbles. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you dare apologize for feeling, Marinette. I’d be surprised if you didn’t miss that mangy cat. And… everything else. I miss you, too, even if we only really became friends after. I’m grateful, because it let us get closer, but… I miss seeing you around every day.”

“Me too.” Marinette admits.

Chloé smiles. “That’s why I’m never leaving you alone over the summer, you know.”

Marinette chuckles. “Camille will fight you for me.”

“Let her.” Chloé scoffs. “I’m Queen Bee. I can handle Camille.”

They laugh, and Marinette realizes this is something to smile about, too. Chat Noir – Adrien – is a deep, deep hurt, and Marinette carries more than her fair share of it. She’s still hanging on to some older hurt, too, but none of that means she can’t be, or isn’t, happy.

When she cries, she has people who rush to her side. When she stumbles, someone still helps her up. She may not have her partner anymore, and it’s okay to miss him despite what he did, but she has her family.

And the same is true for the city. People still help each other. They still listen and try their best to make each other’s lives better more than worse. And Ladybug is still here. Ladybug, Carapace, and Velox are all here to help, and when they need help themselves, they have people to lift them up, too.

That’s enough. That’s something to smile about.


	8. Public Appearances

Marinette feels like she’s woken from a nightmare into a dream. Her pain lingers, of course, sharp and deep but still faded in its own way. Or less faded, perhaps, and more masked, but the fact of the matter is that the rest of her feelings are stronger, more important, and allow her to ignore the ache inside her. It’s not a bad mask, it’s the mask of new friends giving little time to miss old ones. It’s the mask of a new team working in tandem on a level Marinette never would have expected from three wayward kids rather than spotlighting her lost partnership.

With Velox’s disability, even Ladybug and Carapace are quieter than usual, so the people of Paris say, but the team of heroes is undeniably no less effective in stopping akuma. “They just have no chemistry!” Some whine. “Ladybug and Chat used to banter all the time! I’m not sure I fully trust a team that doesn’t have that kind of trust.”

They say it because they don’t understand, Marinette knows, but even then she also knows she has to be careful how people receive the new team. It’s been nearly two weeks, so there has been plenty of time for everyone to get used to the new status quo. And to compare it to the previous one.

On the surface, Marinette understands why people see what they do. The new team isn’t as boisterous as she and Chat were together. But that’s exactly why they work so well.

“Hey dude.”

Marinette turns her head and smiles. Carapace is already here. _Good._ “Good evening.” She nods her head to him.

“Velox isn’t here yet?” Carapace glances around nervously, like he’s afraid of being caught. Ironic, considering that’s exactly the point of this.

There’s a soft thud a few roofs over, just loud enough for Marinette and Carapace to hear and look over. Knowing who Velox is, and how he usually arrives places, the noise is a courtesy. If there’s an easy way to announce his presence, he usually will. Especially since he doesn’t like being snuck up on himself, no matter how difficult it may be to do so. A knock on a doorframe, or some tapping on a desk. Jumping across the rooftops, the easiest way would be to let himself make some noise when he lands. Ordinarily, he wouldn’t do so. Velox moves silently at all times. But in this instance, there’s no harm in attracting a little attention from onlookers.

Again, that’s what Marinette is counting on.

“Good.” Marinette smiles, standing. “We’re all here. Sorry again for calling you out like this. I know all of our schedules are already weird enough with the akuma.”

“No worries, dude.” Carapace stretches idly and smiles. “Honestly, I’ve been trying to keep most of my evenings free for attacks, anyway.”

“Carapace.” Marinette frowns.

Carapace furrows his brow, and Velox just gives him a purposeful look. “Ugh, okay, I know. I’m not neglecting my social life, don’t worry. I’m just getting more structured.”

Velox nods carefully. Marinette gets the meaning. “Yeah, I hear you.” Marinette would have thought it would be the other way around, but actually all this turmoil is getting her a very good schedule, not ruining it. Of course, on occasion an akuma will force her to rearrange her schedule, she’s learning to keep everything flexible. After her move, the friend groups have mixed. Almost everyone is on friendly terms with each other, to varying degrees, so everyone is feeling the same phenomenon. Hangouts are a lot less random than they used to be when they could just pop over to bother someone. With that all planned out, it’s easier to start planning out everything else.

Marinette herself is turning most of her evenings into hobby time, or casual hangouts that she can easily duck out on. Of course, with Camille’s charity gala so close, she has good reason, even if she is nearly finished with the actual gala outfits. It’s a good excuse, and she is under a lot less stress, and Carapace is right that they’re not neglecting their social lives. They’re just smarter about how and when they have them.

It’s actually a very welcome change, and it invites Marinette’s current idea to help public perception of their new dynamic.

“Anyway.” Carapace says. “Some nights I have to babysit my little bro, so if this is going to be a regular thing, we got to work out the schedule.”

“Of course.” Marinette says quickly. “Think of this as a trial run. I told Alya our general route, but I’m not sure where she’ll try to catch us. Don’t worry about her, though, it’s important that what she gets is candid.”

Velox nods slowly. “We should be talking throughout, right?” He signs, tilting his head. “You want Paris to see us as friends, like you were with Chat.”

“Exactly.” Marinette sighs. “Alya told me that people think we’re too serious.” Velox rolls his eyes. “And that’s not a bad thing. Personally, I like our dynamic.”

“Same here, dude.” Carapace grins, offering her a fist bump.

She gives it to him with a chuckle. “But we are a lot quieter than Paris is used to. There is a not insignificant portion of the city who believe we just don’t trust each other like Chat and I did.”

Velox shakes his head. It’s clear from the look on his face what he thinks of that.

“Yeah, yeah, bro.” Carapace laughs. “Chill out, alright? Yeah, Chat didn’t end very well.” He rubs his arm awkwardly. Marinette never told him who Chat is, but she’s fairly certain he knows. Or at least has a good guess. She doesn’t really think it’s important, because she’s sure Adrien doesn’t know Nino is Carapace, so with his separation from Alya there is no reason to target him, plus the two former best friends themselves are still rather estranged. That being said, after the first talk with him about the situation and he got his Miraculous, Nino has been more awkward around the topic than before. “But a lot of the city still doesn’t see him how we do, dude.”

Velox rolls his eyes again, but this time the message is more “Obviously” than the previous, harsher, implication. Instead of talking about Chat, Velox signs, “And you aren’t worried that these public patrols will make people think we’re trying to work at being friends?”

Meaning, of course, that they aren’t already friends and are therefore an ineffective team, comparably. “Of course, not.” Marinette answers. “There will always be some people who don’t like how things have changed, but that concern is exactly why Carapace is necessary here.”

Velox lifts his head a little and examines her, and then nods.

“Right.” Carapace says. “Because people already trust that _we’re_ alright, so if we’re just as friendly with Velox as with each other, people will see we’re all cool.”

“Especially you two. Your relationship with Rena Rouge was public.”

Carapace winces. “Right. Well, ready for some sick bonding, bro?”

Velox fakes gagging. Carapace and Marinette both giggle loudly, and eventually Velox relaxes and smiles, too. “Let’s get going.” He signs. “We’ve got a lot of ground to cover.”

For the first stretch of their patrol, they focus more on bookkeeping than anything else. They talk quietly, and take care about when they sign, because anyone watching could read that, and discuss when they’re available to meet up for patrol. It’s more for showing themselves as a team to the city than any actual hope of finding akuma, so they decide there’s not much point if they aren’t all together. Because of that, they narrow it down to a few times a week. Marinette is still figuring out if Nino will be progressing in his training like she and Ross are, so he doesn’t yet know their identities, which makes everything a lot more difficult. Still, they agree that messages over their Miraculous communicators will do just fine. They just need to check them on patrol nights. If someone can’t make it, they’ll say when they can. They’ll try to meet up another night.

It probably looks way too serious a conversation for the people in the streets below them, so they often try to lighten the mood. Velox in particular is surprisingly good at making Marinette and Carapace laugh with just a few looks. They might laugh just a little louder than necessary, or usual, just for the show.

It’s so easy to tell what Velox is thinking, and Marinette knows that’s on purpose because she’s seen him close off before. But as it is, he’s an open book. Because he can’t talk, people assume he doesn’t have the same dynamic that loud, pun-loving Chat Noir did, but they’re wrong. Velox makes them laugh with sly looks and implications rather than in-your-face jokes.

Of course, Marinette also knows he’s making special effort _to_ make them laugh. Even though Carapace is technically no less a part of the trio, Paris is used to a duo, and Velox was the one to take Chat’s ring. Even if he’s not using the thing, he’s still the one that is expected to fill Chat’s shoes. He’s not oblivious to how Paris is talking about him. More than a few times, Marinette purses her lips and says, sort of teasingly, though everyone knows the tone is mostly for appearances for the people watching them, “You know, you don’t have to be the jokester.” She doesn’t know Ross to actively try this hard to impress _anyone_. “You’re not Chat, and we don’t want you to be. We just want to prove we get along, not pretend you’re Chat’s replacement.”

Without fail, Velox’s response is, “Like I care what anyone wants. I’m me.” Marinette knows she should have more faith in him. He is exceptionally strong-willed. Perhaps the most so of anyone she’s ever met. It’s ridiculous to her to think he’d ever put on an act for anyone’s sake, but even so, she can’t help but worry. She knows _she_ would be collapsing under the pressure he has on him. Then again, when it comes to strength of identity and confidence in himself, Velox so far surpasses her even now with all her improvement that perhaps there really isn’t anything to worry about. He’s overcome far greater challenges and kept true to himself. Heroism in the shadow of a fallen friend will hardly be his undoing.

Eventually, when they’re near the Louvre, Velox rolls his eyes and shakes his head, but he still has a smile on his face. “I’m not trying to be the jokester.” He signs. “It’s an experiment. I wanted to see what you guys respond to. Especially the turtle.”

“Oh.” Marinette says, drawing out the vowel. “Okay. I was really starting to get worried.”

Carapace quirks a brow. “Ah, I was wondering.” He chuckles. “No offense, dude, but you’re pretty easy to read. You’re really expressive.”

“That’s on purpose.” Velox signs. “If I wasn’t, I’d have to sign all the time. It’s easier to say things with a look than a bunch of gestures.” Carapace nods agreement, and Velox explains, “Naturally, that’s easier if we know each other better. Hence, the joking. Don’t get your hopes up for cat puns.”

It’s a testament to their time already spent together, and how much they’ve already started to recover, that Carapace barks out a laugh. “Yeah, fair enough, dude.”

The next stretch of their patrol is more open. They’re loud, almost obnoxious. It’s still just early enough that Marinette isn’t _too_ worried about bothering anyone trying to sleep. Velox, of course, can’t _be_ loud, but anyone watching can tell that he’s in there with Marinette and Carapace, too. No one makes any attempt to hide, and their conversation topics are all safe to be screamed on the rooftops. Nothing compromising. Just harmless fun.

It’s during this middle stretch that Carapace catches sight of Alya. Like a true professional, he waves to her as if their personal relationship isn’t still awkward. They’re hero and journalist now, and both of them manage to keep it that way. Marinette is proud of them, even if seeing the two so distant pulls at her heart a bit.

They take the time to stop and talk to Alya. They give her a short interview, describe what they’re doing and why. They explain that this team _does_ take the akuma battles more seriously in that they don’t joke around in the middle of battles as much, but they see the peoples’ concerns and want to make it clear that there is nothing to worry about. Their seriousness is dedication, not awkwardness. Their quiet is understanding, not dissonance. They’re hoping that letting people see them more often in a more relaxed context will prove that.

Things that Alya can put on her blog. Official statements that anyone can watch and anyone can see them give right there in the street. They part ways with a silent understanding. Alya will use this as best she can, and now it’s the heroes’ turn to wait while Alya makes her move.

“Wait!”

The three heroes and Alya all stop just as they’re getting ready to leave. They turn their heads to see Chloé practically diving out of her car. “Ladybug!” Chloé calls. “I need to talk to you. Alya, you should see this, too.”

“Oh?” Alya raises her brow, clearly intrigued.

“My mistake.” Chloé clears her throat and preens herself, fixing anything askew after her rush. “I meant to say that you should be a _silent_ observer. You’ll understand why you’re here, but this really isn’t any of your business.”

“That’s kind of a mixed message, Chloé.” Alya says with a small smile. “Is it none of my business, or should I be here?”

“Both! Shut up and let me talk to Ladybug! I said you’d understand when you hear it!”

Marinette raises her hands placatingly. “Okay, okay. Chloé, what did you want to talk about?”

“Not yet.” Chloé barks. She taps her foot and checks her phone and looks nervously down the street. “Can you just stick around for a few minutes?” Big blue eyes turn to her. “Please?”

Marinette blinks. Even now, a “please” sounds weird from Chloé’s lips. She exchanges glances with Carapace and Velox. “I suppose so.” Marinette answers. “But only for a few minutes. Are we waiting for someone?”

“Yes! There she is!” Chloé points to a bold red car that has just turned onto the street. Marinette recognizes the vehicle. _Kagami?_ Sure enough, the car pulls up behind Chloé’s and Kagami steps out and greets Chloé with surprising familiarity. Marinette is aware they must be familiar with each other, and Chloé _is_ a lot better, but this is the first Marinette has heard of the two being friends. Kagami almost never has the chance to hang out with the group. Even most of Marinette’s closest group, her family, haven’t met her yet. “There you are! You’re late!” Chloé grabs her arm and pulls her up to Marinette.

Kagami, for her part, is cool and collected as usual. She just glances around, spying no one actively listening to them, and says, “Perhaps this is a conversation best kept for private?”

“No.” Chloé says forcefully. She flinches suddenly. “I mean, if you want. But I want Alya there, because people need to know if this is happening or not.”

Kagami turns a critical eye to Alya and, after a moment, nods. “Very well.” Her eyes shift to Marinette. “Ladybug, as the two heroes who have had our identities made public, Chloé and I have been talking about how best to proceed with the Miraculous.”

Marinette slowly blinks. “You… have?” She’s taken aback. Partly because it _somehow_ never occurred to her that Chloé and Kagami might bond over being heroes, but also because they don’t decide what to do with the Miraculous. _They know that. Right?_

“Yes, we have.” Chloé says. “Specifically, we wanted to ask you something, and then, depending on your answer, we wanted to tell you something.”

Marinette looks to her teammates once more and sees the same astonishment from Carapace and a delightfully amused expression from Velox. “Okay.” Marinette says. _Sure. I’m game. I could buy Chloé asking for the Miraculous, but Kagami has always understood the rules, so I don’t think that’s what this is about. I may as well hear them out._ “Sure. What did you want to ask?”

Kagami speaks sharply, but not harshly. “You told us both that we cannot be heroes any longer because Hawk Moth knows our identities.” Marinette nods. _Of course._ “And yet, you’ve also called for the dragon and bee on occasion despite that.” Marinette flushes. That is, of course, true. She’s starting to get the picture of why the two are confronting her now. “So, our question: Why did you not find new heroes for those Miraculous?”

Marinette flounders. “Well, I mean…”

She glares at Velox, who looks a mite too entertained by this, and at Alya who asks, “Actually, yeah, why did you get them the other times?”

Finally, Carapace saves her by putting a hand on her shoulder. “Dude?” He whispers.

Marinette calms down from his voice, and with her calm comes her answer. “Honestly, I didn’t really think about it.” She says. Kagami frowns and furrows her brow, as does Chloé. Rushing to stop them from thinking she’s just some ditzy girl who doesn’t think about something as important as choosing a hero, she elaborates quickly. “A lot of all this with the Miraculous is about feeling. Ninety percent of choosing who’s good for a Miraculous is in the gut. My kwami often tells me to trust that feeling, which is why I do. I kept giving them back to you two, despite your identities being out, because I felt we needed those Miraculous in particular, and because you two were always the only ones I thought of for who to use them. Does that make sense?”

Kagami purses her lips but Chloé nods. “I see.” She says.

“You two are a great dragon and bee.” Marinette says. “It’s your affinity with those Miraculous that keep drawing them back to you, even when they shouldn’t be.”

Kagami closes her eyes. “I understand, Ladybug. In that case… Chloé, you agree, do you not?”

The two share a long look and nod to each other. “Yeah.” Chloé says. “Ladybug… We talked for a long time about being Queen Bee and Ryuko. We tried to think of how we might still help even if we couldn’t be those heroes anymore.”

“Chloé does not have the discipline to master the dragon, and neither can the bee be solitary. Swapping would not work.” Kagami says simply. “We simply do not have the proper temperament for each other’s Miraculous.”

“And so,” Chloé says, wringing her hands uncomfortably, “we came to a final decision. In light of what’s happening, if you didn’t have a really good reason to keep giving us the Miraculous, we should tell you to find new heroes for the bee and dragon.”

“What?!” Alya gasps. “You’re seriously _willingly_ giving up Queen Bee?”

Chloé immediately reverts back to haughty and scoffs. “As if. I don’t need a Miraculous to be Queen Bee. I’m a hero with or without it.”

Kagami smiles gently. “We understand your reasoning, Ladybug, and will fight alongside you whenever you call for us, but do keep what we have asked in mind. If you find suitable replacements, do not hesitate to give them the Miraculous instead. We worry that you refrain to spare our feelings. You need not do so. There are plenty of ways to be heroes without donning a mask, and your team will appear much more cohesive without us in it.” Marinette feels a little like she can’t breathe. The two girls watching her so earnestly, telling her to take their Miraculous. “You made us heroes, Ladybug, but we will not stop being heroes simply because we can’t use the Miraculous anymore. Thank you very much for believing in us, and changing us for the better, but it is for the best if you manage to find others fitted for the task.”

It’s true, that every time she goes to get Queen Bee or Ryuko is a risk. It’s true that every time they’re active it’s a big target on their backs, and the backs of their families. Chloé and her parents in particular have been targeted numerous times explicitly because she is Queen Bee. And it’s true that Marinette has said, and truly believes, that she cannot give them the Miraculous anymore.

And yet, she does. Even Trixx said that they’re on the table, like it’s just a fact of the world. It’s true. Marinette isn’t practicing what she preaches. She’s sending mixed signals. And it’s true that now is not the time for mixed signals.

The others are in various states of shock, but Marinette calmly walks up and looks the two of them each in the eyes. “You understand that if I do find replacements, you will likely never use those Miraculous again. And remember, the person is chosen for the Miraculous, not the Miraculous for the person. You might not ever use a Miraculous again at all.”

“We understand.” Kagami says smoothly.

Chloé is far more jittery, but no less resolute. “Maybe there’s other Miraculous that will suit us.” She shrugs. “Probably not as well as the bee and dragon, but ones we can use effectively if there’s no clear options for them. Or maybe not. I understand how heroes are chosen. We still want to help in any way we can, but part of that help…” She turns her eyes away, staring instead at the concrete. “Part of that is stepping out of the way. If you replace Queen Bee, Hawk Moth won’t have any more reason to keep targeting my parents. That’s one less thing you have to worry about.” She’s quiet for a long minute. “You have enough to worry about.”

Marinette bites her lip. “This is very mature of you both. I’m proud of you for coming to me with this. But… I’m not sure now is the time to be mixing up the team too much.”

“Actually, that’s why we came to you now.” Chloé says. “It’s the perfect time to mix up the team. You need to tell Paris that you can’t tolerate a hero not following the rules. Chat broke the rules and Rena broke the rules, and they both got their Miraculous taken. We didn’t betray your trust, I hope, but we also aren’t following the rules. Everyone knows who we are, so we’re liabilities for him especially.” She gestures to Velox. “With all the buzz around him, if we can keep being heroes while being out, why can’t he? People have been asking that for a long time now, but… It’s getting bad. Have you not seen it?”

Marinette flinches. She has seen it. It just never occurred to her to give the bee and dragon to someone else to solve that problem. She was planning to tackle the other problems first and hope that would solve itself. She sighs heavily. “You’re right.” She says. “But are you sure you’re ready to give up your Miraculous?”

“I am.” Chloé nods seriously.

Kagami simply says, “Of course.”

“Okay.” Marinette says. “I’ll start looking into alternatives. In the meantime…” she looks around quickly to ensure no one else can hear, “just between us, I could see if I can get you your Miraculous one last time. Probably tonight. So you can say goodbye to your kwami.”

Chloé nods, and when she speaks her voice sounds tight, like she’s holding back. “I’d like that.”

“It would be appreciated.” Kagami nods carefully. “But it is not necessary if you have any reason to believe there is danger in doing so.”

Marinette feels a nudge on her arm. “I’ll scout out around Chloé’s place.” Velox signs.

“Yeah!” Carapace says, smiling. “We’ll keep watch, so you don’t have to worry about Hawk Moth or Mayura sneaking around.”

“Which usually only happens if Hawk Moth is planning something.” Alya says. “So, if you do notice something, we should probably worry.”

Marinette giggles. “That would be great, you two. Kagami, would you be able to go with Chloé to her place? I can bring both your Miraculous there so you can say goodbye.” Kagami nods her affirmative, so Marinette turns to Alya. “And you should probably start crafting your story on why these two are losing their Miraculous.”

“Craft?” Alya chuckles. “The best story is the one right here. True heroes, giving up their mantles because they understand why it’s too dangerous for them to continue. I can’t mention the kwami, of course, but there’s no reason to keep the affinity for a particular Miraculous a secret.” She taps her chin. “Though, I’ll try to be careful not to make it sound like you’re special or chosen for the Miraculous. It’s also important that people believe anyone can use them. You guys are more relatable that way. Anyway, I’ll figure out the story. Everyone’ll know you’re on the lookout for a new bee and a new dragon. Do you have any idea who you’ll choose?”

Marinette hesitates. She does have _some_ idea, but she’s not quite sure yet. A glance to Velox confirms that he’s thinking the same thing she is. The possible choices are _very_ different from the original bee and dragon, but Marinette’s gut tells her they could be just as great. Though, she is worried about the dragon in particular. Marinette knows he’s got the discipline necessary to use it, but then, _Marinette_ can simply _use_ it. To use it at the level that Kagami does? At the level that a _natural_ with the dragon does? She’s not so sure. He can get a little… carried away, and that’s not a good thing for a hero with such awesome raw power.

But she knows her first picks, if Chloé and Kagami are serious about giving up the Miraculous. “I know who to test.” Marinette says. “But I can’t say if they’ll be the next heroes or not.”

Carapace lets out a chuckle. “Well, if you already have someone in mind, you should get them when there _isn’t_ an attack. I think we can all agree it would have been nice to get used to the suit before throwing ourselves at an akuma.”

Velox shrugs in a way that implies he disagrees, and that he threw himself at another Miraculous user, thank you, not an akuma, but whatever, though the others, including Alya, nod with varying enthusiasm.

Marinette giggles. “That would probably be smart. I sure wish I had some time to process it all.”

They share a laugh, and then part for the night. The patrol is cut short, but they accomplish what they went out to do, so it’s okay. Alya heads home to work on her latest stories, both about the patrols and about Queen Bee and Ryuko, and Marinette takes off towards Master Fu’s place. The rest head to Chloé’s.

She explains the situation to Master Fu, and he agrees with her decision, so she grabs the Miraculous and quickly flies over to the hotel. The goodbye is short and sweet. Marinette lets each pair have their privacy, but it doesn’t actually take very long, anyway. She smiles at the thanks she receives, from both the heroes and the kwami, and returns them to Fu, informing him of her later plans to introduce their new keepers in peace rather than in battle.

Like always, she chooses people she can trust. The answer for who should get each Miraculous is obvious, and each passing day that ticks by convinces her even more so. She’s always known them to be heroes. They’ve always been _her_ heroes, from the moment she met them. But it does feel a little weird to drag them in on this too. At least, while keeping her brother out at the same time.

How can she drag _all_ of her brother’s best friends into being heroes and ignore _her brother_? But still… she loves her brother with all her heart, but he’s no bee, and he’s surely no dragon. Maybe another Miraculous is suited to him? One that Marinette isn’t looking for right now. But whatever the reason, her gut just isn’t picking him. It kind of hurts her heart what her gut is choosing.

But there’s a reason she trusts her gut. It hasn’t steered her wrong yet, not since she really started tuning into it, so this is the way it has to be for now. Maybe soon she can convince Master Fu to at least let Thomas in on the secret, if he’s not a standout for heroism. She just hates the idea of leaving him out. But she meant what she told Chloé and Kagami. The person is chosen for the Miraculous, not the other way around. She can’t just go and try to pick a Miraculous he can use. But even if she can’t, he _is_ a hero. To her, if no one else. Marinette has to trust that things will work out.

But that’s not what she should worry about right now. Right now, she has new heroes to bring into the fold. Over the days she’s watching alone, Camille predictably steps into no less than five different arguments and solves four of them without even resorting to violence. She also harshly defends herself and her family, and her tongue stings worse even than her punches. Marinette doesn’t exactly approve of Camille’s quick temper, or rather her tendency to jump so quickly to violence rather than talking, especially given how clever Camille can be if she wants to be, but she undoubtedly has the same aptitude for controlling a situation that Chloé does. She’d hate the comparison, but it’s true. They use different means, but Camille suits the bee just fine. She has a better idea of how far is too far, at least compared to Chloé’s beginning, and she’s just as unafraid of turmoil.

And Arno… over the days she watches, his history _does_ show itself, though in more subtle ways. Marinette has always known that he comes from a military family, and she knows he has the discipline that goes with it, but he’s usually so energetic and carefree that she often forgets that fact. An American salute, once or twice, she sees. When a situation calls for his attention, he’s entirely focused, but always aware of his surroundings. He stands rigid, at attention, and it’s no joke.

He tempers himself often, Marinette realizes. More often than she thinks. His clothes are simple, but always immaculate unless he’s freshly rumpled them. His boot laces always perfectly double-knotted. He drags her along the sidewalk, but only at a comfortable speed for her, despite his begging for her to hurry and his own longer stride. How easy it is to step away from him no matter how desperately he wants to keep her, or especially Thomas, close. Little things, showing temperance and diligence and mindfulness that Marinette is aware of but forgets to look for. She thinks he’ll be a good dragon, too. Perhaps it won’t come quite as naturally to him as it does for Kagami, but then that is rare. Ross is the only other one she’s seen so far use the Miraculous so adeptly so quickly, and he has, several times now, been called a savant by both Master Fu and Trixx himself.

It will work out. Time to adjust is precisely why she’s giving them the Miraculous now rather than when they’re needed, after all.

When Camille catches sight of Ladybug outside her window, she opens it quicker than Marinette thinks possible. “What is it, Ladybug?” Camille’s voice is concerned, warm, full of care and alertness. And it leaves no doubt what will happen to whatever is sending Ladybug to her for help – if indeed that is the case. Luckily, it isn’t. “What can I do for you?”

“Camille Lebeau.” Marinette says. Even though she isn’t quite content doing this – with permanently removing Chloé from the official team and the unintended snub of her own brother – she can’t help but smile. Camille deserves this. Camille, along with the others but her dominating personality lent her a more dominant role in everything, saved Marinette when she was at her lowest. She’s already saved Ladybug in more ways than Marinette knows to count. Officially giving her a Miraculous is… nice. “I trust you’ve heard the news regarding Queen Bee and Ryuko.”

Camille purses her lips and nods. “The Ladyblog says they willingly gave up their roles because you can’t be lenient with the rules around being a hero.” She narrows her eyes at how Marinette shifts her gaze to the floor. “I get the feeling there’s more to it than that, especially given the videos and pictures of you talking to them that night. But I’m familiar with both Chloé and Kagami, so yes, I’ve heard. Why? What’s happening?”

“The truth is,” Marinette says slowly, “that their Miraculous are only being truly taken if I find new heroes to use them. Certain people are more… inclined towards certain Miraculous. Velox, for instance, is a natural fox, as Kagami was a dragon.”

Camille nods patiently. “And you a Ladybug, I imagine. And when you aren’t the right match, you get Chat Noir.”

“No, nothing like that.” Marinette hurries the words out. “Chat’s problems were a lot deeper than not tuning into his Miraculous properly. Anyone can use the Miraculous, it’s just a lot easier and they can learn much faster if they’re naturally inclined towards it. Carapace isn’t a born turtle, and I don’t believe I’m a born Ladybug, either, though there was _some_ debate on that. But these Miraculous fit us best, and like any skill we’ve learned to use them well through practice. Being a natural really doesn’t mean much aside from how you start.”

“I see. So, what are you here for?”

“To see if I’ve found a new hero for the bee Miraculous.”

Camille’s eyes blow wide. “You want to… test _me_? To… see if I click with it, or something?”

Marinette chuckles. “Something like that. Don’t worry, you don’t need to be a natural. It’s actually quite a shock there’s been two already. I’m giving you this chance now, because Carapace, Velox, and I agreed that Queen Bee and Ryuko’s replacements should have a more, uh, smooth introduction to the Miraculous.” She chuckles. “We all got ours in the middle of a battle, haha.”

Camille smiles. “In that case, consider me honored. Can I ask what made you choose me?”

“The truth? That business with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and your defense of me from Chat after her brother was akumatized. I’ve also been watching for a while, since Queen Bee approached me about finding a new bee. I think you have what it takes.” Marinette looks at the box in her hand and holds it out. “The question is, can I trust you? You would still be a temporary hero, like you’re used to Queen Bee being. I’m not bringing new permanent heroes in, but if I need the bee, you’re my first choice. Understood?”

Camille takes the box reverently and nods firmly to her. “Crystal clear, Ladybug. And don’t worry. I will never betray your trust.”

The box cracks open, and Pollen appears in a familiar burst of light. “Ah, my new queen! It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Pollen, the bee kwami. I am what gives you your powers.”

Camille eyes Pollen critically and pulls the hair comb out of the box. “Hmm. Interesting. I’m Camille Lebeau, my beautiful little friend. I look forward to looking with you.”

As much as Marinette wants to watch this meeting, she has another hero to drag out tonight, so she needs to hurry things along just a bit. “There’ll be plenty of time to get to know each other, I promise. But for now, if you could transform, I’ll take you to Velox. He’ll take you to our meeting place, and when I get back with the dragon, we’ll start a little training session. Sound good?”

Camille grins wickedly as she affixes the comb into her hair and nods. “You got it, Ladybug. How’s that sound, Pollen?”

“Most excellent, my queen. To transform, simply call on me. ‘Pollen, transform me’ will do the trick.”

“Pollen, transform me!”

When the light washes over her, Camille gapes down at herself in wonder. Overall, her suit isn’t too different from Queen Bee’s. It’s the same basic concept, with the boots, gloves, and bust color blocked with the rest of the outfit, but the yellow is warmer, the black arms extend past the gloves all the way over her shoulders to connect to the black collar, and it follows Chat’s more bulky design – with proper boots and gloves and an overall more armored appearance – than Queen Bee’s sleeker one. Camille’s own black hair also makes a huge difference to making the whole outfit appear darker. Rather than a ponytail, her hair is drawn back into a messy bun and held by a thick yellow tie.

It’s not a huge departure from her predecessor, not like Velox’s. Noticing her curious gaze, Camille chuckles and says, “Why fix what isn’t broken? Chloé might have some problems, but fashion isn’t one of them. I was always fond of her outfit.” She giggles, and Marinette laughs along. “Not that I did this on purpose. Do we actually choose how we look?”

Marinette snorts. “Technically. It _can_ be changed; it’s just a bit of a process, and the glamour magic protecting your identity doesn’t just let you change outfits and pretend to be a new person, so there’s really not much point. Except fashion.” Camille nods understandingly. “I have been considering adding pockets, though.” There’s a loud guffaw at that. “Anyway,” Marinette says, “follow me, and think about your hero name on the way. No one, not even the other heroes, can know your identity.”

Camille frowns. “So, you really don’t know each other.”

“It’s complicated.” Marinette admits. “Some of the older heroes know each other. Rena and Carapace did. That’s because I had to give them their Miraculous together. And I, obviously, know a lot of us, since I’m picking for the most part. Velox and I also know each other, but that’s only because we’re being trained together. I’ll tell you more about that later, but it has to do with expanding our abilities and extending our transformation time. If things work out that way, and you get really adept with the bee, there’s a chance you might be brought in for training, too. No promises there, though. That’s still kind of new even to me.”

“I think I’m getting the picture.” Camille says. They climb out of the window, careful to ensure no one sees them, and take off. “I don’t suppose you’ll tell me who Chat was.”

“What, so you can use your new powers to murder them? I don’t think so.” Marinette chuckles.

“I don’t need powers for that, but… yeah, good call.”

“Ahaha, anyway, there’s Velox just ahead. I’m going to go get the dragon. Play nice?”

“With my teammate? Of course.” Camille nods. “I will be keeping an eye on them, though, but if you’ve been watching me, I hope you’re expecting that.”

“Oh, I am.” Marinette smirks. “Go ahead. I’ll see you again soon. And I’ll want a name by then, Bee.”

“Sure thing. I’ll be waiting.” Camille winks and jumps ahead while Marinette veers off to find Arno. He’s in his own room, of course, but his room is facing outwards from campus on a busy street and is thus not very well placed for sneaking in and out of the window so Marinette has to be a little sneaky about approaching him.

Of course, she predicts this. Marinette’s own room is in a similarly poor position. Camille’s is lucky in that it’s on the end of a secluded courtyard with an old, old overgrown tree in the center obscuring most other window’s views of it. So, Marinette comes prepared. Lucky for her that she can connect her communicator to the internet. It’s simple enough to send Arno a message. It gets his attention, and she swings by and waves to prove to him that it’s her, and then she asks him to head out to a private place so they can talk.

Arno sprints there. Marinette is giggling when he rounds the corner into the alley and, panting, comes to a screeching halt in front of her. “Ladybug!” He gasps. “Oh, my god, this is so _cool_! Ladybug messaged me! Why did you message me? Wait, I don’t really care, you’re _so cool_ and I love you!”

“Arno, please, calm down.” Marinette motions with her hands sheepishly. “I’m really not all that special.”

“Uh, excuse me? Love, you’re literally a superhero!”

Marinette giggles even more. “Yes, that’s true.” She tilts her head as she concedes his point. “But… you can be, too. So I’d say we’re even.”

“I could… what?” Arno blinks dumbly at her for a second.

“I’m sure you’ve heard about Queen Bee and Ryuko giving up the Miraculous.” Marinette says cooly. “I’m testing some people to be their replacements. So, Arno Buenaventura, this is the Miraculous of the dragon. I want to take you out and get you familiar with the suit, so that when the dragon is needed next, I know I’ll be able to call on you. We’ll go out and train with the others, and then you’ll return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?”

Arno blinks some more. He shakes his head numbly, slowly recovering from the shock. “What? Of course, you can trust me. I’ll do whatever I can, but…” He bites his lip. “I don’t keep secrets very well. I mean, I _can_ , but I’ve never had to keep a secret from my boyfriend. And… I really don’t want to. If you need me, I will do this, but… if you don’t, then you might be better off picking someone else.”

Marinette’s throat goes dry. She licks her lips slowly. _Oh. That’s… the last thing I expected. Huh._ She closes her eyes and ducks her head a little as she thinks. _I did say I want to talk to Master Fu about telling Tommy. Even without Arno as the dragon, if Ross can work with him to make sure he can’t get akumatized again, then it would give me a lot of peace of mind to not have to lie to my brother. I didn’t even think about how Arno would feel about doing that._

 _Even when he was akumatized, it was because he was already stressed from dealing with Lila and my problems. Honestly, I don’t think he ever would have been akumatized if he hadn’t been at Dupont. But…_ She shakes her head. _That’s not something I can decide by myself._ “I understand.” She says aloud, finally. “If you want to refuse, you’re free to do so. I promise, I completely get it. Living a secret life and being on call twenty-four/seven is hard. And I hate lying to my loved ones, too. So, there’s no judgement here. I’m sure I can find someone else if you really don’t want to.”

“I _want_ to.” Arno rushes to say. “I do. I really, really do. But I don’t lie to my family. I c- I can’t. You know? I think if I really had to I could keep it from most of them, but not Tommy. I can keep other people’s secrets just fine but not mine. I’ve never been good at that.”

“I understand.” Marinette smiles. “But I’ll tell you what. If you really, really want to do this, take the Miraculous tonight. Join us for training, and then let me talk about the situation with my teacher. Things have been changing a bit, and I hope that given the situation, you will be able to share that secret. How’s that sound?”

Arno bites his lip. “What if I can’t tell him?”

“Then you can refuse the Miraculous.” Marinette says simply. “And then it won’t matter if you tell him about our little training session tonight, since you won’t be the dragon.” She smiles. “Do try not to spread it, though, just in case.”

Arno nods resolutely. “Thank you, Ladybug. I _will_ do it, either way, if you need me. I understand how important your job is. I promise, I do, probably better than most. But… thank you, for not forcing me to do that.”

“I won’t force you to do anything, Arno. I hope you know that.”

He smiles again, bright and wide and sparkling despite the low light. “I do. In that case, I’ll gladly come train with you tonight.”

Marinette raises the box with the Miraculous again, and this time Arno takes it from her. He opens it, and barely flinches at the burst of light. “Woah…” He mutters, staring at Longg. “What’re you?”

“I am Longg, the kwami of the dragon Miraculous.” Longg bows dramatically. “If you’d like, allow me to explain.”

“Ooh, please do!” Arno bounces on his toes.

“Well, you see, we kwami date back to-”

“Longg.” Marinette puts her hands on her hips and frowns at the kwami. “We don’t have all night. Save the history lesson for later.”

Longg clears his throat awkwardly. “Yes, well, er… ahem. Arno, correct? Yes, in short, I give you your powers. Your Miraculous works a little differently from the others, in that you have multiple powers even as a novice – dragons are expected to be fully in control and able to handle such powers. Understood?” He goes on into a brief – for him – explanation on each of the three elements the dragon can wield, and how to shift between them, and the standard novice restrictions, and- well, Marinette cuts him off there, and skips ahead to how to transform.

Arno, for his part, doesn’t seem put off at all by the long-winded explanation. If anything, he’s enraptured by it, and seems disappointed when Marinette hurries things along. “Come on.” Marinette rolls her eyes. “The others are waiting for us.”

Arno’s eyes shine like the city and his impish grin catches Marinette strangely off-guard. He’s always smiling, so it doesn’t make sense, but she feels a shift inside her and there’s a brief flash of concern. “Righto, love. Longg, transform me!”

As expected, certain elements of Ryuko’s and even Marinette’s own dragon design sneak in. Black boots and gloves, the red base and black dragon design snaking around his body and down one leg (Marinette particularly likes how the dragon is almost uniquely asymmetrical among their outfits), and the little horn accents flaring out from behind his ears (closer to the delicate end of the scale, but not quite as small as Marinette’s when she becomes Dragon Bug) are all there. The three-element spiral on his chest is there, of course. But he also has a black strap across his entire body, edged in gold, that holds his sword, rather than the minimalist holder on Ryuko’s back. His hair is darker than its normal sky blue and goes from a bright summer day to blue fire. It catches the low light and reflects flecks of gold in a captivating way when he moves his head. Small hints of the same blue tip his gloves, boots, and head ornaments, which makes his outfit all the more distinct for the little change it is.

She’s still looking him over when she notices the electricity crackling across his body, and the way he’s laughing. “Ahahahaha!” He giggles manically, and grins at his own hands like he’s heard the funniest joke in the world. “Woah!” He exclaims loudly. The electricity sparks, dancing around him. “This is…” He slowly curls his fingers into fists, and closes his eyes just as slowly, steadying his breathing as he does so. Soon enough, the electricity disappears, like it was never there. Arno lets out a shaky breath. “Okay. I wasn’t ready for that.” A deep breath in. Marinette furrows her brow. “Yeah, definitely not.” His head twitches side to side, a shake but more jerky and wild, and he snaps to attention, standing straight as a rod and staring her down with the most unsettling focus. “Sorry about that, Ladybug. This is, uh, heh… I understand why not just anyone can use the dragon, now.” A quick breath and a sharp exhale. “Alrighty! I’m good. Is it this exhilarating for you? Like, every time? Because if so, good god, love.”

Marinette blinks and shakes her head. “Uh, no? What just happened.”

Arno’s cheeks turn a bit red and he wrings his hands awkwardly. He’s still talking at about a million miles and hour. “Well, uh… I just wasn’t expecting this power to… be so… powerful? It’s hard to explain, but holy heck am I jazzed right now! I feel like I’ve had like, a bazillion coffees. That’s not good, right? No, I’m sure it’s fine. That’s normal, probably. _God_ , this is cool!”

“Um… are you okay?”

He hits himself, hard, by smacking his own face with his hand. And then he stands once more at attention. “Of course, Ladybug.” He says smoothly. “I didn’t survive on a military base not knowing how to control myself. This power, it’s _wild_. It wants to be uncontained. But don’t worry.” He smirks wickedly. “I’ve got this.”

Marinette knows what he means, to an extent. The dragon is a lot more energetic than most that Marinette has used. Of course, she’s only used it together with the ladybug, whose power, though great, wants to be directed, so there’s no telling how her own Miraculous might have tempered that energetic nature. Still, it requires a lot of control and discipline to use well, and to an extent to use at all. That’s what makes Kagami so special, and that’s exactly why Marinette is choosing Arno for this. She doesn’t expect him to be a natural with it, but the problems of struggling with it are unfortunately a bit of a mystery because she’s used it in a combination and the only other dragon hero _is_ a natural.

But if he says he’s got a handle on it, Marinette trusts him. If it is too much, he’ll say.

“Yeah.” Arno says, hopping on his toes. “I’ve got this. It took me off guard, but now I know how it feels, I can handle it no problem.” He scans the skyline. “No problem. No problem. Okay. Where are we going? I’ve got a _lot_ of pent up energy right now so I could really use that training sesh, you know?”

Marinette giggles again, though she still feels a twinge of concern. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yeah, a hundred percent, love. No worries.” He flashes her a beaming smile and stills himself. “As I said, I can control myself. And I can control this power.” He chuckles. “This is _nothing_ compared to sitting through a dinner with all my mom’s superiors with them and Eliza watching me like hawks.”

At that, Marinette lets herself laugh fully. “I’m sure.” She says. “But remember, you’re in costume. No names. No personal details.”

Arno groans loudly. “I told you I’m terrible with secrets. Ugh, fine. I’ll do my best. Alright, love?”

“That’s all I ask. Ready to go?”

“Ooh, born ready.”

When they take off over the rooftops, Arno lets out a loud “woop” as he soars through the air. He’s loud, exuberant, exactly how Marinette expects him to be, and she’s proud of her decision. He will be a good dragon, just like Camille will be a good bee.

And there’re few people Marinette knows more likeable than Arno. With these new recruits, Paris won’t be able to help but renew their faith in the heroes. _Two birds, one stone._ Marinette smiles fondly at the team all training together, mostly sparring, because powers will trigger their countdown so they’re waiting until later in the evening for that. _Chloé, Kagami, I hope you’re happy with them. And I am sorry. You didn’t deserve to lose your Miraculous._ She sighs when Bee (Camille gets a laugh about the minimalist name, teasing her when Marinette expects embellishments) playfully tosses her top at Carapace’s head. _I think they’d agree with me._

Somehow, Marinette’s team has changed from her friends to her family, and that’s… something wild. Something she doesn’t expect. But it’s definitely not bad. _If only Tommy were here, then we’d have the whole gang._

“Ladybug! Hey, LB, watch this!” Drake (“What if I just had, like, a regular person name, but dragon themed?”) calls excitedly, waving to her. When he sees her watching, he sticks his tongue out, plants his feet, wiggles his butt a little as he crouches, and then springs into a backflip. A double backflip. Or, double and a half, since he lands in a handstand. “This is insane!” He giggles. Velox nudges his legs, and Drake is too busy giggling to himself to correct the imbalance and topples over, cackling all the while.

 _Oh, god, I’m the mom here, aren’t I?_ Marinette chuckles softly. _I think this’ll all work out._


	9. The Blood of the Covenant

“Are you sure this will be okay, Tikki?” Marinette hesitates at Master Fu’s door and looks down to her purse.

“Positive!” Tikki chirps. “I’m sure he’ll be against the idea, but this is important for both you and the rest of your team. I know there’s good reason for it, but there’s also good reason to change his mind, and I think this has gone on long enough. Now that you’re getting further in your training, it’s time for him to give up a little more control.”

“I don’t know, Tikki. I mean, things are still kind of weird. Drake and Bee haven’t even fought an akuma yet and we still don’t have a new cat. Some people still barely accept Velox as a hero. Maybe it isn’t the time.”

“Marinette.” Tikki frowns. “Times of change are the best time to make changes! Everyone already knows things are moving around, so they’ll be able to handle a little more.”

“But you guys always made it sound like such a big deal…” Marinette shakes her head sharply. “No, it _is_ a big deal. We’d be compromising ourselves.”

Tikki sighs. “No. Trixx was right. The idea was misguided from the start, and it’s been falling apart since then, too. It _will_ be more dangerous, but that only means you have to share your burden to make sure you can all handle it. Keeping you isolated was never a good idea, and the longer it went on, the clearer that became.”

Marinette flinches. Isolation. Yeah, that’s fair enough. Her secrets do more sometimes to make her feel alone than Lila ever managed. “But there were benefits to it. Adrien doesn’t know me because of it. Or Alya.”

“I think if Alya did know it was you, she would never have gotten as bad as she did.” Tikki says. _Maybe._ Marinette thinks. _But that might just be hopeful thinking._ “If nothing else, it would have clued her in on Lila’s lying from the start. And Adrien… well… I still think keeping your identity a secret is smart to an extent. When you met Chat, you were strangers. You know all your teammates now really well. They’ve all already proven they’ll stand by you. Adrien never did.”

“I thought he did.” Marinette mutters. “If I could, I would’ve told him. I trusted him.”

There’s a tension in the air between them, an unspoken truth that neither of them want to acknowledge that scares them both because neither are sure where they would be now if the secret identities had dissolved earlier. _Is it just luck that I’m not dating him right now? If we knew, and got together before everything happened, would he still be my_ chaton _or would he still end up like… this?_

_What’s to say one of my new friends won’t go the same way, somehow? I never thought Adrien would end up like he did… And if they know my identity, who knows what they could do?_

Lila is the catalyst for it, true, but it’s an interesting little dance they did. Marinette rejecting Chat for Adrien, Adrien not looking at Marinette for Ladybug, and at the end, Lila shows Adrien’s true colors, and as Marinette falls out of love with him, she can recognize her own faults in that obsession of hers, and Chat’s become apparent, too. He never had the time to acknowledge what he did wrong, because he always had people telling him he was right, even when people finally caught on that he wasn’t. Then everything happened so quickly, and he’s gone forever.

If they had revealed their identities – and if they were allowed to, they absolutely would have – they would almost definitely have ended up together. Marinette can’t figure out if it’s luck that she avoided that, or tragic. Did she dodge a bullet, letting his true colors shine before the reveal that could have brought them together, or did their secrets drive him to that point in the first place? It’s impossible to know for sure. Marinette isn’t even sure which she would prefer to be true.

“Marinette.” Marinette blinks out of her thoughts and refocuses on Tikki. The little kwami is holding her gaze seriously. “There will not be another Lila.”

Marinette closes her eyes. “You can’t be sure about that.”

“I can.” Tikki insists. “I can, because that’s exactly what we’re making sure will never happen again by telling your family about this. They’re already _so_ _ready_ to stick by you no matter what. If you get rid of all secrets between you, there won’t be anything keeping you apart. There’ll be nothing for any new wannabe Lila to use.”

Marinette chuckles weakly. “When you say it like that, it’s hard not to believe it.”

“I know you were hurt, Marinette, but please trust me. I changed my mind about this because I believe this is the best thing we can do to make sure you’re never hurt that way again. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Her voice is small, but she squares her shoulders and faces the door. It’s a simple matter of knocking, but each rap feels more thunderous than it should be.

Master Fu calls her in, and she takes her seat across from him, tea already prepared for them both. “What can I help you with, Marinette?”

Marinette takes a calming sip of her tea. Starting gently, she says, “It’s about my new dragon.”

Master Fu nods. “Ah, yes, he was a very good choice.” He says. “A bit excitable, perhaps, but he clearly possesses remarkable control over the powers of the dragon for someone so new to the Miraculous.” He chuckles. “It is one of the more difficult Miraculous for just anyone to use.”

“Which is exactly why I’m concerned.” Marinette says. “Arno is picking up the dragon quickly. It won’t be long now until he’s almost as good with it as Kagami was. If he keeps practicing and gets some experience in battle.”

Master Fu nods sagely. “Of course. What concerns you about him?”

“Well…” Marinette swallows the lump in her throat. “When I first approached him with the Miraculous, he told me very clearly that he’ll have a hard time keeping his identity secret from his boyfriend. My brother. Arno really doesn’t like secrets, and he doesn’t keep any of his own, especially not from Tommy. He told me that if there’s any other option for the dragon, I should go to them instead, because he won’t keep secrets from the ones he loves.”

“I see.” Master Fu sighs heavily. “That is disappointing. But why are you training him, if he will not be the dragon? You know the rules, Marinette. No one can know his identity.”

Marinette shares a tense look with Tikki. While Tikki did have some reservations about Marinette bringing him out despite what he said, Tikki does agree that Arno is the best choice they have for the dragon. And since she agrees that Thomas should know about their identities, it’s really no big deal either way. Master Fu, though… is a different beast. “You see…” Marinette starts.

“He will be the dragon.” Tikki says firmly.

Master Fu’s eyes widen. “But his identity canno-”

“Arno will be the dragon, and Thomas will be told not only his identity, but Marinette’s too.” Tikki relaxes slightly and shrugs. “In fact, I’d prefer if their whole family were brought in.”

“Tikki.” Master Fu’s voice is warning. “That is very dangerous.”

“So is keeping secrets.” Tikki responds coolly. “Arno has the right of it. He shouldn’t keep secrets from the people he loves. Neither should Marinette. What happened with Lila would never have happened if Marinette’s closest friends knew who she is. If they knew why she disappears sometimes. Marinette transferred schools because of that. Her brother got akumatized because of her! I’m not letting anything like that happen again, so whether you like it or not, I’m not going to ask Marinette to keep anything from her family. She trusts them, and I trust them, and even besides all that, if Arno is the dragon and Camille the bee, and Ross is the fox and Marinette the ladybug, how do you think Thomas will feel with all of his family running off suddenly? How will he feel when that becomes a habit? I’m not letting this hurt Marinette’s relationship with her brother. It was bad enough when it was just her friends, but this is her _family_.”

Marinette clears her throat awkwardly. It’s hard to summon up the words, because it’s clear that Master Fu is set against the idea, but Tikki is right. Arno is right. Her own gut is right. It always is. _It’s time._ “It’s not right, Master. I know that Cam and Arno are good for the Miraculous, but it’s not right that Tommy is left out. He has to know _at least_ about his own boyfriend, and I want him to know about me, too.”

“Being left behind and feeling alone is exactly what Lila made Marinette feel.” Tikki says sharply. Marinette cringes. She doesn’t make the connection until Tikki says it now, but it’s true. It’ll be better, even if they can’t tell him, because she’s close enough with her family that she knows that even if they can’t tell Thomas what they’re doing, they _can_ tell him that they can’t tell him. That’s what Marinette already does.

Still, she knows how unsatisfying that is. It works because they trust each other, but if Camille and Arno suddenly start with the same thing, too, it’ll either become blindingly obvious what’s happening, or it’ll make Thomas feel really, really left out.

“And,” an unexpected voice appears from the gramophone behind Master Fu. Everyone turns to face Plagg, who looks suitably disgruntled. Like he’s just been woken up from a nap, not like he’s been removed from an unworthy keeper. “Those secrets made Adrien feel the same way.”

Master Fu huffs. “Marinette’s brother is hardly like Adrien.”

“No, actually,” Plagg says lazily, “they’re pretty similar.”

Marinette makes a face. “Ew. Don’t say _that_. Makes me think Oedipus.”

Plagg snickers loudly but thankfully doesn’t linger there. “Maybe the bug’s brother is not so naïve, but all your secrets made Adrien think more than a few times that you just didn’t trust him.” He huffs. “I won’t come out here and make excuses for him, but really it’s no wonder he was so desperate.”

“Plagg?” Tikki says softly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Plagg hisses. “I’m just going to make sure _his_ mistakes,” Plagg lashes his tail in Master Fu’s direction, “are addressed too. Everyone else had their pity party. It’s about time.”

Master Fu reels back indignantly. “Plagg! I am the guardian of the Miraculous. I act only in-”

“You’re guardian by _default_!” Plagg hisses viciously. “And I don’t think I need to remind you that you never completed your training, so I’d hardly call you even that.”

Everyone winces from the vitriol in his words. Even Marinette can’t help but pull back.

“Plagg…” Tikki says softly. “You’re being a little harsh.”

“No.” Plagg growls. “My kid got his Miraculous taken because of his mistakes. Lila got outed and is being punished for hers. Rena Rouge got her Miraculous taken too, for her mistakes. And now I hear that Ryuko and Queen Bee got theirs taken, too! And I’m sure _your_ kid blames herself for _something_. Everyone is facing what they did. It’s time Fu realizes he made mistakes, too.”

Master Fu’s head is bowed low. The lines on his face run deeper than usual, and he sags on his cushion. In all the time Marinette has known him, he’s never looked quite so old. Quietly, he says, “I have never denied that I have made mistakes.”

“Then try not denying this: you failed these kids.” Plagg says. “It’s not _all_ your fault, I guess, but if you don’t realize what you did wrong, too, then you’re just going to end up making another Chat Noir.”

“I know.” Master Fu says. “I should have been instructing them from the start. To throw them out without a safety net was-”

“You shouldn’t have kept secrets from them!” Plagg yowls. “They’re the ones putting their lives on the line every day, and you sit here on your high horse pretending you’re doing them a favor by hiding things from them! I’m sick of it! I was sick of it when Adrien was complaining about it, and I’m sick of it now because you still think you’re _helping_ with this!”

“They were not ready-”

“They were ready to fight.” Plagg says. “They were ready to die. But they weren’t ready to _talk_?” He scoffs. “If you trust them to fight for you, but not to keep your secrets, then you’re nothing but a coward using children to fight your battle. You’re not a leader; you’re not guiding them. You’re _using_ them. As weapons. You’re exactly what a guardian is supposed to stop.” With one last venomous sneer and flick of his ear, Plagg adds, “But I guess you never got to that chapter in your training, did you?” before zooming off back to the gramophone and the Miracle box inside.

“Plagg!” Tikki calls after him. “Oh…” She flits back and forth, towards the Miracle box and Marinette and Fu, but eventually she drifts back to Marinette’s side. “Master…” Tikki says gently. “Plagg is just upset. It’s always hard when we have to leave behind a keeper, especially when they’re kids. And being taken is always worse. He didn’t mean what he said.”

Master Fu, aged and tired, shakes his head. “No, Tikki. He did. And he is right. Marinette… I am so sorry. I know keeping so many secrets was hard. I am sorry for the role I played in what happened to Adrien.” He sighs. It’s beyond weary. “It seems I only ever end up with more and more regret. But you, Marinette, you are one of few things that I do not regret. You are perhaps the only thing in my life that I am truly proud of. I think it is time you truly take the lead here.”

Marinette’s chest seizes up. “But… Master, I don’t…”

“Do not worry. I will help all I can, but… you are Ladybug. You are the one in charge here. If you and Tikki believe that revealing your identity to your family is wise, then I will trust you. Do what you believe is best, Ladybug.”

Marinette bites her lip. Yes, she wants to tell her brother, but not like this! Not by making Master Fu feel like… just no. “I’m only here because of you, Master.” Marinette says, stronger than she feels. “And I can’t keep going without you. You have plenty to be proud of.”

* * *

“Hey, sis.” Marinette barely glances up when Thomas walks into her room. “I feel like we haven’t hung out just the two of us in forever.”

Briefly, Marinette furrows her brow, but the expression is also accompanied by a smile. “Did we ever do that?”

Thomas shrugs, plopping himself down on her bed. “No, but Arno’s busy with rock club, Ross is actually planning for the future, and Cam kicked me out, so now I’m bothering you.”

Marinette snickers. “Aw, lonely boy.”

“Very lonely.” Thomas agrees solemnly.

“Well, I’ll tell you what. Let me finish this bit and we can go do something, alright? Think of something fun.

Thomas hums noncommittally. “You think we can commandeer someone’s oven?”

“The one in the common room works.” Marinette says. “Does yours not?”

“Ugh, no.” He groans loudly. “It sets off the fire alarm like every other time someone uses it. It’s a disaster. Cam told me yours is broken too, though.”

“It was.” Marinette chuckles. “But we petitioned the school. This one just got fixed recently.”

“Dude! Awesome! We _have_ to bake now. They really fixed it this close to summer?”

Marinette shrugs. _Almost done._ She’s tying off her last stitch as she speaks. “As far as I can tell, it’s been on the to-do list for a while now. And it’s not like it’ll stop working over break when no one’s using it.”

“True. What do you want to make? Do we have ingredients?”

Carefully, Marinette places her work aside and stands to stretch. “Oh, we have stuff.” She giggles. “I was planning to use the new oven, so the girls went crazy buying ingredients and making me promise to share with them.”

Thomas giggles. “Yeah, that’s smart of them. How many girls do you think are in this dorm? Are just going to go door to door offering cookies?”

“I was planning on it, after I make sure everyone who pitched in for the ingredients got some first. I have list over there.” She gestures to the desk, and Thomas quickly finds it.

“Daring of them.” Thomas says. “Considering how close we are to the end of the semester. How much did they buy? We won’t end up letting much go to waste, will we?”

Marinette smirks. “With two Dupain-Chengs in the kitchen? No way.”

Thomas returns her smirk with his own. “That’s the right answer. Let’s get started.”

Cookies, macarons, croissants, so much bread, even a batch of _chausson au pommes_ after they find some apples in the fridge with a note saying anyone can take them. Really, they make anything they can think of because no one can stop them. The twins are a force to be reckoned with in the kitchen, even their mother says so, and though they work together seamlessly anywhere else, when they’re baking, they may as well be a single well-oiled machine.

It’s a side effect of how their lives have gone really. For the most part, they have different interests. Thomas likes science – physiology and physics mostly – but he’s a baker at heart. He seems more passionate about the science part and experimentation than the career, but Marinette knows how much he enjoys working with their father. Marinette herself is, of course, interested mostly in fashion design and sewing, with some passing interest in costume-making. Because of that, they tend to focus on their own interests. They help each other out if they need it, of course, but neither are passionate about the other’s interest.

Baking, though, is something they grew up doing together, something they both love, even if Marinette isn’t so enthusiastic about it, and something that they’re both masters at. There’s really nothing quite like being in the kitchen with her brother. He’s a better baker than her – he always took to their father’s lessons more and he’s always been more passionate about it – but she’s still a baker’s daughter, and a baker’s sister, so she holds her own just fine.

They bake the day away, and by the time they’re done they’re sweaty and tired and absolutely drowning in sweets. The dorm kitchen may as well be a _patisserie_. They grin at each other, exceptionally satisfied with themselves, and head out of the kitchen to knock on doors and let everyone know that there’s a baked buffet ready for whoever wants some.

It’d be an exaggeration to say they go door by door, because so many have already come around to investigate and know from the smell alone. “Now we’ve got the best smelling dorm in Paris!” One girl jokes as she chows down. “Ugh, Tommy, if you didn’t have a boyfriend, I’d kiss you.”

“Just doing our part.” Thomas giggles. “Think of it as our contribution to finals.”

Marinette snickers. “And _someone_ had to break in the oven.”

Between all the girls in the dorm, they manage to eat through most of the Dupain-Chengs hard work, and what’s left is either stolen away by girls who want more for later, or left in the kitchen with notes saying they’re free to take for whoever finds them. A fair box of stuff is brought over to Thomas’ dorm, too, and shared with Ross and Arno and some of their other dormmates. Eventually, though, they end up alone together again, collapsed in Marinette’s room.

“Oh, god.” Thomas giggles manically as he lays on his back. “It’s been a while. That was fun, but I’m _exhausted_.”

“Me too, honestly. When’s the last time we just wasted a day baking together?”

“Oof, a couple years ago? Not last summer, but maybe the one before that?”

“Right.” Marinette says, teasingly. “Because last summer you were too busy running around with your boyfriend to spend time at home.”

“Hey! Like you weren’t out with your friends all the time!”

Marinette laughs and lets it drop. “Thanks, Tommy. I needed this.”

“Honestly? I did, too. We should make more time for days like these. Just us two… and all our peers desperate for our baking.”

They giggle together and, in the following moment of silence, Marinette spies Tikki in the corner. She’s gesturing for Marinette to tell him. _It’s as good a time as any._ “Hey, Tommy?”

“Mm? What’s up?”

“Can I tell you something kind of super-secret?”

She can feel the bed move under them as he shifts. He doesn’t sit up, but she’s clearly caught his attention. His voice is more alert. “Of course, sis. Anything.”

Another look shared with Tikki, and Marinette summons up the words she was never really sure she’d ever say. “I’m Ladybug.”

Silence.

“You’re…” Bafflement. “What?!” _Thud!_ “Ow!”

Marinette sits up and looks over. Thomas had jumped and fallen right off the bed. Despite it all, Marinette can’t help but laugh at him. “Ahaha, are, uh, are you okay?”

He’s rubbing his injured rear, but otherwise. he seems just fine. His eyes narrow on her. “Did you just say you’re…?”

“Yeah.” Marinette says. “Tikki?”

From her corner, Tikki zips out, flying quickly over to Thomas. “Hello! It’s so wonderful to finally officially meet you! I’m Tikki, Ladybug’s kwami!”

“What the actual fu-”

Marinette surges forward, practically diving off the bed, to cover his mouth with her hand. “Tommy! Language!”

He pushes her hand away. “What is _that_?!”

Tikki giggles patiently. “I’m a kwami. I’m what really gives Marinette her powers. Through the Miraculous, of course.”

“Each Miraculous is paired with a kwami.” Marinette explains. “Tikki is my best friend.” Tikki comes back to nuzzle into her cheek.

“Oh. Okay.” Thomas says, an octave too high. “Sure. That makes sense.” He shakes his head suddenly and his eyes go wide. “Wait, you’re Ladybug?! Oh, my god.” He clutches at his head. “Am I proud or terrified?”

“Both?” Tikki offers.

“Both.” Thomas nods. “Yeah. Both. Definitely both.”

“Relax, Tommy.” Marinette says, grabbing his shoulders. “It’s okay.”

She sees him grab at his pocket, and it’s only when he has his worry stone in his hand and he’s going through the familiar motions of rubbing it that he seems to calm down a little more. “Yeah.” He mutters. “A superhero. Sure. Oh, god, I don’t know whether to feel bad for Chat or help Cam track him down. God, that all happened to _you_. That’s…”

“I’m okay, Tommy. I promise. It was scary, yeah, but it’s nothing Ladybug couldn’t handle.”

“And all your… ‘got to blast but I can’t tell you where or why’ thing… was the akuma attacks.”

Marinette hesitates.

“Oh, god, Ross does that, too. Is he…”

“I cannot confirm or deny anything.” Marinette says lamely.

“He is. Oh my god. What the heck. You’re a superhero. He’s a superhero. Are there any other superheroes I should know about? Is Arno freaking Carapace or something?”

Marinette winces. “No, he’s not Carapace.”

Thomas narrows his eyes. “You didn’t.” Marinette says nothing. “Oh, my god. _You_ hand out the Miraculous. The- the new ones. The ones the old heroes gave up. The bee and dragon. Which is it? Which one did you give him?”

“…The dragon.”

“And Cam’s the bee, I guess?”

Marinette covers her face.

“No, wait, actually that makes way too much sense. Are you sure it was smart to give Cam superpowers? She’s already kind of… scrappy.”

Marinette’s squeaking when she answers. “Well, as long as she doesn’t figure out who Chat was, I don’t think she’ll kill anyone.”

“Oh, god, Chat.” Thomas says. “…Actually, got nothing for him. Probably a good thing. Don’t tell me. In this case, if I do know, I’ll probably pull a Cam.”

“If it helps,” Marinette says, “Arno isn’t officially part of the team, yet. He said he can’t keep secrets from you so he won’t be the official dragon until he can tell you about it. I only took him out for training because I was considering telling you myself. Sorry I didn’t tell you before, but there were a lot of rules…”

“What? No, don’t worry about that!” Thomas exclaims. “Of course, you had to keep it a secret! Actually, why are you telling me now? Is Arno really that important to the team, or…”

Tikki hums a bit and floats to a more prominent position. “We agreed to tell you for a couple reasons. After everything that happened, both with Chat and with Lila, we decided that we can’t keep so many secrets. So, we decided that within the team, anyone who wants to will be allowed to share their identity.”

“Within the team?” Thomas echoes. “But I’m-”

“As much a part of the team as anyone with a Miraculous.” Tikki says. “You saved Marinette from Dupont. And you’re her brother. You’re part of the team. You’re family! We don’t have a Miraculous for you, but don’t ever doubt that you’re just as important- no, you’re _more_ important to Marinette than any of the other heroes.”

“Plus,” Marinette adds, to be cheeky, “with Arno, Ross, Cam, and I all disappearing for akuma attacks, I don’t want to make you feel lonely.”

“Oh.” He says, numbly. “Thanks?”

She giggles and nudges him. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” He says. “Still processing.”

“Well, process quicker, because tomorrow I’m calling the team to let them know what’s going on. The old team, too. Alya, Chloé, and Kagami may not have their Miraculous anymore, but they’re just as much a part of the team as the rest of us. I’ll probably hit up the rest of them, too, but I want Chloé and Kagami to know who has their old Miraculous. They can probably help each other.”

“Alya?” Thomas gasps. “She was Rena Rouge? Oh, _that’s_ confusing. Wasn’t she the one that basically single-handedly destroyed Rena’s reputation?”

Marinette chuckles, though it’s a much more somber one than her previous levity allowed. “Yeah. I’ll explain everything after we all reveal ourselves. I assume we’ll all reveal ourselves, anyway, or it’ll just be obvious when I do like it was for you. We’ll hang out and go through everything, and it’ll _so nice_ to not have to omit or lie around stuff.”

Tentatively, Thomas smiles. “Yeah. That does sound nice.”

* * *

Marinette expects the meeting to be much more momentous. Maybe it’s just her, because she already knows everyone’s identities, but calling up her family feel no different than any other time she’s done it. Excepting, of course, that she’s knocking on their windows as Ladybug rather than their doors as Marinette.

It’s the same thing with each one. A rapping on the glass. Whispered updates. Flashes of surprise, of careful worry, of wolfish grins, buzzing resolve, and glittering excitement. She asks each one if they’re comfortable revealing themselves. Each one assents. She asks if they’re content with Alya, Chloé, Kagami, and Thomas present, and only Nino hesitates at Thomas’ name. Still, even he agrees, and asks after Marinette. “No offense to the dude, you know, but I know her better. I don’t know why you want him to know, but she’s the one I’d tell if I were going to.”

Marinette smirks enigmatically and says, “You’ll see why when we reveal ourselves.” She doesn’t _need_ to be cagey about it, and isn’t that a relief? Still, it’ll be clear soon, so she leaves him with that. Maybe he’ll figure it out before the masks come off, maybe not, but now it doesn’t matter and that is so… so light.

No secrets, just fun. No hiding, just cheeky teasing. Family, not coworkers. Marinette is nervous – how can she not be? – but she’s also excited. This is changing everything. As far as Marinette is concerned, it’s changing for the better. She just has to make sure that the support they get from this outweighs the danger it puts them in. Knowing her family, that shouldn’t be hard at all.

They meet in Chloé’s room. The balcony makes it easily accessible for the current heroes, and Thomas and Kagami are more than welcome and known to be Chloé’s friends. Alya not so much, but Chloé can be capricious and even now no one will question her when she tells them to allow her up.

Drake is fiddling with the strap his sword is attached to. Nervous, and sending not-so-subtle glances towards Thomas. Bee is watching that with open amusement. Thomas himself is red-faced and can’t seem to meet Drake’s eyes. _You’re dating, you nerd. Stop acting like me._

Carapace stands tall at Marinette’s side, arms crossed and examining everyone in the room. He trusts them well enough, Marinette knows, but the far-off look in his eyes makes her wonder if he wants Alya here or not. She already knows him, but… it’s awkward. Velox and Alya openly examine each other, staring each other down with their eyes betraying their analyses. Both of them already know who the other is. It wasn’t exactly a smooth transition, even if neither actually saw the other transform.

Chloé and Kagami eye their replacements critically as well, but do not betray their thoughts. Marinette knows it was their idea to find new heroes, but she wonders if they are really okay with this. She hopes, deep in her heart, that filling them in on who has their Miraculous now will help that transition rather than hurt it, but if she’s honest, she really doesn’t know.

“So, how’re we doing this?” Bee asks. “One at a time? Order of seniority? All at once?”

Chloé rolls her eyes. “Oh, just get it over with. All at once.”

“Works for me.” Drake chirps. “Countdown?”

Marinette shares a look with Carapace. “Ready?”

He nods. “Let’s do it, lady dude.”

“Three.” Marinette says slowly. “Two. One.”

All of them end their transformations at once, and the room is overcome in an earth-shattering silence.

_Smack!_

The distinct sound of hand meeting face, hard, seems to echo throughout the room. “Ridiculous.” Chloé growls. “Utterly ridiculous! Of freaking course it’s you guys!” She pulls her head out of her hand and glares at Marinette. “Only you could be so… so… _ridiculous_!”

Marinette really isn’t sure how to respond to that. “…Thank you?”

“Arno Buenaventura, correct?” Kagami approaches him. “I’ve heard a lot about you. It’s unfortunate that we haven’t had the chance to meet until now.”

Arno gapes and stares at her like she’s hung the stars in the sky. “Yes! Yes, total shame! Oh, my god, you’re so cool! I’ve wanted to meet you for _forever_! You have no idea how hard it was to contain myself until we detransformed!”

“Do try to have some chill, Arno.” Camille chuckles.

“But Cam! She’s _the_ Kagami! Marinette’s friend that I’ve been trying to meet since she transferred, Kagami! Could kick your butt with both hands tied behind her back and you’d thank her, Kagami!”

“While I do agree.” Camille snorts even as Kagami’s face turns red. “Your boyfriend is right there, dude. Don’t go making him jealous, now.”

Thomas covers his face. “Still recovering from the dragon suit, thanks.”

“Oho, really now, love?” Arno smirks devilishly and sidles up to Thomas. “You like seeing me i-”

“Jesus Christ, keep it in your pants, dude.” Nino groans, covering his own face. “This is not the time.”

Arno and Thomas are both beet-red but Arno is at least giggling uncontrollably. Marinette is distracted from the rest of the drama, however, by Alya quietly approaching her. Alya’s voice is uncharacteristically tight. “It’s you.”

“It’s me.” Marinette says.

Alya closes her eyes. If Marinette didn’t know any better, she’d say Alya is trembling. “Right under my nose this whole time. This explains… so much. Lila, _me_ … Adrien… God, I’m an idiot.”

“No, you’re not.” Marinette grabs Alya’s shoulder. “You’re a talented reporter.”

“Who didn’t even do enough research to know her best friend is a superhero.” Alya says bitterly.

“Who is a necessary part of this team, and who is working as a superhero even without powers.”

Alya hesitates, nods, and they share everything else through their eyes only, just before they separate. They both know her mistakes. From the Lila situation to how she handled Chat even to how she handled Marinette’s crush on Adrien, to an extent. They both know both of their flaws. They were best friends, once, after all. Sometimes, they still are, though that seems to depend on the day. But they’re also still teammates, and invaluable allies, and maybe, if they keep working at it like they are now, they can be family.

They don’t need to say any more. Alya moves on to talk to Ross, and Marinette is left fielding the rest of the group. Thankfully, the old heroes are taking the chance to talk to their new counterparts, and the kwami, so it’s really only Nino and Thomas who replace Alya at Marinette’s side. Marinette shares a look with Nino and smiles as Tikki pulls Wayzz aside to talk privately.

“I should probably be more surprised than I am.” Nino says gently. He almost whispers it, not even trying to puncture the din of the other conversations.

Marinette giggles. “You really shouldn’t. I thought I was clever, but I’m pretty sure the only reason it wasn’t horribly obvious was the magic.”

“Alya still saw through me.”

“How’s that going, by the way?”

Nino cringes. “I don’t know.” He sighs. “I think maybe… I should try to move on. I want to give her time, but… I think I just remind her of her mistakes.”

Thomas puts a hand on his shoulder and gently massages it. “Hey, it’ll be alright. If it does get bad, you still have an open invitation to Solset.”

“Aha, yeah, I don’t think so, dude. Chlo would murder me if I transferred now.”

Marinette smiles over at Chloé lecturing at Camille, who thankfully seems amused, if not bemused, and not irritated. “I knew you two were getting along. You’re that close?”

“Wouldn’t say ‘close’ necessarily, but we spend a lot of time together at school, yeah. Honestly, lady dude, I don’t know how you handled everything. Ever since you left people have been treating me like some sort of… proxy for you or something.”

Marinette giggles. “Oh, no.”

“I’m serious! They just assumed since we were closest after the whole thing that I’d have an in with you or something.” He rolls his eyes, betraying humor despite his serious tone. “The number of times I had to tell someone I wouldn’t ask you to transfer back. But really… someone had to step up to fill in the gap you left. Somehow, _I_ ended up as class president, if you can believe it.”

“Oh, I can. I heard about that.” Marinette says “Why only mention it now, though? I hope it’s not too hard on you.”

“Nah, Chloé’s been helping me. That’s why I brought it up. She may not have been a very good one in her time, but she does at least know what a class pres is _supposed_ to do. And with her as my vice pres, we end up together more often than not these days. I guess that’s what I was getting at.”

Marinette’s heart warms at his words. Of course, she already knows about him being class president. If Alya telling her the day it happened didn’t clue her in, seeing very familiar work the last few times she’s been to his place would have. And, of course, Chloé, Alix, Kim, Max, Rose, Juleka… well, a lot of people have mentioned it. She just figured it wasn’t a big deal. She _meant_ to congratulate him, she recalls, but her own hectic schedule threw that out the window.

Besides, at the time it was happening, while Marinette was absolutely still friends with everyone, she was actively trying to put _some_ distance between her and Dupont. It’s no surprise that she put something like class politics out of her mind before remembering to congratulate him on it.

With a warm smile, she nudges him with her shoulder. “Thanks for watching out for them.”

Nino flushes a little and ducks his head, hiding under his cap’s visor. “Someone had to. That’s what a turtle does, isn’t it?” He clears his throat awkwardly and nudges Thomas. “But, uh, what do you make of all this?”

To anyone else, Thomas’ expression would be indecipherable, but his own twin sister has special experience with him that makes it outstandingly obvious what he’s going to say. “Honestly?” Thomas rubs his neck. “Not the craziest stunt my sister has pulled. You remember when we were like, six, and you guys came over for dinner?”

Nino groans loudly. “Oh, my god, I forgot about that. How did I forget about that?”

Thomas grins wickedly and giggles. “Yeah, so like, little Mari’s Ladybug? Big whoop. Hardly even a surprise at this point.”

Marinette covers her burning face. “We agreed never to bring that up again!”

“Sorry, lady dude, but now that I think about it, I do remember you very distinctly _failing_ to make us swear silence.” Nino chuckles.

Gasping for a comeback, Marinette ends up just pointing to Thomas and exclaiming, “Well, he fell on his butt when he found out, so he’s clearly just lying.”

“Yeah, I’m not going to bother denying it.” Thomas says. “She told me last night, so I’ve had a little while to get used to it. Real talk? I’ve never been more proud of her.”

“Awww.” Nino coos. “I’m right there with you, dude.” He throws an arm over Thomas’ shoulder and holds him close. “Our little Marinette’s all grown up.”

“I’m five minutes older than him!”

“Little, baby sister.” Thomas teases.

“Oh, shut up!”

The three just laugh together and it feels nostalgic to her. _We need more of this, too. Us three. Maybe Chloé, sometimes, too. I love the others, but it’s different with people you’ve known since diapers._ It’s true that the twins weren’t thick as thieves with Nino when they were kids – in a lot of ways they were barely friends – but they’re a lot closer now and that history is still there. They know each other in a way that no one else does, no matter how close they get.

Still, when Marinette looks out to the group around her, she thinks that this is all pretty special in itself. Chloé is still rude, Nino and Alya are still uncomfortable with each other, Kagami and Marinette are still awkward sometimes, though in different ways. Arno still doesn’t have much of a filter, Ross is still quietly guarded, Camille is still wary and ready to throw down, and Thomas still jitters sometimes, though Marinette thinks he doesn’t notice. They aren’t a perfect team, and no one in the team is perfect, but even when they haven’t learned to totally like each other yet (mostly Camille and Ross with Alya and Chloé) or they haven’t figured out how to move on (Nino and Alya) or even if they’re only meeting for the first time, everyone here is choosing to trust in each other.

That’s what makes them a team. In its own way, that’s what makes them a family. Despite what led up to this, Marinette is honored to be here.


	10. Lucent Flower, Pt. 1: The Charity Gala

When Camille invites everyone to the charity gala, Marinette and Arno both squeal and bounce around like they aren’t expecting the invitation. Thomas and Ross, however, just share a look and answer, “Oh, god, no.”

For Marinette, that basically just means she has to make two fewer outfits.

No one wants to make her feel obligated to, of course, but Camille is commissioning her for this one, and Marinette certainly isn’t showing up to an event with all the big names in Paris (in more than just the film industry) in a store-bought dress, altered or not. Only a Marinette original will do. And Arno… well, as nice as he usually looks – and he _does_ dress nicely, he has great color coordination and tends to keep his style surprisingly simple for his exuberant personality (she thinks he makes up for it with accessories. They’re kind of his thing). It works for him – his idea of “formal” is his aviator jacket and a good shine on his combat boots. He even, really, truly, honestly pulled out his boots in front of her when she confronted him about it and started _spit-shining_ them like some sort of… well, Marinette doesn’t even know what, she just knows it’s _horrible_.

So, yeah, she can’t allow him to go without her clothes on him, either. Honestly, she expects that kind of behavior from _Ross_ , but she thought Arno better than that. It’s like the fashion magazines under his bed mean _nothing_ to him.

To add insult to betrayal, Camille doesn’t seem perturbed _at all_ by the thought of him showing up like some two-bit pilot just off the runway – and not the good kind of runway. She actually _laughs_ at the idea.

Though, if they’re both comfortable with it, maybe Marinette should let him. It’s not that she can’t or won’t pull it off in time, but ironically, Arno’s outfit is the most difficult to design. It isn’t the design itself _per se_ , but rather all the research and preparation needed to make the design good.

Because Marinette knows Arno, and she wants to surprise him with something he’ll love. He’ll love anything she makes him – he’s like a parent that way – but when Marinette gets an idea in her head, she doesn’t give up on it, and she’s been planning this for a while. This is just the perfect excuse to start digging.

It is a lot of digging, though. Marinette knows Arno has a lot of difficulty with being separated from things. With how much he moves around, it’s not surprising. That’s why, when she finds out he feels separated from his culture, too – just like Marinette is from her Chinese heritage – she knows she has to at least try to make something that can give him even a small link back to where he came from.

She has to talk to his sister, his mother, and dig deep into her references to figure out how to make what she wants, but she manages it on time. It’s close, though. Embroidery is a heck of a time killer, even when she uses her machine.

Talking to him alone, Marinette would never guess his heritage beyond “probably Spanish” though that’s a bit unfair, since aside from her features she’s barely recognizable as Chinese in day-to-day life. His sister Elizabeth is more aware of their traditions, but despite being overall more formal is no more adherent to them. Their mother herself is only culturally Muslim and considers herself American rather than Spanish, despite her parents hailing from Spain. Their father, who died long ago, Marinette is told was Muslim himself, and was the son of a Pakistani pair. He, apparently, was more religious than his surviving family.

But Arno’s family now is a military one. They moved around the United States when Arno was young, and later all over Europe, and a brief stint in Japan, both from being stationed in those areas and otherwise. That his mother is no longer on active duty is one of the few things giving him hope that he’ll have the chance to stick around in Paris, but they’ve moved a few times even since then, so there’s really no telling.

Marinette never knew all that. She guessed he was Spanish, he takes after his mother, but that’s it. She knew he moved a lot, and his family’s military background, but not much more than that. She doesn’t know what it’s like to move states, or overseas, every few years, but she _does_ know what it’s like to miss people, miss places, and long for something to connect her to her roots. His heritage, at least, is something that can’t be taken from him. If he’s brave enough to reach out and connect to it (something Marinette has yet to truly do), then no matter where he moves, he’ll never have to leave it behind. Marinette knows the feeling intimately. It’s family. It’s roots. A foundation, if one chooses to build on it.

That’s why, after triple-checking with his mother and sister, and showing him her idea (he’s _ecstatic_ ), she makes him a fashionable formal kurta with a standing collar and a waistcoat with subtle Spanish embroidery. Simple pants, styled with some nice shoes. It’s nothing fancy, really, she doesn’t want to get carried away playing with either silhouette or detail since she’s never made this style of clothes before, and Marinette knows he usually dresses rather simply and doesn’t want to overdo it, anyway. It’s simple and unobtrusive, but it looks good and will undoubtedly stand out in the endless sea of standard western men’s suits they’ll see.

She takes inspiration from his outfit, herself, and knowing the anxiety and shame of donning cultural clothes that she isn’t sure she’s allowed to connect with (her mother insists this is a foolish notion, but Marinette still feels awkward in a qipao knowing so little as she does about her heritage – even with her mother obliging her recent requests to teach her a little), and with Arno there in just that kind of outfit, she talks to her own mother and even contacts some family in China as she does research for her own dress. In the end, she copies the silhouette of the top half directly from one of her mother’s favorite dresses. She decides for a simpler to make, looser skirt for it, though. Partly because she knows it would be difficult to get the fit right if she went totally traditional (and she doesn’t have endless time for it, either) and partly because she wants to make it into something a little more her own. More mixed, and more personal.

It’s a show of solidarity, in a way, for her to wear it. And Marinette thinks that, even though Arno is so confident in himself and would undoubtedly rock his outfit on his own, they’ll both be a little more comfortable if they’re making the step together. He agrees, too, or she’d never do this. Though she does like surprising her friends, she couldn’t just spring it on him, especially not when they’ll be meeting Paris’ rich and famous. And it’s not like Camille hasn’t seen her own dress. It’s a commission – they worked together on it. So, a surprise isn’t really appropriate either way.

Marinette snickers loudly when her brother just stares and stares at Arno in his outfit, fiddling with his hair. It’s unruly, but a stylish unruly and he pulls it off. After a while of it being really weird because he just couldn’t decide whether to touch up his roots and let it grow out or cut off the bright blue color, he ends up going with the former just before the gala. She can’t help but fuss over him. “Are you sure you’re comfortable with this?” Marinette asks, tense and a little anxious and pulling at the collar of her own dress.

“Are you kidding?” Arno giggles as he spins on his toes. “I’ve always wanted to dress like this! I never had the opportunity before, so… really, _thank you_ , Marinette. This is… so cool. I- I’ve never had anything like this before.”

He starts sniffling, which sets Marinette off, too, and she has to protest. “Stop it! No crying! If you cry, I’ll cry, and my makeup will be ruined, and it’ll be your fault.”

Arno laughs brightly, loudly, a from the gut guffaw that sparkles in the air, and wipes at his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I know, love. But you know I can’t promise anything. I’m a crier.”

Marinette giggles, too, and she thinks she’ll be alright in her outfit so long as he’s there, too.

A glance at her brother tells her he’s still speechless, maybe more so after Arno’s little spin to show it off, and sporting a cute blush on his cheeks. To elicit such a reaction from her brother, Marinette feels proud at her work.

Arno winks at him, and surprisingly, that breaks him out of his stupor. His blush deepens and he averts his eyes, but he does step up to straighten Arno’s collar and ask, “And you’ll behave? You’ll be _okay_? You’re sure I don’t need to come?”

Arno giggles. “I can survive without you for one night, darling. Mari and Cam will be watching me, anyway, so they’ll probably keep me out of trouble.”

Thomas hums, clearly not reassured. “Just don’t cause trouble Cam doesn’t want to get in, alright?”

“Babe, I know how to tame it down.” Arno says gently. “You think I survived living on a military base without knowing how to behave?”

Thomas grumbles. “Good point.”

Arno snickers. “You sure you don’t want to come?”

Thomas makes a face at that. “Yeah. Pretty sure. No offense, but this whole thing sounds like a nightmare. If you’re sure you don’t need me, I’ll just sit back with Ross and binge Disney movies, thanks.”

Marinette snorts. “It’s a good opportunity to meet people.” She says.

“ _Your_ people.” Thomas says. “You actually need those kinds of connections.” He rolls his eyes. “And really, Ross should, too.”

“Eh,” Arno says, “parties aren’t his thing. You know he’d be bored to tears if he went.”

“I don’t know.” Marinette says. “There’ll be plenty of people our age to talk to.”

“Oh, just let him be a loner. He’d be miserable in a crowded party, anyway. Not to mention you’d have a heck of a time getting him into a suit.”

“Aw, but he’d look _so good_ in a suit!”

“Don’t I know it, love. But he’s plenty pretty in that adventure gear of his, too.”

Thomas snorts. “Should I be jealous?”

“No offense, darling, but if you’re jealous of Ross, you’ve got more problems than me talking about how cute he is.”

That makes Thomas laugh. “Fair enough. I know he could never be stolen from Marinette, anyway.”

“Mhmm.” Marinette hums, unimpressed. “Just like Cam, Luka, Nino, Alix, and every other single person our age I talk to, right?”

“It’s not our fault everyone falls in love with you.”

“All I’m saying,” Arno says, “is that to a gala, it’s you, me and Cam, Mari. If I want to go trekking through the wilderness, _then_ I’ll take Ross.”

“That’s fair, to be honest.” Thomas chuckles.

“By the way, darling, tell Ross that I _absolutely_ want to go trekking with him one of these days. Maybe we can take a little vacation during the summer or something? Find some cool rocks. I don’t know some snakes or bugs or something, too. That sounds like a grand time.”

“Only you two can get excited about rocks and bugs.” Thomas says fondly. “Though that does sound fun. Maybe we can make a whole thing of it. All of us going camping.”

“That would be a lot of fun, though I’m not sure about the bugs, haha.” Marinette says, checking her phone. “But we need to get going. Cam will kill us if we’re late.”

“She’ll kill me, you mean.” Arno chuckles. “Are we ready?”

“I’m ready.” Marinette nods after checking herself over one more time. “Are you? You have everything?” Worriedly, she fiddles with his clothes, straightening them despite them already being pristine. “You’ll be alright wearing this?”

“More than alright, love.” Arno chuckles. He winks again at Thomas. “I’ll be the belle of the ball!”

Thomas laughs alongside him, though his cheeks are noticeably colored. “You look great. Both of you. You’ve not nothing to worry about.”

Arno leans in close to Thomas’ ear and whispers something that makes Thomas flush beet red. With a sly smirk and a wink, Arno gives him a quick kiss (Marinette coos at how her brother unconsciously leans into it like they’ve been together their whole lives) and waves as he grabs Marinette’s hand on the way to the door.

“See you soon, Tommy.” Marinette calls, waving as well. “Have fun with Ross!”

Thomas shakes his head, breaking himself out of his daze, and smiles back. “You too, sis. Arno.”

Arno looks over his shoulder to send a million-watt smile back to his boyfriend. “We’ll be back before you know it!”

Camille insists she doesn’t need anyone to help her prepare, since her mother and her mother’s “stooges” will be getting her ready for the gala, but they all agree that Ross at least should be there since she can’t get ready with everyone else. That’s why, when Camille’s limo comes around to pick them up, Ross climbs out before Marinette and Arno get in.

Ross gives her a meaningful look, and his eyes dart to the side, clearly indicating the car he came out of. The playful, exasperated smirk on his lips wordlessly tells her, “Good luck.”

If the stories she’s been told about Camille’s mother aren’t exaggeration, she’ll need it. Then again, she’s survived Lila and Ross’ mother. Camille’s mother isn’t half as bad as the latter, though time will only tell how she compares to the former. Hopefully, Marinette won’t be around her long enough to find out.

“Well, well, well.” The voice is honey-sweet and perfectly accented. She’s speaking French, but _perfect_ French. Marinette was born and raised in Paris, so she doesn’t think she has any accent like Arno does, but even she knows she doesn’t speak like _that_. “You must be my daughter’s newest friend! She told me you designed her dress tonight.” The woman sitting deep into the limo caresses her flawless cheek with an equally flawless hand. She bats voluminous black lashes at Marinette. “I’m ashamed to admit I doubted an amateur designer could make something fitting for tonight. I even went and got a whole other dress, just in case!” She laughs like the designer she’s talking about isn’t the same one she’s talking to. “But it was all unnecessary. My daughter looks absolutely divine in that dress. Exceptional work, my dear.”

Marinette shares a look with Arno, who openly smirks and rolls his eyes. _This is normal. Right._ “Thank you, Mme. Lebeau. I’m very happy you approve.”

The door shuts, and Mairnette has a sinking feeling that she’s locked in with this woman rather than riding with her. “Oh, I do. Very much so.” Mme. Lebeau purrs. She brushes her hand along her hairline, even though not a hair is out of place. _A tic, or just pretending to be human?_ Marinette feels bad thinking such a thing, but Mme. Lebeau is eerily perfect in every way she can think of. She looks like she’s twenty and on the cover of a magazine, not a mother flirting with forty. Her posture, her enunciation, everything down to the twitch of her toes feels purposeful in a way that strikes Marinette as falling into some kind of uncanny valley. It’s a little disconcerting. “Did you design your own dress tonight? And, you surely dressed Monsieur Buenaventura, yes?”

Camille fights a smirk as she shares a look with Arno. After Arno’s try with the aviator jacket, Marinette understands why it’s obvious he didn’t dress himself. “I did.” Marinette nods graciously.

“I see.” Mme. Lebeau says slowly, eyeing both their outfits. “They’re very… ethnic.”

 _Uh, excuse me?_ Marinette glances over to her friends. Camille is no longer smiling, and even Arno looks just a tad offended. “Yes, they are.” Marinette says smoothly after her brief shock. She remembers a story Camille told her about Mme. Lebeau, about a woman who seduced an odd heir of a wealthy family and married into money, who stubbornly rejects any shadow of the time before she became a Lebeau. If Mme. Lebeau really wants to play these games already, Marinette will show her she’s no pushover. She’s been through too much to bother with things like impressing a woman who can’t even impress her own daughter. “We’re both very proud of where we come from.” Marinette says.

“Hm.”

That’s it. Just a sharp hum and Mme. Lebeau moves on. Not even a hint of a reaction other than the quick change of subject. But then, even Camille admits that Mme. Lebeau is an impressive actress, so there’s really no telling if she registers the jab or not.

They make small talk for the rest of the ride, and no one purposefully offends anyone. Marinette catches Mme. Lebeau giving Camille a strange look once or twice, but otherwise everyone is perfectly amicable.

It’s creepy. Mme. Lebeau feels like a cardboard cut-out of a person. It’s like she’s making small talk with a very good AI rather than an actual living human being. Scratch that, actually, because Markov feels more human than Camille’s mother. So, maybe a mediocre AI.

Maybe it’s just Marinette’s preconceptions clouding her judgement, but that’s her first impression regardless. Marinette can see, though, how someone might think she’s merely a harmless socialite without the warning that Marinette has. She is a very good actress; so much so that Marinette can’t even tell what exactly is tipping her off about the woman. It’s just a feeling.

Maybe that’s a little unfair, but Marinette will stand by Camille no matter what. Camille stood by her, and they’re family, so of course she will. In the meantime, she schools herself. She’ll remain wary, but until Mme. Lebeau proves herself a manipulating witch like Camille says she is, Marinette will treat her like anyone else.

They get to the party without incident. It’s held in Chloé’s hotel, so despite the lavish decoration Marinette at least doesn’t feel uncomfortable from the setting alone. That being said, there are a lot of big names here, and a quick scan of the crowd identifies at least three people Marinette recognizes on sight. And that’s only those in immediate view. That’s a little intimidating.

“Oh, thank god, she’s gone.” Camille sighs dramatically. “Now, you two.” She turns to Marinette and Arno with a wicked grin and eyes them up and down like she’s examining prey. Then she wolf-whistles. “Look at you! And here I thought _I_ looked killer. You two are on a whole other level!”

Marinette blushes at the praise and ducks her head. “You’re exaggerating. These are both relatively simple.”

“Hey, there’s a reason the little black dress is a thing, Mari. Simple is good. It just highlights how beautiful the one wearing it is.”

Marinette squeaks a little. “That’s- don’t say things like that!” She huffs. “Geez.”

Arno giggles. “Really, Cam, you look _amazing_! I mean, I thought the dress was a work of art before, but on you… _wow_!”

And Camille _does_ look amazing. Marinette did her best to balance the technically semi-formal code with Camille’s personal grunge style – which was hard since grunge by nature isn’t very formal. To be perfectly honest, the fact that Mme. Lebeau approves of the look is more concerning than relieving to Marinette. It makes her think she didn’t capture Camille well enough if her mother actually approves of it.

Still, the delicate studded leather accents give the illusion of the shape the dress hides. A black length of fabric hanging loose around the body of the gown mimics the silhouette her usual flannel. It’s cropped, because the proportions would be weird otherwise, but it hangs down to obscure the fitted bodice underneath and give a more shapeless impression. Blocking with sheer fabric gives hints of what’s beneath, especially at the shoulders, and the ombre skirt of the gown flows beautifully with the slightest movement. Most importantly, Camille rocks it.

No, Marinette thinks. It definitely fits Camille. It’s a mystery how her mother likes it, but Marinette supposes she just doesn’t know the woman so she shouldn’t assume too much.

“Yeah, right?” Camille laughs, showing off her gown. “But you two are the stand-outs here. Good god, I’m surprised Tommy didn’t swoon at the sight of you.”

Marinette snorts. “Oh, he _stared_.”

“So am I. How can anyone not? Oh Marinette, my dear, sweet, precious Marinette. Have I ever told you how incredible you are?”

Marinette giggles. “Like, every other time we talk.”

Camille hums with a frown. “I’ll need to fix that. It should be more often.”

“I agree with Camille.” The sudden voice makes all three of them turn their heads. “You all look very nice. You’ve outdone yourself, Marinette.”

“Kagami!” Marinette squeals, leaping to her friend. The two don’t see each other often on account of Kagami’s strict schedule, recent events notwithstanding, but that just means that they have to get closer faster and make use of the time they do have. Ever since they became friends, they’ve quickly grown closer and closer. And next to Kagami is another girl Marinette is glad to see at this gala. “Chloé! I’m so glad you found us so fast!”

Chloé snorts in her usual derisive manner. “How couldn’t I? You two stick out like a sore thumb.”

“I know.” Camille croons, hugging Marinette in a way that only feels protective from within it. “Aren’t they beautiful?”

Chloé hesitates for a moment. “Beautiful.” She echoes. “Uh, sure. I guess they don’t look hideous.”

Kagami smiles in her direction. “I believe she meant no offense. She said the same thing to me earlier this evening.” Of course, traditional clothing is standard for Kagami at events like these, so it’s not like people aren’t expecting it. Still, the thought does count for something.

“Ugh.” Chloé groans loudly. “They know that! I stopped insulting them ages ago!”

“And yet, when you speak, it still sounds insulting.”

“I’m being nice! What more do you _want_ from me?”

Marinette giggles uncontrollably at the scene. Only that stops Kagami’s retort. “Don’t worry, Kagami.” Marinette says. “We all know Chloé well enough now to know when she’s actually trying to be mean. And thank you, Chloé, I’m glad you like our outfits.”

“Don’t put words into my mouth, Dupain-Cheng!” Chloé protests. Through it, though, Marinette shares a look and a smile with Kagami. “Ridiculous.” Chloé rolls her eyes dramatically. “Anyway, where’s your brother and the mute one?”

“Neither of them would be caught dead at a party like this, love.” Arno chuckles. “They stayed home.”

“Hm. So the whole group’s here, then?” Chloé asks. “If that’s the case, we should go mingle before certain undesirables show up.”

“Certain undesirables?” Camille says. “Really?”

“Travis.” Chloé says curtly. “And, I can’t believe I have to lump him in the same group as that creep now, but Adrien, too. You know Gabriel was invited here.”

Travis Baker is a name Marinette is familiar with more through word of mouth than experience, though she has had the misfortune of meeting him a few times now. The first of such meetings, of course, allowing her to get away without drawing his attention (mostly due to Thomas and Arno’s efforts) back when Camille performed in _Cabaret_ when Marinette first met her. Since then Travis has actually noticed her presence and Marinette herself has become fair game for his advances.

Somewhat, anyway. Marinette doesn’t put up with that since Chat, and if Camille is dangerous to guys who hit on her, she’s a whole other level with guys that hit on _Marinette_. Camille is scrappy at the best of times, but when a creepy pedophile ogles Marinette? Well, last time Marinette met Travis he barely escaped with his lungs still in his chest.

Adrien, though… Marinette hasn’t seen him since she took his ring. Or, if she’s not counting Chat, since not long after she transferred. It’s been a long time. Her transfer was several months ago now, but everything with Chat was only a couple weeks ago, so Marinette isn’t exactly hopeful for him. “You really think he’ll show up?” She asks.

“No telling.” Chloé says. “I don’t talk to him much anymore, either, but if Gabriel wants him here, there’s a good chance we’ll see him at some point.”

“We’re agreed, right?” Camille growls, looking to each of them. “If we see him, he doesn’t get close to Marinette.”

“Naturally.” Kagami says.

“Yes, ma’am.” Arno purrs.

“Ugh, duh.” Chloé rolls her eyes. “Try not to maim him, though. He is still Gabriel’s son.”

“As if that protects him.” Camille scoffs.

“Guys, guys.” Marinette says. “Calm down. Even if he does show up, what can he do? Just leave him alone.”

Camille frowns. “And if he tries to talk to you?”

“Then he talks.” Marinette shrugs. “Who cares?” It’s not like he knows she’s Ladybug. At worst, she’ll just get the old pleads to return and the older accusations and judgement. She’s uncomfortable with him, naturally, but he can’t hurt her anymore. “Obviously be ready, but I’m in a better place now than before. He can’t hurt me.”

Arno winces suddenly. “Oh, right, speaking of better places. I’ve been meaning to warn you all. I’m on kind of a bad mental health day. Rocking through it with Nettie’s killer clothes, obviously, but, uh, two things, really. One, please don’t leave me alone. And two, if Adrien does try something stupid and tonight flies off the handle, I will be needing decompressing time and preferably some cuddles. Otherwise, you don’t really need to worry. It’s not, like, extreme, you know? Cool deal?” He stands there smiling and awkwardly waving two thumbs-up.

Camille throws her arm around his shoulder. “What’re we at, like a seven or eight?”

Arno giggles like nothing is wrong at all. “I’d say a cool six, actually. After Mari got me dressed up, anyway. But before that, yeah, closer to an eight.”

“Six.” Camille says. “That’s still bad, dude. You should have stayed with Tommy or asked him to come.”

“No, no.” He waves her off. “Friends help, anyway, and I knew I’d get the chance to hang with Kagami. So long as one of you sticks with me, I’ll be totally fine.”

Camille still doesn’t seem content with that answer. “Does Tommy at least know?”

“Of course!” He chirps. _Well, that explains the worry earlier._

Kagami bites her lip and her eyes are narrowed in thought, but eventually, she asks, “You say you need someone with you. Are you referring to any of us, or strictly Marinette and Camille?”

“Any of you will do.” Arno says, still grinning. “As I said, it’s not that bad. I’m looking awesome so I can’t really help but be confident. Really, I just need a friend with me so I’m not alone. I don’t need to be taken care of.”

“I see. I will try to keep an eye out, then.”

“And if you do need to be taken care of,” Camille says, “you come find me straight away.”

“Or me.” Marinette says. “I can get you back to Tommy fast, if you need it.” She sends him a sly wink.

Arno coos. “My hero. Don’t worry guys, it won’t get to that point. We should go mingle! Can’t stand around all day, can we?”

“Finally.” Chloé groans. “That’s what I said an hour ago.”

“Oh, it was a few minutes, max.” Camille’s words bite more with Chloé than they do with anyone else, though that isn’t new.

Neither is Chloé either not noticing or not caring about Camille’s tone. “We should stay in teams.” She says. “That way someone’s always with Arno, and with Marinette. We can mix up as we go, but stick to a buddy system.”

“Chloé’s right.” Kagami says. “Mental health and troublesome boys notwithstanding, these things are always more fun with a friend.”

“Plus,” Camille says, gesturing playfully at Marinette and Arno, “these two poor, innocent souls out here are basically wounded gazelle surrounded by lions.”

Chloé makes a face. “I hate that you’re right.”

Marinette and Arno share a look. “What, uh, do you mean by that?” Marinette asks tentatively.

“Oh, only that you’re two young, beautiful, skilled artisans known to have connections with the Lebeaus, the Bourgeois, the Tsurugis, and, though estranged, we all have ties to Agreste, so they’ll be looking at you with that on their minds, too. That’s four bigshot families in Paris high society. Not to mention your own renown. Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale both have invitations, so if one of them shows up you’ll have even more eyes on you, Mari, when they realize they know you.”

Marinette blanches. “Oh. I… didn’t think of it that way.”

“Don’t worry your pretty head about it. That’s what the buddy system is for.”

All things considered, it’s not too bad. As they begin their mingling, Marinette finds that the whole thing is less daunting than she suspects. That said, Camille isn’t wrong at all. Many of the younger guests clamor to talk to them – more than once Marinette spies what must be their parents pushing them to talk to her, so she tries to be friendly. Travis does show his face, but they lose him quickly. The crowds are a safety net, and even he will not be his usual brand of brazen directly in front of the elite. By slipping away and finding someone with a name to talk to, Travis has no opening to harass them.

And there are plenty of names to talk to. Marinette pays special attention to the designers, of course, and a few choice models that she clicks with (and gets the numbers of), but Camille introduces her to actors that have her stumbling over her words, Chloé points out a few politicians and summarizes who they are and what they do, and Kagami maneuvers the crowd with a focus the other two lack and is often the one responsible for Marinette talking to the people most relevant to her – the ones in Marinette’s own industry of fashion.

Arno fangirls just as much as Marinette does, honestly, though he keeps his promise to behave. In fact, he’s so unendingly friendly and polite that by the time the night truly gets going, Chloé is practically peeling folks off of him.

Jagged Stone arrives fashionably late and causes an uproar just being himself. When he catches sight of Marinette, it’s all she and the others can do to keep up with him as he drags her around introducing her to anyone and everyone. Though all are sufficiently polite, it’s only after Jagged’s introduction that Marinette notices more of the older crowd focused on her, and more people in general talking to her as a designer rather than trying to social climb through her connections. (Luckily, there aren’t overly many kids present at all, so despite a few people trying to introduce their children or forcing their children to talk to her and her family, Marinette escapes relatively unscathed from the worst of the social climbing. Mostly people just want introductions to her more unapproachable companions.)

Truly, it’s well into the evening and Marinette is only just starting to tire through the exhilaration and wonder. She’s convinced that, this late, nothing but her own bumbling can go wrong. Even then, people already like her, and her team will help her if she does mess up.

But then Adrien shows up and latches onto Camille’s arm with a vice grip. Marinette is across the room at the time and barely spies Adrien lean close to Camille’s ear before the crowd blocks her view.

Marinette immediately warns Chloé and Arno about what she saw. They’re all on high alert, though for Marinette, she’s honestly more worried for Adrien. She thinks he ought to know better than to grab Camille like that. Or talk to her.

Chloé, after a short argument about Marinette staying away, guides them closer to Camille and Kagami. It’s a small relief that they haven’t moved from where Adrien approached them. When they get close, though, the scene is odd. Kagami is glowering at Adrien, and Adrien himself is shiftily scanning the room. It’s a habit that Marinette recognizes because she knows she does it herself – gained from always being on the lookout for trouble. Analyzing escape routes, possible weapons, that kind of thing. Or maybe he’s looking for someone.

Predictably, he’s not touching Camille by the time Marinette gets close. Instead, he’s cradling his hand. There’s a not-insignificant chance she’s broken his fingers, but Marinette _thinks_ he’s probably okay. He seems more offended than in any genuine pain.

Otherwise, though, Marinette is surprised to see that he looks essentially back to his old self. He’s cleaned up, of course, for the event, but he’s alert and focused and that’s a far improvement from what Marinette last saw of him. Then again, it has been a long time. Maybe she shouldn’t be so surprised, despite the recent blow of taking his Miraculous.

“Marinette!” He perks up when he sees her. He’s smiling and his eyes carry a familiar light. Not the wild insanity – something softer. “I knew you’d be here!”

“Hey, you don’t talk to her.” Camille spits.

“Relax.” Adrien himself is relaxed. A little too much so, considering. It makes Marinette wary. Clearly, the others are on edge as well. “Marinette, could I talk to you alone? Please?”

“Not a chance.” Chloé and Camille both say simultaneously. Marinette feels Arno’s arm around her pull her close to his side. Kagami narrows her eyes.

Adrien ignores them. “Mari? Please?”

She shouldn’t. Not after he left her hanging with Lila. Not after he attacked her as Chat. _Her_ her; not even Ladybug. It was an illusion of Marinette herself that he attacked just before Velox ended it. She won’t ever forget that. She won’t forget that he’s capable of that.

Still. They’re in a crowded party. There’s only so much privacy they can get. Even away from the others, he can’t actually attack her no matter how riled up he gets without major consequences. If he does, Marinette has little doubt that either Camille or Chloé will pursue legal action. It’s not like they’ll need to keep his identity secret. It would ruin his name, and despite what he can do, Marinette knows he’s not stupid enough not to see that. And besides all that, the way he looks at her is… different than before. It’s kind, caring, a little unsure, but proud of where he is. It’s the Adrien she used to know, and she wants to find out if she can know him again.

 _I’ll give him a chance._ She decides. _To apologize._ “Okay.” She says. Everyone but Arno immediately protests. “Not out of sight.” She clarifies. “Just over there.”

Adrien flashes her his genuine, pure smile and reaches for her hand. Marinette’s breath catches in her throat and she pulls away roughly before he can touch her. He _looks_ so much better. Marinette wants to believe he _is_ better, for whatever reason. Maybe time away from his Miraculous, or the backlash of the city that he betrayed, clobbered some sense into him somewhere along the line. Either way, the worst of him still haunts Marinette. It isn’t actually so long ago that she cowered in a dank alley and turned to her last resort – a person who was never supposed to be involved and the Miraculous she already had to confiscate – in terror of facing him, not knowing what he might do should he get his way.

He seems genuinely hurt that she pulls away from him, but it is a weaker, younger Marinette that would feel guilty over such an action. He has no right to be hurt now, because of something so small as that.

They walk in silence, separated, though Adrien tries to inch closer, to a free space not far away. She turns to him, when they arrive, and watches him expectantly.

He rubs his neck. “I’m sorry.” He says. Marinette raises her brow. “I didn’t have your back with Lila. I let her get away with way too much, including driving you away. I should have realized what she was doing. Nino did, and he didn’t even know she was lying about the other stuff.”

Marinette crosses her arms. This is surprising. Truth be told, she mostly expected him to just try to pick their friendship up back where they left off, pretending none of that has happened. It’s remarkably late to apologize. Still, better late than never. “Yes, you should have.” She says.

“I know I messed up.” Adrien says softly. “Do you think you can forgive me? Can we be friends again? I missed you.”

Marinette sighs sharply. _Can I?_ She understands now why he wanted to do this alone. If she could hear this, Camille would be at his throat already. _“Too late!”_ She’d growl. _“You had your chance to make it up to her.”_ Undoubtedly, she’d have no patience for him. If she knew he was Chat Noir, she might attack him on sight, and as much as Marinette appreciates the sentiment, she can’t have one of her heroes acting that way. But for herself, can she forgive him? “If this apology came three months ago, I might have been able to forgive you.” Marinette says. “But I can’t.” She closes her eyes and shakes her head. It hurts to do this. It hurts to not find forgiveness within her. If he were only Adrien, she probably could, but he’s also Chat Noir and Marinette… just can’t be friends with him.

But everyone deserves a chance to get better. Even him. “If yo-”

Adrien’s expression turns from bright and hopeful to sinister and cruel in a heartbeat. A snap, and he’s the Chat Marinette met on the street that day, not the Adrien she knew in their early days of school. “It’s because of Camille, isn’t it?” He snaps. “Or, no, your _boyfriend_. He’s the one that turned you against me, isn’t he?”

He reaches for her, but Marinette deftly evades him. They’re still quiet enough that no one looks twice at them. _And so his true colors are revealed._ Honestly, she’s disappointed. She really did hope. She was even just about to say that even though she can’t forgive him, she does want to reinitiate contact between them again. Before he cut her off with the same vileness as Chat Noir.

“When are you going to realize that you don’t belong with them?!” Adrien pulls at his hair. He’s starting to get frantic. That’s not good. “You belong with me! With your best friend, Alya! Remember her?”

“I’m still friends with Alya.” Marinette says smoothly. “With everyone, really, except you and Lila. And only that because neither of you apologized.”

“I just apologized! Now you need to come home!”

Marinette furrows her brow. “You apologized, yes, and I appreciate that, but you apologized three months too late and clearly only with the intention of dragging me back to Dupont. What good would that do, anyway? There’s only two days left before summer!”

“It’s for your own good! It’s not about school, it’s about being where you belong?”

“And where is that? I _am_ where I belong. With my family.”

“Your parents are at the bakery, missing you.”

“My brother is at Solset, and once summer starts, we’ll both be with our parents.”

Adrien is pleading now, desperate, but a sad desperate rather than an angry one. That’s… some improvement, she supposes. “Please, Marinette, I’m just trying to look out for you. You know transferring was a mistake. You should be with your real friends. You should be with me.”

“I am with my real friends. Real friends stick by each other no matter what.”

“Then you admit it was a mistake to leave! You should have stuck with us!”

“No! It was-”

Their argument is cut short by an ear-piercing crash and the falling of shattered glass. Marinette reacts on instinct and tackles Adrien, shielding him as best she can with her smaller frame from the shards buffeting them. A stupid decision, really, considering everything, but she can’t help how she’s trained herself to react in crisis situations.

Once the immediate danger is over with, Marinette stands and, perhaps a bit too roughly, pushes him away from her. She’ll protect him, but she sure as heck does not want him clinging to her. Right now, it’s not necessary, so it’s not happening.

“Hello party people!” The intruding akuma shouts. He’s on the floor now, he just vaulted through the higher windows in the grand entranceway, so it doesn’t seem like he can fly, at least. “So sorry to bother, but I’m looking for my little girl. She’s supposed to be here. Have you seen her? Precious little beauty, she is. Black hair, about sev-”

Between the people panicking and the people frozen, Marinette barely picks out Mme. Lebeau from the crowd. “She’s not yours, Francis!” The woman hisses. There’s more open venom in her voice than Marinette expects. Not because it’s out of place, but because even in this situation Marinette would think that Mme. Lebeau would have more composure.

Still… if Mme. Lebeau is responding that way… _Camille._ Marinette finds Camille as quickly as possible – an easy task given that Camille herself is pulling Marinette away from the scene in just the next moment.

“Francis.” The akuma, who at the moment seems just like a smartly dressed man in his mid-thirties, giggles at the name. “Come now, _chérie_ , you know better than that! It’s obvious to everyone that I’m not Francis.” He giggles a little longer. “Francis was scared of you. I’m not, and I’m taking my daughter back.” There’s a moment when his expression darkens, giving way to a more familiar expression on akuma. Fury, frustration, righteousness. But then it drops, and the man is smiling again. A dopey, lopsided smile. “I’ve got an idea! How about you hand Camille over to me, and I won’t hurt you. Deal?”

For all her faults, Mme. Lebeau certainly can’t be called a coward. Unfortunately for Marinette, she can’t witness the rest of the confrontation, only that Mme. Lebeau doesn’t back down, because Camille pulls her into a hallway and shoves her roughly into the stairwell. “Good for nothing, goddamn, worthless, obstinate, self-righteous-” Camille mutters the entire way there, under her breath.

“Your mom is brave.” Marinette says.

“No, she’s smart.” Camille growls. “Make a show of force in a dangerous situation and solidify her position. Pretend she cares about more than my career and I can’t get away from her.”

Marinette isn’t sure about that. Mme. Lebeau is still a mother, and no matter what Camille thinks, Marinette hasn’t seen proof of her underhandedness just yet. Still, Camille is Marinette’s family, so she believes her. It’s not like Lila was obvious, either, though Marinette has a hard time imagining her put herself into danger for any reason, even a manipulative one. Either way, it’s certainly plausible, if perhaps not the simplest explanation. “If you say so.” Marinette says. “Are you muttering about her or him?”

“Both!” Camille roars just as they reach the fifth-floor landing. Marinette knows she needs to be getting to the fight, but so does Camille, and Marinette thinks getting some information out of the other girl might be helpful. It’s worth a short detour to see where Camille is leading her. Still, as they run, Marinette texts Ross and Nino just to be sure. “Who do they think they are?”

“Your parents?” Marinette offers despite knowing she’s unhelpful here. She’s not exactly trying to rile up Camille, and luckily Camille doesn’t seem to take it that way, but still Marinette is kind of rushed.

“Dad took off ten years ago! He has no right to show up and demand me, akuma or not. And he’s only helping Mom’s position, anyway, no matter what happens, which is _just_ what I need.” She groans. “Like, I get it, I would have taken off too if I could, but he chose to leave me behind. I don’t hate him for that, you know, but if he thinks he can waltz back into my life and play at being a father then he’s got another thing coming. Augh! Please tell me you’ll let me punch him! Please! Just one good punch, and I’ll return the Miraculous and let you guys handle the fight. Maybe Mom, too. You’ll end up healing her after anyway, right?”

 _Ah._ Marinette realizes why Camille is still dragging her around. _Good question._ Should this be Bee’s debut? It could be. Marinette will need to know more about the akuma’s powers to know if it’s necessary, but Camille… isn’t calm right now. “Cam.” Marinette says firmly. Camille stops and looks at her. “I need to know more to know if I need the backup heroes, but either way, unless you can calm down, you’d be too dangerous to bring in.”

Camille opens her mouth, then shuts it with a sharp clack of her teeth. “Right. Sorry. I know it’s not his fault. Even if it would feel good to punch him, regardless.”

Marinette doesn’t doubt that. “I need to get down there. You’ll stay safe?”

“Well, nothing’s shaking, so the building probably won’t come down. Staying in here will probably be safe enough.” Camille sighs and waves Marinette away. “Go on.”

With an uncertain glance, Marinette transforms and flies back down the stairs to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy there, readers! Just a quick note to inform y'all that I won't be posting on Christmas. Chapter 11 will be up on the next scheduled day, this Friday the 27th, and we'll resume from there with the last chapters posted on the 29th and 31st - the same every-other-day schedule as usual.  
> Thank you all very much for your support <3


	11. Lucent Flower, Pt. 2: Scarlet and Black

Marinette arrives at the party at just about the same time as her partners. Even as the akuma rants, Velox and Carapace take positions around the room, and quick glances shared between the three of them put Velox in position right next to Arno and Kagami. Carapace is next to Adrien and the locked door, shield prepared and ready to break the glass if necessary to evacuate (though the only threat the akuma has made so far is to Mme. Lebeau and to anyone who tries to run – he can’t afford for Camille to slip out in the crowd – Marinette is lucky that Camille reacted so quickly and got them both out in the initial panic before the akuma got control over the situation). Marinette herself has Chloé at her side.

“This was fun and all.” The akuma says. “But you don’t honestly expect me to believe a word you say, do you? I thought you were smarter than that. I’ve always known when you were lying to me.”

“I have never lied to you.” Mme. Lebeau snaps.

“Oh?” The akuma grins ruefully. “You told me you loved me. So, there’s that, for one.” He shrugs. “I’m not bitter, though. I just want to know my daughter. If you aren’t planning on telling me where she is, I’ll just have to go find her myself.”

Mme. Lebeau smiles that dreadful smile people have when they know they’ve won. It’s a little odd how, right now, they’re on the same side, and yet Mme. Lebeau still manages to come off as condescending. Marinette can only conclude she’s doing so on purpose. “You’ll never find her. Ladybug took her to safety already. Even I don’t know where she’s hiding. All I know is that she’s safe.”

Bold words, and so convincing that Marinette hesitates and wonders if Mme. Lebeau knows her identity. Only knowing Marinette could she be so sure that Ladybug stole away Camille, since by Marinette’s count, Ladybug has only just arrived on scene and couldn’t have rescued anyone just yet. But that’s impossible. _She’s bluffing._ Marinette’s eyes go wide when the akuma’s expression darkens.

“Oh, really.” He says flatly. “So, you thought you could distract me? Camille is in the back, I bet. I don’t see her, and you would never let her get out of a gala like this, so she must have gotten out that way.” He heaves with an exaggerated sigh, and then straightens up and smiles. “Oh, well. Too bad for you, then.” He raises one hand, curling his fingers into a gun shape. “That just means you’re no use to me, anymore.” He grins impishly and winks. “Bang.”

Marinette is already flying forward before the word leaves his lips, and the little black bolt that burst forth from his fingertip dissipates harmlessly upon impact with Marinette’s spinning yo-yo. _Some sort of shooter akuma._ Marinette thinks. _But what do the bullets do?_

Her eyes find her partners, and she catches sight of Arno on the way. He looks small, uncharacteristically so, and frustrated, but that’s all Marinette can gather in the heat of the moment. She needs to pay attention to her enemy. _Will he be okay? It’s already a bad day for him._

“Ladybug!” The akuma says. “Just the girl I wanted to see. Well, not exactly, but you know where my daughter is, so why don’t you help a guy out here, yeah? Maybe your Miraculous, too, for this annoying voice in my head.”

“Not today, Hawk Moth.” Marinette spits.

The akuma shrugs. “Ah, well, can’t blame a guy for trying, can you?” Casual as anything, he raises his finger-gun to the sky. The little black mass of energy that was there on the previous shot stays at his fingertip this time and grows larger and larger. “No sense in playing around with each other. You seem like a sensible girl, Ladybug. I get it, I do. You can’t really give up your Miraculous willingly, or hand a girl willingly over to an akuma, so here’s what I’m thinking. I’ll do my thing, get these people all real good and upset, and then you – in an act of desperation and mercy – will give me what I want, and no one will be able to blame you. _Capiche_?”

“You’re very chatty.” Marinette mutters, throwing out her yo-yo. It wraps around his wrist, but he just keeps on smiling even when she yanks his hand down. The energy at his fingertip doesn’t disappear. _Heck._

“Well,” The akuma shrugs. “We’ll just play it by ear, yeah?”

The shot is soundless. It leaves his finger, collides with the ground, and splashes like a torrent of water. Drops of inky black fly everywhere, even high towards the vaulted ceiling, and come crashing down, covering everyone in the room. Marinette barely protects herself and Chloé, who came close to guide Mme. Lebeau away (disgust clear on her features despite her actions – Marinette does wonder about that) and just happens to be close enough to grab when the shot goes off.

Velox and Carapace protect Arno, Kagami, and Adrien, and it seems like a few random partygoers get lucky and come out clean, but everyone else is hit in some capacity.

Then the tears start flowing. It’s not anything like Syren. The tears aren’t magical at all, and they don’t flood the city. They’re just normal tears. Tears of rage, of frustration, of sadness, of pain. It doesn’t seem consistent, so Marinette can’t be sure exactly what the akuma’s attack targets, but each person is crying.

The akuma giggles, and then the butterflies swarm in. _Double heck._

Marinette doesn’t wait to watch people transform. There’s no point. The ones affected are clearly manipulated emotionally somehow, and won’t be able to fight off Scarlet Moth, and the few remaining are dotted throughout the place so randomly that she can’t protect them all. She yells out over the crowd what she can, that staying calm makes the butterflies harmless, that he can only turn people into akuma if they believe there’s no other solution, but her priority is getting Arno out.

_I need to find Camille._ She immediately looks to Velox. “Get everyone to safety.” She signs hurriedly. “I’ll get backup.”

He nods once, hooks Arno and Kagami in each arm, and leaps out the broken window high above them. He’s the fastest of them all, even without a yo-yo to hurry him along. He’s back inside before Marinette can grapple and snatch up Chloé on her own way out.

There’s a delicate balance between evening the odds and devolving into a wild melee. The snake might be useful here, and the monkey – a good hit from King Monkey’s power and this akuma can’t turn anyone else’s emotions. That said, few heroes have quite the control over a battlefield that the bee and dragon do. Carapace and Velox have experience, though, and without Chat Noir in play Marinette is hesitant to let things go too out of control. Five is enough, especially since they’re in such tight quarters compared to Heroes’ Day. Even then, things got dicey with their own teammates being akumatized. And then, the one akuma that manipulated emotions – Dark Cupid – is strictly a single shot style shooter. This one has splash damage.

She drops Chloé off across the street, where Velox left Arno and Kagami. Marinette tells them to hide, and they all tell her they’ll be in a nearby alley. That’s fine. Marinette is mostly concerned for Camille. She should be fine, but those akuma will no doubt search the building so she’s on borrowed time.

Marinette legs it to Master Fu and is frustrated by the lack of reply when she knocks. She doesn’t have time for this, so she barges in regardless after a few moments, and to her surprise Master Fu is nowhere to be found. The gramophone is still where it always is, but the buttons on the base are already pushed. Marinette only needs to lift the lid to find the Miracle box. And there is a sticky note, too.

_“Marinette,_

_I have gone out for the evening in search of the cat. If you need anything, feel free to take it. I trust you.”_

It’s barely even coded and hidden with the Miracle box, but it’s an effort. Marinette pauses for a moment, though, rereading the note. _Looking for the cat? He’s chosen someone?_ She shakes her head. _No time._

Gingerly, she lifts the box out of the gramophone and opens it. Five is enough. Kim would get in the way – there’s just too many enemies in too tight a space – and though Luka knows better how to hang back and his power would be useful, he’s just too far away. The Couffaine houseboat is currently far down the river, and Marinette isn’t willing to let the situation go while she runs halfway across the city on a roundtrip for a single ally.

Five is enough. Marinette feels it to be true, even if she’s nervous. There’s no second chance if she does go with this group, and two of them are new. Then again, she has the old bee and dragon ready and waiting if necessary. If Camille is already found, or if Arno isn’t up to it, Chloé and Kagami are here. It’s not the best image to the city, given she’s already declared that Queen Bee and Ryuko are replaced, but a Scarlet Moth event calls for a drastic response. It’ll be fine.

She’s sure to replace the box and shut the gramophone once more before she takes off, just in case someone does come in unexpectedly, but it’s no time at all before she’s flying back to _Le Grand Paris_.

In the alleyway she expects them to be in, Chloé, Kagami, and Arno stand quietly, waiting. Arno seems restless, but his hands are tucked into his pockets and he’s keeping relatively still. Kagami waits in perfect peace, as if meditating. Chloé paces back and forth, arms crossed over her chest and huffing.

“Arno.” Marinette drops down. He looks at her, and at the Miraculous in her hand. “Are you up for it? Kagami can do it just for tonight if you aren’t.”

Arno smiles, and it doesn’t quite reach his eyes, but it’s a charming smile nonetheless. “I can do what I need to.” He says gently, taking the Miraculous. “I’m not at risk, anyway. I managed to fight off the butterfly like Ross taught us.”

The fact that he had to fight it off at all is alarming to Marinette since ideally the butterflies shouldn’t be drawn to him, but she’s proud of him regardless for not giving in.

He grins that sparkling grin for Longg when he appears and turns and meets Marinette’s eyes once more. “If I feel like I’m not going to manage, I’ll retreat and get Kagami. I promise.”

Marinette trusts him, so she nods and grapples onto the top of the hotel. Assuming Camille is where Marinette left her, it’ll be easier to go in the top and go down to her than get through the ruckus she can already see in the lobby. She’s already flying away when Arno transforms.

Marinette hooks the railing with her yo-yo and drops straight down the middle of the spiral staircase, only stopping when she spies Camille climbing. “What’s happening out there?” Camille asks the moment she sees her. “It was quiet for forever and all of a sudden it’s pandemonium!”

“Scarlet Moth.” Marinette says simply, holding out the bee Miraculous. “You’re going to get the chance to punch your dad after all. Just don’t say anything revealing.”

Camille scoffs. “Please, you know me better than that. Pollen, transform me!”

“You going to be okay fighting multiple enemies?”

“Drake taught me a bit.” Camille says, already dropping along with Marinette. “And training, of course. I studied the old ones like you asked, so I’m about as prepared as I can be.”

Marinette nods solemnly as they touch down on the ground floor. “You’re still new, so focus on your fight. I know you’re worried about Drake – let me and Carapace worry about protecting more than just the civilians. Can you do that?”

“I can’t ignore him completely, but I hear you. I’ll trust you to handle anything before letting it distract me.”

“Then let’s go.”

Marinette bursts through the door into the lobby, and it’s an even bigger mess than she expects. The original akuma, Francis Lebeau, is still in the center of the room. He’s just gazing around with childish delight at the scene unfolding.

Velox is practically dancing through swaths of akuma, and somehow lands himself on top of a flying one with at least three or four different items in his grasp. He’s grinning like it’s a game of snatching the items before the akuma can retaliate. And he’s winning. Marinette spies three akuma shooting or throwing various things at him, one actually just jumping up and grabbing for him, his makeshift ride bucking like a bull, and at least two monsters doing _something_ but clearly focused on him.

Carapace is a veritable Captain America with his shield. He’s got a small group of unaffected people and he’s holding his ground in a corner of the room, and he’s repelling akuma more than taking their items – which makes sense, it won’t do anyone any good to break the items until Marinette gets there, and unlike Velox, with the people he needs to protect, stealing the objects will only draw the akuma to target him and his group more aggressively. It’s a good play and has allowed him to – Marinette thinks – not even have used his power yet.

But Drake… Even having just burst in, she can see him struggling. He hasn’t lost any ground or found himself in exceptional danger just yet, and Marinette doesn’t expect him to anytime soon. He says he’ll back out if he needs to, and Marinette trusts him to stand down probably more than any of her other allies But… there’s a flash, and the boom of thunder, and Marinette knows the forecast for this evening doesn’t call for rain. It could very well be an akuma causing the budding storm, but Drake is sparking. He’s in his wind dragon mode vanishing into the air to avoid attacks and gain advantages on his foes, but as he grabs a wristwatch, an arc of electricity shoots between him and the akuma. When he stills himself, he crackles, and when Marinette dives in to cover his back (and he hesitates, just once, or doesn’t notice the akuma approaching behind him) her nose takes in the sting of ozone. The air feels thick and humid, despite the otherwise dry night. The wind within the building whips fiercer than makes sense even with the huge hole in the glass

He certainly does have control, and he certainly is performing his duty, He’s no less effective for it, if perhaps a tad messier, but the untamed power of the dragon, tonight, is just a tiny bit stronger than he is. Marinette pretends not to notice his trembling but notes how it stills when she touches his back. Hazel eyes glimmer with dazzling light, and he spares just the time to smile at her before ducking back into the fray.

It’s hard, watching him. She trusts him to back out because he’s already shown the capacity to refuse the Miraculous, even when called upon. He’s only ever been straightforward with her from the moment she met him, and he’s already made his position tonight clear. _A cool six._ Marinette repeats in her head. _And if things go wrong, some decompression and cuddles. He was betting on an akuma or just Adrien being dumb, though, not Scarlet Moth. We’re going to have to call in the whole crew once this is wrapped up._ She can only imagine how he feels, and after already refusing Hawkmoth… she’s been near possessed herself, so she understands that even without becoming an akuma it’s an ordeal of itself. Drake doesn’t have the experience or the nonchalant attitude that Velox has. It must affect him deeply. Marinette can tell he’s getting frustrated with his leaking powers, too. _Six isn’t good in the first place._

An assortment of accessories and knickknacks fall at her feet, and she stomps them with her heel even before glancing up to Velox’s teasing salute. He flips off of the flying akuma he’d mounted and sweeps another akuma’s legs out from under it as Marinette captures the butterflies and the flying akuma turns back to normal – Velox’s demount having forced them safely to the ground before they could fall.

“Do you really think you stand a chance?” The main akuma, Francis, still at the center of the chaos, giggles. “You don’t have Chat Noir, anymore. Rena Rouge is gone, Queen Bee is gone, Ryuko is gone. You may have handed out more Miraculous, but we all know you’re on your own. Scarlet Moth will win this. You may as well make it easier on all of us.”

Marinette barks orders to her team. On her command, Drake carves a path, cutting through akuma with precision rivalling Kagami’s. Marinette is a little surprised, considering he’s much more of a hand-to-hand fighter and, though he’s very experienced in martial arts, he isn’t exactly a master with a sword. Of course, with Marinette present, he flashes in and out of the crowd shattering items left and right. His wind powers give him so much speed and there are so many that he doesn’t bother trying to identify exactly where the akuma lays. He just breaks anything and everything his sword finds.

This is where she’s needed the most, so Marinette joins Carapace and, while catching all the butterflies Drake releases, plays double-duty protecting the rear of the group as Carapace guides the people who avoided possession towards the door, through the clearing Drake provides him with and picking up all the freshly purified civilians along the way. It’s slow moving, and Velox helps by distracting the worst of the threats and jumping by to knock lucky akuma away if necessary.

Bee, however, punches her father in the face.

It’s a good hit, and it sends the man flying, but it has the unfortunate side effect of spurring him into action once more. He stands and grins cheekily, raising a hand to Marinette and the civilians she and Carapace are protecting. “Ooh, temper, temper.” He laughs, shooting splashes of that inky power towards them but keeping his eyes on Bee. “Now, what did I do to deserve that, huh? I’ve just been here minding my own business, looking for my daughter.”

“You are an akuma.” Bee growls. “That’s all the excuse I need.”

The akuma tuts. “I have to say, I’m disappointed. Look at you! Your whole team! Really, Ladybug, is this what you want to go with? You really think you’ll beat Scarlet Moth at this rate?” Camille charges him again, but he just ducks under her swing. “You lost Chat Noir, so this what you bring in his stead?” He shakes his head. He sends a single shot at Carapace, easily blocked with his shield. “Meek.” The next targets Velox and is dodged gracefully. “Arrogant.” Drake; he slices the shot in two with his sword. The akuma laughs anyway. “This one can’t even control his own powers!” When he levels his finger-gun back on Bee, he narrows his eyes. “And you’re supposed to be heroes. Does a hothead like you really fit the bill?”

“Don’t look at me.” Bee scoffs, already throwing another punch. “At least I’m not fighting a terrorist’s battle for him.”

The akuma chuckles darkly. “No, you’re just fighting a terrorist’s battle.”

“If you want to twist words, you’re better off bothering someone else. I’m not falling for that.”

The akuma shrugs. “Eh, fair enough. Say, you haven’t seen my daughter around here, have you? The big Moth keeps saying he didn’t akumatize her so…”

“Give me your akuma and I’ll think about finding her for you.”

“Tempting! But, sorry, I don’t trust you.”

“And Hawk Moth cannot tell a lie.” Her eyes narrow. Marinette still has no idea what this akuma’s possessed object is, and she doubts Bee has much more than an inkling. Maybe she sees something Marinette doesn’t, some hint of her past with him, but that was so long ago that Bee openly admits she hardly even remembers the man. Marinette isn’t hopeful that Bee can spy something significant for the akuma to take hold of.

The akuma are thinning out now, but the ones remaining are the strongest only. Velox is having a bit of trouble grabbing accessories off of a particularly fiery akuma – whoever that is is raging something fierce. Drake is grounded by a thunderous akuma, forced not only to handle this one himself – despite his water powers being useful in Velox’s fight – but also to switch to his thunder dragon powers where the lightning can’t harm him. Only his control of lightning keeps the akuma from frying any of the other heroes. Carapace is still dealing with the civilians, getting the last of them out of the building, but he’s assaulted by two more powerhouse akuma while Marinette has two clever shooter-control types and a fair few of their minions, as well as some sort of reptilian beast to contend with herself.

It’s all very frustrating. She’s perfectly capable of handling so many on her own, of course, that’s not what irks her about the situation. Drake is already unsteady and he’s got arguably the most dangerous akuma to contend with – definitely the strongest in terms of raw firepower. Bee has the least combat training (which, _wow_ , that’s a thought. That scrappy Camille Lebeau who kicks butt every Tuesday has the _least_ combat training), and she’s fighting the head honcho of this bunch. Velox is handling the akuma that none of them can risk getting out of control – setting the hotel on fire would only end badly for everyone involved, even if Marinette will fix it at the end – and Carapace has the civilians. That’s a full-time job. Even if Marinette were handling one of the other akuma, one of the others would be dealing with her group of them on their own instead.

So, it’s fine. Really. What irks her about it all is that Scarlet Moth doesn’t even bother to show up. Used to be that when he pulls off a Big Plan and mixes things up beyond the standard akuma he’d show up in person. This is just… lame. There’s not even a hint that he’ll be showing his face. _What a coward._

Francis goes on and on, taunting them. This Scarlet Moth event is because of Chat Noir. Without Chat, Ladybug is vulnerable. Francis keeps saying that. He keeps saying how she’s all alone here, how her team is unworthy or not strong enough, and now that the fat has been trimmed off this fight, his words are gaining more and more credence by the minute.

These last few akuma just won’t go down. A lucky hit gets Marinette one of the shooter akuma’s items and she frees that one immediately. Carapace gets that guy out of the room and out of the way as well as the akuma he was handling himself, but the second shooter scores a lucky hit on Carapace when he returns and Marinette is fighting just as many opponents regardless. It’s the forceful type of control, like Robocop, where his body moves without his mind’s say-so, so Carapace is at least useful as another set of eyes. But that damn monster akuma won’t let her close to the shooter, and it’s a lesson in futility trying to grab the monster’s item with it thrashing around.

Velox isn’t having any better luck. He and the fireball are all over the place, dancing like wisps but always only catching smoke. At least he’s keeping that one away from Marinette’s fight. Bee is still exchanging blows of wit and fists with the main akuma, the one who started all this. She’s instrumental in making sure he doesn’t hit anyone with his power while they’re distracted with the other akuma.

And Drake is fierce. Fiercer than Marinette has ever seen him. She’s seen him determined, frustrated, and forward, of course. Arno is an open book most of the time. At least he seems to be so. But she swears he’s growling more ferally than Velox and glaring sharper than Bee. His sword flashes in dangerous arcs, trailing sparking electricity, and each jolt from the akuma that he takes or redirects only agitates him more. Each jab Francis makes at the team makes him hit harder. Strike faster.

_This isn’t a six, anymore._ Marinette realizes, unable to take the time to do anything about it. Their mental health numbers are down to a science, and though Marinette is a relatively recent addition, she’s certainly familiar with it. It was one of the first things they ensured she knew. From the first time the first one of them had a bad day.

One. It’s unnoticeable. It’s probably there, Marinette knows it doesn’t go away. Even her pain lingers still. Even the old ones. But it doesn’t mean anything. She swings her yo-yo and she smirks when the akuma opens itself up during its attempt to deflect the projectile.

Two. Still nothing to worry about. It tickles at the mind like Velox just a hair away from the fireball of an akuma that he’s chasing.

Three. There’re the gnashing teeth. In sight, but not close. Marinette jumps out of the way without a passing thought except to throw her yo-yo to stop the monster from going past to involve itself in another fight. Its enemy is still _her_.

Four. She really wishes the damn akuma would stop nagging. She _gets_ it, for heaven’s sake. Chat’s gone, she’s weak, the Moth will win. _Whatever_.

Five. She’s glad Bee has the chance to punch him in the face. Again. And again. Maybe one more time for good measure. It’s the only acceptable response, at this point. She just wishes he’d stop punching back.

Six. Drake is trembling. He’s not backing out yet, but he’s trembling. He can’t do it on his own. He needs help, but he _will_ get it done. No problem. Six sounds bad, but there’s more okay numbers than there are not okay ones. Most days are okay. The system is more useful this way.

Seven. Is it really possible? Is there a chance that Marinette’s gut led her wrong? She was wrong about Chat. She was wrong about Alya. Or, no, or… maybe. Maybe she really is weaker with this team. Maybe it’s her fault, or maybe it’s just because half of them are new.

Eight. Marinette grapples with Carapace and manages to take his shield. She uses it, of course, because it’s better off protecting her than the akuma controlling him. Seeing the fireball flaring up, she throws the shield to Velox. He catches it and grins wolfishly. Drake cracks, and Marinette feels the full impact of the lightning for the first time. It doesn’t strike her, but she shakes to the bones, like a cannon is set off right next to her. Glass rattles and the chandelier rings clear like windchimes.

Nine. “All I want is my daughter.” The akuma says. “She’s scared and all alone without her dad.”

“Shut the _fuck up_!” Even the akuma pause at the outburst, which is lucky because Marinette herself is gobsmacked. It isn’t Bee that screams it out, it’s _Drake_. Nine, and they’re allowed to curse. Camille’s stipulation.

Electricity crackles as Drake crouches low, his eyes shift to Francis. “What do you know?!” Drake gasps, shockwaves discharge from him in all directions. It’s all Marinette and the others can do to protect themselves from the thunder. “You _left_ her! You don’t know her!” He grits his teeth, and the shockwaves die out. The wind still howls, though. Bee steps in to fight the thunder akuma, leaving Francis to rant to no one, and Drake hops over to Marinette. “I’m sorry Ladybug.” He says softly, alighting at her side. His eyes are dark, downcast, and he shakes like a cat caught out in a thunderstorm. He’s all soggy bones and dull squawks. It’s the first time Marinette has ever seen him where he holds none of the glitter she’s so accustomed to seeing in him. “I’m backing out.”

“I understand.” Marinette says. “Stay with someone.”

“I will.”

He leaves, or tries to, but Marinette has to block an attack at his back from the shooter and kick away the monster. Velox is grappling through the flames, trying to restrain the fireball, and Bee is in over her head trying to ground all the thunder akuma’s attacks. Without Drake, she’s out of options. Marinette knows it’s a lot better if she knows what she’s trying to get, but she’s out of luck at the moment. She summons her lucky charm.

And so, when Francis levels a finger-gun at Drake’s back, just as he reaches the broken window, there’s nothing anyone can do to stop the shot of ink that rockets toward him.

It’s a clean shot. Drake freezes there, balanced atop the high window frame, and then the scarlet butterfly flits through the air towards him. Marinette didn’t even know there were any left. It sinks into his sword, but he drops back into the room before anything more happens.

Ten. Drake is crying. His head is ducked low, but with the whole room holding its breath Marinette watches the water slide down his nose and fall. It hits the ground like a dropped pin. Marinette hears it loud and clear. Francis laughs. “Two down.” He says, cocky grin on his face.

“You know…” Drake’s voice shocks everyone. Or maybe not Velox. Velox smirks when he hears it. Marinette isn’t so quick to smile. _“Smile for me.”_ “I’m really starting to have a problem with authority.”

Bee barks out her laughter. “Join the club, buddy.”

Drake takes a deep breath, spins his sword in hand once, twice, and then plunges the thing into the ground. Water bursts from the impact, dousing everything in the room. Velox capitalizes on the opportunity to tackle the fireball. “Shut the hell up, you stupid butterfly man.” Drake hisses. “Get out of my head!”

His fingertips _almost_ slide off the sword, and the winds inside the building build and build and build. Marinette is sure she’s standing in at least hurricane-force winds, and there’s plenty of water mixed in, too, splashing into her eyes, soaking her even further than she was, and wicking away all heat in the room.

The temperature drops. Marinette feels it in her core. Heat is sucked out of her like the wind is reaching inside her and tearing it from her bones. Her cheeks sting, and she can’t feel her nose, and she slows until soon enough she can’t move at all.

The entire room is frozen. A glittering ice palace with Drake as its king. Marinette wouldn’t mind so much if Drake were in a state to go and grab the last of the akuma. He’s still got a hand on his sword, though. Just a touch. And the akuma hasn’t reappeared, so Marinette knows Scarlet Moth is still in his head. Marinette, Bee, Carapace, Velox, the monster, the fireball, the thunder guy, Francis, they’re all ice statues in Drake’s cave. Instead of gold and jewels, he collects them instead. They’re his hoard, and they can’t very well escape. Not until Drake decides to let them go. The storm still rages, after all, and despite the water falling making Marinette think she _should_ thaw out, the ice only builds up thicker around her.

She’s chilled to the bone, but more importantly, Marinette is worried out of her mind for her friend. Her brother’s boyfriend. Who told her hours ago that he’s not feeling great, but who she dragged into battle, anyway. The wind buffets them all with stinging sleet, quickly giving way to hail proper. “Drake!” Marinette tries calling out, but she’s freezing. Just opening her mouth feels like she’s cracking her skin and ripping her jaw. The hail batters her face and she’s forced to close her eyes.

“Cataclysm!”

The familiar call – and familiar voice – shocks Marinette’s eyes wide open once more, and she catches just the flash of a black tail and a rapidly disintegrating stick flying towards her. Drake’s sword.

She still can’t move. The next thing she hears is a wracked sob, barely audible over the howling winds, and the room trembles with another shockwave. Electricity crackles, fracturing the ice encasing her just enough for her to break free and catch the akuma released from Drake’s sword in her yo-yo.

And then things _move_. Knowing an opportunity when she sees it, Marinette turns on her heel and chucks her yo-yo at that damn shooter akuma she was struggling so much with, nailing her pendant in one and releasing her akuma. As she catches the butterfly, Carapace recovers fluidly and leaps over the monster. He snags the hairpin just before it breaks free of the ice. Snap. Cleansed. Next.

Velox is already crushing the fireball’s object when Marinette turns to check in. Good. The winds are dying down, now, and visibility is back. The new feline arrival turns from Drake just long enough to tear the thunder akuma’s item from them and crush it in his fist. Perfect. Bee is holding Francis by his lapels with impressive strength. Marinette has seen her do that without the Miraculous. This must take no effort for her. With a dismissive snort, she throws him to the ground and stomps, hard, on his chest. Breaking his tie clip on his own sternum is probably a bit excessive, but Marinette isn’t judging. Not right now.

No, she just clutches the spotted worry stone in her hand tight and turns back to Drake and… her new cat. Apparently. _Ridiculous._ She can’t help but laugh. It’s all in disbelief, though. _“No, actually, they’re pretty similar.”_ Plagg’s voice rings through her head. His words bounce around, echoing until it becomes impossible to distinguish each word. _Master Fu really took that to heart, didn’t he?_

Glamor magic or not, Marinette can’t fail to recognize her own brother. Not when she already has so many hints. She rubs her lucky charm idly with her thumb, feeling the smooth surface through her suit. There really is something calming about it. It’s steady, smooth, grounding.

His eyes are green. It’s weird, even though she knows her own are, too, when she wears the cat Miraculous. He holds his weapon like a staff like Marinette does, too. Like their mother taught them. It’s not half-extended into a baton used like a fencing foil. He ditches Chat’s bracers for a sleeker appearance, and there’s more color on him than Chat. Green accents, like Marinette’s cat costume. No collar. No bell. Of course, he wouldn’t have any of that. He doesn’t have a master; he’s got a problem with authority. Marinette thinks she’s starting to, as well.

Now’s not the time to worry about him.

“Drake.” Marinette’s brother sounds on the verge of panic himself. Marinette doesn’t blame him. She’s shaken, too. “Drake, please.”

Drake is on the floor, head in his knees, fingers carding through his messy hair as he holds his head firmly down. Every muscle in his body looks tense. He’s still shaking. “I’m sorry.” He chokes out, not even a whisper, but the new cat hears it, as does Marinette. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.”

Bee throws herself at him, tackling him into a hug. The new cat hauls them both to their feet and wraps them up in his arms, too.

Velox taps their shoulders. His face is stern. He nods to Marinette, and she remembers the lucky charm in her hand and the confused gazes of the civilian onlookers. It’s about time to clean this mess up. _Miraculous Ladybug._

Everyone has a hand on Drake, even Velox, forcing him to sign with one hand. “Bee, you have things to wrap up here. Cat, get Drake what he needs. We’ll join you as soon as we can. Do you need any of us?”

The new cat shakes his head, and casts a nervous glance at Marinette. “We’ll talk later.” She tells him. She knows they need to talk. Both of them know that all the heroes know who he is, despite his recent arrival. Velox would never send him with Drake alone if he weren’t Thomas. Marinette and Bee wouldn’t allow it, either. But he is, and it’s probably good for Arno to have just a moment alone with his boyfriend before the cavalry arrives.

And it will arrive. Soon enough. As much as they all want to crowd Arno right now, they have a few other things to deal with. Like that look in Bee’s eyes when she looks at Francis Lebeau. She needs someone with her, too, and for now, they can trust Thomas to get started on what will surely be the most legendary of cuddle sessions while they wrap up loose ends here. Arno may love them all, and want all of them with him, but he’s fragile and overwhelmed and having Thomas alone, just for a while, having just a bit less stimulation, will help him calm down faster. It’ll work out. He needs to decompress first, then they’ll swoop in and pile on him with cuddles. None of them want to let him out of their sights, but it’s for the best. Ross will follow them, Carapace will deal with the P.R., and Marinette can work with Camille to address the Francis-shaped elephant in the room.

Camille no doubt wants to help Arno first, and as much as Marinette does, too, she knows better than to let Camille skip out of here without at least acknowledging what happened. When two of their group needs them, they don’t have much choice but to split up and handle each one to the best of their abilities.

So long as no one is alone.


	12. Lucent Flower, Pt. 3: The Jewel of Paris

Mme. Lebeau’s dreadful smile is back. The smile that’s untouchable, so sure in its victory that nothing can possibly bring it down. Mme. Lebeau will surely never let down her guard when there are still so many important people around, but Marinette is starting to see for herself what Camille says about the woman. That smile isn’t all that different from Lila’s, when she spins some pretty lie and starts a new painful rumor that everyone believes hook, line, and sinker.

At least Francis seems to have some shame. There’s that, at least. Not that Mme. Lebeau has done anything explicitly shameful tonight. She still makes Marinette uneasy, regardless.

The building is all fixed up, thanks to Marinette’s powers. People are tentatively trickling back in, including Chloé and Mme. Lebeau, though Arno and Kagami are both gone. Marinette knows where Arno is, and Kagami would be with Chloé if she were coming back to the gala. Maybe Adrien’s left, too. Marinette hasn’t seen him yet, at least.

Paris is used to akuma enough for the party to resume, though a bit off schedule. Still, Francis is there in the middle, eyes trained only on Camille from the moment she and Marinette came back from the staircase they changed back in. No one seems to know what to do about that.

The moment is broken when he surges forward, arms open, to hug her. Camille stops him short, roughly shoving him back before he can grab her. She keeps her countenance carefully moderated, and her mother certainly looks pleased.

“Camille…” Francis stutters. “Honey, I-”

“Shut up.” Camille growls darkly. “Hawk Moth brought you in here. This is your chance to get out.” Francis’ jaw is on the floor. He just gapes, unable to say whatever words are in his tight throat. He really does look so much like Camille. She gets her looks from him. Same hair, shorter on him but messy and wild – stylishly, like it’s been teased instead of ruffled. Same eyes, sharp and intelligent and burning but ultimately kind and expressive and sincere. Same complexion, the kind that a lot of people would kill for. He’s even dressed up for the gala, with a nice suit and a colorful tie and fun, patterned socks peeking out from underneath his slacks. But the look on his face… shock, hopelessness, pain, desperation… that’s not something that Camille would ever have.

“You heard her, Francis.” Mme. Lebeau purrs. “It seems you’ve overstayed your welcome. Why don’t you head on back to wherever you came from?”

There’s an indignant flare in his eyes as he turns, just for a moment, not even far enough to really see the woman, that seems to say, “I came from _here_ ,” but he doesn’t vocalize it. It dies in his throat with his attempt to turn away from Camille.

Camille herself shares a look with Chloé, who nods resolutely. Her eyes turn once more, disdainfully, on Francis. “Ten minutes.” Camille hisses. “If you’re ready for this, suck it up. If not, get out of here. I’m only waiting ten minutes.” Her voice is sharp, cutting, and Francis flinches.

She turns on her heel, and Marinette follows her into the elevator. Together, they rise up to Chloé’s suite. As soon as the elevator doors close, Marinette takes Camille’s hand in her own. Camille squeezes her hand tightly. “I’m fine.” She says. Her voice is level, normal, and her chin is high, her eyes clear and bright, but her hand is not letting go. “When do you think we’ll be able to go join Arno?”

“Ten minutes.” Marinette offers as a guess. Camille raises her brow. “Maybe a bit more, depending.”

“Aha.” A small smile, a short giggle. “I guess so.” The elevator dings, and they step out into the hallway. “I’ve never seen him that bad, you know. I’m… really worried.”

“Tommy can handle this.” Marinette says, putting her hand on Camille’s back to guide her to Chloé’s door. “And Ross is with them, too. They know how to help him.”

“They do.” Camille admits. “You know I trust them to, but…” She shakes her head. “That’s not… Arno never gets that bad. I think my father trying to come back remined him of everyone he’s left behind. Marinette, we _can’t_ leave him alone.”

Marinette eyes how Camille’s brow knits together, how she chews her lip and restlessly picks at her nails. Marinette knows how worried she is, because Marinette is feeling the exact same way. The difference is that Camille also has her father walking in after ten years. As an akuma. An Akuma that wants only to take her back from the mother she hates. Camille – all of them – were there for Marinette when she was struggling. Now, it’s Marinette’s turn to be strong for them. To that end, Marinette chuckles weakly as she shuts the door behind them. “Obviously we’re having a sleepover. Tommy and Ross will help him until we can get over there.”

“I know, I know, I just-”

“Ten minutes, Cam.”

“Did you _see_ what he did? That…”

Marinette flinches. She’s never seen Camille lose her composure like this. “The power of the dragon is hard to control.” She says, hoping that changing the subject will make it a bit easier for them both to wait.

Camille grits her teeth. “He was focusing so hard on controlling _himself_ that he lost control of his powers. Why didn’t he just back out?”

“He did.” Marinette reminds her. “The akuma was bothering him, and he tried to leave when he realized he couldn’t fight anymore. He did everything he could.”

Camille yells out in frustration, carding her hands through her hair, ruining the perfect styling that her transformation preserved despite the chaos. “I hate this!” She yells. “I hate this so much! All of it! I swear, when I find out who Hawk Moth is, I’m not going to stop until he’s six feet under.”

Marinette sighs in frustration and pulls Camille into a hug. “Hey, it’s alright. Arno will be fine. We’ll be with him in no time. Hawk Moth didn’t even get him, isn’t that awesome? He’s amazing, like you always say.”

Camille shakes into Marinette shoulder. Marinette isn’t entirely sure if it’s laughing or crying until Camille pulls away with dry eyes. “I do always say that. I knew he was a rebel at heart, too. Nice to know he managed to at least give Hawk Moth that one last ‘fuck you’ you know?”

Nine, and they’re allowed to curse. Marinette squeezes Camille tighter. Luckily, Camille is always the first to break their cursing rule if no-one stops her. Marinette doesn’t think she’s at that point, yet, but she’ll let the curse slide this time. They both shake a little more, and Camille is only frazzled. She calms, though she doesn’t come fully back down. She’s still worried, of course, and she still has a lot to think about.

It feels like no time at all before there’s a knock at the door, but a glance at the clock shows nine minutes have past. It’s ten by the time Camille rises, checks herself with her phone’s camera quickly, and opens the door. She doesn’t really care if her father sees her disheveled, Marinette knows, or anyone, really. Camille just doesn’t want Francis to believe it has anything to do with him.

Chloé is behind Francis in the doorway, as is Mme. Lebeau. Camille nods to Chloé, moves aside for her and Francis to step in, and shoots her hand out to block her mother’s entrance. “Not you.” Camille says.

“I have every right to be here for this conversation, too.”

“You can talk to him on your own time.” Camille counters. “This is between me and him.”

Mme. Lebeau hesitates; there’s enough unconcealed rage and frustration and spite in Camille’s voice to make Francis flinch when it’s not even directed at him. Still, she doesn’t let it go that easily. “I am you mother.” She says. “You will not speak with that man without me present.”

“I will do as I please.” Camille hisses back.

“Don’t talk back to me, young lady. Either you let me in, or we leave.”

Chloé taps her foot, checks her nails, and then inserts herself between Mme. Lebeau and Camille. “I don’t think I have to remind you that you’re on private property.” Chloé says. “Do yourself a favor and listen to your daughter before I’m forced to call my daddy and have you charged for trespassing.”

Mme. Lebeau gasps. “Well, I never! Fine! If this is how you want to play this. Camille, come. We’re leaving.”

Camille snorts. “Oh, Mom, didn’t I tell you? I’m staying with my friends tonight.”

“Camille Lebeau, you come here this instant.”

“No can do.”

“Camille, you come here now, or I will sue your father for kidnapping!” The pure vitriol with which she says the words “your father” are enough to convince Marinette that every story Camille has told her about the woman is true beyond a shadow of a doubt. And more. Not to mention that this kind of manipulation can’t be forgiven even once.

Camille is going to reply – going to refuse – but Chloé steps in again, then, saying, “If I remember right, you and M. Lebeau are still married, aren’t you? So, he still technically has custody over her. With her own testimony and myself and Marinette as witnesses, you’ll never pull off a lie as utterly ridiculous as that in court. And, just for that threat, you are no longer welcome in my hotel. You have five minutes to leave before I consider you trespassing.”

Mme. Lebeau’s eyes narrow. “You underestimate me, girlie. Bourgeois or not, you better watch your tone.”

“I don’t think so.” Chloé clicks her tongue sharply. Disappointedly. “And, for the record, this entire conversation has been recorded.” She pulls out her phone and dangles it triumphantly in front of Mme. Lebeau’s nose. “If you even think about trying anything, this is more than enough proof that it’s all just a scheme to manipulate your daughter into doing what you want. I wonder what the judges would make of that in a custody hearing.”

Mme. Lebeau pales. “You’re bluffing.”

“Try me. The security camera in the hall will back up this audio. I took down a girl just like you just a few months ago. I’ll do it again if I need to.” After a long, long, painfully tense moment of glaring, Mme. Lebeau huffs and turns away, stomping back to the elevator. “That’s what I thought.” Chloé says.

Camille whistles lowly. “Good going, girl. You really recording?”

Chloé shrugs. “After all that with Lila, it seemed like a good idea. I record a lot of things these days. Did you want me here for this, or…?”

“Yeah, stay. Marinette and I need to take off soon, anyway, so it shouldn’t be long.” Camille smiles as Chloé closes the door, an odd look of pride in her eyes. Almost like she’s impressed.

“ _Meine Liebe-_ ” Francis steps towards her, but Camille’s smile drops and she brushes him off coldly to take her seat on the couch. Startling Marinette, he smiles. “Look how you’ve grown. My beautiful daughter.” He reaches out to her, but with precise swats, Camille fends him off. “You’re so big. I…”

“Save it.” Camille barks. “What do you want?”

Francis hesitates only a moment before sitting down near her. “To see you, of course? What else could I want but to see my precious daughter?”

“Don’t know.” Camille says smoothly. “What did you want for the ten years you were gone?”

Francis has the good sense to flinch at that. “Look, _mon coeur_ , I’m sorry, I-”

“I said, save it.” She doesn’t raise her voice, but it whips through the room anyway, tearing through any argument. “I get it.” Camille says. “I do. If I could leave Mom, I would, too. I did, as much as I could. I don’t hate you for that.”

Francis grins widely. “Thank you, baby.”

“But it’s been ten years.” Camille continues. “That’s most of my life. I barely even remember you. I don’t hate you, but I don’t love you either. I don’t know you, and I don’t care about you. You’re just a stranger who signed my birth certificate.”

Francis’ face fell. “I understand, sweetie. I know it’s too much to ask to just show up here and have you just think of me as your dad. But I really do want to be your dad. For real, this time.”

“And why should I believe you?”

Francis gulps. “I can get you away from her. You know I could. I’ve been… I’ve been scared, but I’ve been building a case. I’m still a Lebeau, a proper one, too. I’ve got a firmer grip on the name, the fortune… most importantly, the lawyers.”

Camille scoffs. “Lebeaus don’t get scared.”

“Lebeaus can get scared like anyone else.” Francis says. “You know we can. I’m sorry if your mother told you we couldn’t. And I’m sorry I was too scared to fight for you.” His eyes are hooded. “I’ll never regret anything more than the years of your life I’ve missed, but I promise you I haven’t just been sitting around, living it up on my own, or… whatever your mother told you about me.”

Camille’s knuckles turn white. “She never talks about you.”

“Of course, she doesn’t.” Francis smiles weakly. “I know… I know I don’t deserve it. I know you don’t know me, and I know you have every right to hate me. But… I’m done running away. I _will_ be here, anytime you need me. If you ever do. You’re more than welcome to stay with me this summer, if you don’t want to be with her, and if she fights on it, I have a case already. I’ll fight for you in court and I’ll win. Being a Lebeau is good for that, at least.”

Camille snorts. “Winning?”

“No. Going to court.”

Despite it all, Camille snickers. “If you want to head the family, I’d hope that changes.”

Francis smiles, too. “Hopefully. Not like your mom would just give up, though.”

“No…” Camille sighs and shakes her head. “Look… is that all you wanted?”

Francis opens his mouth, and then closes it. There was some hope in his eyes when the tone lightened, but it quickly vanishes. “Yeah. I guess that’s it.”

Camille taps her foot for a few moments, standing with her arms crossed and staring him down. “Then if you’ll excuse me, I have other places to be tonight.” Camille stalks over and grabs Marinette by the hand. She looks back to Francis with fire in her eyes. To Marinette, it seems almost like a dare. “I’ve got family who needs me.”

Francis furrows his brow, then… “Anyone I know?”

“I know him from school. So, no.”

“Okay. Go help him, then. Will you… at least think about what I said?”

Camille keeps her eyes cold and her voice even. “We’ll see.”

There are a lot of things about this conversation Marinette knows she’ll never truly understand. It’s subtext and feints and posturing that Camille is a master of but Marinette has only ever seen in times like these, never explained fully to her. Honestly, to Marinette it feels like Camille was just playing with Francis, tugging and prodding him here and there to see how he reacts. She thinks that only someone like Camille, Chloé, maybe Adrien, who has grown up in that strange game, really _gets_ it. Still, only Marinette sees how the corner of Camille’s lips turns upwards.

Marinette doesn’t expect Adrien to be waiting for them at the doors to the hotel. He pounces on them, blocking Marinette and Camille’s path out of the building and to Arno. A bad idea, really, to get between Camille and one of their family who needs her. Marinette only grabs the back of her dress to hold her back because she fears Camille might actually kill Adrien if she does nothing.

“Marinette, I-”

“I don’t have time for you, Adrien.” Marinette says sharply, ensuring her grip on Camille is firm. “Get out of the way.”

“I just wanted to-”

“I’m not joking.” There’s a dangerous note to her voice and she knows it. It’s there because she’s just as ready to punt him out of the doorway as Camille is if he doesn’t let her hurry on her way to Arno’s side. “You already said your piece. My family needs me. Move.”

Adrien looks like he _tries_ to say something, but whatever words he has are lost in his throat. After just one more tense second, he ducks his head and silently moves aside. _Good._

There’s some press just outside who try to bother Camille for a statement, but one withering glare from her and the two girls are finally free. As soon as they find a safe place to do it, they transform and sprint home over the rooftops.

When Ross lets them into the dorm, they are entirely unsurprised to find Thomas laying on the couch with Arno wrapped up tightly around him. They’re taking up entirely too much of the small sofa if they want any chance of fitting all five of them, but that’s fine. Ross goes and takes a seat, lifting the mess of legs over that side of the couch and slipping under them, letting their legs stretch across his lap as he picks up the remote. He’s got an idle hand on Arno’s calf, playing with the hair there while he flips through options to watch on the television.

Camille immediately kneels on the floor in front of the couch, reaching out to rub Arno’s back and whisper to him. She may as well have her head in Thomas’ lap as much as Arno himself does, but her chin rests on the cushion rather than Thomas’ abdomen. For her own part, Marinette slips under her brother, and lets him lay back onto her lap, so that both he and Arno are within reach.

Marinette’s eyes are drawn to the silver band around Thomas’ finger. There will be time for that soon enough, though.

Plagg is lounging on the back of the sofa. Tikki joins him, watching the humans with concern, but Trixx and Pollen skitter off into one of the boys’ rooms. Longg is nowhere to be seen, but the choker placed haphazardly on the table nearby explains that.

For a long time, that’s all they do. They just sit together, touching each other, and watch the nature documentary Ross puts on for them. It’s not the most captivating watch, but it’s interesting enough and the narrator’s voice is soft, clear, and steady.

“If…” The voice is so tiny that Marinette feels like someone’s stabbed her. “If I have to leave…”

Arno doesn’t finish his question. He doesn’t need to, though. Marinette’s first instinct, she knows, is wrong here. To say “We’ll stay in touch” or “We’ll always be friends” is all well and good but… they all know it’s a lie. They can try. They might even succeed. But Arno has made and lost so many friends that way that to say it, especially now, would only seem disingenuous. At best. Besides, that’s not what he really wants to ask, anyway.

“I love you, Arno.” Thomas kisses his head. “That’ll never change.”

“Yeah.” Camille says, because she’s the one who has to say it, given what happened tonight. “I’ll always remember you as that goofball who tipped half the desks in class in one go.”

“That was _not_ my fault!” Arno protests, reddening a little.

Camille chuckles. “I’m serious, Arno.” She reaches up to cup his cheek and look him in the eye. “No matter where our lives take us, I’ll always remember you were part of my family. We all will.”

Even if he’s halfway across the world, even if they fall out of touch and aren’t even friends anymore, their memories of him will be memories of family. He won’t become nothing. They won’t hate him for leaving, or worse, forget him entirely. They can’t promise that they’ll be together forever. They _know_ they can’t make that promise. But when they’re old and gray, even if they haven’t seen Arno in seventy years or more, they _can_ promise that at that time, they’ll still remember that he was here, all those years ago. That he was family and that he was a good thing in their lives. They can promise that _that_ will always be a reason for them to smile.

That’s more important than anything. That’s what they reassure him with.

They keep murmuring their assurances until he buries his head in Thomas’ stomach and sighs. “Thanks, guys.” His voice is still so uncharacteristically small, but it’s clear he’s on the mend. They watch the show for a long while more. “M-Marinette?” She looks down to his wide eyes looking up at her. “I’m sorry. I should’ve left earlier than I did. I… I told you I’d back out, but…”

“Shh.” Marinette smiles as she rubs his shoulder. “You did great. I’m proud of how you handled all that. It was a lot, especially for your first real battle, and even after you got hit you still didn’t let Hawk Moth win.”

“I…”

“I don’t think you understand how much strength that takes.” Marinette sighs quietly, knowing all the others are listening to them and not the documentary. “Lila’s worst stunt… it almost got me akumatized. It’s the only time the akuma actually got to me before I could fight it off. It got in my bag and… honestly, I’m still not sure why I wasn’t akumatized. It wasn’t me, though, it was another Scarlet Moth event and he recalled all the butterflies for some reason. I would’ve given in.” Only the television makes a sound. Marinette lifts her gaze back to Arno’s and smiles. “You did more than I could ever have asked of you. More than I should have, when you already told me you weren’t having a great day.”

Arno’s crying again, into Thomas, again. “I couldn’t even control it. The wind, the lightning, it…”

“Arno, I am _so_ proud of what you did tonight. You were a hero.”

“I… I didn’t…”

“Kid,” Plagg groans, “you’re a teenage human who controlled a hurricane under akuma influence. Frankly, I’m surprised it wasn’t worse. Let me watch the show.”

Tikki giggles, and soon enough the rest of them do, too. “He’s right, you know.” Thomas murmurs. “That was _amazing_.” It really was. Marinette has known for a while now that Arno is strong. He’s easily one of the strongest people she knows. But nothing shows that strength quite so clearly as what happened tonight. Marinette has suspected it for a while, but he really is the strongest of them all.

To fight off akumatization? Impressive, of course. To control the raw power of the dragon (And Marinette knows the untamed power of the dragon would not have frozen anything – that’s not how storms work. Intentionally or not, that was all Arno. It _was_ controlled.)? Impressive in its own right. To do both at the same time, on a bad mental health day, while still allowing himself to _feel_ throughout it all? Marinette knows she would have either failed completely or shut down to get through it. It takes so much bravery, so much strength, to feel, and Arno does that in spades and still kicks butt while he does it. He fights hard every day for his optimism, and even on his worst day he holds onto it. Marinette will always admire how he can do that like it’s nothing special.

Arno deserves the world. It’s so, so unfair that all their little family can give him is decompression time and some cuddles. Still, that’s all he asks for, and that’s enough for him. It’s a reason to smile. Arno is the strongest of them all because he only needs one.

“Thank you. I… I did my best, but…” Arno sniffs. “Tommy… thanks for saving me. I was right at my limit. I didn’t let him use me, but I c- I couldn’t let go of the…”

“I know.” Thomas kisses his hair again. “I know. You didn’t need to. That’s what I was there for. You did great. You know I’ve got your back.”

Murmurs quiet to sniffles once more, and then Arno pipes up again. “What’s your hero name going to be?”

“Hmm?” Thomas blinks at the question. “Oh, uh… I… don’t know.”

Arno just hums in thought, so Marinette plays with Thomas’ hair. “Well, you’ll want to distance yourself from Chat Noir, at least a little.” She says.

Camille laughs. “So, no doing what I did.”

Ross shakes his head. “No ideas?” He signs.

Thomas frowns. “I don’t know. Would you guys judge me if I named myself after one of the cats from the musical?”

Camille erupts into giggles, “Oh, my god, that’s perfect. You’re our magical Mr. Mistofelees.”

“ _My_ Misto.” Arno purrs, squeezing Thomas tight around the middle. “My _hero_.”

Marinette laughs as Thomas’ face turns redder and redder. The low light of the room can only do so much to hide it. “I was more thinking Alonzo, actually.” He says.

And then Arno is laughing, full and loud if muffled by his face in Thomas’ stomach. “Too late.” Arno giggles. “You’re my Misto, now.”

Thomas smiles, so fond and full of adoration as he looks at his boyfriend’s smile. Marinette knows they’ll be okay. “I guess I’m okay with that.” Thomas says, stretching to nuzzle Arno.

“Speaking of Cats,” Camille says, “you guys know there’s a production of that over at the Théâtre Mogador, like, next weekend? I’ve got a bunch of tickets reserved. Wasn’t going to go, because I’ve seen Cats about a thousand times, but if you all want to, it could be a lot of fun.”

“Why do you have tickets if you weren’t even planning on going?” Marinette asks.

“I’m a Lebeau.” Camille shrugs. “We’re famous for acting, and I, at least, got my start on the stage. Still prefer it to the silver screen. Most of the theatres give my family tickets just as a courtesy. Some of them know me personally.”

“That’s so cool.”

“Does that mean you’re in?”

“Sure! What about you boys?”

Arno grins at them, and he glitters like always. “Of course! That sounds awesome! It can be like a double date, right darling?”

Thomas hums. “Depends. Double dates don’t usually have five. What about you, Ross?”

Ross smirks fondly and signs, “Not sure yet. I’m going to be busy for a while after school ends, but I’ll try to make time.”

“Awesome.” Arno says. He props himself up off of Thomas to look at each of them better. “Guys, really… thanks so much. It’s been… aha, it’s been a while since I’ve…”

Thomas pulls him back down, a little higher this time to kiss him on the lips. “Like we could be anywhere else.” Another kiss, and a long moment of looking into each other’s eyes. _Cute little dorks._

“I love you.” Arno murmurs, just for Thomas. Then, louder and lifting his head, he says, “All of you.”

“I love you, too, Arno,” Marinette says, adding her voice to the others already saying the same thing.

* * *

Marinette truly doesn’t understand why or how her friends are so _responsible_. Not all of them, of course. Ross clearly has no interest in dragging any of them anywhere, and, when he gets up in the morning, prepares for his day quietly and unobtrusively. If only everyone could be like him.

Unfortunately, Arno and Thomas are just the opposite. Which is rude. _They’re_ the ones that share their class. Marinette’s own classmate, Camille, is in much the same boat as Marinette herself. That is, groaning blearily, groping blindly, scraping old makeup off, and seriously debating if it’s worth putting more on or not (it isn’t). Marinette steals Thomas’ clothes just because she can’t be bothered to head back to her own dorm, and Camille steals Ross’ without even asking. Their dresses are the only things they take any actual care with, and even those not so much because they borrowed the boys’ pajamas and changed out of those things last night. Even after Arno ( _How, on god’s green earth, can that boy be so happy this early in the morning?!_ ) pushes the girls into their classroom, waving a cheeky goodbye before taking off to his own, they just trudge up to their desk and collapse simultaneously onto it.

Of course, Marinette is glad beyond words that Arno seems back to normal. The problem is that normal Arno is a morning person. After everything that happened last night – the gala, Scarlet Moth, Arno’s breakdown, Camille’s father showing up – even he has no business acting that cheerful. That’s just what he does, though, and as Marinette gains some more awareness of what’s happening through her sleep-addled state, she realizes that it’s probably not a good thing. Well, it _is_ , but it’s not. Arno openly admits to his “fake it ‘til you make it” approach when cheer is hard to come by. Him being all happy is obviously good, because he _is_ happy, but Marinette has no doubt that unless they expressly ask him, they’ll never know just _how_ happy he is right now. He only needs one thing to smile about.

He’s probably still struggling. At least a little. The thought makes her feel a little guilty for being so out of it this morning. She hopes he at least takes it easy and gets some more rest soon. Not that she can really do anything about it. Oh well. At least this isn’t out of the norm. Thomas is there with him and he’ll recover as time goes on. No doubt Arno got a good laugh at Marinette and Camille’s tired expense, anyway.

Speaking of. With some clarity now, Marinette turns and lifts Camille into a sitting position to do some important emergency outfit maintenance. Ross’ clothes are big on her. Some quick bunching, a few rolls, and a bit of tucking and Marinette gets Camille into the realm of “boyfriend clothes” instead of “dumpster pajamas”. By the time she’s done, Camille is lucid enough to smile gratefully at her, too. So, that’s nice.

“’ren’t even doin’ anything.” Camille moans into the desk. “Done tomorrow.”

“Ugh, I know.” Marinette face-plants on her own desk. It truly is unfair. If today were an important day of class, Marinette could understand the boys forcing them to come, but no one is actually doing anything on the second-last day of school. They’ve already had their final exams, there’s no good reason they should be here when they could be commandeering the boys’ beds instead.

Poor Ross. Marinette almost feels bad for kicking him out of his bed. Arno shared with Thomas and the girls stole Ross’ so he ended up on the couch. After they all woke up in the middle of the night, anyway, realizing they fell asleep on top of each other watching nature documentaries. Even Arno wasn’t awake enough _then_ to grab the blankets and cushions (and move the table) they’d need to sleep all together and not be sore in the morning. That said, Marinette is _pretty_ sure that Ross was the one to escort her and Camille to his bed in the first place. So, it wouldn’t hurt to use the bed just a little longer.

Oh well. She supposes the desk is as good a bed as any, really.

“Hey, Marinette?”

Marinette lifts her head to look at Camille. “Mmm?”

Camille drums her fingers on the desk, each perfect nail clicking against the wood in rhythm. Her lips are pursed as she frowns. “I… pretty much know what I’m going to do about Francis. But… I want to know what you think about all that.”

“What do you mean?” Marinette raises more, more awake than ever.

“I mean what would you do? What do you think my best move is here? I mean, I told him that I don’t care about him one way or the other, and that’s largely true, but he still left me. He left me with Mom, and I do kind of hate him for that. But I also know there’s more to the story than either of them has told us. I don’t believe he left entirely by choice – not that I’d blame him even if he did. But Mom has something on him – I can’t be sure if it’s fake or not without knowing what, but whatever it is it scared him enough to leave me behind.” Camille worries her lips lightly, eyes fixed on the whiteboard in the front of the room. “Francis seems to think he has a case, so he at least believes he has a shot at getting around it, but…” She shakes her head. “What’s your gut say? What would you do?”

This is all news to Marinette. She’s actually startled by the thought that Mme. Lebeau has some dirty secret of Camille’s father’s to air if she needs him to bend to her will. Though, with all Camille’s comparisons of her to Lila, and Chloé’s backing of that, and what Marinette witnessed the night before, Marinette has to admit it’s not all that unlikely. Even if she has nothing else, she has a clever tongue and a sharp mind for lies and if she uses that effectively enough… well, Marinette has seen that firsthand already. She has no desire to witness it a second time.

But what does Marinette’s gut say to do? She has to look deep within herself to find that answer. “It sounds like you need to talk to Francis. Figure out the details of what she has against him and the case he has against her. Learn more about him, too. Then place your bets. Without knowing him, it’s hard to say if he’s worth fighting for, but… it depends if you’re comfortable with that risk. Stay with the problem you already know how to deal with, or gamble on whether he’ll be good or another problem entirely.”

Camille sighs. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“But you _do_ know what you’re going to do?”

“Of course. I’m backing Francis.” Camille smirks wickedly, playfully, and winks. “When have you ever known me not to take risks?” Marinette giggles along with her. _That’s true._ “Besides, I’ve got leverage on him. Even if he tries to clamp down on me, I can guilt him with the whole ten years of abandonment thing. The rumor mill is – well, the old rumors, anyway – pretty positive about him, too, and he’s more straightforward than Mom. I’m confident I can handle whatever he throws at me. And I already know basically how to live on my own, and I have my own income – not even counting the fortune, so I don’t have to worry about him just being a bad caregiver.” She sighs loudly. “I’m just worried about what Mom has. There must be a reason those two haven’t divorced yet, and that’s the only thing that’ll get her away from us for good.”

That is… a very good question. It seems to Marinette that Mme. Lebeau should have divorced Francis the moment he left. If she had, she’d have custody of Camille and by extension a permanent place in the Lebeau family tree. If she won Camille, she’d no doubt win the fortune, too, or at least a great portion of it. That would have been before Camille was old enough to have any real say in who she goes with, too. But then, Marinette also has no idea what kind of pre-nuptial agreements the two have, if any. _Maybe she just couldn’t find him? Couldn’t get him to sign the papers?_ “Sounds like you’re going to need to ask him.”

A heavy sigh escapes Camille’s lips as she leans back in her chair. Her face scrunches up cutely in some kind of mild disgust. “Yeah. That’s what I thought you’d say. Ugh, better do it before school ends, I suppose. Or ask to extend my rent on the dorm for a bit.”

“You really think you’ll get it resolved in two days?” Marinette snorts.

“Pfft, no. Of course, not. I’m just hoping I don’t have to pack everything a second time.”

Marinette giggles with her. They keep chatting as the day goes by, and soon enough they’re released from class and wander over to the boys’ classrooms. Thomas and Arno find them on the way, so they don’t need to look for them, but they end up finding Ross perched up on a high branch of a tree outside the building. He’s stretched out languidly like a cat, napping, but the moment they walk under the branches he cracks an eye open and drops down to them.

Camille raises her brow at him, but he just shrugs and signs, “Bird,” as if that explains anything. It kind of does, actually, because he would climb up the tree to follow a bird and then decide not to bother coming back down to wait for them. He does show them a _very_ cute picture of a little yellow bird on his phone that he managed to snap from in the branches as proof, though, so that’s nice.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Arno chirps eagerly, dancing ahead and turning to grin at them all.

“You, sir, are going to rest.” Camille says sternly.

“Oh, come on, I’m not even tired!”

“Arno. You did _not_ sleep enough last night for the night you had.” She puts her hands on her hips and frowns at him. “You’re going back with Tommy, and you’re having a nice, relaxing day in. Got it?”

Arno rolls his eyes but doesn’t protest. “What about you?”

“We’ll come with you for a while. I need to arrange a meeting with Francis, though, so I’ll probably take these two with me when I take off for that.”

Ross pointedly side-eyes her. An expression that reads to Marinette like an amused, “Excuse me?”

“Oh, shut up, you know you’re interested.” Camille slaps Ross’ arm playfully. “And I’m curious about your opinion on it.”

He smirks and shrugs, seemingly appeased. Arno still whines, though, but it’s obvious it’s exaggerated. “You’re going to leave me all alone!”

“Hey!” Thomas says. “I’m staying with you!”

“All _alone_!” Even as he wails, he grabs Thomas and hugs him tightly from behind, forcing their pace slower as they waddle together. “No one but the love of my life to stay with me!”

“Yes,” Camille chuckles. “What a terrible shame to be alone with your boyfriend.”

“I get lonely.” Arno says.

“Well, don’t worry. We’ll be back soon enough. It shouldn’t take too long.”

They keep walking and keep talking until eventually they find themselves behind closed doors and, while waiting for Camille to make plans, Marinette corners her brother. “So…” she says, “Misto.”

He blanches a little and lets Plagg out of his bag. “I didn’t exactly plan on this, you know.” He says.

“Ahaha, me neither, bro. I’m glad it’s you.” She touches his shoulder and he meets her eyes with his and they smile. It’ll take some training to get him level with the others – even Camille and Arno have had some actual training in their suits unlike him – but he has the same background as Marinette herself so she knows perfectly well his capabilities and how to get that training started. It should be a smooth transition, all things considered.

“Thanks, sis. Honestly, I’m still not sure how heroic I can really be, but I’ve got your back no matter what. I’ll be where you need me.”

“I know you will.” Marinette pulls him roughly into a hug. “I always have.” With one last significant look at him, she turns her attention to Plagg. Really, he is her primary concern. Thomas and she will need to talk more later, and she’ll need to ensure he’s relying on her when he needs to (He’s always tries hard to be the strong one for her. She appreciates that beyond measure, but she’s the senior here with far, far more experience. He will need to rely on her, too.), but all that will come out as they train and he gets experience with the attacks. How he deals with it, how he reacts to extreme situations, all of that they’ll need to talk about and think about but none of it comes now. Now, Marinette has other pressing concerns. “Plagg.”

Plagg’s ear flicks dismissively and he floats on his back as if relaxing. “What?”

“Are you going to be okay?”

One piercing green eye cracks open to study her for a long moment. “I will be if you get me some camembert.”

Marinette rolls her eyes, not giving into the obvious deflection. “Plagg.” She repeats, sternly.

He rolls his eyes. “Please. This isn’t the first time I was taken from a kid. I know he deserved it, and now I get to spend all day with my sugarcube. Far as I’m concerned, this is great.”

Marinette frowns, but Tikki comes up to smile eagerly at her. “You can trust him, Marinette. It is hard to be taken, but it’s been a while now. Let me do the worrying over him, alright?”

With Tikki’s confident gaze staring her down, Marinette has no choice but to acquiesce. “Alright. If you insist. But you can talk to us if you need to, okay?”

Tikki headbutts Plagg playfully, earning an indignant yelp in return. “He knows.” Tikki says.

Plagg starts bickering with Tikki, and Marinette just shares a fond look with her brother. He seems a bit exasperated with his obstinate kwami, but there’s no doubting that he’s already attached.

Silently, they leave the kwami alone and join the others in the living room.

* * *

“Why did you leave?” It’s the first thing that Camille asks Francis when they meet up, once more in Chloé’s hotel, though not in Chloé’s own room this time. She’s no-nonsense once more, cold and stern with him, not giving any hint of what she’d told Marinette just this morning – that she already plans on going with him over staying with her mother.

Marinette is really starting to get the impression that Camille just wants to rake him over the coals a bit.

Francis furrows his brow. “You don’t remember?”

“I remember you leaving home, but not why. And I never knew why you didn’t come back.” Marinette sees the glint in her eyes. The theories, the suspicions, all buried deep in there. She certainly knows a lot of the story, but Camille doesn’t tell Francis any of that.

He sighs and hangs his head. “It was for your grandmother. I flew out to Vienna for her burial. I… I planned on coming back. I swear, but…”

Camille raises one perfectly shaped brow. “But?”

“It was… your mom didn’t want you going. I wanted to bring you, but she wasn’t comfortable leaving you with your cousins there or leaving France herself, so you ended up staying here with her. And then after the funeral I just… It was such a weird feeling. I couldn’t deal with your grandmother being gone, but at the same time, I felt like I could finally breathe. I didn’t even realize how suffocating it was with your mother around all the time. So, I called her up, planning on telling her I’d stay in Vienna just a few more days to get my head on straight, and she just blew up at me. Said all this about me leaving her and abandoning you and… and so I told her I’d go back right away. First flight back! But she told me to shove off. Said I’d shown my true colors and that if I ever came back home she’d…” He flinches. “Well, I- I don’t really want to talk about that with so many kids around.”

Camille’s steely glare turns ice cold. “Don’t hide things from me.” She hisses. “What did Mom threaten you with?”

Francis groans and wipes a hand down his face. “…said she’d get me charged for abusing her. Among… other things. She’d divorce and with that charge against me she’d get me thrown in jail and take everything I had.”

Camille’s eyes widen slightly, but Ross’ narrow. The two share a look. Marinette likes to think she’s pretty savvy, but she knows she has no chance of ever interpreting a look like that shared between Camille and Ross. They have a whole conversation in a millisecond, each of their minds whirring so fast Marinette half-worries their brains will overheat from stress.

Francis just chuckles ruefully. “I’ve always been considered odd. Even if I didn’t get arrested, my reputation would have been over. People would have believed it.” He shakes his head. “I believed her, too, you know. I was so relieved to be so far away from her that I thought – she’s right. This _is_ what I’m like. And I convinced myself you deserve better than me, and you’d be better off without a father who hated being at home.”

“Better to have no father at all?” Camille asks smoothly. There’s no accusation. In fact, it might be the first thing she says to him that doesn’t come with a bite.

Still, he flinches. “Obviously, I know that now.” He says. “That doesn’t make any difference, though. What’s done is done.”

“At least we agree on that.” There’s another look between Camille and Ross, and then Camille looks in Marinette’s direction. There’s a wisp of a smile, just a hint, just for her, a small reassurance, and Marinette’s nerves calm. “One more question.” She says, turning back to Francis.

“What is it? Anything.”

“If you weren’t akumatized, would I have seen you last night?”

Francis opens his mouth but doesn’t find any words. After a long, long pause, he hangs his head. “No.” He admits. “I would’ve chickened out like every other time I tried to come back.”

Camille lets that hang in the air for a while and just stares down at him impassively. Finally, she steps forward, just a little closer to him. It’s enough for him to lift his head. “At least you’re honest.” Camille says. “If you’ve got enough evidence on her for perjury, or threatening false accusations, you should be safe enough if she tries to pin you for abuse. Otherwise, you’re going to have a nasty divorce. I’d call the lawyers fast, too. She knows you’re here, so she’s surely already got things rolling.”

Francis blinks up at her in disbelief. “I- wait- wh- what do you mean? What-”

“I know you don’t want to keep her as your wife.” Camille rolls her eyes. “Obviously, she only didn’t divorce you when you left because she knows she risks her reputation bringing the Lebeau lawyers to court. Our best lawyers are the ones most loyal to the family, and she’s the one that married in. They’d back you, and if she _lost_ that allegation? She could spin it for society, yeah, but her credibility is down the tank. Knowing the threat was enough to keep you away, she got everything she wanted – your money, your name, me, and no meddlesome husband to hold her back. You and I both know that the only way for this to end with us together is for us to get rid of her. Cut her off from the money, cut her out of the family, and get me away from her. The only way for you to do _that_ is to divorce her and ruin her in court. So, do you want to be a father or not? Because if you go soft on her, you will lose, and then you won’t even have the choice.”

“ _Meine Liebe_ , I…”

“It’s your choice. I’m willing to support you, and my word will go a long way in a custody hearing, but that may not matter if she gets a case against you, and I won’t back a losing horse. If I support you and you lose this, Mom will make my life a living hell. So, commit or don’t. And be honest. Divorce her. Take everything you can. Be all that you can. If you want me to consider you my father, that’s what you need to do.”

Marinette has seen Camille throw her weight around plenty of times. Usually, though, it’s in a much more physical sense. She’s strong and she knows how to fight and she knows it. It’s much rarer that this side of Camille comes out. The conniving, manipulating kind of weight that corners people into doing what she wants through words alone. A technique she learned watching her mother – by her own admission. Even then Camille is much more direct (though Marinette knows she’s more than clever enough for a true Lila approach). Marinette really doesn’t approve, but Francis doesn’t react like she expects him to.

That kind of weight scares people. That kind of force pins people back in corners. Francis, though, looks almost relieved, if anything. And Marinette thinks she understands. He wouldn’t have even shown up if Hawk Moth didn’t force him. He’s been preparing a case – who knows how long it’s been prepared. Francis _needs_ a shove to get moving, and the sigh and smile that he lets out makes Marinette think that he appreciates Camille shoving him in the right direction.

Not exactly a picture-perfect father-daughter dynamic, but Camille doesn’t really want a father, anyway. She just wants to get out from under her mother’s thumb. Marinette knows that once that happens, things between her and her father can develop more slowly, more healthily, and she trusts that Camille will give it the chance it needs.

Camille isn’t quick to forgive – in fact her grudges can last indefinitely – but she’s not obstinate. Chloé was given a chance, and though not forgiven is considered a friend. Francis Lebeau committed a much graver crime than small-time bullying, and was much older when he did it, but age doesn’t stop people from changing. Maybe this whole process of learning to be with Camille is how he will change. But he _can_ change. He can be better than he was, because he wants to be. Marinette has no doubt that Camille recognizes that desire to be better. That _want_ to be all that he can. She’s seen it enough times on smaller scales. Marinette has, too. Chloé was one of the first, and then all of her classmates, and then especially Alya, after that fateful night with Chat Noir. Their own found family nearly always has that look hidden away, that deep yearning to be the best that they can be and those sharp eyes looking for any and every chance to grab better and haul themselves up to it. It’s exactly why they’re always so over-the-top in protecting their own. It’s why they swooped in to Marinette’s rescue back then, and it’s why they consider themselves family.

“Are you certain?” Francis asks, standing to carefully grab her shoulders. Camille allows it. “This is what you want? Will you… will you really give me a chance?”

Camille smirks. “Honestly, I’m just using you to get away from her. But I can tell that you really want to make this better. I don’t really forgive, but if you do pull this off, yes, I’ll give you a chance.”

Francis laughs loudly, boisterously, joyously. “That’s more than I could ask for.” He pulls her in close to hug her tight. “Oh, my precious girl, thank you so much. I promise you; I will fight with all that I have for you. If that is what you want, I _will_ get you away from her.”

Camille carefully extracts herself from his embrace, but he doesn’t seem too bothered by it. “Yes, well,” Camille says with a glance to Ross and Marinette, “promises are all well and good. You’ll forgive me if I’m more inclined to see it before I believe it.”

Francis’ eyes hold nothing but resolve. “Whatever it takes.”


	13. Here's to Us. Here's to Tomorrow.

For some reason, Marinette almost forgets about the annual summer celebration her old class at Dupont puts on in the park in front of Marinette’s house. There’s no reason why she should forget, really. She’s been going for years – been part of setting it up for years – and it’s just a gathering of friends to celebrate school ending. It’s not even technically a class project, since though Marinette’s old class has taken most of the role in managing it, people from other classes and even other schools have been invited since the party’s inception. In fact, the inception itself was before Marinette’s time. Her class just continued the tradition of one of the older classes that graduated.

So, really, there’s no reason she should forget. Still, it is strange to be an outsider, all things considered. The halls of Solset Academy do not have the idle chatter about the party when school ends – just normal chatter about summer plans. Marinette is not scrambling to check off lists or gather supplies or notify people as the heat of summer picks up. Instead, she’s receiving texts asking if she’s coming, and if any of her friends at Solset want to come, too.

That doesn’t mean she’s not still bringing the pastries, though. Marinette just wishes she has the time to make them herself, rather than take from her parents, but then, they’ve been supplying the party for years, too, so they’re prepared even before Marinette arrives home alongside her brother with their bags in hand.

It takes them some time to get things situated at home, between their parents excitement to have them in the house again and their own eagerness to get unpacked the day goes by quickly and it’s no time at all before Marinette is being dragged with her brother out the door by Alix, who is telling them that their friends are already starting to arrive.

Predictably, the ones who actually have setting up to do _have_ arrived, but from her side that’s only Archetype, who’re playing with Kitty Section, and all of them are busy with the instruments and the other band. “Hey Sasha!” Marinette calls to her classmate. Being Connor’s brother, he’s naturally arrived with the band. “Glad you could make it!”

Sasha turns nervous eyes over to her and brightens. “Oh, hey. Yeah, I uh… sorry, this isn’t really my scene. Do you know when things will really start?”

Marinette shrugs. “People just come when they can, and it builds up. You’d know more about when they’re playing than I do.” She gestures to the bands. “It’s usually sort of an evening thing, though. Past few years we’ve gone until nightfall. Worried about all the people you won’t know?”

Sasha rubs his arm and furrows his brow, scanning the park rather than watching Marinette. “I suppose. More like just worried about people. Who all is invited to this, anyway? Is it just an open thing?”

“The ones who put it together and the people they invite.” Marinette answers. “It’s not really a huge thing. Though, this year might be bigger.”

“Yeah? Why’s that?”

“It’s mostly my old class and another one from Dupont, and friends of those people, but this year the invitation was extended to me and you and… you know, the rest of our class. Plus my boys.”

Sasha hums and nods. “And it’s… just friends that are invited? So, no Lila or…”

Marinette is surprised for a moment. It didn’t even occur to her that Lila may show up and try to ruin things. As far as she knows, though, Lila is still unable to gain any traction towards repairing her disastrous reputation. No one would have invited her – in fact Alix made it abundantly clear that she’s _not_ invited – but they are in a public park. Without any credibility, though, she has no power, so there wouldn’t be much point in showing up. She’d just embarrass herself. “I didn’t think you’d be worried about that.” Marinette says without thinking.

Sasha chuckles sheepishly. “Yeah, well, I met Cam’s mom once. Or… not ‘meet’ she didn’t actually see me. Actually, technically I eavesdropped on her mom when I was over there working on a group project. Not that I _meant_ to eavesdrop, I mean- I just- uh, er… nevermind. Point is, Cam says they’re alike and I’m really not interested in dealing with that, and there’s already going to be too many people here. N-no offense but I’m mostly just here for my brother.”

Marinette giggles. When she touches his shoulder, she feels him relax a little. “No worries. I get it. I hope you have fun, anyway. And you can always talk to me if you find yourself not knowing anyone.”

“Hey! Sasha! Did I say you didn’t have a job to do?!”

Marinette and Sasha both snap their heads over in the direction of the loud voice. Sasha immediately ducks his head when he sees who it is. “I wouldn’t worry about that.” He murmurs.

Marinette laughs. “Good point.”

“You two talking about me?” Alix stops her jog over to them and plants her hands on her hips.

“Of course!” Marinette chirps teasingly. “I was just worried that he wouldn’t have anyone to talk to tonight.”

Alix nods. “Ah, yeah, don’t worry about that. Hey, have you met Nathanaël yet?”

Sasha shakes his head.

“Didn’t think so. I think you two would get along great. He’s a bit of a wallflower, too, so you can keep each other company while I wrangle that big idiot.” She casually throws a thumb over her shoulder, indicating Kim, who is halfway up a tree tangled in a string of lights. “When I’m not busy, though, I plan to drag Nath around tonight. You’re joining.”

“I am?” Sasha says warily.

“Of course, you are!”

Sasha shakes his head and gives Marinette a bit of a hopeless smile, but he doesn’t look at all upset by his newly made plans. “Alright, then. Oh, Petra said she’d come, and I think Alexandre will be with her. I know some of the others said they’d be here, too, but… you know…”

“Yeah, you’ll have plenty of time to hang out, dude. I won’t monopolize you.” Alix rolls her eyes. “But I _do_ want you helping Max with the snack table. So, get over there. Come on.”

Alix drags him away like a tornado, leaving Marinette to giggle in their wake.

With nothing else to do, Marinette ventures deeper into the park, catching up with her brother, who has managed to find Arno and Kagami. Chloé walks up at almost the same time as Marinette. And, for some reason, Arno is red and covering his face, squealing a bit. Kagami’s smirk gives a hint as to why.

Chloé frowns at them, eyeing them critically. “What’re you freaking out about?”

Kagami smiles and greets Chloé and Marinette curtly, but warmly, before answering. “I simply offered to train with him, should he decide to continue his training with the sword.”

That explains it. Arno always has had a fangirlish sort of admiration for Kagami. To actually spar with her personally, and be taught by her? It’s no wonder he seems so giddy. Still, Chloé doesn’t seem impressed. “Why wouldn’t he?”

“Oh, I definitely will!” Arno says then. “I’m no quitter! I just never expected _the_ Kagami to want to train with me!”

Kagami quirks a mischievous brow. “Why wouldn’t I? You are already a very skilled martial artist. With some training you will be fearsome with a sword”

“Kagami…” Arno squeaks, covering his face again. “You can’t just _say_ that!”

Kagami chuckles lightly. “Why do I fluster you so, Arno? I do not think I have done anything to deserve such a reaction.”

“You don’t _need_ to, love.” Arno says. “Because you’re just the _coolest_ person on the entirety of the whole freaking _planet_. Good lord.” He fans himself exaggeratedly, and Marinette is only half-sure he’s being dramatic. “A compliment from you is basically like the sky parting above us and a huge, divine hand descending to give me a thumbs-up. It’s _special_ , okay?!”

Chloé makes a face at that but allows the others to laugh without interrupting. Instead, she just turns to Marinette. “So, how’ve you been? Adrien hasn’t tried to talk to you again, has he?”

“No.” Marinette says honestly. “I’m not sure when he would’ve even had the chance.”

“Well, I’m keeping an eye out tonight. He knows he’s not invited, but I wouldn’t put it past him to show up anyway.”

Marinette hums. It’s possible, she supposes, but Adrien really isn’t worth all this hullaballoo. Even if he does show up, what can he do that he hasn’t already done? Even his pathetic display at the gala doesn’t actually bother Marinette. So, she tries to tell the others that. She knows she’s said that he doesn’t bother her but given her history with him she doesn’t blame them for being cautious. “Who cares if he does? We’ll be literally surrounded by friends. If he does show up, just stay on stand-by.”

“You have to stop giving him chances, Marinette.” Chloé rolls. “He’s already thrown your chances back in your face. Twice!”

“I never said I’d forgive him. He _did_ apologize, and I didn’t forgive him then. But even if we don’t like him, you don’t have to kick him out before he even does anything. This is still a public place. And I’m telling you now, I don’t mind if he tries to talk to me. Just keep an eye out. I’ll signal you if he doesn’t leave me alone. If he shows up at all. Alright?” She eyes each one of her teammates seriously until they all, mostly reluctantly, nod. “Good. I think that’s Alya over there. I’m going to go say hi. Any of you coming?”

“Nah, I still need to go say hi to Connor and the others.” Arno says.

Marinette’s eyes skip over her brother, knowing he’ll stick with Arno, and land on Kagami and Chloé. “I’m going to see if I can find Nino.” Chloé says. “He said he’d be here by now. Kagami?”

“I think I will accompany Arno. It has been some time since I’ve spoken to Luka.”

“Hey, welcome aboard!” Arno cheers. “See you two later!”

Marinette waves him away, and parts with Chloé to move on to the next group. “Hey, Alya!” She says as she approaches. “Hi, Marc.”

“Girl, there you are!” Alya rushes in to give her a hug. “Are you sure you’ll be alright tonight? I mean, after the akuma at that gala you were at and moving back and everything. I can cover for you if you need to duck out early.”

Marinette giggles. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. Still might not stay super late, though. It _has_ been a busy few days.”

“Yeah, I bet. We’re going to have to find more time to hang out again now that you’re back over here for a while.”

“For sure!” Marinette grins and turns to her other friend. “And how have you been? It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Marc smiles gently. “I suppose. I’ve just been working on my stories.”

“Anything new?”

“A few in-progress things. I’ll show you when they’re done.”

“Oh, that’s exciting! I’m looking forward to it!” Marinette smiles at him and catches sight of the others in the background.

She’s managed to find her way to the edge of the park, so everyone is in view. Both bands are still where they were setting up their equipment, though they look good to go now, and they’re all chatting in one big group with Kagami, Arno, and Thomas in there. Alix is next to a table overflowing with snacks, barking orders left and right to make sure everything is perfect. Max is narrowing his eyes at the snacks like they’re offensive to him and is carefully rearranging something on the table. Sasha is… juggling? _That’s new._ Marinette blinks at the sight. He’s grinning and juggling some water bottles. Petra and Alexandre are watching him along with a student from Mme. Mendeleiev’s class and having a ball by the looks of it. Camille and Ross have arrived too – Marinette doesn’t know when that happened – but they’re at a tree with Ondine and Kim. Ross and Kim are in the branches, stringing up lights, while the girls giggle mischievously. _They’re probably making bets on who’ll fall. Ondine is so losing that._

There are more classmates around the place. Aurore and Mireille are talking to Sebastian and Margot, most of Mme. Mendeleiev’s class is present, now, and a few more from Marinette’s. She recognizes nearly every face there from either Dupont or Solset or from meeting them through her friends.

It’s… a little overwhelming. It’s a little weird, too. Of course, she is the one who mixed these two worlds, these two schools, but to see it come together on such a grand scale is… heartwarming. These are her friends. A park full of them.

Marc’s eyes gleam. “There’s a lot of people, isn’t there?”

“Hmm?” Marinette snaps out of her reverie at his voice. “Oh, uh, yeah. It’s nice, seeing us all get along.”

“We’ve come a long way, huh?” Alya says, wrapping an arm over Marinette’s shoulders. “From screaming at each other in the courtyard, to this. It _is_ nice.”

The memory of her small found family snarling at a crowd of Dupont students, like wolves, proud and strong but cornered in enemy territory, lashing out to protect their own, comes easily, but it seems so far away now. All that feels like such a long time ago; it’s hard for Marinette to believe it’s only been a few months.

The soft summer evening is pleasant. It’s warm like a blanket, and as the light starts to fade as the sun dips into the horizon the lights strung in the trees sparkle, melding with the sunset to give an ethereal glow all around them.

By now, Marinette has spent a long time with all her friends. She’s bounced from group to group and spent the evening having more fun than she’s had in a while. Between all her old friends from Dupont and all her friends at Solset, the night turns out expectedly boisterous, and she spends her time laughing and exasperated in equal measure. It’s all just a relaxed, fun time filled with smiles and good music and friends.

But it’s in this minute just before twilight, the golden hour gilding their party, that Luka finds her and asks for a moment alone. Truthfully, it’s been a while since Marinette has spent any time alone with Luka. Solset is further from the river than the bakery, so usually when she hangs out with him, she’s also with either the rest of Kitty Section or another assortment of her friends at Dupont. When he smiles at her, golden and gleaming, Marinette smiles back. _He’s still cute as ever._

“Hey, uh, sorry to pull you away from the party.” Luka says, smoothly as ever.

“Don’t worry about it.” Marinette says. “Honestly, I’m getting tired, anyway. I was glad for the chance to slip away.”

“Ha. Good.”

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

Luka flushes and ducks his head. “Well, actually, I was just thinking… since you’re a bit closer again and we’ll have more chances to hang out, would you want to go on a date sometime?”

A date? Marinette blinks stupidly. She really shouldn’t be surprised by this. She’s known all along that Luka likes her – he’s been almost as forward about it as Arno was with Thomas – and it wasn’t long ago that Marinette would have loved to go out with him. He’s picked a wonderful time to do it, too. The atmosphere is beautiful, romantic, and they both have the escape of either leaving or hiding in the crowd and simply avoiding each other if they need to. “Luka, I…” But something makes her hesitate. She thinks she can say yes, that maybe she ought to, but the words die in her throat.

Luka immediately recognizes this and closes his eyes. Still, he smiles. “I see.” His voice wavers, just a tiny bit. Not badly, just enough. “That’s okay. Don’t force yourself.”

Marinette tries once more but fails. In the end she sighs and grabs his hands. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.” Luka smiles gently at her. “What is it?” He doesn’t demand an explanation. In fact, Marinette isn’t even convinced he’s _asking_ for an explanation. It sounds much more like he’s asking her if she’s okay. While she’s rejecting him. How typical.

“It’s just…” Marinette searches for an answer and lets it out without thinking. She learns along with him what she has to say. “I didn’t handle my crush on Adrien very well. That was pretty unhealthy for me, even without everything else. I do like you. I did even back then, but… that’s the problem.” He tilts his head, listening attentively. “I haven’t really thought about relationships since I’ve transferred.” She admits. “I’m just not ready for it. Once I have time to examine what I want and how I want it, then I’ll start thinking about that kind of thing again. I… I wish I could tell you that we can give it a shot after all that, if you still want to, but…”

“No, I understand.” Luka says. “I promise, it’s fine. I’m glad you’re doing the best for yourself.” Marinette closes her eyes. She’s surprised, a bit, that she believes him. Relief floods her as he wraps her in his arms. “Do what you need to to be happy, alright? I’ll still be here as your friend.”

“You promise?”

“Of course.”

“Mari!” Marinette and Luka startle away from each other at the call of her name, both of their heads turning to Camille. “Oh, dear, sweet, precious, Marinette.” Camille coos, slowing her approach. “What’re you two up to?”

“Getting rejected.” Luka says easily.

Camille’s eyebrows shoot up into the sky. “Oh?”

Luka chuckles. “Had to at least try, right?”

That makes Camille laugh. “That you do, my dude. Who _wouldn’t_?”

Marinette, thoroughly red-faced, clears her throat to attempt to maintain her composure. “Was there something you wanted me for?”

“Ah, right. A warning.” Camille says. Her expression falls into a serious one. A familiar no-nonsense expression Marinette knows well by now. “Adrien showed up. The others are keeping him away from here, but we wanted you to know so you aren’t surprised if you come back. Kagami said you want us on standby? Sure you don’t want me to kick him out of here?”

“No, don’t. If he’s not causing trouble, just let him enjoy the party. I should… uh… Luka, I…”

Luka smiles and chuckles. “I’ll go with you. We should be getting back to the party, anyway.”

Camille takes Marinette’s hand, and Luka takes the other, and together all three of them head back to the bulk of the party.

Adrien sees them coming. Marinette spies him quickly, too, surrounded by her whole team. Nino, Thomas, Arno, Chloé, Kagami, Ross, Alya, even Alix and Kim are there doing all they can to look intimidating. Archetype in behind them, with the rest of Kitty Section, though Archetype – with the exception of Ivan – does a better job of looking imposing with them being a bit older and generally more intimidating just naturally. Even Alexandre and Sasha are there, not stepping in yet but wary and prepared.

“Marinette!” Adrien calls. No one silences him. Yet. It seems Marinette’s directive has been spread beyond just Camille. “I… I was hoping I could talk to you.”

Marinette hears the silent “Alone” and decides to compromise. She’s not giving him _another_ shot at a private conversation, but even she doesn’t think that half the party should be listening in. Her eyes find Alix. A quick nod and Alix is shouting people away, ordering them back to partying, despite their wandering eyes remaining. “Over there.” Marinette says curtly, nodding off to a corner not quite so far or hidden as the one she talked to Luka in. As he makes his way over, she pulls in her team. “If you can stay back, then come on. Don’t do anything unless he looks like he’s going to try to grab me, alright?”

Once upon a time, they might have argued with her. Camille would, definitely. She doesn’t tolerate even verbal abuse, and the entitlement and delusional cruelty that Adrien has shown the last few times Marinette has talked to him is more than enough to earn him a dismemberment from her. But Marinette isn’t a fragile flower in need of protection anymore. She’s healthy and happy and she’s Ladybug on top of it all. Each of them will follow her into anything, and without reason they won’t purposely ignore her wishes.

Adrien wrings his hands when the group approaches him. He’s at least smart enough not to ask to talk alone, though. Marinette smirks because she can see the moment he accepts this fate. He sags a little, hangs his head, and then lifts it again, sucking in a breath and swallowing his pride.

It’s a long time before he speaks. Marinette just puts her hands on her hips and watches him expectantly. “So…” Adrien says, “there’s a new Chat Noir.”

“Yeah. There is.” Thomas says flatly, stepping closer to Marinette. She doesn’t really want them chiming in, but she can’t blame him when he’s brought up. Knowingly or not. “What of it?”

Adrien seems pained, but he pushes through. “I… I’m sorry. I don’t blame you if you don’t believe me, but… I’m sorry.”

Marinette is thoroughly unimpressed. “For what?”

Adrien flinches. “I… I always thought Chat Noir was meant to be with Ladybug.” When Marinette arches her brow he winces again and rushes to say, “It’s relevant, I swear, please… just… I- I thought that the magic of the Miraculous made them soulmates. I thought that creation and destruction were destined for each other. To balance each other out. I knew- I kn- I _knew_ that the Miraculous could be used by someone else, but I thought that Chat and Ladybug are the _true_ holders of the Miraculous. They _had_ to be. But… they’re not. Are they? Chat got his Miraculous taken forever and he’s already been replaced. I wonder if he’s her soulmate… or if it was all just a stupid idea to start with.”

“It was a stupid idea.” Thomas says immediately.

Marinette sends him a weak glare.

“What? Anyone could pick up the Miraculous. Ladybug and Chat could have been anything to each other. Destiny is fake and relationships mean more if you choose them, anyway.”

_They mean more if you choose them, huh?_ Marinette can’t find it in her heart to disagree.

“You’re right.” Adrien says dejectedly, startling Marinette. “When I saw the new cat, I… I guess it all finally hit me. I was denying everything because I didn’t want to believe I was wrong. Because if I was wrong, then I… I hurt…” Adrien closes his eyes. It’s hard to tell, because the sun has now slipped below the horizon so the only light is the glitter of the trees and the streetlamps and buildings, but she thinks he’s starting to cry. “Marinette, I… I was Chat Noir. I hurt you the same way I hurt Ladybug and I… I know I can never make up for that but I…”

“ _You’re_ Chat Noir!?” Camille rushes forward, rage wafting off her in tangible waves. Marinette can’t even think about Adrien admitting that to all of them because she’s too focused on making sure Camille doesn’t reach him. “You vile fleabag. Hey, let me go! I’ve got a cat to skin!”

Ross thankfully doesn’t let her go. “Cam.” Marinette sighs. “Please. You promised you’d hold back.”

“I promised to give _Adrien_ a chance to talk. _Chat Noir_ deserves what’s coming to him.”

Throughout it all, as Camille growls and glares with murderous intent, Adrien shrinks into himself, curling up in shame. Camille isn’t wrong, Chat Noir has done a lot of bad things, especially to Marinette. Camille is savage at the best of times, but it’s Marinette specifically who is so wronged by him, and that, Camille has told her before, is the ultimate crime deserving of the ultimate punishment. But there’s something in Adrien tonight that Marinette hasn’t ever seen before. Shame. Recognition. He _knows_ he’s messed up, and messed up badly, which means something has finally gotten through to him, at least a little, and Marinette will not allow Camille to punish him for apologizing. “Not now.” Marinette says. “Let him say what he came to say.”

Camille meets her eyes and holds her gaze for a long time. Marinette can see her mind working, searching for a reason, an explanation, for Marinette’s undying patience and grace. Marinette can’t be sure that Camille comes to her true reasoning, but there’s a flash in her eyes and Camille stops struggling. Ross lets her go. She cracks her knuckles and sends another glare at Adrien. “Thank Marinette for your life.”

“Adrien.” Marinette doesn’t want to prolong this anymore. “Say what you need to say. I’m listening.”

“I’m sorry. I was wrong. I know that now. I was wrong and because I was wrong I… I thought Ladybug belonged to me. I though- I thought _you_ belonged to me. We’re supposed to be friends. You were one of my first friends, so I guess I just- I wanted- I…” His eyes search for something, Marinette doesn’t know what, but they eventually land on Ross. “I owe you an apology, too. I wanted something to blame, and I guess- You were there.”

Ross flashes Marinette a ghost of a smile. “Of course, I was there.” He signs. That’s what they do, after all.

“Thank you for apologizing.” Marinette says.

Adrien nods. “I… I know I don’t deserve to be your friend, but… but you’re the best person I know. Could you… I don’t want to hurt anyone else. I just- you made Chloé better. I want to be better, too. Can you… watch over me? Help me figure out how to be better?”

Chloé scoffs. “I watched her.” She says. “She didn’t _make_ me better. I figured it out on my own. And if you think you’re going to be spending time with Marinette anytime soon, you’ve got another thing coming.”

Adrien grimaces and shrinks into himself even more, so Marinette sighs and takes charge again. “Adrien.” She waits until he looks up at her. “You want someone to watch over you?” Hesitantly, he nods. “Then become the kind of man people can’t look away from. I want you to be better, too, but especially after everything you’ve done to me and to Ladybug, I’m done trying to help you. You turned down help too many times, and it’s not my job to make you better. You have a lot of good examples. You have everything you need to be better on your own. Do it, and _then_ maybe we can have this talk again.”

Adrien bites his lip. There’s a flare of something unfortunately familiar in his eyes. Indignation, righteous disbelief, but the spark is stamped down with a painful expression on his face. He keeps his head low, and swallows thickly. When he finally raises his head, he has that _other_ look in his eyes that Marinette recognizes. It makes her think that maybe there is hope for him, after all. “I will.” He says. He’s resolute, determined. “I’ll do it. I’ll be better.”

Marinette believes him, but still she hums. She has believed him in a lot of things. She’s given him a lot of chances. “Prove it.” She says. With a look at her team, she knows it’s just about time to leave. This is enough of this, and Marinette is tired. “I hope we’ll talk again, Adrien.”

* * *

“Woohoo!” Marinette smiles at the dazzling gleam that is Drake leaping by. He’s always so lustrous, practically as bright as the sun when he beams. “Time for crimes!”

Marinette sinks her head into her gloved hand. “Drake, please.” She mutters.

“Hey, wait up!” Misto flies past Marinette, hot on Drake’s heels. “This is still kind o- woah!” His staff slips and he starts to fall, but Velox catches him out of the air. He carries him bridal style to the next rooftop. “Oh, thanks.”

In response, Velox just drops him into Drake’s eagerly waiting arms.

“Don’t vault with that thing if it’s not solid, Misto.” Marinette calls.

“Well, _duh_. I didn’t _know_ it wasn’t solid.”

“Don’t worry, dude. That’s what patrol is for.” Carapace chuckles good-naturedly. “You’ll figure out what’s safe and not with some practice.”

“Be careful.” Drake says softly, nuzzling into the boy in his arms. “I know the suit protects you, but you don’t have to rush.”

“Nonsense.” Bee giggles, dropping in on them. “He has to keep up if he wants to be there for the crimes.”

“Stop making it sound like we’re the ones doing the crimes!” Marinette says. “This is just training, anyway. We’re not vigilantes.”

“Yeah,” Carapace says, “but, like, if we do see crimes we’re not just going to _not_ stop it.”

“ _We_ might. Misto still isn’t used to his suit, so he’s not getting involved in anything like that yet.”

Velox rolls his eyes, shaking with silent laughter in a way that seems to say, “Try to stop him.”

“I’m alright, Ladybug.” Misto says. “It’s just vaulting, really. I think I’ll just stick to jumping if I need to do anything.”

“Good, now come on.” Bee says. “We’re almost there.”

She can’t hide the gleam in her eyes, and the others light up too when they remember their destination. It’s nothing special really, but it’s what they’re doing that they’re excited about. Drake and Bee have done this before, as have Marinette, Carapace, and Velox, though as the more senior heroes Marinette and Carapace spend more time observing and the exercise is a completely different kind of training for Velox. But it’s fun, and very useful, and they’re all excited to train with Misto for the first time.

They arrive in a large open park. It’s nighttime, so no one is around, and there’s a lot of open space for them to jump around in. Drake and Bee have graduated to the rooftops but for Misto they want solid ground.

“We all ready?” Marinette asks, waiting for each of their confirmations. “Velox?”

Velox grins mischievously and nods, twirling his flute. Without further ado, he puts his flute to his lips and plays.

The Mirage comes slowly, materializing around them. Pixelated, game-like, faceless enemies surround them and begin approaching. “Alright.” Marinette says. “Let’s have all three of you this time. Misto, we explained earlier. Simple survival mission. Take out as many enemies as you can without letting them hit you. Drake and Bee have your back. Ready?”

“Ready.” Misto nods, smiles, and the other two give their assent as well.

“When you’re ready, Velox.” Marinette says.

The faceless enemies attack, and the three newest heroes leap into action.

It starts like a normal battle. They always _start_ like a normal battle. Misto is jumping around, rarely using his staff to vault over his enhanced strength to simply leap, striking at every enemy in sight with his staff, covering Drake’s back and being covered by Bee. The enemies are as endless as Velox decides to make them, so they can go until they lose or tire out or either Marinette or Carapace calls it if they think it’s enough or have some instruction for them.

But Velox’s power is through music, and though Marinette hasn’t been able to get him to admit it, she thinks he rather likes having a medium to so easily make a lot of noise. He conducts the illusory enemies with his music, swelling and waning, gentle and forceful, guided in the notes by the fox’s power and his own whims. It makes him an exceptionally good ad-lib composer. When Marinette spies him leaning back and smiling into his flute as he plays, and the tune gets more playful, she calls out to her brother. “Misto! Throw me a copy of your staff!”

He smacks an enemy, destroying it, and obediently breaks his staff into two, throwing her one side and extending the other to make up the length. Listening to the music and feeling the flow of the battle, Marinette smacks Carapace’s shoulder. He already knows. She splits the staff some more and hands Carapace a couple copies and together the two start drumming along with Velox’s flute on Carapace’s shield.

There’s a definite rhythm to how the enemies attack, which turns the entire training exercise into something like a dance. The three fighters use each other and rely on each other to keep the enemies off of them.

“Hey, Foxy, can I try the thing now?” Drake calls, slashing through another enemy.

“What thing?” Misto asks.

“Just an experiment. Inspired by the gala.” Drake responds. “I think I can do it! Ready, Velox?”

Velox ups the tempo, bringing forth a new horde of enemies along with targets all around the area.

“You sure you won’t hit us?” Bee asks.

“Don’t know!” Drake chirps. He claps his hands together, grinning wickedly as he starts sparking with electricity. “I’d get ready just in case! Three!” Marinette shares an exasperated look with Carapace. “Two!” Marinette abandons her drumming to jump in front of Velox and spin her yo-yo as a shield. “One!” Bee and Misto finish off the closest enemies and use their own weapons to protect themselves.

Drake separates his hands, cackling all the while, with electricity arcing between his palms. With a joyous cry, he spreads his arms and sends electricity flying in all directions.

It’s not a perfect shot, Marinette wouldn’t expect it to be on his first real try, but he manages to hit most of the swarm of enemies and pinpoint target nearly all of the other targets Velox set up for him. Even better, aside from an errant bolt that hits Carapace’s shield, none of the other heroes’ defenses are necessary.

Misto whistles. “That’s a cool move.”

“Hah! Yes!” Drake cheers. “I knew it wouldn’t be that hard!”

Bee throws her top through one of the few remaining enemies and swings it through the very last of them. Velox stops playing completely, a sign that this round is over. “Yeah.” Bee says. “Good job.”

“You did hit Carapace.” Marinette says. “But yes, it’ll be useful the next time an akuma has a bunch of minions. Once you practice a bit more.”

Drake nods eagerly, attentive and energetic as always. Marinette smiles and launches into her critique. The three of them are very capable and work together like a well-oiled machine, but she can admit she’s a bit hard on them.

They don’t take it personally. Each one of them listens and puts her advice to practice in the next round. She drums with Carapace, setting a beat for Velox’s illusory music, and shares a look with the most senior of her allies.

He has that same look on his face that the rest of them have. It’s serious training, and he’s looking for ways to improve just like the rest of them, but he’s smiling, feeling the music, and his eyes gleam when he meets Marinette’s gaze.

They’re doing good, and they’re only going to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of the completion of this story, the only other content I have planned for this AU is a oneshot written from Adrien's perspective. That will be posted in early January. But beyond that, this AU is closed. If I get more ideas, whether they be prompts or they just occur to me, I'm more than willing to write more, but at the present time I'm moving on to other projects.
> 
> Thank you to all you lovely readers for sticking with me through this AU! I hope you enjoyed <3  
> And a happy new year to you all!


End file.
